City of lovers
by Faby Nano-Sama
Summary: Riku e Sora eram amigos, isso era verdade, Mas com o tempo as coisas mudam.Durante as ferias, uma brincadeira faz com que os sentimentos comecem a deixá-los ainda mais confusos.Primeira fic de KH, sejam bonzinhos! UA,OOC e Yaoi de muitos casais!
1. Chapter 1

_**City of lovers**_

_**AVISO:Essa Fic tem Yaoi.**____**Ou seja, homem com homem, se beijando e tudo mais! . Se você é um leitor que não gosta de Yaoi, volte na setinha ali no canto da tela, jogue um bloco de construção na Fabiana-sama, mas não me encha o saco com**___**reviews**___**reclamando!**_

_**AVISO2: Essa fic é em universo alternativo, ou seja, o que minha imaginação mandar ta na historia! E também tem OOC, Ou seja, se você ver algum personagem e falar: OHmeudeus! Ele não era assim no jogo! Significa que fui eu que mudei!**_

_**Kingdom Hearts não me pertence!**____**Pois se pertencesse eu estaria ganhando dinheiro! Mas eu sou apenas uma adolescente que jogou o jogo, achou muito fofo e decidiu fazer uma fic! XD**_

– Isso – é uma fala.

"– isso–" é um pensamento.

(isso) é algum comentário besta da Fabi-sama!

OoO. OoO. OoO

**Capitulo 1: Suco incovniente.**

OoO. OoO. OoO

Kingdom Hearts, O reino dos corações. Um reino vasto, que ia dês da incrível cidade central Hollow bastion até as florestas de Deep jungle; de lugares calmos como Traverse town até lugares assustadores como Halloween town; de cidades normais como Twilight até cidades sombrias como The Word that never was; de lugares misteriosos como o castelo da fera, onde ninguém, alem de uma garota chamada Bella, conhecia o estranho dono; de vários lugares para entretenimento, como o Coliseu ou atlântica, ou até mesmo o parque de diversões Neverland. Isso e muito mais era Kingdom Hearts, incluindo uma pequena ilha na parte litorânea, onde nossa historia começa.

– Sora! Riku! – A garota de roupas cor-de-rosa e cabelo ruivo corria alegre, pimpona e serelepe na direção de seus amigos deitados na beira da praia. – Não vão acreditar em quem eu encontrei quando estava voltando pra cá.

– Um Shadow! – Sora se levanta um pouco.

– Não. – Ela ri – Hayner, Pence e Olette.

– Eles estão aqui Kairi? – Riku olha pra Garota sem se levantar. Ela acena a cabeça afirmativamente e acrescenta.

– E estão passando o dia também.

– Que conhecidencia... – Riku se levanta e limpa a calça. – Parte da turminha do Roxas. – Riku da à mão pra Sora e o ajuda a se levantar.

– Ele também deve estar por aqui. Valeu Riku. –

– E já devem ter confundido ele e você. – Kairi sorri e sai andando na frente. – Vamos encontrá-los!

– Não entendo como vocês não são parentes e se parecem... – Riku disse enquanto caminhava calmamente.

– É que usaram a mesma forma! – Kairi grita de onde estava.

– Muito engraçado Kairi. – Sora falou.

– Vamos logo. – Riku pega na mão de Sora e começa a correr puxando-o. Sora sentiu as bochechas corarem e ficou sem graça. Desde quando o Riku pegar na sua mão o deixava envergonhado? Era estranho, mas sentia que estava passando mais tempo com o Riku do que com a Kairi, e às vezes algumas coisas o deixavam sem jeito. Ele realmente não sabia o que estava acontecendo, ou seria só sua imaginação? Seja lá o que fosse Sora decidiu não pensar mais nisso e tentar acompanhar Riku.

– Hey Ollete! – Kairi correu pra cumprimentar a amiga, os dois garotos fazem o mesmo. – Eu disse que estávamos todos aqui. – Sorriso.

– Que bom. –A garota de roupas amarelas também sorri – Vocês voltam ainda hoje pra Hollow bastion?

–Sim. Temos dois irmãos mais velhos que vão ficar muito bravos se não voltarmos. – Kairi fala sem jeito.

– Eu um tio! – Riku fala e Kairi revira os olhos.

– E amanhã temos que ir pra lanchonete. – Sora.

– Então 'cês estão trabalhando de meio período lá? – As duas começam a andar.

– Pois é. – Sorriso sem graça.

– Na verdade nos empurraram esse trabalho. – Sora fala meio atrapalhado, pois apesar de terem andado bastante, Riku ainda não tinha soltado sua mão.

– Cortesia do irmão da Kairi, Axel. Não é Sora? – Riku olha pra Sora, que nesse ponto estava vermelho até a orelha, mas simplesmente não sabia por que, e ao perceber o que estava fazendo soltou a mão imediatamente.

–Enfim... – Kairi lança um olhar mortal pra Riku – O que estão fazendo aqui?

– É que eu queria comprar algumas frutas, dizem que têm por aqui são maravilhosas. – Ollete sorri. – E eu quero testar à nova maquina de fazer sucos que minha mãe comprou. – Logo a frente eles encontram Hayner e Pence com duas sacolas cheias de frutas.

– Cadê o Roxas? – Ollete pega uma das sacolas olhando o conteúdo dela.

– foi buscar uma das frutas estranhas que você pediu. – Hayner respondeu. Em seguida aparece, como que por mágica, Roxas, aparentemente cansado e com uma sacola não muito cheia nos braços.

– Ta aqui. – entrega a sacola pra garota a frente – demorou muito, mas eu achei. –Ollete olha o conteúdo e abre o maior sorriso que você pode imaginar.

– Valeu Roxas! – Abraça o garoto – Não sei o que faria sem essas aqui!

"– Me mataria provavelmente. –" roxas pensou. Ollete era gentil a maioria das vezes, mas quando essa garota queria alguma coisa de verdade, sai de baixo minha gente. – Pra que você quer essas frutas?

– Segredo! – Piscadela – Bem, vamos pra casa agora! E vocês... –Aponta pra Sora, Riku e Kairi – São meus convidados!

– Desculpe Ollete, mas nós temos que voltar logo pra casa. Axel fica preocupado se eu demorar demais. – Kairi responde. – Ollete se entristece, mas de repente lhe ocorre uma idéia.

–Vocês moram perto, não é? – Ollete chega perto de Kairi.

– Somos vizinhos, na verdade. – Kairi responde sem , assim como os outros, entender nada.

– Então seus irmãos não vão se importar se estiverem na casa de um vizinho, certo?

OoO. OoO. OoO

– Mas Ollete, você tem certeza que não quer ajuda? – Kairi estava sendo posta pra fora da cozinha.

– Claro! Depois que eu bagunçae, digo, terminar tudo eu arrumo! ^^

– Mas não temos maquina pra fazer suco.

– Se vocês tiverem um liquidificador e uma peneira ta tudo certo – Kairi vai pra fora e Ollete fecha a porta com tudo. – Então achem o que fazer! – Diz a voz abafada da cozinha. A ruiva suspira pesadamente, a sua intuição feminina dizia que algo não ia dar certo nessa tarde.

– Enquanto a Ollete Zoa a minha cozinha, o que vocês querem fazer?

– Jogar vídeo game? – Pence fala, Hayner e roxas concordam, Sora fica bobo alegre e Riku releva.

– Desculpe desapontar, mas nós não temos. – Kairi fala – Mas devo ter algum jogo de tabuleiro lá em cima ou algo do tipo...

– Já sei! – Hayner se levanta – Vamos jogar verdade ou desafio!

– grande... – Riku fala sarcástico.

– Eu vou participar. –Roxas fala e se senta no chão.

– Idem! – Pence faz igual.

– Pode ser divertido, vamos Sora? – Kairi pergunta ao garoto, que simplesmente da os ombros e se senta ao lado da ruiva. – Não vem Riku?

– Não, obrigado. Não gosto de brincadeiras que me façam passar vergonha. – E continua sentado no sofá, apenas observando tudo.

–Kairi, tem uma garrafa de refrigerante vazia? – Kairi afirma com a cabeça, sai da sala e logo volta com a garrafa na mão.

–Todos sabem como o jogo funciona, né? – Todos responderam afirmativamente e a brincadeira começa. Afinal, não era nada mais alem disso, era o que Riku achava. Uma tola brincadeira onde pessoas perguntam coisas constrangedoras para outras, e se elas não responderem tem que pagar algum castigo que vai deixá-las mais constrangidas ainda. Ok, ta certo que era engraçado ver como todos lá se envergonhavam em dizer algumas coisas, mas o mais engraçado era ouvir os castigos. O jogo já tinha chegado a tal ponto que, Hayner teria que se fantasiar de garota e sair desfilando por ai de peruca e tudo, isso seria _no mínimo_ constrangedor. O jogo continua tarde a dentro e nem sinal da Ollete e seus sucos estranhos.

– Já to ficando cansado desse jogo... – Hayner fala.

– Só porque você vai ter que pagar mico! – Pence fala e recebe um olhar mortal do loiro.

– Só por que eu não sabia que tinha uma organização em Word that never was!

– Malz aê! – Roxas responde com um sorriso muito sínico na cara. – Mas foi idéia da Kairi. – Todos olham pra garota.

– Que é? Eu posso ser malvada quando eu quero. U.u

– Então ta... É minha vez. – Hayner gira a garrafa e fala antes que ela parasse – E o próximo que cair vai pagar o Pato. – Ela para, apontada bem para o único que não tinha muito a ver com isso, Sora.

– Ok, Sora! É a sua vez! – Sorriso malvado.

– Hayner, você me assusta... – Sora começa a ficar nervoso. Riku apenas sorri achando tudo muito infantil, justo Sora, o único que não tinha nada a ver com a historia ia pagar.

– Vamos ver o que seria bem... – Hayner olha pra cara de Riku e logo fala pra si mesmo – Então ta, o senhor "eu sou muito velho pra isso" vai ir junto.

– O que Hayner? – Roxas olha pro amigo.

– Nada. – Ele responde rápido. – E ai? Verdade ou desafio?

– Eu quero desafio. – Ou Sora era burro demais ou sabia que Hayner ia pegar mesmo pesado.

– Ok... Você tirou a minha diversão em te fazer passar vergonha. – Hayner faz careta – mas que você escolheu desafio...

– Vai logo Hayner! – Pence joga bolinha de papel no amigo.

– Ta bom. – Hayner respondeu – Meu desafio é: Você beijar na boca seu amiguinho Riku! Aqui e agora.

– HAYNER EU TENHO MUITO MEDO DE VOCÊ! – Sora falou – Eu não vou beijar o Riku!

– E por que não! –Kairi falou – Todos vão ter que fazer algo constrangedor, inclusive eu! E cá entre nós sair por ai durante um dia inteiro vestida de espanhola não é bem o meu estilo!

– E quem me garante que o Hayner e o Pence vão mesmo cumprir! –Riku falou dessa vez.

– Eu! –Kairi respondeu – Eu vou fazer a versão feminina do Hayner e as orelhas de coelho do Pence eu que vou emprestar!

– E eu vou ter que fingir perder pro Saifer! – Roxas senta no chão em posição fetal, batendo a cabeça na parede estilo criança de filme de terror.

– Qual é... – Sora fala coçando a cabeça.

– Eu até levo eles na casa de vocês no dia. – Kairi olha com um brilho decidido nos olhos.

– Uma espanhola, um travesti mirim e um nerd de orelhas de coelho... Eu beijo o Sora, só não leva eles na minha casa. – Riku fala em tom de deboche.

– Muito engraçado, bobo. – Kairi ri – Agora se beijem! – A garota disse em tom sério, seus olhos estavam frias, o que não era o normal dela.

– OK, ok! – Riku se senta na frente de Sora e faz-se o silencio na sala. Os dois ficam se encarando durante um bom tempo.

– Isso é constrangedor... – Riku cochicha pra Sora.

– Concordo. –Sora estava ficando com o rosto completamente vermelho.

– Hey, Sora. Por que seu rosto esta ficando todo vermelho? – Roxas diz em tom risonho.

– Não está não! – Sora esconde as bochechas com as mãos, Hayner e Pence riam da situação dos dois, claro que a hora dos dois outros rirem deles ia chegar, mas era melhor aproveitar o momento e Kairi fica apenas olhando curiosa.

– Vamos acabar logo com isso! Sora feche os olhos. – O rosto de Sora parecia pegar fogo de tão vermelho, e nervoso, ele fecha os olhos. Riku estava perto, tão perto que Sora sentia sua respiração, que cada vez ficava mais tensa. Sora sente as mãos de Riku pegarem os seus ombros. Era estranho para Sora esse sentimento, primeiro achou que a idéia de beijar Riku era absurda, mas agora ele, de certa forma, queria saber como seria um beijo do amigo e a esse ponto seu rosto estava parecendo um pimentão.

– Como eles demoram... – Kairi falou perto de Roxas – Espera ai... – Kairi nesse momento se lembra que seu amigo de infância, Sora nunca tinha beijado alguém na sua vida. Ela não sabia de Riku, mas era muito provável que também nunca o tivesse feito, afinal os três sempre estavam juntos e nunca tinha visto Riku com alguma menina.

Perto, mais perto. Riku estava perto demais.

– Ta pronto! – Ollete sai da cozinha com uma badeja e os copos com canudos dentro. Todos olham naquele momento pra ela e não notaram, mas os Riku e Sora tinham relado os lábios, não era exatamente um beijo, mas era algo que surpreendeu os dois. – Eu to perdendo algo? –Os dois garotos olham um pro outro, salvos pelo gongo, ou no caso, a Ollete.

– Limpou a cozinha? – Kairi pergunta se levantando.

– Claro que sim! Por isso que eu demorei tanto.

"– Tivesse demorado mais um pouco... –" Kairi pensou – Então, tem suco de quê?

– Pra você e pro Roxas eu fiz de laranja com acerola. – coloca os dois copos na frente dos dois – Pro Hayner e pro Pence Um simples suco de maça, pro Sora e pro Riku Abacaxi com pêra e hortelã. – Ela faz o mesmo com os sucos dos outros quatro e Sora e Riku olham estranho pro suco.

– E o seu é de que? – Kairi toma um gole do suco – Hum, bom.

– Abalarançananaxi. – Ela toma o próprio suco, os outros olharam a garota com estranheza. – É um mix de frutas. – Os outros tomam os sucos.

– Quando o seu irmão volta Kairi? – Roxas pergunta, parecendo meio ansioso.

– Daqui a pouco ele ta ai. – Kairi olha pro relógio – Por quê?

– Por nada... – olha pro nada – Alias vocês não pagaram o castigo. – olha indignado pra Sora e Riku.

– Eu tenho uma idéia. – Kairi fala. – Olha vamos aproveitar que esses são os últimos dias de férias escolares e vamos pagar os castigos todos no mesmo dia.

– Eu concordo! – Roxas levanta a mão.

– Por mim... – Pence.

– Sou totalmente a favor! – Hayner adorou a idéia, pelo menos ele não pagaria mico sozinho.

– Ai meu Deus... – Sora se lamenta e Riku da os ombros.

– São quatro contra dois! – Kairi diz risonha – Daqui a dois dias, na sexta feira, o Hayner e o Pence vão à minha casa e nós já saímos de lá com as roupas. E vocês... – Aponta pros amigos – Nada de fugir! Por que eu encontro vocês. – Riku fica assustado com a atitude da ruiva e Sora quase se derrete de medo. Com certeza ela os acharia mesmo se estivessem no mundo inferior.

– Por que eu sou a única que não ta entendendo nada? – Ollete fala já recolhendo os copos.

– Aparece no dia combinado na minha casa que você vai rir muito e... – A porta se abre e a figura alta, com sua juba ruiva e seu rosto cansado aparece.

– Cheguei Kairi... – Olha pro monte de adolescentes na sala – Oi amigos da Kairi que quase sempre fazem bagunça na minha casa. – Axel olha pra criatura loira de cabelo espetado e sua expressão cansada muda pra uma sorridente – Oi Roxas. ^^

– Oi Axel... E... Nossa olha a hora! –Olha pro pulso sem relógio, por alguma razão que nenhum dos outros entendia, Roxas tinha um ataque de nervosismo e sempre arrumava uma desculpa pra sair correndo. – Eu tenho que ir... Foi uma visita muito empolgante, Kairi! Vejo todos amanhã! – Sai correndo.

– O que será que deu nele? – Ollete olha intrigada.

– Sei lá. –Sora se levanta – Mas ta tarde mesmo.

– 'Cês já querem ir? – Kairi se levanta junto.

– Nós já vamos, as nossas casas ficam longe. – Hayner e Pence se despedem e vão.

– A gente fica pra ajudar a arrumar. – Ollete fala, segurando Riku e Sora. – Não é?

– Claro! – Sora disse. Depois de tudo arrumado, eles se despedem de Kairi e vão embora. Há essa hora a tarde já virava noite e Ollete saiu apressada, Os dois param na frente da casa onde Sora morava com o irmão.

– Riku, você realmente vai me... – Sora respira fundo – Me beijar? – O moreno olha pro amigo.

Silencio. Sora olha pra baixo, suspira e sobe alguns pequenos degraus que tinham na frente da casa, antes da porta.

– Você não gostaria que eu te beijasse? – A voz vem à tona na mente de Sora, seu coração começa a bater muito rápido.

– Riku... – Sora estava completamente confuso, decidiu descer pra falar com ele. – Eu não sei e, woah! – Sora pisa em falso e cai na direção de Riku levando uma lasca do degrau junto.

– Sora! – Riku se vira e Sora cai bem de frente com ele – Você esta bem?

– To. – Sora se aconchega no peito de Riku. Era bom estar ali, conseguia ouvir a respiração dele direitinho, as batidas do coração, que estavam bem descompassadas, o cheiro dele. O cheiro de Riku era bom pra ele, o fazia se lembrar de coisas boas, seu coração disparava, o fazia se arrepiar às vezes.

– Tome mais cuidado. – Riku solta Sora ao perceber a situação. – O Leon tem que cuidar melhor dessa casa.

– Acho que a parte de cima do degrau ta solta. – Sora pega a lasca que caiu junto com ele e tentou encaixar.

– Eu já vou indo. – Riku avisa.

– Ok. – Sora não se vira – até amanhã.

– Até. – Riku da passos largos e entra rápido em casa. As luzes estavam apagadas – Tio Xehanorth! – seu tio não estava lá. Provavelmente tinha ficado até mais tarde no laboratório, Ele era mito ocupado e Riku sabia disso. Riku vai até a cozinha pra ver se tinha alguma chance dele estar lá – Tio Zeha... – Um bilhete bem grande na porta da geladeira que dizia: um

"Riku...

Desculpe não passar tanto tempo com você ultimamente, mas estamos tendo muito trabalho aqui. Ansem, o sábio virá para Hollow Bastion em poucos dias. Prometo que tiro folga um dia pra passar um tempo com você.

Xehanorth

P.S: Seu jantar ta no microondas!"

– Acho que ele acabou de sair. –Riku abre o microondas e da uma olhada no prato lá dentro. Não podia dizer que a rotina de seu tio era normal. Por causa de Riku, Xehanorth ia de manha pro laboratório, voltava só de noite, mas agora que o tal Ansem ai chegar, seu tio não tinha horário fixo. Ele entendia, cuidar de um adolescente não é fácil. Pelo menos era o que diziam. Riku desligou as luzes e subiu pro quarto, não sentia fome agora, mais coisas pulsavam dentro da sua mente.

Enquanto isso, Sora, depois de ajeitar o degrau entrou em casa.

– To em casa.

– Oi Sora. – Leon aparece na porta, em seguida Cloud.

– Oi Cloud! – Sorriso.

– Oi, você viu o meu irmão? – Cloud era irmão mais velho de Roxas, apesar do que as pessoas dizem roxas é bem mais parecido com Cloud do que com o Sora.

– Ele já deve ter voltado pra casa.

– Então é melhor eu ir. – Ele se vira – Tchau Leon.

– Tchau.

– Te mais Sora. – Cloud amassa o cabelo de Sora ao sair pela porta.

– Tchau, e cuidado com o terceiro degrau, eu acabei de cair dele. Ta quebrado. – Cloud acena a cabeça e vai embora. Sora fecha a porta e olha pra Leon com um sorriso amarelo.

– Você quebrou o degrau? – Leon pergunta meio sem acreditar.

– Ele já tava quebrado, eu só escorreguei nele e... – o rosto de Sora torna a ficar vermelho.

– E? – Leon olha estranhando o jeito do irmão. – Seu rosto ta vermelho. Você ta com febre?

– Não é nada. – Esconde as bochechas – Eu só preciso me deitar um pouco. – Sora sobe o primeiro lance de escadas.

– Não vai querer comer? – Leon quase grita.

– Agora não! – Sora grita de volta. Ao chegar ao seu quarto, Sora tira os sapatos se joga na cama. Desde quando o cheiro do Riku era tão bom assim pra ele? Alias, desde quando se sentia assim perto dele? Os dois sempre estiveram juntos, mesmo antes da Kairi e ele não conseguia se imaginar sem Riku. – Beijar o Riku... – ele passa os dedos pelos lábios. Hoje não tinha sido um beijo, afinal as bocas nem se encostaram direito. Só um pouquinho de nada, mas Sora pode sentir. Agora ele tinha ainda mais duvidas.

– _Você não gostaria que eu te beijasse? –_

Sora se lembrou do que aconteceu há alguns minutos. "– Que idiota! –" Pensou "–claro que eu não sei se eu gostaria. –" Sora fechou os olhos e lembrou-se da sensação que teve hoje na casa da Kairi. Aquilo tinha sido... Estranhamente... Bom.

–Ah! Melhor eu parar de pensar nessas coisas! – Coloca o travesseiro na cara, e sem comer nem nada adormeceu. Havia muitas perguntas em sua cabeça, mas amanhã tinha aquele trabalho na lanchonete, As férias eram escolares, o trabalho não era ruim o melhor mesmo era descansar agora.

**Continua...**

**N/A: LAli-HOW! Aqui estou eu, Fabiana-sama e sua primeira fic de Kingdom Hearts! Espero que tenham gostado! Uma Kairi psicopata, uma Ollete doida por sucos, um Roxas muito maldoso... Eu sei... OOC!**

**XD**

**Mas, porem, entretanto, todavia, espero que tenham gostado! Não Joguem pedras em mim, por favor! E se possível, mandem reviews!**

**Té a próxima! o/**


	2. Chapter 2

_**City of lovers**_

_**AVISO:Essa Fic tem Yaoi.**____**Ou seja, homem com homem, se beijando e tudo mais! . Se você é um leitor que não gosta de Yaoi, volte na setinha ali no canto da tela, jogue um bloco de construção na Fabiana-sama, mas não me encha o saco com**___**reviews**___**reclamando!**_

_**AVISO2: Essa fic é em universo alternativo, ou seja, o que minha imaginação mandar ta na historia! E também tem OOC, Ou seja, se você ver algum personagem e falar: OHmeudeus! Ele não era assim no jogo! Significa que fui eu que mudei!**_

_**Kingdom Hearts não me pertence!**____**Pois se pertencesse eu estaria ganhando dinheiro! Mas eu sou apenas uma adolescente que jogou o jogo, achou muito fofo e decidiu fazer uma fic! XD**_

OoO. OoO. OoO

**Capitulo2: situações constrangedoras.**

OoO. OoO. OoO

– Que tal essa? – Kairi colocou uma peruca loira no amigo.

– Ainda parece o Hayner. – Ollete olhava atentamente pro garoto enfezado.

– Isso é ridículo... – Ele disse – Vocês não podiam só comprar a peruca? Tinham que me trazer junto? – tira a peruca e da pra Kairi.

– CLARO QUE NÃO! – Joga bolsa na cara de Hayner – Se eu não saber qual fica melhor, como eu vou te vestir... – Kairi olha indignada pro amigo. – Afinal, você não quer que ninguém te reconheça não é? – Sorriso sínico.

Hayner pensou, Pensou de novo e pensou mais um pouco. É, ela tava certa, se reconhecessem ele vestido de mulher seria o fim pra ele. – Ok, você me convenceu.

– Então ta... Que cor devemos tentar agora? – Kairi e Ollete olhavam a incrível variedade de cores. Loiras, ruivas, morenas, prateadas e até verdes. Lisas, enroladas, curtas compridas...

– talvez uma de cachos. – Ollete falou, pra desespero de Hayner.

– Que tal uma morena? – Os três olham pra trás. Uma garota loira, de olhos azuis e vestido branco deu a opinião.

– Ah... Você é atendente da loja? – Kairi olha meio constrangida, Ollete sorri desesperada e Hayner fica completamente vermelho de vergonha.

– Não, mas eu não pude deixar de ouvir a conversa. – Ela ri envergonhada – É que eu cheguei hoje à cidade e acabei me perdendo.

– hum... A morena... – Kairi pega a de cachos e coloca no amigo, surpreendendo-se com o resultado – Ficou perfeito! – Ela parecia eufórica. A garota loira sorri, satisfeita com o resultado. – Eu sou Kairi.

– Meu nome é Naminé.

– Bem vinda a Hollow Bastion. Meu nome é Ollete, e esse rapaz com a peruca é o Hayner.

OoO. OoO. OoO

Aqueles dias tinham passado rápido. Riku e Sora não se encaravam, por causa da preocupação com a sexta-feira, se Hayner e Pence cumprissem não teria jeito de fugir do castigo. Mas tirando isso tudo normal. Logo a Sexta chegou e Kairi pediu mais uma folga.

– Sora, a mesa três ta chamando. – Xaldin, o gerente e dono da lanchonete chamou-o. O homem tinha longas costeletas e os cabelos todos em dread presos em um rabo de cavalo alto, todos diriam que ele era tudo, menos dono de uma lanchonete cheia de adolescentes.

– To indo. – Sora foi de patins até a mesa e anotou os pedidos, Duas vezes, pois ele estava com a cabeça nas nuvens e errou. – Pedido da mesa três. – Xaldin da uma olhada no pedido e fala logo em seguida.

– Chama o Riku e fala pra ele ficar no balcão.

– Por quê?

– Eu vou ter que ir ao estoque. – Xaldin faz cara e "obvio!" e vai pro estoque. Sora suspira cansado e vai até Riku com os patins.

– Riku, o Xaldin disse que é pra você ficar no balcão. – Sora desliza até Riku, dando uma volta em torno do mesmo enquanto dava o aviso.

– Por que está usando os patins? Quem usa normalmente é a Kairi. – Riku estranha.

– É pra ficar mais rápido. – Apesar dos patins serem mesmo de Kairi, eles não tinham nada de mais, eram azuis com detalhes cinzas e pretos, Sora poderia usá-los sem se preocupar.

– Então ta. Eu termino de atender a mesa e já vou lá, ok?

– Ok. – piscadela. Riku suspira alegre. Ele gostava de Sora, alguns gestos dele faziam seu coração acelerar, as caretas, o jeito mais desencanado e o sorriso.

– Anh, com licença. – A cliente chamou.

– Ah, desculpe. – Riku voltou-se a cliente – Era o Milk-shake e mais o que mesmo?

– batatas fritas. – A menina loira disse.

– Ok, logo meu amigo vem com o prato.

– Vocês parecem bons amigos. – Ela se apóia no dorso da mão.

– É. – Riku sorri – mais alguma coisa? – A menina responde negativamente e ele vai andando na direção do balcão. O dia não estava sendo muito produtivo, nas férias parecia que todo mundo simplesmente fugia da cidade. Riku agradecia por ser um trabalho de meio período, e em breve acabaria seu turno. A porta abre e Sora vai recepcionar.

– Seja bem vin... – Ta certo, aquela visão que o Sora teve foi bizarra. – Oi Kairi. – Sua amiga ruiva vestida de espanhola, com o Hayner ainda vestido normalmente e o Pence e suas orelhas de coelho cor-de-rosa.

– Oi Sora! Oi Riku! – Kairi entrou sorridente, ela olha pra mesa do fundo, lá onde a menina loira estava e acena.

– Você conhece? – Sora vai até Kairi.

– Conheci ontem. –Sorriso.

– Como a conheceu?– Riku se debruça sobre o balcão.

– Eu levei o nosso amigo, aqui – Aponta pra Hayner – pra experimentar perucas... – depois de tudo explicado Namine se juntou ao grupo.

– Como você sabia que era pro Hayner? – Riku perguntou.

– Eu deduzi. –Naminé responde, com o seu sorriso estampado no rosto. – É que de onde eu vim às vezes eu fazia umas travessuras dessas com os meus amigos.

"– Que horror... Existe outra como ela! –" Sora pensa enquanto tirava os patins. – De onde você veio? – Sora colocava os sapatos agora.

–Se-gre-do! – Ela responde ainda sorridente – Eu vim porque meu pai quis que eu me enturmasse com mais pessoas da minha idade. – Naminé tem um olhar perdido. Talvez estivesse pensando em coisas que aconteceram no passado, pelo menos era o que parecia para os dois garotos uniformizados.

– Então... – Kairi falou alto, mudando de assunto – Como nós ainda não encontramos nosso amigo Roxas, vocês dois voltam pra casa e se trocam, depois nos encontram perto do castelo. – aquele era um dos momentos em que Kairi fica mandona.

– Sim senhora, major Kairi! – Riku fala, deixando a garota brava.

Da lanchonete eles se separam. Riku e Sora caminhavam de volta pra casa, Riku falava alguma coisa sobre como a cidade ficava vazia nas férias, mas Sora não prestou muita atenção. Sim, coisas estranhas estavam acontecendo, mas Sora não queria deixar de falar com Riku, também não podia dizer que as coisas estavam normais entre os dois, mas dava pra dar uma disfarçada de vez em quando. Era sexta-feira, o dia dos castigos. Todos os outros estavam cumprindo com o combinado. Mas ele e o Riku...

– _Você não gostaria que eu te beijasse? –_

O Riku estava tão... Diferente naquela hora. Beijar, beijar... Beijar o Riku. Será que seria bom? Sora começa a ficar vermelho novamente. Odiava quando isso acontecia, odiava ficar vermelho. Principalmente na frente dele.

– Sora... Sora? – Riku tinha parado e Sora bateu de frente com ele.

– Desculpa.

– Seu rosto ta vermelho de novo... – o maior puxa a franja de Sora e encosta as testas. – Ta doente ou algo do tipo?

– N-Não é isso. – Sora fala baixo e gaguejando – É que eu estava pensando... Sobre o que eu sentiria se te beijasse... – neste momento até as orelhas de Sora pegaram fogo. Riku sorri de lado. Sora era desencanado com as coisas, mas nem tanto.

– Gostaria de experimentar? – Ele coloca Sora contra um muro – Pouparia muita coisa. – E começava a se aproximar.

– Perto! Perto! Perto demais! – Sora fala bastante tenso. Riku estava chegando perto. Sora fecha os olhos, ainda tenso. Mais alguns centímetros e Ele... Para.

– To só brincando. – Riku bagunça o cabelo de Sora e volta a andar. Sora continua parado por mais algum tempo.

– Espera ai! –Ele fica bravo – Que negocio é esse de ficar brincando desse jeito comigo, Riku? – Sai correndo atrás dele.

**Enquanto isso, em algum lugar...**

– Eu já acho que ficaria melhor com o vestido! – Naminé penteava a peruca e Kairi tentava achar uma roupa que ficasse melhor em Hayner.

– Cê acha? Eu gostei tanto da saia! – Kairi olhava pras duas opções.

– Caso vocês tenham esquecido, eu sou _homem_! – As duas olharam pra Hayner.

– E é por isso que estamos indecisas... – Kairi pensa, enquanto Naminé terminava de pentear a peruca comprida e começava a maquiagem do amigo. – Que tal uma regata, com saia de prega e uma bota não muito alta?

–Uhhh! Perfeito! – Olhos de Naminé brilharam.

– Acho que depois disso vou me mudar pra Patagônia... – Hayner colocou a peruca já penteada.

– Ok, ok. Patagônia... Agora vai lá se vestir. – Kairi da às roupas pro garoto e ele entra no banheiro. – Não se esqueça de colocar o sutiã!

– Oi gente. – Pence aparece com Roxas. – A musa já ta pronta? – Pence segurava em sua mão esquerda uma câmera.

– Foi se vestir agorinha. – Aponta pro banheiro.

– O Kairi, eu não sei vestir esse negocio não! – A voz abafada veio de dentro do banheiro.

– Meu deus... – Kairi balança a cabeça negativamente. – Termina de se vestir que eu coloco o sutiã em você.

– imagino como ele esta... – Pence fala.

– Eu não. – Roxas dez tentando não imaginar como seu amigo de tanto tempo estava vestido de mulher, até porque a visão parecia algo vindo diretamente das profundezas do outro mundo.

– Cadê a Ollete? – Naminé pergunta, relevando o comentário.

– Ela saiu com a mãe dela.

– Ah, ta. – Kairi fica desapontada, – queria que ela visse a obra prima.– Kairi suspira.

– Porque você acha que eu to gravando? – Pence olhava o visor da câmera.

– Jurava que era pra colocar na internet. – Ela sorriu. – Já terminou de se vestir Hayner?

– Já sim. – A porta do banheiro se abre e Hayner sai de lá irreconhecível. – Agora me ajude com esse negocio. – Hayner pega o apetrecho feminino e entrega a Kairi.

– Tire a camiseta. – ela manda, Hayner obedece. Depois de colocar nele, Namine começa a colocar enchimento.

– Isso é ridículo. – Hayner coloca a camiseta regata novamente e se olha no espelho, vendo Pence e Roxas. – Espero que isso não seja uma câmera.

– Não é ridículo. – Naminé olha, admirada.

– É minha obra prima! – Kairi começa a lacrimejar. – Agora... Vamos encontrar com o Sora e o Riku.

– Vão achar que o circo chegou. – Hayner diz, levando um soco na cabeça da amiga ruiva.

– E não se esqueça de disfarçar a voz. – Namine fala – Alguma pergunta?

– Essa roupa me deixa gordo?

**Na casa do Sora...**

– Sora, não temos o dia inteiro! – Riku gritava em frente a janela do amigo.

– Eu já vou! – Sora grita pela janela. – Mas como é apressado! Eu não sou tão rápido assim, que coisa. – resmunga pra si mesmo, terminando de colocar a camisa.

– Vai demora até quando noiva? – Riku grita em tom de provocação.

– Já to pronto! O que você quer que eu faça? Pule da janela! – Sora aparece na janela novamente.

– Vem que eu te pego! – Riku sorri em seguida.

– Muito disso e... – Sora começa a ouvir Leon subir as escadas.

– Sora, vem aqui embaixo. Eu preciso falar com você. – A voz abafada vem de baixo. Sora faz cara de "Ih, droga! Fiz besteira!".

– Segura Riku! – Sora se joga, surpreendendo Riku.

– Merda! – com certeza ele não esperava que ele fizesse aquilo de verdade. Riku se prepara de ultima hora, Sora cai em cima dele e os dois rolam pelo chão.

– Ai... – Sora se lamenta – Você não disse que ia me segurar se eu pulasse? – Olha pra Riku, se divertindo com a situação.

– Eu amorteci a queda, não amorteci? – Riku tosse um pouco – Você é muito pesado. – e finge estar sem ar, Sora ri seguido de Riku. A situação era engraçada e constrangedora ao mesmo tempo. O moreno se senta, saindo de cima de Riku, que faz o mesmo.

– Por que será? – Riku se levanta dando a mão pra Sora se levantar. Sora olha pra ele curioso.

– Por que será que o quê? – Sora da um impulso e bate de frente novamente com Riku.

– Que estamos sempre em situações assim. – Riku dessa vez abraça Sora, encostando a cabeça dele no seu ombro.

– Riku... O que... – Sora sinceramente gostou daquela sensação e retribuiu o abraço. Ficar ali mais um pouco seria ótimo, mas logo Riku se separa e pigarreia.

– Vamos... Encontrar as meninas. – Riku colocou a mão na frente da boca, escondendo parte das bochechas.

– Anh? – Sora aperta os olhos e vê que Riku estava vermelho – Desde quando você fica vermelho Riku? Hein? Heeein? – Sora se divertia, afinal ver que não era só ele que ruborizava naquele tipo de situação era legal.

– Calado! Vamos logo! – Riku sai andando irritado na frente.

– Que mal-humor... – Sora o seguiu. – Quando você diz "As meninas" inclui o Hayner?

.OoO

– Seifer, cê sabe por que 'tamos em Hollow Bastion nas férias? – Rai estava sentado em algum banco, junto a Fuu e Seifer.

– Que tédio. – Fuu.

– 'Cês já notaram que desde que as férias começaram os fracotes não vieram desafiar a gente nenhuma vez? – Seifer se levanta.

– HEY! Quem ai é fracote? – Roxas grita do outro lado.

– Falando neles. – Seifer olha mais uma vez. – Ué? Só vieram dois? – Seifer contou de novo. Roxas, Pence com orelhas rosas, uma "menina" morena e uma loira que ele não sabia quem era e a tal de Kairi vestida de... Espanhola.

– É Seifer, eles finalmente vieram nos desafiar, ta sabendo? – Rai se levanta, achando que finalmente as coisas iam ficar animadas.

– O loirinho não veio me desafiar? – Seifer olha o grupo, que por acaso as duas meninas que ele não conhecia estavam cochichando algo.

– Eu vou lá bater nele. – Hayner se preparando pra sair na porrada.

– Acalme-se. Lembre que você é uma menina! Muito bonitinha e feminina! – Naminé acalmando ele.

– Então posso jogar minha bota nele? – olhando feio pra Seifer.

– Claro que não! Essas botas nem minhas são. – Naminé olha indignada pro garoto – Olha, o Sora e o Riku chegaram, vamos lá.

– Eles vão me zoar!

– Eu sei disso! – sorriso malvado.

– Então calma ai! – Hayner volta um pouco e grita. – Se concentre Roxas! – Ele volta pra junto de Naminé, sem nem se tocar de que tinha gritado com voz de homem. Seifer por sua vez, achou muito estranho a garota tão bonitinha ter uma voz tão masculina, mas aquela garota era linda e lhe despertava um certo... Interesse. Enfim a luta começa.

Enquanto os dois meninos brigavam e sangue e dentes voavam pra tudo quanto é lado, Sora e Riku divertiam-se as custas do amigo loiro.

– Ta DI-VI-NA, mona! – Sora diz dando risada em seguida.

– Há, há. Temos um comediante na casa! – Hayner fala em tom sério.

– Olha Hayner, acho melhor você disfarçar melhor essa voz. – Riku fala entre risos. – A Kairi te deixou tão bonitinha, só que com essa voz, não da não.

– Estou cercado de idiotas. – Hayner vai até onde a luta acontecia pra ver como Roxas estava. Seu amigo estava simplesmente caído no chão e Rai tirava a foto agora. Kairi e Pence foram ver como ele estava e Hayner ficou só olhando. – Você podia ter vencido, mas castigo é castigo! – Ele diz enquanto Roxas passava por ele com um olho roxo. Kairi vai até o seu amigo vestido de mulher e fala.

– Então, todo mundo pagou mico hoje. – Suspiro.

– Ou quase todo mundo. – Hayner olha entre o grupinho que se locomovia agora, dando um olhar mortal pra Sora e Riku.

– É hoje! – Kairi sai na frente, seguida de Pence, deixando Hayner pra trás. Do outro lado do pátio Rai e Fuu se despediam de Saifer, agora não teria mais o que fazer por lá.

– Eu e a Fuu já 'tamos indo, vamos revelar as fotos. – Ray diz pra Seifer mostrando a câmera.

– Podem ir, eu tenho... "Coisas" a fazer. – Seifer olha com um olhar um tanto estanho pra garota morena.

Fuu olha pra Seifer, pra garota, pra Seifer de novo e conclui. – Pervertido! – Fuu diz calmamente e sai do mesmo modo.

– Espera Fuu! Porque pervertido? – Rai sai atrás da amiga, deixando Seifer sozinho. Hayner com certeza pensava que da próxima vez ele ia lutar com o Seifer, pensou em dar uma ultima olhada no seu principal adversário e se surpreende ao vê-lo se aproximar com um estranho olhar fixo nele.

"– Sabia que isso não ia dar certo! –" Hayner pensa e começa a andar de fininho, pra poder escapar, mas sente sua mão sendo puxada "– Mas que droga! –" Sim, Seifer estava segurando-o pela mão.

– Aonde vai com tanta pressa? – Seifer pergunta. O outro garoto estava desesperado, se falasse com uma voz mais masculina, ele seria descoberto com certeza. Ele pega fôlego, e vai que vai.

– Meus amigos foram pra lá. – Hayner aponta pra direção dos amigos com a voz mais feminina que pode e Agradeceu a deus por não ter saído tão tosca.

– Você não é bonitinha demais pra andar com eles? – Seifer olha pra garota a sua frente.

"–Alem de implicante é tarado! Ele nem sabe nada e vem me chamando de bonitinha... Pensando bem, é melhor que ele não saiba mesmo. –" Hayner sorriu e soltou a mão dele da do mais alto. – Mas tem outras garotas bonitas que andam com eles! – Tentando ser convincente – A Kairi, a Ollete, a Naminé que é nova na cidade! – Sorriu, tentando contornar a situação.

– Mas você é diferente... Especial eu acho. – Olhar mais estranho ainda pra Hayner. – Você também é nova na cidade, não é? –Hayner confirma desesperado pra sair dessa o mais rápido possível. – Eu acho que me interessei de verdade por você. – Seifer dando uma de sedutor passa dorso da mão numa das bochechas de Hayner.

– Mas é que eu vou voltar pra casa amanhã... No vôo das cinco da manhã... – Hayner fez aquela cara de melhor desculpa que eu arranjei. Seifer não parece se desanimar com a noticia, na verdade um sorriso muito estranho surgiu pra combinar com o olhar dele.

– Então, quer dizer que você vem pra ficar por um dia, eu começo a gostar de você, e você simplesmente vai embora? Sem nenhum beijinho? – Agarra Hayner pela cintura e tenta beijá-lo, sem sucesso, pois ele para o rosto de Seifer com a mão.

– Mas não daria certo! Você nem me conhece direito! – Hayner tentava de qualquer forma sair de perto de Seifer.

– Já ouviu falar de amor a primeira vista?

"– Alem de tudo, tem cantadas dessas? O-ou ele ta se aproximando! –" Hayner estava no desespero total. Alem de se vestir de mulher, Seifer tinha cantado ele e agora queria um beijo? Já era a gota d'água. "– Pense Hayner, Pense! O que uma garota que não ta afim de beijar um cara desses faria? –" Hayner pensa com toda sua força e... "– Já sei! –"

_**PAFT!**_

Um soco bem poderoso no rosto de Seifer. Vendo que o outro se distraia com a dor, Hayner sai correndo do jeito que pode, pra alcançar o bando de traíras, digo, amigos que o deixaram pra trás. Seifer, com a mão na parte, agora quente do rosto, olha pra garota que corria desajeitada.

– Gostei dessa garota!

.OoO

Perto da casa de Sora, todos estavam reunidos pro ultimo acontecimento do dia, quando Kairi nota alguém faltando.

– Cadê o Hayner, Naminé? – Olha pros dois lados.

– Hein? – Olha disfarçadamente pro céu. Hayner vem correndo na maior velocidade que podia. – Olha ele ali! – Naminé diz completamente distraída.

– Nunca mais... arf, arf... Façam isso comigo! – Hayner estava tremendo de medo, ou raiva, ou os dois.

– Fazer o que? – Sora pergunta.

– Me deixar sozinho vestido de menina em um lugar daqueles!

– O que houve? – Pence pergunta.

– Algo interessante aconteceu? – Naminé aparece com os olhos brilhantes.

– E... – Olha pro pessoal – Nada de mais! –Sorriso disfarçado.

– Ok então... É hora dos dois pagarem o castigo! – Kairi Aponta pra Riku e Sora. – Se beijem antes que eu bata em vocês dois. – Aponta brava pros dois.

– Calma Kairi... – Naminé chega perto da menina – Deixa o clima rolar e vamos ver o que acontece... – ela cochicha no ouvido da ruiva.

– Vamos acabar logo com isso... Assim vocês param de encher o saco. – Riku fica de frente pra Sora. Seu coração volta a disparar. Nunca tinha acontecido algo assim com ele, se sentir do jeito que se sentia com Sora. O coração disparar, ruborizava com facilidade. Ele ruborizar? Logo o Riku! A idéia de beijar Sora era estranha, Ele se sentia de certa forma... Feliz. Bem na sua frente, um garoto nervoso, de olhos fechados, rosto completamente vermelho e o coração parecendo uma bateria de escola de samba. – Hey... – Ele cochicha pra Sora – Relaxe Ok? Vai acabar logo... Prometo. – O que ele estava dizendo? Riku estava tão nervoso quanto ele.

– Parem de enrolar! – Naminé diz indignada.

– É por isso que eu nunca mais vou brincar de verdade ou desafio com vocês. – Roxas fala enquanto vê como Hayner estava traumatizado.

Riku ignorou e voltou-se pra Sora. Pegou nos ombros dele, como tinha feito da primeira vez, o coração a mil por hora, a boca ficando seca. Os dois fecham os olhos. O beijo era inevitável, Naminé parecia ser a pessoa mais feliz olhando aquela cena, Hayner continuava com sua crise por causa do Seifer, Roxas olhava a crise de Hayner, Kairi observava tudo igual a uma ditadora maluca e Pence estava gravando tudo.

– Quase lá! – Naminé olhava atentamente tudo. Sora conseguia sentir o cheiro que ele tanto gostava, seu coração batia tão rápido que achava que ele ia parar a qualquer momento. Nada do que ele tinha pensado durante aqueles dias estava em sua cabeça agora, naquele momento ele só pensava em...

– Hey Sora! – Leon sai na janela da parte de cima da casa. – Onde esteve o dia inteiro? Por que tem tanta gente na frente da minha casa e Você e o Riku tão assim? – Riku do nada abre o olho direito de Sora e assopra dentro dele.

– O Cisco saiu Sora?

Cara de quem não entende nada – Que cis... Ai! – Sora leva um beliscão de Riku. – Claro que saiu, agora ele só esta cheio de baba.

– Então... ta... – Olha suspeito pra toda aquela gente esquisita – Entre em casa, já ta tarde. – Some dentro da janela.

– É por isso que ele é meu irmão mais velho... – Sora cochicha pra ele mesmo.

– Eu vou pra casa... – Naminé disse se despedindo. – Eu tenho que chegar cedo, até mais.

– Perai Naminé! Eu não posso ir pra casa assim! – Hayner diz indo na mesma direção que a Loira.

– Vai lá em casa e se troca.

– Eu ainda acho que eu sou o mais normal daqui... – Pence deu as orelhas pra Kairi e tomou o seu caminho, olhando tudo o que tinha gravado, Roxas também faz o mesmo ainda se lamentado do olho roxo.

– Eu to indo pra casa. – Kairi aponta pra casa vizinha – Até depois. – Sai andando te a casa e entra pela porta.

– Bem... – Riku se vira pra esconder o rubor do rosto – Eu vou pra casa também. – ele começa a andar em direção da casa.

– Riku. – Sora de certa forma não queria que Riku o ignorasse depois daquilo. Odiava quando isso acontecia, ele se sentia triste.

– O que é? – Riku ainda não tinha se virado. Sora gelou. Não sabia o que dizer pra ele numa situação dessas, simplesmente não queria ser deixado lá, depois de tudo o que aconteceu, queria respostas pras coisas que vagavam em sua mente. Riku, certa vez, tinha perguntado se ele não gostaria que ele o beijasse, mas agora ele se perguntava se Riku gostaria de beijá-lo. Quando notou no que estava pensando balançou a cabeça pra tentar esquecer.

– Não é... Nada de mais. – O garoto olha pra baixo e vai subindo as escadas.

– Sora? – Riku chama, Sora se vira.

– Oi?

– Te vejo amanhã. – Riku sorri pra ele, com o rosto ainda avermelhado. A expressão de Sora muda e ele sorri junto.

– Claro. – Sora sobe os degraus e entra em casa, Riku também. Os dois não sabiam o que sentiam e por que sentiam, mas tinham certeza de apenas uma coisa: Algo tinha mudado entre eles.

**Continua...**

**N/A: Comedia, comedia! Será que é só isso que eu sei fazer? ¬¬ Provável que sim! XD**

**Ai, ai... Queria colocar o Hayner numa situação dessas há algum tempo, na verdade eu dei muita risada comigo mesma quando pensei nessa parte. ^^**

**Espero que tenham gostado de ler tanto quando eu gostei de escrever!**

**Vejo vocês na próxima! o/**


	3. Chapter 3

_**City of lovers**_

_**AVISO:Essa Fic tem Yaoi.**____**Ou seja, homem com homem, se beijando e tudo mais! . Se você é um leitor que não gosta de Yaoi, volte na setinha ali no canto da tela, jogue um bloco de construção na Fabiana-sama, mas não me encha o saco com**___**reviews**___**reclamando!**_

_**AVISO2: Essa fic é em universo alternativo, ou seja, o que minha imaginação mandar ta na historia! E também tem OOC, Ou seja, se você ver algum personagem e falar: OHmeudeus! Ele não era assim no jogo! Significa que fui eu que mudei!**_

_**Kingdom Hearts não me pertence!**____**Pois se pertencesse eu estaria ganhando dinheiro! Mas eu sou apenas uma adolescente que jogou o jogo, achou muito fofo e decidiu fazer uma fic! XD**_

OoO. OoO. OoO

**Capitulo 3:Lágrimas**

OoO. OoO. OoO

O dia tinha nascido e Sora estava acordado há horas. Começou a dormir mau desde aquele dia do verdade ou desafio. Tudo devia ser mais fácil, mas aquilo o deixava tão confuso. Beijar alguém por causa de um jogo tão besta devia ser algo fácil, coisa que até a Kairi faria, mas se tratava de Riku. Seu melhor amigo, que esteve com ele a vida inteira. Na verdade o real problema não era com o seu amigo e sim com ele mesmo. As coisas que ele pensava e sentia ao estar com ele...

– Ta decidido! – Ele fala consigo mesmo – Eu preciso conversar com alguém sobre isso. – Sora fala, decidido, mas logo lhe veio à cabeça um problema: Conversar com quem? Hayner, Pence e Roxas nem pensar, com certeza iam zoar com a cara dele. Não saberia como Ollete reagiria, Kairi era sua melhor amiga, mas nunca tinha falado com ela sobre um assunto desses e nem conhecia direito a Namine. – O jeito é falar com o Leon... É pra isso que servem os irmãos, né? – Sora desce as escadas pra tomar o café-da-manhã.

– Bom dia Leon... – Sora diz com uma voz sonolenta antes de se sentar ao lado de seu irmão.

–Bom dia. – Leon olha pro irmão mais novo. Claro que não era comum acordar tão cedo assim. – Não acha que anda acordando cedo? 'Cê ta de férias!

– Nha? Ah... É, né! –Sora sorri.

– Volta a dormir, falta algum tempo pra que os seus amigos saiam de casa. – Leon bagunça mais ainda o cabelo de Sora.

– Eu não conseguiria... – Bocejo.

– Por quê? Está preocupado com algo? – Ao perguntar isso, Leon vê Sora ficar um pouco sem graça.

– Bem... É que eu estava pensando em uma coisa... – Sora Não sabia como ia falar isso pro irmão mais velho, estava muito confuso pra isso. Por outro lado, Leon era mais velho, talvez saiba explicar algumas coisas.

– O que é? – Leon olha pro irmão.

– Sabe é que... Vamos supor que duas pessoas, que são amigas há muito tempo começam a... Começam a ficar... Como eu posso dizer? "Estranhas" uma com a outra.

– "Estranhas" Como?

– Sabe, Começa a sentir o coração disparar sempre que estão perto um do outro. – Sora coça a nuca – Ficar com o rosto vermelho... Às vezes sentir vontade de abraçar e – Sora olha pra Leon. Seu irmão mais velho estava com a cabeça apoiada na mão e com um olhar perdido. – Leon?

–Anh? Ah, sim! – Leon volta ao normal – Eu poderia dizer que esses dois estão apaixonados... – sorriso bobo.

– Apa-Apaixonados? – Sora arregala os olhos, completamente surpreso.

– É. –Leon volta ao seu estado normal – De quem você ta falando?

– Ninguém! Foi só uma suposição! – riso histérico e nervoso. – Eu vou... Escovar os dentes! – Corre pro andar de cima, deixando Leon tomando seu café-da-manhã.

Enquanto Sora escovava os dentes, muitas coisas vinham em sua mente. Ele e Riku, apaixonados? Ta certo, Sora nunca sentiu o que sentia em relação a Riku por mais ninguém, mas podia ser verdade? Não sabia se Riku sentia o mesmo que ele sentia. Bem, o abraço e o rosto vermelho de Riku eram reais. – Ah! Eu preciso falar com outra pessoa! – Sora tomba a cabeça, cansado. – Leon vai começar a estranhar se eu falar desse assunto mais de uma vez... – Sora vai pro quarto se trocar e depois desce. Leon estava se preparando pra ir trabalhar.

– Já vai? – Sora olha o irmão mai velho. Com certeza, onde Leon trabalhava era um lugar onde não se pedia roupas formais. Porque Qualquer um diria que Leon, com sua calça de couro e seus doze cintos, era um atendente de uma loja de discos e não um membro do comitê de Hollow Bastion.

– É, senão vou me atrasar. – Ele bagunça mais uma vez o cabelo se Sora – Alias, tome o café-da-manhã! Você não tem comido direito que eu sei!

–Ok. – Sora fica sem graça. Claro que não conseguia comer com tudo aquilo e mais um pouco na cabeça.

– Até depois. – Sora acena e Leon sai porta a fora. Sora foi sentar-se a mesa, mas Depois de tudo, não tinha cabeça pra isso. O garoto arrumou tudo e saiu cedo de casa, sem tomar o café. Sora andava por ai, não sabia com quem falar. Seus únicos amigos iam achar a situação estranha e talvez o confundir mais ainda. Mas com quem ele poderia falar? Quem?

– Hey, Sora! – Cid o cumprimenta de longe, ele estava carregando uma sacola que parecia pesada– Está desocupado agora? – Ele o alcança. Sora acena a cabeça, afirmando. – Ótimo! Preciso de uma ajuda lá na oficina.

OoO. OoO. OoO

Enquanto isso, na casa vizinha do nosso incrível protagonista, Riku tomava o seu habitual café-da-manhã, sozinho. As manhãs pareciam mais longas ultimamente. Tudo sem ele parecia tão mais, chato. Queria estar com ele o tempo todo, isso estava claro pra Riku.

– _Relaxe Ok? Vai acabar logo... Prometo. –_

"– Que idiotice de se falar... –" Riku coça a cabeça, irritado consigo mesmo. "– Que idiota eu sou... –" Riku ri desanimado – Eu to gostando dele. – falou baixo. Riku pensou a noite inteira sobre isso e tinha chegado a essa conclusão. Ele não era bobo, pra pensar que aquilo não era nada. Por isso não quis beijar Sora. Queria que fosse um beijo que Sora desse por livre e espontânea vontade, não por causa de uma brincadeira. – Eu sou... Um idiota mesmo. – Sora era muito especial pra ele. Especial demais.

Riku subiu pro quarto e se trocou. Estava cedo, pois ouviu Leon Sair de casa, Sora provavelmente não tinha nem acordado, então decidiu sair. Antes que saísse do quarto, ele ouve a porta da casa vizinha se fechar e olha pela janela. Ninguém. Talvez fosse só sua imaginação.

OoO. OoO. OoO

– Me passa essa chave retorcida. – Cid pede debaixo de um carro.

– Essa aqui? – Sora entrega na mão do mais velho.

– Obrigado, Sora. – Cid faz um sinal positivo com a mão. Ele era gente boa, sempre que podia ajudava, um amigo da família. Mas o mais legal no Cid não o fato dele ser o melhor mecânico de Hollow Bastion, mas o fato dele tunar carros. O problema é que no momento, Sora não era o melhor ajudante pra ele. Sua cabeça estava meio nas nuvens no momento.

– Hey, Sora! – Cid chama o garoto, que acorda como se estivesse hipnotizado. – Cê ta bem? – o homem pergunta ainda debaixo do carro.

– Ah, to. Desculpa. – Sora fala constrangido. – O que era mesmo?

– A chave de fenda. – Cid aponta pro instrumento na mão de Sora, que sorri e entrega na mão dele. – Hey garoto, O que há com você?

– Nada de mais.

– Muito "não é nada" na sua vida! – Cid sai de debaixo do carro e vai falar com Sora. – Pode me dizer o que é.– Disse com seu sotaque estranho.

– Não sei se...

– Ta mexendo com algo que é ilegal, não é? – Cid olhou desconfiado para o garoto.

– Claro que não!

– Então pode me dizer. – Cid senta do lado dele. – Não vou contar pra ninguém, pode acreditar.

– Então ta. – Sora começou a falar indo direto ao ponto – Cid... Você acha que dois amigos podem se apaixonar?

– Claro. – Cid diz pensativo – Por quê?– olha pro garoto.

– Mesmo se eles forem amigos de infância? – Sora olha confuso pra Cid.

– Sora... – O mais velho sorri de canto – É a ruivinha ou o alto de cabelo branco? – Ou Cid era realmente muito inteligente pra essas coisas ou Sora mentia muito mal mesmo.

– Com certeza a Kairi que não é. – O Garoto fala sem jeito, não tinha como não esconder agora, Sora decidiu falar. Falou sobre o que ele estava sentindo, como às vezes o Riku ficava estranho, Sobre aquela brincadeira tão infantil e sobre o café-da-manhã com o Leon.

– Então, eu to confuso... Não sei o que pensar. – O garoto olha pro chão, com uma cara desanimada.

– Garoto, garoto... –Bagunça o cabelo de Sora – Com certeza você ta apaixonado pelo Riku.

– Você acha Cid? – Sora olha pra Cid, enquanto arrumava o cabelo.

– SE EU ACHO? – Cid solta uma boa gargalhada, que Sora com certeza não sabia se era de deboche ou se o Cid achou realmente engraçado. – Claro que sim. Mas não é o que eu acho... É o que você acha!

– Mas eu não sei o que achar Cid. – Sora suspira.

– O que você sente no seu coração? – Aponta pro peito de Sora.

– No meu...? – Sora coloca a mão na parte esquerda do peito. O Que ele queria de verdade? – Eu não quero... Ficar longe dele, Nunca.

– Vê? É isso que você sente. – Cid se levanta e vai pra debaixo do caro novamente – Vá e diga pra ele. – A voz disse de debaixo do carro – Agora me passa a chave inglesa. – Sora ri um pouco e entrega a ferramenta pra Cid. Com certeza pra uma pessoa que entendia de carros, ele sabia dar bons conselhos.

.OoO

Certamente a cidade não era cheia de jovens nas manhãs de férias, Principalmente por que eram dez da manhã e a maioria dos adolescentes nas férias acordam depois do meio-dia. O que Riku ia fazer? Não tinha que trabalhar hoje e Se encontrasse o pessoal com certeza iam continuar a encher o saco dele.

– Eu tenho que falar com Sora. – Riku fala pra si mesmo. Não podiam continuar estranhos daquele jeito. Sora tinha que saber, aliás, uma hora ou outra ele ia acabar sabendo, mas podia acabar custando muito caro. Riku se senta num banco perto dali. – Mas se ele não quiser mais falar comigo? – Olha pra cima.

– Mas esse não é o jeito do Sora. – Riku se assusta com aquela voz. Kairi tinha falado não de muito longe, ela carregava uma sacola branca nas mãos.

– Kairi. Você me assustou.

– Desculpe. – Sorriso. Kairi caminha pra perto e se senta.

– O que faz aqui tão cedo?

– To comprando leite. – mostra a sacola branca – O Axel sempre se esquece de comprar quando ta voltando do trabalho. – Kairi coloca a sacola no colo e olha pro céu sorrindo. – Você sabe o que Sora significa? – Kairi olha pro amigo novamente.

– Como assim?

– O Significado do nome Sora. Você sabe qual é? – A pergunta da amiga tinha sido repentina. Mas Riku sabia o que significava, pois quando ele era menor descobriu por si só.

– Sora significa céu. – Tinha dito isso ao seu melhor amigo certa vez. Riku baixa a cabeça bufando em seguida.

– Pode me contar. – Kairi se aproxima do amigo – Se quiser é claro. – Kairi tinha colocado uma das mãos nas costas de Riku e tentava olhar o rosto dele.

– Kairi... Eu... – Riku escondeu parte do rosto abaixado com a mão direita. Sentiu um nó na garganta tão forte, era quase insuportável. – Eu sou um idiota... – Sentiu o nó se desfazer aos poucos e as lágrimas caírem.

– Não. – Kairi saiu do banco e ficou agachada de frente pra Riku. – Gostar do Sora não te torna idiota.

– Não é por isso que eu... – Riku enxuga as lagrimas. Kairi nunca achou que encontraria Riku chorando daquele jeito. Na verdade nunca tinha visto uma lagrima escorrer dos olhos dele.

– O Sora ainda não sabe? – Kairi continua olhando pra ele, que balança a cabeça negativamente. – Então diga pra ele.

– Não posso. – Riku enxuga as ultimas lagrimas e olha pra ela – Não posso correr o risco de perdê-lo. – Kairi olha pra ele mais uma vez, aperta os olhos e se levanta.

– Olha aqui! Eu to dando uma de compreensiva, mas agora chega! – Aponta pro nariz de Riku – Olha pra você! Chorando e se lamentando as dez da manhã pra mim, que acabei de acordar! Você sempre foi o forte! O que em hipótese nenhuma chora! Se organiza garoto! – Kairi já estava dando muito medo em Riku.

– Mas é que...

– Mas é que nada! Pare de chorar! – Kairi fala pra Riku no tom de voz que um treinador de soldados usaria. – Eu nunca te vi chorando! Nem quando eu levei vocês dois pra assistir a maratona de filmes dramáticos! Você não chorou nem quando meu hamister morreu! – Olha indignada pro amigo. – Não seja fraco logo agora Riku.

Ele sabia que Kairi não estava sendo dura com ele, apenas sincera. Sempre estava lá quando eles precisavam de consolo, não podia fraquejar agora. – Eu preciso falar com ele, não é? – Riku sorri de canto fazendo a expressão de maníaca homicida de Kairi mudar pra um sorriso.

– É assim que se fala!

.OoO

E na cabeça de Sora, só confusão. Ah alguns minutos tinha claro na sua cabeça que queria estar com Riku e não queria se separa dele, mas aquele sentimento era o mesmo que gostar? Sora começou a pensar que amigos não queriam se afastar uns dos outros. Porem aquele sentimento era forte demais.

– Hey Sora. – Yuffie aparece numa bomba de fumaça perto dele.

– AHHHHHHH!– Sora deu um pulo enorme. – Vai assustar os outros!

– Eu sou uma ninja! Eu apareço e Desapareço do nada.

– O que ta fazendo aqui? Não devia ta no trabalho?

– Como eu disse, eu apareço e desapareço do nada!

– Então você fugiu do trabalho?

– eu chamo de tirar folga por mim mesma! – Yuffie colocou as duas mãos atrás da cabeça. – Mas e você, o que faz por aqui?

– Só pensando... – Sora da os ombros e volta a andar.

– No que? – Yuffie o acompanha. O garoto estava meio distante essa manhã, ela sabia por que sempre interagiu com a família dele.

– Em algumas coisas.

– Que coisas moleque? – Joga pedra. – Eu to começando a ficar irritada! – o jeito de Sora estava deixando ela realmente irritada. O menino nunca era assim, desanimado e pensativo, Sora quase sempre estava sorrindo, era enérgico.

– Ta começando? – Sora tira a pedra de cima dele – Você acabou de me agredir!

– Claro! – Olhar irritado – Nem parece irmão do Leon e... – Yuffie parou um pouco e pensou, na verdade os dois eram bastante parecidos. A vez que Leon ficou assim porque estava preocupado com algo muito importante. – Você esta com problemas amorosos não esta?

– O quê? Não é bem... Sabe... É que...

– Pode contar pra irmãzinha aqui! – Yuffie da um sorriso confiante. – eu posso ser uma ninja que sempre foge do trabalho, mas eu sou mulher. – piscadela – Eu entendo dessas coisas.

Sora desvia o olhar. – Tem um amigo, que não sou eu!Claro, por que se fosse eu ele se chamaria Sora e... Enfim... – Sora começa a falara mesma coisa que falou pra Cid, só que como se fosse outra pessoa no lugar dele.

Mas Yuffie apenas ouvia a historia e pensava. "– É sim... É sempre com um amigo, nunca com eles mesmos! –" Yuffie revira os olhos "– Esse ai realmente é irmão do Leon. –" ela solta uma risada baixa e contida, pra não atrapalhar o que o menino a sua frente dizia.

– O que você acha? – Sora olha pra ela, A garota tinha um olhar nostálgico.

– Eu já ouvi um caso parecido com esse, mas não vem ao caso. – Volta com o sorriso de sempre – Eu vou te dar um conselho, depois você fala ele pro seu tal amigo, certo?

– ok, eu acho...

– Sora, se você realmente acha que gosta dele, não perca tempo pensando demais. – bagunça o cabelo de Sora – Se não você nunca poderá saber como poderia teria sido. – Sora olha pra baixo. – Se um dia, por qualquer motivo, essa pessoa se fosse. Como você se sentiria? – O garoto sentiu um aperto no peito. Ficar sem Riku? Só pensar nessa hipótese o deixava angustiado.

– Triste. – Sora encara Yuffie novamente – muito triste.

– A ponto de ir buscá-lo? – Sora afirma com a cabeça. Yuffie estava certa, o sentimento que ele tinha era muito forte. Talvez, por isso que a idéia de beijar Riku o deixava tão sem graça. Não conseguiria olhar na cara de Riku se ele não sentisse o mesmo, então ele devia falar o mais rápido que pudesse o que sente pra Riku, se fosse para não dar certo, seria melhor que fosse logo. Pois é, acordar cedo nunca tinha sido tão esclarecedor pra ele.

– Obrigado Yuffie! – Ele sorri – Quem foi a outra pessoa que você deu esse conselho?

– Pro seu irmão, quando ele e o... – Yuffie olha pra Sora, que estava com a cara da pessoa mais curiosa do mundo. – Droga, falei demais! Bomba de fumaça! – Um som alto e muita fumaça ao redor de Sora.

– Cof, cof! Ela sumiu de novo. – Sora se lembrou do que tinha que fazer – É melhor eu falar com o Riku. – Saiu andando de volta para casa.

.OoO

Os dois adolescentes andavam de volta pra casa.

– Lembre-se do que tem que fazer. – Kairi encorajava. – E não se esqueça, por mais que esteja com medo, não volte atrás! – fala determinada.

– Sim, eu sei. – Riku suspira – Tenho que tentar, mesmo sabendo as conseqüências. – Ele sorri pra amiga.

– Isso, isso! – Ela responde sorridente e saltitante. Os dois param perto das três casas. – é aqui que eu te deixo! – Ela desvia o caminho pra casa do canto direito e entra pela porta.

Riku respira fundo, pensativo. Chamaria Sora, falaria com ele, ia se declarar e havia duas possibilidades: a primeira é que o Sora aceitaria e retribuiria o amor. Já a segunda não era tão agradável, mas não era hora de ser fraco. Duas batidas na porta e nada. – Sora? – Riku fala alto. "– Ele não está? –" Pensou Riku. – SORA!

– Pare de gritar! – Kairi saiu de casa – Acho que ele ainda não voltou... – Ela olha pra casa do meio, pensativa.

– Como assim "ainda"? – Riku olha pra garota sem entender nada.

– É que eu vi ele saindo hoje de manhã, mas achei que já tinha voltado. – Sorriso sem graça.

– Então por que voltamos? – Riku levanta uma das sobrancelhas.

– É que eu tinha que trazer o leite, né! – Kairi olha pra Riku ainda sorridente. O garoto apenas deixa a cabeça tombar pra baixo, bufando em seguida. – O Que nós fazemos agora Riku? – Kairi viu o rapaz se sentar em um dos degraus.

– Esperamos e... Como assim "nós"? – Riku olha pra garota, cruzando os braços.

– Eu vou deixar vocês às sós. – Ela revira os olhos – Só quero ter certeza de que você vai fazer mesmo! – Kairi às vezes podia ser um pouco, enérgica demais, mas era sensível e cuidadosa, como uma irmã.

– O Jeito é esperar. – Riku sorri e vê a amiga voltar pra dentro de casa e, logo em seguida saindo pela porta da frente. Kairi ia se sentar nos degraus junto de seu amigo, mas ouviu as vozes de Hayner Pence e Naminé.

– Houston! Temos um problema! – A ruiva fala, Riku tomba a cabeça novamente. Aquele povo ia encher o saco até que os dois tenham se beijado. Principalmente o Hayner, se bem que Riku sentia certa pena dele, o coitado teve que se vestir de mulher.

– Hey, Kairi! –Hayner a chamou. Kairi olhou pra Riku e cochichou antes de ir ate eles.

– Eu cuido de tudo, você espera o Sora sossegado. – Ela se virou e viu a figura baixinha de cabelos espetados chegando do lado oposto ao dos três. – E nem demorou tanto! – Kairi corre até Hayner, Roxas e Naminé.

– Riku! – Sora corre pra onde Riku estava, não podia evitar, queria falar com o amigo o mais rápido o possível.

– Sora... – Riku sentiu o coração disparar, era agora ou nunca, se levantou para falar frente a frente com o outro.

– Nós precisamos conversar. – os dois disseram juntos, ficando vermelhos na hora. Já onde três loiros falavam com uma ruiva...

– Oi povo! O que 'cês querem! – Kairi diz completamente sem saber o que fazer. Como iria tirar esses três dali?

– Eu quero falar com o Sora e o Riku. – Hayner diz serio. – É sobre o castigo...

– Agora? – Kairi.

– É. Eu queria dizer que eles não precisam mais se beijar. – Ele diz sem jeito, surpreendendo os outros.

– Por quê? – Naminé olhava pra ele parecendo desapontada.

– Por causa de umas coisas que aconteceram ontem... Eu não gostaria de lembrar dessa situação, mas enfim, eu acho que não devia obrigá-los a fazer isso.

– Se é isso, eu acho que você pode ir lá dizer... – Kairi mostra os dois garotos de rostos vermelhos atrás dela e Hayner vai até os dois. A ruiva suspira sorridente e olha pros outros – E vocês, o que vieram fazer aqui?

– Eu só vim acompanhar! – Roxas diz como se mostrasse sendo inocente.

– Eu vim pra ver os dois se beijarem, mas já que não vai acontecer eu vou embora. – Namine vira as costas e sai andando. Kairi olha pra trás, esperava que nada do que Hayner dissesse aos dois mudasse algo.

– V-você pode falar p-primeiro Riku. – Sora gagueja. Sua voz, saia fraca, suas mãos tremiam um pouco. O nervosismo era grande, pros dois.

– Sora, eu tenho algo importante pra te dizer... Eu gos-

– Sora! Riku! – Hayner chegou perto deles. Riku gelou na hora, Hayner o assustara. – Eu tenho que dizer algo sobre o castigo. – Hayner parecia constrangido.

– Hayner... Estamos tendo uma conversa importante aqui! – Sora falou.

– Eu sei, mas é algo importante. – Hayner fala com tom de urgência. Riku com certeza queria resolver tudo com Sora antes de fazer qualquer coisa, mas aquele pessoal era muito persistente. Ele olha pra Kairi apontando pro loiro com uma cara nada satisfeita, a garota apenas da os ombros, como se dissesse que não pode fazer nada.

– Hayner, eu preciso falar com Riku urgente! Depois voc- – Antes que Sora dissesse mais alguma coisa, Riku havia segurado fortemente sua cintura, deixando-o mais vermelho.

– Está bem, Hayner. – O maior fala sem encarar nenhum dos outros, o que ia fazer a seguir poderia colocar tudo o que tinha planejado a perder. Hayner tava com cara de taxo, sem entender nada

– R-Riku? – A respiração de Sora começava a acelerar. Não podia deixar que Riku o beijasse antes que tudo estivesse explicado, não por causa dessa brincadeira, então ele baixa o rosto.

– Não se preocupe... – Riku levanta delicadamente o rosto de Sora a fim de olhá-lo nos olhos e cochicha. – Eu vou te explicar tudo depois. Prometo. – Ele escorrega a mão até a nuca de Sora, aproximando os dois rostos. O menor fecha os olhos e logo sente os lábios cálidos de Riku sobre os dele. Mesmo a beira das lagrimas, depois de um tempo Sora retribui o beijo.

– Mas eu ia dizer...

– Fica quieto Hayner! – Naminé cochicha – Eu to tentando pegar a magia do momento. – A loira coloria no caderno de desenho.

– Ok, o show acabou! – Kairi chega e arrasta os dois pra longe.

– Mas eu quero ver Kairi! –Naminé tinha a voz manhosa.

– O que eu vim fazer mesmo? – Roxas olhava pros dois, meio que sem saber o que fazer.

– O jeito é apelar... –Kairi fala pra si mesma – Que tal a gente tomar sorvete? Eu pago!

– Já to lá! – Hayner subitamente sai correndo o mais rápido que pode, Roxas corre também, não tão rápido quanto seu amigo, Kairi vai andando e se lamentando e Naminé da mais uma olhada.

– Vamos Naminé. – Kairi olha pra trás – Eles têm muito que conversar.

– Acho que sim. – Naminé sorri – Eu vou querer um sea Sault ice-cream! – ela corre na frente, Deixando os dois sozinhos.

Riku se separou de Sora, não acreditava que tinha feito aquilo. O menor tinha colocado a mão na frente da boca e respirava pesadamente.

– Sora eu... – Riku tentou falar algo, mas notou que Sora estava chorando. – Você está... Chorando?

– Riku seu... Idiota! – Sora dizia enxugando as lagrimas. – Você... Me... Me... – Dizia entre soluços.

– Desculpa Sora, eu não queria te magoar. – Riku coloca as mãos sobre os ombros do garoto menor – E mesmo assim, eu te beijei, sem saber se você queria ou não... Desculpa.

– Não é isso seu idiota! – Sora enxugava as lágrimas, – Eu queria que você me beijasse! Dês do começo. – Ele levanta o rosto ainda em lagrimas e encara Riku, que estava surpreso. – Só que você só fez isso por causa daquela brincadeira estúpida. – As lagrimas rolam pelo rosto vermelho.

– Sora – Riku limpa as lagrimas do menor e sorri – Não chore. – Riku o beija de novo, surpreendendo Sora, depois de se separarem ele olha nos olhos de Sora. – Eu te amo.

– Você me... – As lagrimas caem de novo.

– Hey! Por que esta chorando? – Riku se desespera.

– É que eu to feliz!

– Pare com isso. – Riku o abraça encostando a cabeça dele no próprio tórax – Decida se você sorri ou chorar. – Sora se aconchega e para de chorar tanto.

– Riku eu também... – Sora respira fundo – Eu também te amo.

– Que bom. – Riku sorri levemente e beija a testa de Sora. Naquele momento, queria que o tempo parasse.

– Riku? – Sora fala – Agora nós somos... Namorados? – o rosto começa a ruborizar novamente. Sora não gostava quando acontecia, mas não podia evitar. Riku olha pra ele e da uma risada contida. – Hey, do que está rindo? – Sora diz bravo.

– Você é muito fofo. – bagunça cabelo de Sora, que esconde o rosto abraçando Riku novamente.

– Idiota.

.OoO

Enquanto isso, na sorveteria, todos estavam sentados na mesa da janela ao fundo e tomavam os seus sorvetes que a Kairi pagou.

–... Eles provavelmente vão se acertar uma hora ou outra... – Kairi falou pegando mais uma colherada da grande taça com vários sabores de sorvete.

– É isso que eu espero. – Namine tomava seu picolé Sea Sault. – Mas só tem uma coisa nessas historia inteira que eu não entendi...

– O que é? – Kairi olha pra ela.

– Que situação que o Hayner passou pra ter desistido assim do castigo assim?

– Eu não faço idéia. – As duas olham pro loiro, que tinha uma expressão vaga.

"– Depois de tudo que eu passei ontem, não posso nem reclamar de nada... –" Do lado de fora da janela, Seifer passava com Fuu e Rai, ao vê-los passar, Hayner senti um calafrio. "–É melhor eu esquecer esse momento da minha vida... –" Ele pensa – Kairi, pode preparar o dinheiro, que eu quero outro!

**Continua...**

**N/A: YOOO! XD como vão? Como vão? Espero que o capítulo tenha agradado! ^^**

**Sora e Riku no maior Love! (olhos brilhando) mas essa fic ainda tem muito pela frente...**

**Enfim, o capitulo não demorou muito, espero que os próximos também não. Bem, só depende de mim, né! Vou ter força, garra e DETERMINAÇÂO!**

**Por favor, Não sejam malvados e mandem reviews!**

**Te a próxima! o/**


	4. Chapter 4

_**City of lovers**_

_**AVISO:Essa Fic tem Yaoi.**____**Ou seja, homem com homem, se beijando e tudo mais! . Se você é um leitor que não gosta de Yaoi, volte na setinha ali no canto da tela, jogue um bloco de construção na Fabiana-sama, mas não me encha o saco com**___**reviews**___**reclamando!**_

_**AVISO2: Essa fic é em universo alternativo, ou seja, o que minha imaginação mandar ta na historia! E também tem OOC, Ou seja, se você ver algum personagem e falar: OHmeudeus! Ele não era assim no jogo! Significa que fui eu que mudei!**_

_**Kingdom Hearts não me pertence!**____**Pois se pertencesse eu estaria ganhando dinheiro! Mas eu sou apenas uma adolescente que jogou o jogo, achou muito fofo e decidiu fazer uma fic! XD**_

– Isso – é uma fala.

"– isso–" é um pensamento.

(isso) é algum comentário besta da Fabi-sama!

OoO. OoO. OoO

**Capitulo 4: De volt a rotina, pais e ciuminho.**

.OoO

O despertador toca. O barulho estridente acorda Sora, que joga o aparelho do outro lado do quarto, quase o quebrando. Ele se levanta e sonolento entra no banheiro, escova os dentes lava o rosto e volta pro quarto pra trocar de roupa.

– Uê?– Sora olha pro quarto – Cadê o uniforme? – Sora tinha certeza de que tinha colocado o uniforme em cima da cama. Mas ele se esqueceu de um pequeno detalhe, Seu quarto era uma zona de guerra quase impossível de encontrar qualquer coisa. Ele procura, então. Embaixo da cama a bermuda azul quadriculada, perto da escrivaninha a camisa e em algum lugar do limbo seus tênis enormes. Ele vestiu tudo rapidamente, desceu, tomou seu café da manhã em incríveis três minutos e cinco segundos, batendo o atual Record, e saiu de casa, onde Riku e Kairi o esperavam. Kairi usava o uniforme de verão do colégio, a saia e a camisa de mangas dobradas. Riku usava a calça de mesma estampa azul quadriculada e uma camisa branca igual à de Sora.

– Eu tenho que admitir, dessa vez foi um recorde! – Kairi sorriu. –Cadê o skate? – Kairi pergunta, pois Sora costumava ir de skate pra escola.

– Ele meio que... Quebrou. – Sora fala sem jeito. – Você pode me levar Riku? – O garoto mais alto assentiu, Sora vai ate ele, sobe na bicicleta e se segura nos ombros do maior, pra não cair.

– Segure-se. – Riku começa a pedalar sem dificuldade, Kairi os acompanha de patins, ela realmente era boa nisso. Ela olhava pros dois sorrindo, achava que eles combinavam muito. Riku era sempre confiante e sério, já Sora era mais brincalhão e desencanado, os dois se completavam.

– Vamos logo, pombinhos! – Kairi sorriu e patinou mais rápido. Sora tinha ficado vermelho ao extremo. Depois daquele beijo, os dois não se largaram nos últimos dias de férias. Kairi estava feliz, no fundo ela queria que os dois ficassem juntos. Logo os três chegaram à escola e entraram pelo portão de ferro, encontrando perto de lá Ollete, Hayner, Pence e Roxas.

– Oi gente! – Kairi deslizou até eles, Sora e Riku foram guardar a bicicleta – Já chegaram todos? – Kairi falou.

– Quase todos, falta a Naminé. – Ollete falou, mas logo a loira passava pelo portão toda sorridente. – Agora não falta mais ninguém. – os amigos se cumprimentaram e entraram na escola. Lá dentro, uma multidão de alunos fazia uma bagunça em volta das listas.

– Vê ai Kairi! – Sora gritava fora do amontoado de pessoas barulhentas que viam as listas. – Espero que a gente caia na mesma sala. – Sora torcia entusiasmado junto a Riku.

– Pra que tanto nervosismo? – Riku não entendia a razão de tanto nervosismo.

– Você acha que vou te deixar solto por ai? – Sora olha pra Riku, com cara de namorada ciumenta. Logo Kairi saiu com dificuldade do amontoado e falou feliz.

– Tenho uma noticia boa e outra ruim, pelo menos pro nosso amigo Hayner...

– Fala Kairi. – Sora estava ansioso.

– Nós três estamos na mesma sala, junto com Hayner, Roxas e Naminé. – Sora comemora, Kairi sorri e começa a pular junto com Sora, de repente Naminé aparece e começa a pular também.

A loira para de pular e fala arfando. – Por que estamos pulando? – Kairi e Sora param também e a ruiva responde alegre.

– Nós estamos na mesma sala! – Naminé começa a pular e Kairi a acompanha.

– Quanta alegria... – Riku sorriu ao ver suas amigas eufóricas. – Qual era a má noticia Kairi? – A garota para de pular e quando ia abrir a boca pra falar algo um grito veio do meio da multidão.

– EU NÃO ACREDITO! – Era a voz de Hayner que saia correndo do meio da multidão. – Minha vida só melhora a cada dia que passa...

– O que houve Hayner? – Naminé pergunta pro garoto.

– O Seifer esta na mesma sala que eu... Que nós! – Ele falou alto e se ouve a maioria dos amigos reclamarem.

– Pense bem, há um lado bom nisso. – Naminé cochichou sorridente ao ouvido de Hayner.

– O que?– Hayner disse mal-humorado.

– Você podia estar vestido de mulher. – Ela falou bem baixo, só pra ele ouvir.

– Como você...? – Hayner olhou surpreso pra loira, que apenas pisca e cochicha mais uma vez.

– Eu vejo tudo. –Ela fala pro garoto e sai pra falar com os outros. Depois de muito se lamentar o grupo de amigos subiu as escadas na direção de suas respectivas salas.

– Pense bem Hayner, pelo menos você não ta na mesma sala do Rai... – Pence falou deprimido – um osso tem o Q.I mais alto que o dele... – Hayner riu da piada do amigo nerd.

Todos em suas salas, a aula finalmente começa. Uma mulher loira de cabelos curtos e duas mechas finas colocadas para trás em forma de arco abre a porta. No começo os amigos olharam achando que ela fosse repetente ou algo do tipo, mas aquela coisa de roupas escuras e cabelo loiro caminhou ate a mesa do professor e se sentou, pedindo silencio em seguida. As duas primeiras aulas foram normais, tirando o fato da professora que ia ser a coordenadora a sala realmente não gostava de cuidar de crianças, e ela deixou isso bem claro e o professor de teatro era mais dramático que não sei o que, mas pra refrescar a cabeça, finalmente chega a hora do intervalo.

– Ah! Finalmente! – Kairi se espreguiçou. – Eu fiquei com medo quando o professor Xemnas começou a representar o ultimo papel dele.

– Eu achei que ele tinha morrido de verdade no final. – Sora falou indo na direção do outro pátio.

– Eu já achei que aquela Larxene é doida de pedra. – Riku olhava entediado pros outros alunos que corriam ou conversavam. – Quem vai comprar os lanches hoje? – Riku olha pros outros dois, e logo os três faziam Jô-ken-po.

– Tesoura vence de papel Kairi!– Sora disse sorrindo, vendo que ele e Riku tinham vencido e que dessa vez era Kairi que ia pra guerra da cantina.

– Ok, ok... – Ela diz desanimada, mas depois ela sorri – Se eu não morrer, volto logo. – Riku e Sora riem do comentário enquanto vêm a garota ruiva ir embora.

– Vamos, antes que peguem o nosso lugar. – Riku pega Sora pela mão e sai na direção do pátio descoberto. O lugar de que Riku falava era uma parte mais afastada o possível da multidão, onde o sol fraco da manhã batia primeiro, o gramado perto das quadras.

– Não sei pra que tanta pressa! A Kairi vai demorar muito, devíamos esperar e- – Antes de falar algo mais, Riku puxa-o pra um caloroso beijo. Sora hesitou primeiro, mas logo se deixou levar, quando eles se separaram Riku sorri pra ele.

– Você é muito mal. – Riku da um selinho – Me fazendo passar vontade durante três. – e o abraça depois.

– Estamos na escola, seu bobo. – Sora se aconchega no peito de Riku. – E suas fãs iam querer me matar... – Um sorriso triste surge no rosto do menor.

– Que as fãs saibam! Eu não to nem ai. – Ele beija a testa de Sora, sorrindo pra ele, Kairi ia chegando junto a Naminé, Pence e Ollete.

– Ah, como vocês são fofos, assim, juntinhos! – Ollete olhava com os olhos brilhando pros dois.

– Aqui. – Kairi da os lanches pros garotos e todos se sentam na grama. Pence começou a ler uma revista de ciência, Riku e Sora conversavam e às vezes trocavam caricias e Kairi, Naminé e Ollete conversavam sobre todos os assuntos possíveis.

– Hey, Pence o que esta lendo? – Riku tantava ver a capa da revista, atrapalhando Pence em sua leitura.

– Riku! – Sora o repreende.

– É um artigo sobre Ansem, o sábio. – Pence fala mostrando a Capra para Riku.

– Ansem? – Riku olha pra capa da revista vendo o homem da capa. Com certeza era esse nome que o seu tio tinha escrito no bilhete dele. Era de certa forma, engraçado ver o chefe que fazia seu tio se preocupar tanto.

– Ah! O Papi saiu na revista de novo? – Naminé olha pros três garotos, que estavam pasmos com o que ela tinha dito.

– É-é seu pai? – Pence gagueja – Ansem o sábio é seu pai? – a garota assentiu sorridente, Pence fica com aquela expressão de choque total, Riku e Sora ficam se olhando surpresos.

– Papi? – Os dois garotos olham pro homem da capa. Tinha aparência respeitável, com seus longos cabelos loiro, barba e olhos de um laranja fortíssimo. Com certeza Namine tinha puxado os cabelos loiros do pai.

O sinal toca e os garotos saem, jogam o lixo fora e voltam pra sala, encontrando Hayner e Roxas com alguns hematomas no rosto.

– Eu não quero nem saber como vocês fizeram isso. – Sora foi pro lugar e logo Seifer entra na sala igualmente machucado.

– Eles nem precisam explicar. – Kairi sentou na carteira ao lado da de Namine. Os seis amigos sentavam nas ultimas três carteiras das duas primeiras fileiras a partir da janela. Na fileira junto à janela, Naminé sentava na antepenúltima carteira, seguida de Sora e por ultimo Riku. Na fileira seguinte se sentava Kairi, seguida de Hayner e Roxas era o ultimo. Naquele lugar eles podiam conversar, bagunçar e outras coisas que todos fazem na escola sem querer que o professor veja. A aula de matemática começa, com seu estranho professor com um tapa-olho, varias cicatrizes no rosto e cabelo comprido, com algumas mechas de cabelo branco, disse seu nome e logoXigbar começou a encher a lousa com equações.

– Naminé, você nunca larga esse caderno de desenho? – Kairi fala baixo, pois o professor parecia meio lélé da cuca.

– Eu não! Com tanta inspiração assim eu não posso largá-lo! Se não eu perco os bons momentos. – Ela cochicha o mais baixo que pode. – E eu sou inteligente, não se preocupe. – Sorriso.

– Hey você! – Xigbar aponta pra garota loira – responda a equação! – ele aponta pra lousa com a enorme equação nela. Naminé olha, examina, pensa um pouco e responde.

– 16! – Sorriso de orelha a orelha.

– podia ate ser se você... – Ele para e olha pra garota de novo – Você disse 16? – Ela afirma de novo, Xigbar olha pasmo pra garota. – Esta certo.

– Claro que ta. – Naminé sorri e volta a desenhar.

.OoO

A turma inteira reunida na hora da saída. Pence e Ollete contavam sobre as coisas que aconteceram na sala deles. Os professores eram quase os mesmos, mas as situações que eles passaram em cada sala eram diferentes.

– Que dia doido... – Pence comentou – o professor Xemnas chamou dois alunos pra representar o papel que ele escolhesse!

– Na nossa ele começou a representar um papel doido, que ele do nada morria no fim... – Sora se lembrava.

– Descobrimos que a Naminé tem o cérebro de um super computador. – Riku sentou no banco da bicicleta, ajeitando os pedais.

– Eu não sou um computador! Só sou inteligente. – A garota diz indignada.

– Os dois ali já foram pra diretoria com o Seifer. – Kairi aponta pros garotos machucados ao lado.

– Ele que quis brigar! – Hayner se explicava.

– isso é atração sexual reprimida! – Naminé cochicha pra Kairi, que apenas concordava.

– Eu nem queria entrar na briga! Os dois me puxaram pra lá! – Roxas passavam a mão sobre o hematoma no braço.

– É sim. O Roxas nunca quer brigar, e eu sou um shadow purpura! – Sora se equilibra no apoio da roda traseira da bicicleta e segura forte em Riku, que já começava a pedalar. – Vemos vocês amanhã. – Riku anda mais um pouco, mas logo para notando que faltava alguém, fazendo Sora desequilibrar e cair.

– Não vem Kairi? – Riku olhava pra trás. Kairi balançou a cabeça negativamente.

– Hoje eu vou pra casa da Naminé! – a garota responde de longe.

– Só não se atrasa pro trabalho! – Riku fala, achava que seria bom pra ela ter mais amigas mulheres, ou algo do tipo, logo ele socorre Sora. – Você esta bem? – da à mão pro garoto caído.

– Eu só cai de boca no chão e me ralei todo! Nada de mais... – Sora fala como se não fosse nada, mas tinha arranhado o canto esquerdo da boca. Riku olha pra ele e sorri, dando-lhe um beijo em seguida, assustando o menor.

– É pra melhorar! – sorriso de canto. O menor fica vermelho e sobe na bicicleta novamente, os dois se distanciam e somem na curva. Kairi, vendo que os dois tinham ido, suspirou.

– Vamos Naminé? – Kairi se despede do resto do pessoal e sai patinando devagar, tentando acompanhar o passo de Naminé. As duas ficaram sem ter o que falar por um bom tempo, não por não ter assunto, mais porque as duas estavam achando as coisas um pouco estranhas.

– Anh... – Kairi falou pra quebrar o gelo. – Seu pai é mesmo Ansem, O sábio? –

Naminé confirma com a cabeça e as duas ficaram em silencio novamente. Naminé estranhava, pois nunca tinha voltado pra casa com alguém, sempre se despedia na porta da escola e ia sozinha pra casa. Já Kairi estranhava por sempre ter voltado pra casa com os garotos, Sora fazendo suas macaquices no skate e Riku andando calmamente de bicicleta.

– Kairi, você mora com seus pais? – Naminé foi direta. Kairi olhou pra outra estanhando o assunto, mas já que ela tinha perguntado.

– Meus pais moram em outro lugar, tão lá a trabalho. – Kairi se lembrava dos dois – Faz tempo que eu não vejo eles. – Ela olha pra loira – Por que a pergunta?

Naminé balança a cabeça – Nada de mais. Só que você e o Sora moram com os irmãos... Bom pelo menos é o que eu acho. – Namine olha pensativa pra ruiva – Pelo menos é o que aquele cara parecia ser. – Namine começou a mexer nos fiapos do fichário.

– Ele é o Leon, irmão mais velho do Sora. – Kairi não era de falar da vida dos outros, mas não era algo realmente surpreendente. Pelo menos não as historias dela e do Sora. – Os pais dele se aposentaram e mudaram pra Traverse town.

– Por que o Sora não foi junto? – Naminé tinha um olhar curioso no rosto. Queria saber por que eles preferiram ficar e morar com outros parentes e não ir com os pais.

– Se adaptar a uma escola nova e pessoas novas é muito difícil. E como o Leon queria ficar, por que não? Daqui pra traverse town é apenas uma hora de trem. – Kairi deu um impulso.

– Espera por mim! – Disse a voz chorona de Naminé, enquanto corria até a patinadora. Kairi estava parada agora e com o rosto abaixado. – Kairi? – A loira se aproxima mais – O que há?

– Nada... – Ela levanta a cabeça – acho que eu tenho que te falar do Riku também... – Ela da um sorriso triste. Naminé percebeu que a amiga estava estranha, com certeza não era algo que se podia falar tão facilmente.

– Não precisa se não quiser. – Naminé entenderia. Mas Kairi fez que não com a cabeça e começou a falar.

– Tudo bem, mas saiba que eu não sei a historia completa. – Kairi sorri e volta a patinar devagar – Desde que me dou por gente o Riku mora com o tio dele. – Ela começa – Nem eu nem o Sora conhecemos a mãe dele, mas tem varias fotos dela pela casa. Ela realmente parece com o Riku! – Kairi fala – Menos os cabelos. A mãe dele tinha o cabelo castanho claro, se eu não me engano. – Ela sorri.

– E o pai dele? – Naminé pergunta Kairi da os ombros.

– Não faço idéia! Nunca o vi... Nem em foto...

Silencio novamente. Naminé não ia tocar mais no assunto, na verdade não sabia nem porque tinha começado com aquele papo estranho. As duas apenas continuam o caminho.

.OoO

O ruído da bicicleta freando cortou o silencio. Não importava que hora do dia, aquela rua, com as três casas sempre foi pouco movimentada. Sora desce da bicicleta.

– Eu espero que a Kairi não atrase... – Disse ele preocupado.

– Não se preocupe tanto. – Riku disse calmo enquanto ia em direção a garagem, pra guardar a bicicleta. – Ela é a única de nós que nunca chegou atrasada.

– É né! – Sora abre um sorriso bobo.

– Diferente de você. – Riku saiu de dentro da garagem, e vai pra porta da frente.

– Hey! Você também já chegou muitas vezes atrasado! – Sora grita pro outro.

– Sim, sim! Vamos logo, se não quer se atrasar de novo! – Riku falou antes de entrar em casa. Sora resmungou algo e entrou em casa também e foi pro quarto/lugar onde caiu bomba atômica pra se trocar pro trabalho, e começou a procurar o uniforme nas gavetas. Sora achou rápido, estavam dobrados na primeira gaveta, Sora era bagunceiro, mas trabalho é trabalho. O uniforme de Sora consistia em uma camisa azul clara e uma bermuda preta, que conseguiu só depois de muito pedir ao Xaldin.

– Sora. – Ele ouviu a voz chamar de fora do quarto – Sora! – A voz chamou mais uma vez. Sora foi ate a janela aberta pra ver quem estava chamando ele. – E ai noiva? Vai demorar muito? – Era Riku, de baixo da janela de Sora. O garoto não sabia como Riku conseguia se arrumar em uma velocidade daquelas. Ele vestia a camisa igual à de Sora, mas mais desarrumada, uma calça preta, um all star e tinha o cabelo preso em rabo-de-cavalo baixo.

– Eu já te disse que não sou apressado que nem você! – Sora sorri. Toda vez era assim, Riku se vestia mais rápido, ele demorava mais e o outro vinha provocá-lo.

– Por isso que chegamos sempre atrasados! – Depois de falar ele sorri – Vamos na minha bicicleta, mas não demora!

– Você não quer que eu pule daqui de novo, quer? – Sora pergunta fingindo ficar bravo.

– Já te falei que se você pular eu te seguro! – Riku estende os braços.

– Da ultima vez não deu certo!

– porque eu tava distraído! – Riku se lembrava da ultima vez. Não podia dizer que não gostou quando Sora caiu por cima dele. – Vem que eu te seguro! – Para Riku, Sora não era pesado, alias conseguia carregá-lo normalmente. Como uma noiva de verdade.

– Há, há. Olha minha cara de quem pula! Eu já vou descer. – Sora fala e desaparece na janela.

– MEDROSO! – Riku gritou em tom brincalhão. Ficou silencio por algum tempo, depois o garoto começou a ouvir passos rápidos e do nada Sora se joga da janela, Riku desesperadamente volta a erguer os braços, pegando o namorado a tempo. Os dois ficaram em silencio por um longo tempo. Sora respirava rápido, Claro que ele sabia pular da janela do quarto, já tinha feito isso sem ter o Riku pra assegurar que ele não ia se machucar, mas foi o jeito que ele se jogou. Se o namorado não estivesse lá era pelo menos o corpo cheio de arranhões.

– Eu tava brincando. – Riku coloca o menor no chão. – Não era pra pular de verdade.

– É pra você saber que eu não sou medroso! – Sora se acalmou e sentiu Riku o abraçar.

– Você nunca foi medroso. – Riku beijou a testa de Sora. – Eu disse que tava brincando. – Ele sorri e da um selinho do outro. – Agora nós vamos. – Riku foi pegar a bicicleta. Sora passou os dedos pelos lábios. Até agora, Riku tinha mostrado mais atitude, Sora estava sempre tímido quando tratava desse assunto. Talvez ele fosse medroso de verdade.

– Vamos Sora. – Riku trazia a bicicleta, Sora assentiu e subiu nos apoios novamente.

.OoO

Na lanchonete, Kairi chegou ao mesmo tempo em que Riku e Sora, ou seja, atrasada. Depois de congratulações dos amigos e um sermão do senhor Xaldin, eles começaram o trabalho. Os três estavam atendendo as mesas, hoje o movimento estava bom. Parecia que com a rotina se normalizando os clientes resolviam aparecer.

– A conta da mesa dois. – Riku pede pra Xaldin, que pouco depois entrega o papelzinho pra ele. Sora estava atendendo a mesa um e Kairi a mesa seis.

– Três batatas grandes, dois refrigerantes e um suco de laranja. – Sora repetia o que estava escrito no bloco de notas, os clientes confirmaram. – Ok. – E o garoto vai entregar o papel par Xaldin, encontrando Kairi encostada no balcão. – Que folga, hein? – Ele brinca.

– Eu não mereço isso. – Kairi falou mais prá si mesma do que pro amigo.

– Que foi?

– Os idiotas da mesa seis ficaram me tarando enquanto eu anotava os pedidos. – Ela choramingava, não era pra menos, o vestido azul de detalhes preto e curto não ajudava em nada. Sora olhou pro rosto da garota e falou:

– Pode deixar que eu entrego o pedido deles. – Sora vê a garota sorrir pra ele. – Fica com a mesa um. – A garota concorda, pra infelicidade dos caras da mesa seis. Quando os caras foram embora, não houve mais problemas, até a chegada do grupo de garotas.

– Elas me dão calafrios! – Kairi falou pros garotos, enquanto esperava o pedido da mesa dois.

– Achei que ia se identificar! – Riku estranhou a garota, que fez uma careta ao ouvir o que ele tinha dito.

– Elas são do tipo que saem por ai falando: Daí meu, tipo assim, foi mááágico! – Ela mudou a voz e fez cara de patricinha, fazendo os dois garotos caírem na gargalhada. – Eu não sou parecida em nada com elas. Talvez o gosto pelo rosa, mas até ai... –Ela deu os ombros.

– Impressão minha ou a oxigenada ta olhando pra mim? – Riku prestou atenção na mesa cinco, a garota de cabelo loiro e quebradiço acenou pra ele, que apenas virou e bufou alto. Sora mandava um olhar mortal pra garota.

– Eu atendo aquela mesa! – Kairi foi até a mesa anotar o pedido, mas logo voltou. – Elas ainda não decidiram.

– Que tal sugerir um chá de semancol? – Sora ainda olhava mortalmente pra garota.

– 'Cê ta com ciúmes? – Riku olhava Sora, com aquela cara de assassino, querendo matar a garota.

– Não estou não!

– Ah, está sim! – Riku lançou um sorriso de canto pra Sora. Qualquer um que olhasse pra ele, diria que estava se divertindo com a situação.

– Vocês têm é que parar de me assustar assim! – Kairi olhava assustada pro casal. Qual é, um Sora com cara de maníaco homicida é algo assustador! – Olha os pedidos! – Kairi pega o pedido da mesa dois e sai, Sora e Riku pegam os das mesas quatro e um. Quando os dois passam pela mesa três, a das garotas, eles ouvem comentários sobre eles, na verdade a maioria foi sobre Riku. Quando o expediente dos três estava pra acabar, as garotas resolveram pedir, pra alivio de Kairi, que não agüentava mais ir à mesa delas.

– O que elas pediram? – Xaldin perguntou se curvando no balcão.

– Tudo isso daqui só que light. – Kairi fez uma careta. Com certeza não ia se identificar com aquelas garotas.

– traduzindo: tudo que não tem gosto! –Xaldin e Kairi riram juntos. –Mas por que elas demoraram tanto pra pedir?

– Pfff. Acho que elas queriam que o Riku fosse atender elas. – a garota ri – Mas o Riku já é do Sora, então eu não podia deixar assim e... – Percebendo o que estava falando, a menina para e olha pra Xaldin com os olhos arregalados. – E... Então...

– Nem se preocupe Kairi. – Xaldin coloca a mão no ombro da garota – Eles tavam muito estranhos mesmo. Uma hora ou outra eu ia saber. – Kairi se surpreendeu com a reação de Xaldin.já havia imagina o homem ficando bravo e mandando toda a máfia atrás deles.

– Com o olhar assustador que o Sora ta mandando pra loirinha, era mais que obvio! – A garota da risada.

– Eu não quero nenhuma briguinha por aqui, diga isso aos dois! – Xaldin disse num tom mais sério – Eles podem se gostar, mas não quero perder clientes. – Ele dá uma olhada no relógio. – Converse com eles depois, ok? – e voltou sua atenção pro trabalho. Kairi assentiu, entendia o chefe, afinal, perder clientes por causa de falta de profissionalismo não é uma coisa boa.

Enquanto Kairi esperava o pedido ficar pronto, Sora terminou de atender uma mesa e ia à direção do balcão, quando as garotas o chamaram.

– Com licença! – A loira disse. Sora respirou pesadamente e foi até a mesa.

–Já fizeram o pedido? – Ele pergunta o mais educado que pode, com o bloco de papel na mão.

– Sim. Mas eu quero te pedir um favor. – A loira diz, entregando um papel pra Sora. – Quero que você entregue pro seu amigo, ali. – Ela aponta pra Riku. Sora faz a questão de nem olhar, afinal, naquele horário os únicos rapazes que estavam lá eram Ele e seu namorado. Ele anda até Riku, encontrando Kairi no caminho, com uma bandeja nas mãos.

Sora para – Eu vou matar ela... – ele cochicha pra amiga.

– Depois que elas saírem daqui, você pode voar nela, que eu nem to vendo. – Kairi sorri e volta a caminhar. Sora pega o papel e praticamente joga na cara de Riku.

– O que é isso? – Riku olha pro papel e lê em voz alta – Me liga? 7592... –Ele olha pro Papel, olha pra garota. – Isso é uma brincadeira ou algo do tipo?

– Não! – Sora fala aparentemente irritado. Riku olha pro menor o começa a procurar algo.

– Você tem caneta?

– você vai responder? – Sora estava visivelmente alterado.

– Claro. – Riku fala calmo. – A garota merece uma resposta. – Riku começa a andar em direção ao balcão, Sora sem saber o que falar, o segue.

– Sem briga aqui dentro! – Xaldin diz. Os dois garotos pareceram não ouvir, porque Riku pegou uma caneta, virou o papel e rabiscou algo.

– KAIRI! – Riku chama. Quando a ruiva chegou, ele entregou o papel e disse algo no ouvido dela. Sora olhou pra Riku e em seguida duas garotas, mais velhas que eles, entraram pela porta.

– Boa tarde, senhor Xaldin! – uma delas falou.

– Que bom que chegaram! – Xaldin falou alto tentando tirar a atenção dos garotos. – Significa que o expediente de vocês acabou! – Ele dá a volta no balcão e praticamente joga os dois pra fora da não entendeu nada, mas estavam sozinhos e fora do trabalho, era hora de falar com Sora.

– O que foi aquele ataque de ciúmes lá dentro? – Riku encara o menor.

– Eu, só... – Sora não sabia o que responder, apenas tinha ficado com raiva daquelas garotas. – Elas te olhavam de um jeito tão... Que eu não pude... – Sora se vira de costas e cruza os braços.

– Sora. – Riku o abraçou por trás, passando os braços por cima dos ombros de Sora. – Sempre foi assim. As garotas me olham e me rotulam. – Ele sentiu que Sora colocou uma das mãos sobre seu braço. – Olhe pra mim. – Riku faz Sora ficar frente a frente com ele, mas o garoto ainda não o olhava nos olhos. – Eu não me importo com elas.

– Você pode não se importar, mas eu sim. – Sora olha no rosto de seu namorado. – Eu não gosto delas te olhando daquele jeito. – Sora olha pra baixo. Desde que começou a namorar Riku, notou que as garotas olhavam pra ele. Nas ruas, na escola também foi assim e agora no trabalho. Sim Riku era bonito, mas elas tinham que mostrar pra deus e o mundo?

– Sora, preste atenção! – Riku levantou o rosto do menor – Eu amo você. Só você! – Ele o abraçou lentamente.

Sora sussurrou enquanto se aconchegava em Riku – Eu sei disso... – Mas não podia evitar de ter ciúmes.

– Então confiem em mim. – Riku sorri – Você não vai me perder pra ninguém. – Sora assentiu. Riku sorri mais ainda e desfaz o abraço. – É melhor irmos. – Os dois iam andando até onde Riku havia deixado a bicicleta. Sora tinha se lembrado do que tinha pensado antes de ir pro trabalho, ele pega fôlego.

– Riku!

Riku se vira e recebe um beijo de Sora. Era um beijo desajeitado, ele tinha notado que Sora estava nas pontas dos pés. Riku não demorou a corresponder, afinal, Sora não era de beijá-lo assim, por conta própria, normalmente Riku dava o primeiro passo. Quando os dois se separaram, Sora estava com as bochechas pegando fogo. Riku ri um pouco.

– O que foi? – Sora pergunta nervoso.

– Nada. – Riku sabia o quanto seu parceiro ficava irritado quando diziam que ele estava ruborizado, mas adorava quando acontecia. – Vamos? – Riku estende a mão.

– Sim. – Sora pega na mão de Riku e os dois caminham até a bicicleta. Riku monta a equilibra a bicicleta, Sora sobe, segurando-se firme nos ombros do namorado. Enquanto sentia o vento bater nos cabelos, Sora sentiu um calafrio, e estremeceu um pouco.

– O que foi Sora? – Riku perguntou enquanto virou o guidão da bicicleta pra esquerda.

– Um calafrio. – Ele respondeu. Mas era algo estranho, como se algo estanho estivesse acontecendo.

.OoO

Kairi ouviu a porta bater e seu chefe suspirar de alivio.

– É uma pena que o gatinho já foi. – a menina loira falou. Kairi olhou pra ela e uma idéia surgiu na sua mente.

– O Riku é bonito mesmo, não? – ela entrega o papel pra garota. – É uma pena mesmo. – Kairi suspira e olha pra garota, que não entendia nada. – As coisas não são justas.

– Do que você ta falando? – A loira pergunta.

– Ele tem namorada? – Outra menina, uma morena, pergunta. Kairi nega.

– Não é exatamente namorada que ele tem. – Kairi estava com uma cara triste por fora, mas por dentro se sentia a própria Malévola. – Na verdade ele joga no mesmo time que a gente.

Silencio.

– Qual é! – Uma delas falou – você ta mentindo. –e fez uma careta muito estranha pra Kairi.

– Se não acreditam em mim, olhem pra fora! – A ruiva apontou pra fora e as garota olharam. Os dois garotos estavam falando algo, Sora parecia indignado com algo e Riku parecia querer explicar alguma coisa. Alguns clientes que estavam lá pararam pra olhar também e Kairi, vendo tudo, foi saindo de fininho, com bandeja e tudo.

– Onde pensa que vai? – Xaldin olha com uma expressão severa pra Kairi.

– Ehe! – Sorriso amarelo – Eu acho que eu tenho que...

– Nana-nina-não! – olha pra Kairi – Faça com que a clientela preste atenção em outra coisa.

– O que quer que eu faça? Nada pode chamar mais atenção do que dois garotos discutindo a relação em publico! – Kairi coça a parte de trás da cabeça, sem saber o que fazer. – A não Ser malabarismo com tochas!

– Eu não quero saber o que você vai fazer, mas deixe que os garotos se entendam! – Xaldin muda a expressão. – Ninguém quer ser o centro das atenções. Pelo menos não desse jeito! –Kairi se dá por vencida e revira os olhos.

– Eu saquei! – A garota anda ate onde todos olhavam pra fora da janela, pegou uma colher de uma das mesas e bateu na bandeja. – Ok! Ok! o Show acabou! A vida pessoal dos funcionários só interessa a eles! – Vendo que ninguém prestava atenção nela, olhou pela janela e viu os dois saindo do que parecia um abraço. Riku falou algo e andou um pouco, em seguida Sora vai lá e tasca um beijo em Riku, fato que fez Kairi arregalar os olhos, pessoas comentarem coisas como: "ELE É GAY!" ou: "MINHA NOSSA!", Kairi não ficou parada e começou a bater na bandeja de novo. – EU JÁ FALEI QUE O SHOW ACABOU! – todos olham pra garota e voltam pros lugares, ou vai até o balcão fechar a conta.

– Prontinho! – Kairi desliza pra trás do balcão.

– Eu vi... – Xaldin disse. Logo as garotas fecharam a conta e saíram olhando feio pra Kairi, que apenas deu os ombros. – Acho que perdi alguns clientes. – Ele suspira.

– Ah, chefe, nem liga! – Kairi fala – Vão esses... Vêm outros! Certo? – Ela sorri.

– Eu espero que sim. – Xaldin diz desanimado.

– Bom... Eu to indo. – Kairi sorri pro chefe – Tenho outro compromisso agora! – Ela ia saindo, quando Xaldin chama sua atenção, fazendo-a virar.

– Não se esqueça de conversar com eles. – Kairi assente e se vai. Ele suspira pesadamente, enquanto seu outro funcionário entrava.

– Boa tarde Chefe! – Um rapaz sorridente falou. – Nossa, o senhor parece cansado.

– Foi só uma pequena complicação. – Diz ele, abanando as mãos no ar.

– Na verdade, foi emocionante! – Uma das garçonetes passou. – Devia chegar mais cedo! Não é Chefe? – Xaldin apenas suspira mais uma vez. Sentia que depois daquele dia, Sua lanchonete não seria mais a mesma.

**Continua...**

**N/A: IOOO Povo querido! Como vão? Bem aqui está o capitulo quatro. Eu espero que tenham gostado!**

**A Namine apareceu um pouco mais nesse capitulo! Xaldin, o dono da Lanchonete aparece também! XD Alguns professores também apareceram (faz dança feliz), com um papel minúsculo, eu diria, mas quem sabe um dia ele ficam importantes? 8D**

**Não sei se os próximos capítulos vêm logo! Mas mandem reviews!**

**Te a próxima! XD**


	5. Chapter 5

_**City of lovers**_

_**AVISO:Essa Fic tem Yaoi.**____**Ou seja, homem com homem, se beijando e tudo mais! . Se você é um leitor que não gosta de Yaoi, volte na setinha ali no canto da tela, jogue um bloco de construção na Fabiana-sama, mas não me encha o saco com**___**reviews**___**reclamando!**_

_**AVISO2: Essa fic é em universo alternativo, ou seja, o que minha imaginação mandar ta na historia! E também tem OOC, Ou seja, se você ver algum personagem e falar: OHmeudeus! Ele não era assim no jogo! Significa que fui eu que mudei!**_

_**Kingdom Hearts não me pertence!**____**Pois se pertencesse eu estaria ganhando dinheiro! Mas eu sou apenas uma adolescente que jogou o jogo, achou muito fofo e decidiu fazer uma fic! XD**_

OoO. OoO. OoO

**Capitulo 5:Teatro, cozinha e basquete!**

.OoO

O sol brilhava, o céu estava azul e o Xemnas estava sem paciência. Hoje ele ia montar cenas de improviso com seus alunos e explicava como funcionava. Riku na realidade não prestava atenção no que o professor falava, ele agradecia por ser a ultima aula, afinal, estava mais interessado no garoto sentado à sua frente. Era incrível como Sora conseguia arrepiar o cabelo sem usar gel, parecia meio sobrenatural, Riku pega uma mecha e começa a enrolar com o indicador, fazendo Sora ter arrepios.

– Para Riku. – Sora fala baixo, mas Riku parece não ouvir e continua enrolando. O garoto de cabelos castanhos começa a ter mais arrepios – Eu disse pra parar! – Ele fala mais alarmado.

– Por quê? Mexer no seu cabelo é tão gostoso. – Riku se inclina um pouco, pra Sora ouvir melhor.

– Mas faz cócegas! – Sora se vira um pouco – Eu vou começar a rir alto e o professor não vai gostar! – Sora se vira, achando que estava salvo de pagar mico, mas sente os dedos de Riku recomeçarem a enrolar a mecha, fazendo-o dar algumas risadas contidas.

– Como você arrepia o seu cabelo sem gel? – Riku fala enquanto Sora colocava as mãos na frente da boca pra não rir alto. Riku notando a situação continuou até Sora rir alto, fazendo a sala inteira olhar pros dois.

– Eu disse pra você parar. – Sora falou pra Riku em tom irritado, se encolhendo de vergonha na cadeira.

– Riku e Sora! – O professor chamou. Sora não sabia se sentia medo do olhar assassino de Xemnas ou se sentia vergonha, Riku apenas respondeu:

– Oi, 'fessor!

– O que você acha sobre esse assunto?

– Eu concordo com tudo que o senhor falou! – Riku falou totalmente confiante, tentando escapar da situação.

– Então você e seu amigo vão fazer a primeira cena de improviso. – O professor se vira e pega dois sacos pequenos cheios de papeizinhos. – O que estão esperando? Venham aqui pra frente.

– O quê? – Sora fica surpreso.

– Agradeça por saber do que ele ta falando. – Riku levanta e puxa o garoto, pra frente da sala.

– Ele vai sortear o lugar e o tema da cena e a gente vai ter que improvisar. – Sora fala todo nervoso. Xemnas colocou a mão dentro de um saquinho e tirou um pedaço de papel.

– Esta cena acontece numa borracharia... – Ele coloca a mão no outro saquinho e tira outro papel – E o tema é reencontro amoroso. – O professor vai até o fundo da sala pra observar melhor – podem começar!

Os dois garotos se afastam um pouco e ficam em silencio por um tempo, Riku vai pra frente, ergue a mão e a movimenta fazendo um arco.

– "Borracharia do Cid."– Riku conseguiu algumas risadas dos outros alunos e finge que esta mexendo em um carro, Sora da alguns passos.

– Oi, eu... – Sora diz morrendo de vergonha por estar fazendo aquilo. – To procurando uma pessoa. – Riku se vira, finge que tira o suor da testa e arregala os olhos.

– Anita? – Riku fala parecendo surpreso. – O que faz aqui?– Riku se aproxima um pouco. Sora, entendendo que estava no meio de uma cena de novela mexicana, pensa rápido.

– Oh, Ramon! Eu precisava te ver! – Sora coloca as duas mãos na frente do peito e faz cara de choro. – Depois de tanto tempo longe de... Da... Dessa cidade, eu vi que foi um grande erro partir!

– Anita, Desculpe se eu não fui me despedir de você! – Riku vai até Sora e pega nas mãos dele. – Saiba que você foi a única que eu amei de verdade!

– Então prove que é verdade... Anh... – Sora começa a fazer cara de desespero pra Riku.

– Ramon. – O maior cochicha.

– Ramon! Me beije! – Sora fala no desespero e todos da sala começam a fazer alvoroço.

– Se é isso que você quer Anita, eu faço com prazer. – Riku pega na cintura de Sora e aproxima o seu rosto do dele. Sora não tinha pensado que Riku ia beijá-lo de verdade, assim na frente de todos, mas quando eles estavam quase encostando os lábios, Riku começa a mexer na mecha do cabelo de Sora, que ri descontroladamente.

– Eu disse que faz cócegas Riku! – Sora afasta o rosto de Riku e da risada.

– Então, ta! – Xemnas bate palmas e o resto da sala acompanha, aliviados, principalmente as meninas. – Foi um belo exemplo de cena de novela mexicana! Lembrem-se disso quando assistirem Maria do bairro... – O professor vai pra frente de novo e os garotos voltam pro lugar.

Naminé virou pra trás olhando pra Sora – Por que vocês não se beijaram? – ela parecia desapontada. Sora, vermelho igual a um pimentão, se encolheu na cadeira novamente e Riku apenas deu os ombros.

– Então, quem quer ser o próximo? – Xemnas falou animado, mas os alunos não pareciam estar no espírito. – Ninguém? – Enquanto o professor tentava convence alguém a atuar, Hayner estava debruçado sobre a mesa com o rosto entre os braços, dormindo. Roxas olha pra trás, preocupado com o amigo.

– Hayner. – Roxas chama – Hayner acorda! – ele chacoalha o amigo, tentando acordá-lo em vão. Hayner resmunga alguma coisa e se ajeita ente os braços.

–O que aconteceu? – Kairi se virou e perguntou a Roxas.

– Ele dormiu. – Roxas responde e Kairi olha pra Hayner, que começa a falar enquanto dorme.

– Vai embora... – ele resmunga – Eu sou o Hayner... – O garoto diz mais alto. Roxas e Kairi se olhavam sem entender nada, eles não faziam idéia do que Hayner estava sonhando. – Olha que eu te bato... – Hayner diz.

– É com o Seifer que ele ta sonhando! – Kairi cochicha pra Roxas, que começou a afastar a cadeira pra longe de Hayner.

– PARA! – Hayner desperta assustado, fazendo com que todos da sala olhassem em sua direção.

– "Para" o que Hayner? – Xemnas pergunta, enquanto se aproximava dele, agora encolhido na cadeira.

– Não foi nada... – Hayner fala baixo.

Xemnas, não satisfeito com a resposta toma uma decisão. – Então que tal ser o próximo a atuar? – Hayner se assusta, ele nem sabia do que o professor estava falando.

– Não, não professor! – Ele tenta se safar – Eu não sou bom nisso! Que tal escolher o Roxas?

– Não me meta nessa! – Roxas fala.

– Vai ser você. – Xemnas lança um olha mortal pra Hayner, que se levanta e vai pra frente da sala. – Quem quer vir junto? – Xemnas pergunta, e os alunos têm a mesma reação de antes. – Vamos pessoal, eu quero uma cena, não um monólogo!

– Parece que ninguém quer atuar com a loirinha! – Seifer comenta com Fuu.

– É mesmo... – Um olhar maldoso surge no rosto de Fuu e ela levanta a mão. – Professor, o Seifer quer ir! – tanto Seifer, quanto Hayner e a sala inteira ficaram surpreendidas com o anuncio da garota.

–Que bom que está se interessando pelas aulas Seifer! – O professor fala feliz. – Venha aqui pra frente.

– Vai ter troco, ouviu Fuu. – Ele cochicha antes de ir pra junto de Hayner. O professor sorteou a situação e o lugar. Seria uma briga de casal no aeroporto.

– Só tem temas envolvendo casais nesse saquinho? – Hayner fala indignado pro professor.

–É verdade... – Xemnas pega a saquinho e começa a olhar o conteúdo. – Pedido de casamento, reencontro, beijo de língua... Quem foi que me ajudou com os papeis? – Xemnas olha pra sala e Naminé se encolhe na cadeira. – Não importa, façam a cena enquanto eu escrevo novos temas. – os dois garotos começam a fazer a cena, enquanto Xemnas arrumava os temas, mas uma idéia surgiu na sua mente maléfica. – Esperem um pouco! – Hayner e Seifer param de se bater e olham pro professor.

– O que foi? – Seifer falou.

– É pra ter uma briga de casal e não um vale-tudo. – O professor explica – E eu tive uma idéia pra deixar a cena melhor! Fuujin vem aqui. – Assim que o professor chama, Fuu se levanta e vai até a mesa dele.

– Sim? – Ela pergunta. O professor cochichou alguma coisa no ouvido dela, que concorda, pega uma cadeira e se senta perto dele.

– Podem continuar! – Xemnas anuncia e a cena continua. Os dois tentam fazer uma cena de briga de casal, então Hayner acusou Seifer de ser um cafajeste, ele por sua vez acusou Hayner de não ligar pro relacionamento deles. Tal cena fazia todos os alunos rirem, afinal ver dois inimigos brigarem por causa do relacionamento era divertido. Quando a coisa ia ficando feia, Fuu olha pro professor, que faz um sinal afirmativo, Ela se levanta, respira fundo e entra em cena.

– Por que vocês estão brigando? – Fuu tinha os olhos cheios de lagrimas – Pai, mãe? – Todos da sala olham e caem na gargalhada, menos os dois garotos atuando, eles não contavam com ela na cena.

– Ah... Éh... Oi? – Hayner não sabia como reagir, afinal, se os dois atuando eram homens, quem era a mãe?

– Essa filha não é minha não! Você andou pulando a cerca? – Seifer cochicha pra Hayner.

– Calado! – Hayner fala irritado "– E ainda me arranjam isso! –" Ele vai até a garota e fala. – Não é nada, nós só estávamos conversando. – Sorriso.

– É que toda vez que vocês brigam eu fico triste. Às vezes eu acho que é por minha causa. – Fuu dessa vez começa a chorar, Seifer se desespera quando a amiga começa a chorar e Hayner abraça a garota.

– Não é por sua causa. É que mamãe e papai não se entendem bem, mas nós te amamos. – Hayner aconchega a garota. – Vamos resolver isso logo.

– Que bom mamãe. – Fuu olha pra ele e faz algo que assusta os dois, sorri.

– Por que eu sou sempre a mulher? – Hayner cochicha, irritado, pra Fuu.

– Porque você tem cara de menina. – Fuu da um sorriso maldoso. – Então, pra mostrar que vocês vão ficar bem, se beijem. – Seifer fica sem palavras e Hayner começa a se lembrar daquela maldita tarde e daquela droga de castigo e fica vermelho.

"– Que maldita! Agora to lembrando de coisas horríveis que me aconteceram! –" Hayner pensa "– Tudo culpa daquele tarado! –" Hayner não queria nem pensar naquelas coisas.

– EU JÁ FALEI QUE BEIJO NA MINHA AULA NÃO! – Xemnas grita enquanto colocava os papeizinhos no saquinho. – A cena foi ótima. – Xemnas aplaude – Podem se sentar. Quem quer ser o próximo? – Hayner foi se sentar e vê que seus amigos ainda riam da cena.

– Essa foi muito boa! – Kairi enxugava as lagrimas que caiam dos olhos – Ainda bem que você ajudou o professor com os papeis Naminé. – concluiu a garota.

– Cara você atuou bem. – Sora fala pra Hayner.

– Você acha?

– Claro. – Sora fala.

– Principalmente na hora da briga! – Riku se junta a eles.

– Quem disse que eu tava atuando? – Hayner fala, deixando seus amigos sem entender direito. A aula continua assim até o fim, o professor chamava dois ou três alunos pra fazer uma cena improvisada. Logo o sinal tocou e os alunos pegaram suas mochilas e saiam alegremente da escola.

– Eu vou chegar mais tarde no trabalho hoje. – Riku dizia pra Kairi e Sora.

– Por quê? – Sora pergunta.

– Vai ter teste pro time de basquete. – Riku responde.

– É hoje também? – Kairi diz com voz manhosa.

– Também? – Sora olha pra amiga. – Como assim "também"?

– Hoje tem teste pra líder de torcida. – Kairi pega os pompons de dentro da mochila. – Eu sempre quis ser uma garota pompom. – Faz dancinha tosca.

– Espero que essa não seja a sua apresentação... – Sora fala, levando um soco na cabeça, vindo de Kairi. – Ai...

– Então você avisa Sora! – Riku ia andando pelo corredor, junto a Kairi.

– Não vai dar não. – Sora responde e os dois olham pra ele.

– Por que não? – Kairi olha indignada pro amigo.

– Eu tenho aula extracurricular hoje! – Sora fala, sorrindo de orelha a orelha.

– Aula de que? – Kairi pergunta pra Sora.

– Economia domestica. – moreno fala sem jeito. Kairi cai na risada, não conseguia imaginar seu amigo na cozinha.

– Ai, fala sério! Você cozinhando? – Kairi olha pro menino e ri mais um pouco.

– Eu to falando sério. – Sora fala e Kairi para de rir, pigarreando.

– Então, ta... Olha a hora! – Kairi fala – tenho que ir! – e sai correndo. Riku sorri e pega a mão de Sora, fazendo o garoto ruborizar.

– Vamos, ou você vai chegar atrasado à aula. – os dois começaram a andar pelo corredor.

– Riku, você quer mesmo entrar pro time de basquete? – Sora não entendia o namorado, afinal, ele nunca tinha visto Riku jogar basquete, também nunca se interessou pelo jogo.

– Sei lá. – Ele fala, dando os ombros – Seria legal jogar um pouco. Não que eu me interesse muito, mas é o que eu sei jogar bem. – Riku sorri, Sora também. – E por que você vai ter aulas de economia domestica?

– O Leon falou que seria bom eu aprender a cozinhar um pouco. Só pra variar. – Logo os dois chegaram até a sala onde Sora ia ter a aula e Riku beija-lhe a bochecha.

– Se o teste acabar primeiro que sua aula, eu venho te buscar.

– Se a aula acabar primeiro eu vou olhar lá na quadra. – Sora sorri e entra na sala. Ela era grande com balcões brancos e grandes que podiam se sentar duas ou três pessoas. Haviam muitos rostos desconhecidos, mas logo Sora reconheceu a garota de cabelos loiros. Naminé também estava naquela aula.

– Oi Sora. – Namine falou. – Que bom que eu não to sozinha aqui! – vai até Sora.

– Só tem a gente do 1°B aqui? – Naminé confirma.

– Aparentemente, somos as únicas pessoas que são uma negação na cozinha da nossa sala. – A loira sorri. – Aquele pessoal é do 1°C e aqueles do 1°A. –Ela aponta pras turmas que conversavam entre si.

– E aquele ali? – Sora aponta pro garoto no fundo da sala. Ele era alto, com cabelo curto, loiro e bagunçado, tinha uma cicatriz no meio da testa.

– Não faço idéia.

– Ele me parece familiar. – Sora estranhava, aquele rosto era bastante familiar pra ele, mas nunca tinha visto o garoto na vida dele.

– Vamos nos sentar com ele? – Naminé pergunta com os olhos brilhando. Sora da os ombros, se o garoto fosse novo, seria bom pra ele fazer amigos. Sora e Naminé se dirigiram até o balcão do garoto.

– Ta ocupado? – Naminé pergunta.

– como? – O rapaz olhava para Naminé estranhamente surpreendido.

– O lugar ta ocupado? – Naminé repete a pergunta em seguida sorrindo. O garoto balança a cabeça negativamente. – Podemos nos sentar? – Naminé apontou para Sora, que sorria.

– Se quiserem... – Ele dá os ombros e se afasta um pouco, dando lugar pra Sora e Naminé.

– Eu sou Naminé e esse é Sora, somos do 1°B!

– Eu sou- – antes que ele pudesse terminar a frase, o professor entrou na sala cumprimentando os alunos. Após lavarem as mãos e vestirem os aventais, a aula prosseguiu porem não importava o que Sora ou Naminé fizessem a massa que tentavam fazer não ficava boa. Entretanto o novo amigo conseguia fazer aquilo perfeitamente.

– Waa... Você é incrível! – Naminé tinha os olhos brilhando de emoção.

– Na verdade é bem fácil... – o rapaz colocava o conteúdo da tigela numa forma untada.

– Só se for pra você. – Sora olhava desanimado pra massa dentro da própria tigela. – Por que o meu está uma negação.

– Somos dois. – Naminé olhou da mesma forma pra tigela dela.

– É questão de pratica. – Um sorriso gentil surgiu no rosto do garoto.

.OoO

– A próxima. – uma mulher de roupas azuis com o emblema da escola disse. A garota deu um passo a frente e começou a fazer uma coreografia.

– Logo vai ser a gente! – Kairi falava nervosa pra Ollete.

– Eu sei! – Ollete sacudiu os pompons.

– Eu me pergunto se o Sora ta indo bem na aula extracurricular. – Kairi começou a roer a unha do polegar.

– Acho que sim. – Ollete tentou acalmar a amiga – A Naminé também tem aula extracurricular, não é?

Dessa vez Kairi olhou confusa pra Ollete. A Naminé também? Não era hora de pensar no que a Naminé faz, afinal a mulher tinha acabado de chamá-la.

.OoO

O professor olha no relógio de pulso e anuncia:

– Muito bem, faltam cinco minutos. – ele tira o avental – Coloquem os aventais nos lugares e lavem-se.

Após pendurar o avental, Sora foi lavar as mãos e o rosto, que estavam realmente sujos, por causa de Naminé que tinha lhe jogado farinha no rosto.

– Vamos Sora! – A garota chama da porta da sala.

– Sim! – Ele diz terminando de se enxugar, antes de sair da sala olha pro garoto que eles haviam sentado junto e falou – Até a próxima aula. – Sorriu e seguiu até a porta da sala. O garoto apenas observou Sora ir embora, sem entender muito bem.

– Você perguntou o nome dele? – Naminé pergunta enquanto saia da sala.

– Não. – Sora realmente tinha se esquecido de perguntar o nome dele, o garoto lhe parecia muito familiar, mas não sabia de onde. Fuu e Rai passaram por eles, porem Sora não tinha nem notado, mas Naminé sim. A loira se virou e viu os dois entrarem na sala que acabara de sair.

– Você viu aquilo? – Naminé ajeitou o material que levava.

– Vi o que?

– Aqueles amigos do Seifer entraram na nossa sala. –Naminé não entendia nada, muito menos Sora.

– E quem liga! O que os dois fazem ou deixam de fazer não é da nossa conta. – Sora da os ombros e continua a andar.

– ah, sei lá... – Naminé olhou mais uma vez e continuou o caminho. Agora era hora de ir ver como Kairi, Ollete e Riku estavam se saindo.

.OoO

Riku corre pela quadra, desviando de alguns adversários. Dois deles param na sua frente, ele quica a bola duas vezes e passa pro garoto que estava mais afastado, ele recebe a bola e arremessa, fazendo uma cesta de dois pontos. Quando a bola cai, o treinador apita.

– Ok, os testes acabaram! Podem ir. – o treinador fala. Riku olha pra arquibancada e vê Sora entrar apressado junto a Naminé.

– Sora! – Riku grita indo na direção de Sora. O garoto de cabelos espetados olha o namorado subir correndo as escadas.

– Desculpa, eu não pude vir antes. – Sora falava com o rosto triste.

– Não importa. – Riku sorriu pra ele – Nem sei se vou ser escolhido. – ele afaga os cabelos de Sora.

– Mas eu queria vê-lo jogar... – Sora tenta falar algo, mas não consegue. Afinal queria estar lá pra torcer por ele, incentivá-lo, queria ver Riku entrando no time de basquete.

– O importante é que você veio. –Riku da um beijo na bochecha de Sora. – A Kairi ta lá na outra quadra. Eu vou pro chuveiro e depois encontro vocês. – ele desce as escadas e entra na porta que dava pro vestiário. Sora ficou vermelho ao notar o que Riku tinha feito e virou o rosto. Naminé riu um pouco, e viu em seguida algumas garotas, que pareciam estar lá a algum tempo, olhando muito feio pros dois.

– Parece que você arranjou inimigas... – Ela fala com um sorriso sínico no rosto. Sora se vira e vê as garotas, que ainda olhavam feio pra ele e simplesmente sorri.

– Que pena, ele já é meu! – Sora olha pra Naminé, que agora ria um pouco. Logo os dois foram até a quadra onde Kairi fazia o teste pra ser um líder de torcida, a vez da ruiva já tinha chegado. Ela dançava e pulava, sacudia os pompons, cantava palavra por palavra o nome da escola e no final abriu um espacate.

– Seu nome? – a treinadora pergunta.

– Kairi.

– Você foi ótima!

– Obrigado! – Kairi sorri satisfeita com o trabalho e vai se sentar.

– Adivinha quem é? – a ruiva sente duas mãos pequenas tamparem seus olhos.

– Naminé.

– Acertou, minha garota pompom preferida! – Naminé se senta ao lado dela.

– Oi Sora. – Sora se senta do outro lado. – Você viu o teste do Riku?

– Não deu tempo. – ele responde desanimado.

– Pelo menos vai dar pra vocês verem a apresentação da Ollete. – Kairi aponta pra Ollete saltitante e feliz se apresentando. Antes de a garota terminar, chega Riku. O rapaz estava com o cabelo molhado com água escorrendo sobre a camisa branca da escola, o que fazia as garotas ficarem doidas.

– Seu cabelo ta encharcado Riku! – Kairi repreende o amigo, que não ligava muito, o dia estava quente e não tinha com o que se preocupar. Logo que Ollete termina de se apresentar os seis saem da escola e seguem seu rumo. Sora Riku e Kairi foram direto pra lanchonete, Xaldin devia estar uma fera com eles agora, Ollete e Naminé foram pra direção oposta, se dividindo mais tarde.

.OoO

Já estava anoitecendo quando os três amigos saíram do trabalho, eles tinham escutado o maior sermão da vida deles.

– Se eu entrar pras lideres de torcida, eu vou ter pouco tempo pra trabalhar. – Kairi reclamava consigo mesma. – Minha vida vai virar um caos!

– Ainda bem que minhas aulas são uma vez por semana. – Sora sorri. – E você Riku? – o garoto da os ombros enquanto pedalava.

– Se me escolherem tudo bem, se não, fazer o que? – Riku olhava pra frente.

– Riku... Você não parece realmente animado. – Sora olha pro namorado. – O que foi?

– Nada. – ele diz – Eu só que... Aconteceu uma coisa estranha, só isso. – Ele suspira. Sora decide terminar o assunto por ali mesmo, não queria incomodar Riku. Ele se agarra melhor a Riku, encostando o rosto na cabeça dele, podendo sentir algumas mechas de cabelo lhe fazer cócegas. Logo eles chegaram as três casas vizinhas, mas algo estava estranho na casa de Riku. As luzes, que normalmente estariam apagadas, estavam acesas.

– Eu já vou pra casa! – Kairi se despede e em seguida entra em casa. Riku nem prestou atenção no que a amiga falava, estava mais interessado no porque das luzes estarem acesas.

– Riku? – A voz de Sora o fez despertar do transe. – O que foi?

– N-nada... – Riku balança a cabeça e sorri pra Sora. – nós vemos amanhã.

– Sim. – Sora lhe deu um beijo e foi pra dentro da casa, Riku entrou em casa logo em seguida. Ele foi olhando a casa, analisando. Ouviu um barulho vindo da cozinha e foi ver o que era.

– Olá Riku!

O Rapaz se surpreende – Tio Xehanorth? O que faz aqui essas horas?

– Fui dispensado mais cedo. – Xehanorth sorri – Mestre Ansem disse que eu estava trabalhando demais. – Xehanorth estava cozinhando algo. – E que eu tenho que ter um tempo pra família.

– Mestre Ansem? – Riku olhou surpreso pro tio.

– Agora eu sou o aprendiz dele.

– Ah... – Riku se lembra da reportagem da revista que Pence estava lendo e da Namine chamando Ansem o sábio de Papi. – Tio, o Ansem tem filhos?

– Ele tem uma filha se eu não me engano. – Xehanorth termina de falar e nenhum continua o assunto. Era muito estranho ver o tio ali, depois de tanto tempo. – Por quê?

– É que eu acho que eu a conheço. – Riku apóia a cabeça no dorso da mão, seu tio parecia surpreso, mas continuou o que estava fazendo. – Você vai chegar cedo amanhã também?

– Não sei. Por quê?

– Nada não. – Riku se levanta e vai até a porta. – Vou fazer a lição de casa. – Xehanorth concorda e o garoto sobe pro quarto. Ao fechar a porta Riku pensa. "– Eu tenho que falar pra ele que estou namorando o Sora... Mas só na hora certa... –" Ele suspira e vai trocar de roupa. "– Preciso conversar com o Sora. –"

.OoO

No dia seguinte, Sora, Riku e Kairi acabaram chegando à escola muito cedo, pois Sora tinha conseguido acordar na hora certa pela primeira vez no ano. Kairi estava ansiosa pra saber se estava entre as lideres de torcida. Riku não parecia muito animado com as coisas e Sora havia percebido. Desde ontem, depois de ele ter saído do vestiário, Riku estava agindo estranho. Sora não sabia se devia tocar no assunto, então acompanhou os amigos até a lista que estava no mural da escola. Conforme os três amigos iam andando até o corredor onde um dos murais ficava, Sora tinha a impressão de que estavam encarando, tanto ele quanto Riku, mas não comentou, talvez fosse só impressão mesmo.

– VIVA! – Kairi comemorava. – Eu sou uma líder de torcida! – faz dança feliz.

–Que bom Kairi. – Sora viu que o nome de Ollete também estava na lista. Era bom pras duas estarem juntas no time de lideres de torcida, pelo menos Kairi tinha com quem conversar. Logo outra menina olhou a lista e sorriu levemente. Ela tinha cabelos castanhos claros, curtos e com as pontas viradas, com uma franja que cobria sua testa e aparentava ser do primeiro ano.

– Você também é líder de torcida? – Kairi tentou puxar assunto.

– Sou reserva. – A garota responde.

– Pelo menos você está lá. – A ruiva sorri. – Eu sou Kairi.

– Sou Selphie. – A garota sorri de volta. Pelo visto, Kairi ia se dar bem com as outras garotas pompom.

– Esses são meus amigos: Sora e Riku. – Kairi apresenta os amigos. Sora sorri, mas Riku apenas olha pra garota com um olhar indiferente.

Sora olhou pro parceiro. – Riku, o que há?

– Eu já falei nada de mais. – Riku afaga os cabelos de Sora.

– Riku, você está estranho desde ontem. – Sora olha bravo pra Riku – Seja lá o que for, pode me falar!

– Sora... – Riku olha Kairi e Selphie conversando, depois olha pra Sora. – Eu te contarei depois. Quando estivermos sozinhos.

– Promete?

– Claro que prometo. – Riku sorri sinceramente pela primeira vez no dia e Sora teve que se conformar com a resposta dele.

– E ai Riku, você ta no time ou não? – Kairi olha pros dois e puxa assunto, Selphie já tinha ido embora, vendo que seus amigos já haviam chegado.

– Eu ainda não sei. – Riku olhou a procura da lista, encontrando-a colada com fita adesiva no meio do mural. Ele foi procurando o nome e se surpreendeu com algo.

– E ai Riku? – Kairi perguntou.

– Eu não acredito... – Riku encostou a cabeça na parede e a socou depois.

– O que foi? – Sora perguntou.

– Veja você mesmo. – Riku não olhou pra Sora. O garoto de cabelos espetados procurou o nome e viu o que estava escrito na frente do nome de Riku.

– Quem fez isso? – Sora sentiu as pernas ficarem bambas e colocou a mão na frente da boca.

– Pode ter sido qualquer um.

– Gente, caso não saibam, eu não leio mentes! – Kairi falou irritada– Diz logo o que foi!

– "Riku bichinha quer dar uma de cestinha!" – Sora diz baixo, Kairi arregala os olhos.

– O que foi que disse? – Kairi olhou pra Sora. – De quem é essa rima tosca?

– É o que está escrito! – Riku arranca o papel do mural e entrega na mão de Kairi. A garota estava completamente confusa e incrédula, quem podia ter feito algo tão cruel? Afinal, quem sabia da relação que ele e Sora tinham era apenas a turma deles e mais ninguém.

– Temos que dizer pra alguém.

– Pra quem Kairi? – Sora olhou pra ela.

– Pro treinador! – A ruiva olhava pros dois. – Daqui a pouco chega a Ollete ou o Pence, vou encontrar algum deles e ver se consigo tirar as outras listas.

– Tudo bem. – Sora diz determinado – Eu e o Riku vamos até o treinador, quem sabe até o diretor. – Sora vai andando em passos largos e pesados e Riku o acompanha. – Eu não acredito que fizeram isso! – O garoto tinha a voz tremula, num misto de Raiva e tristeza. A pessoa que tinha feito aquilo não colocou em risco só a reputação de Riku, mas o namoro deles.

– Sora, eu queria te falar uma coisa antes de irmos procurar o treinador. – Riku havia parado.

– Tem relação com isso não é? – Sora parou logo em seguida e se virou de frente pra Riku.

– Ontem, quando eu fui pro chuveiro... Eu arranjei briga com um dos veteranos do time. – Riku suspirou pesadamente. – Parece que ele viu eu te beijar na bochecha. – Riku parecia triste, Sora não acreditava no que ele estava contando e ele começou a sentir o coração bater cada vez mais rápido. – Ele começou a falar um monte de coisas sobre você e eu, daí eu não consegui me segurar e bati na cara dele. – Riku coçou a parte de trás da cabeça.

– Eu fico feliz que você tenha me defendido. – Sora estava sentindo os olhos mareados. Ele não ia chorar, não em um momento como esse. – Mas agora a gente tem que falar com o treinador. – Riku concorda e os dois vão andando pelo corredor, debaixo dos olhos curiosos e zangados dos outros alunos.

Ao chegarem a sala do treinador os dois ouviram alguém gritando. Dentro da sala havia um veterano falando.

– MAS ISSO ESTÁ ERRADO! – Wakka gritou indignado.

– Eu não posso fazer nada se eu não sei quem é que fez!

– Mas professor, não é justo ele ser zoado desse jeito! – Ele bateu com a palma da mão na mesa, onde uma das listas estava.

– Eu já disse que se não souber quem foi que fez, não posso fazer nada! E pra você é Sr Treinador. – o homem se levantou da cadeira e encarou o rapaz. Ouviu-se alguém bater na porta. – Pode entrar! – ele se recompõe.

– Mas...

– Nós conversamos depois. – o treinador diz, fazendo Wakka bufar indignado, porem ao ver Riku e Sora entrarem pela porta o rapaz muda de expressão.

– Olá Treinador. – Riku diz com uma expressão fria. Quando viu Wakka o reconheceu imediatamente, ele foi um dos juízes do teste. Wakka era do terceiro ano e não fazia mais parte do time de basquete, mas ajudava o treinador nas decisões, estratégias e a escolher os jogadores.

– Olá Riku. – O treinador olhou pra ele. – O que o traz aqui? – o homem se faz de desentendido. Sora joga o papel amassado na frente dele, que pega, desamassa e lê.

– Eu vim falar que to fora do time. – Riku falou alto e claro, fazendo todos na sala, inclusive Sora, se surpreenderem.

– Mas você merece estar no time! – Wakka tenta convencê-lo. – Você jogou bem contra o time reserva ontem.

– Riku... – Sora sentiu os olhos marejarem mais uma vez. – Você não precisa...

– Preciso sim. – Riku olha pra Sora e passa o braço sobre os ombros do menor. – Era só isso que eu tinha pra falar.

– Não tem como você reconsiderar? – o Treinador coçou a cabeça, sem ter idéia do que fazer. Riku balança a cabeça negativamente. – Pelo menos sabe quem fez isso?

– Não, mas ontem um garoto me provocou no vestiário. – Riku tentou lembrar o nome do garoto que tinha feito aquelas provocações. – Acho que o nome dele era Alex.

– Ele de novo? – O treinador suspira cansado. – Essa foi a gota d'água...

– Se ele fez isso, é expulsão na certa. – Wakka ficou feliz com a notícia. – Tem certeza que quer sair do time?

– Absoluta. – Ele sorriu. – Eu tenho outras coisas a fazer. – Ele beija a bochecha de Sora, que fica vermelho. Eles ouvem o sinal tocar e os dois garotos do primeiro ano saem da sala, deixando o treinador e Wakka sozinhos de novo.

– Você sabe que se o Alex for expulso do time e souber que foi por causa dele, as coisas não vão acabar por aqui. – Wakka olhou pro treinador.

– Claro que eu sei. – o treinador pega o apito e a prancheta em cima da mesa. – O pior é que o Riku tem talento.

– Por que você acha que o Alex fez isso com ele?

– Não importa mais... – o treinador pegou a lista de jogadores e riscou o nome de Riku e em seguida o de Alex. – Wakka, eu quero que você faça pessoalmente uma nova lista. – ele entrega a prancheta pra Wakka.

– Pode deixar. – o garoto ruivo balançou a cabeça negativamente. Alguém bate novamente na porta, era Tidus.

– Wakka o professor ta te chamando. – Wakka sorriu e saiu da sala, deixando o treinador perdido em pensamentos.

.OoO

Kairi subia correndo as escadas junto a Hayner, Roxas, Ollete, Naminé e Pence.

– Será que eram todos? – Hayner olhou o monte de papeis nas mãos dos amigos.

– Deve ser. – Naminé olhou enervada pra frase escrita junto ao nome de Riku. – o pior é que nem imaginação o cara teve! Quem rima bichinha e cestinha? – Naminé parou de falar quando avistou os dois que faltavam no grupo.

– Sora! Riku! – Kairi correu até eles e falou o que tinham feito. Ela encontrou os amigos e saiu arrancando as listas de todos os murais da escola. – Estão todos aqui.

– Já falamos com o Treinador. – Riku disse. – Eu sai do time. – A noticia fez todos se entristecerem. Kairi suspirou e foi andando.

– Vamos, a aula já começou. – a ruiva disse.

Pence e Ollete se separaram do grupo e foram pra sala, o resto foi em silêncio. Ao entrarem na sala, o barulho da conversa parou e todos olharam pra Riku. Na lousa havia escrito varias frases iguais as das listas ou até piores, e algumas citando o nome de Sora. Riku pegou na mão de Sora e o arrastou consigo pros respectivos lugares, Kairi pegou um apagador e começou a apagar um lado da lousa, enquanto Naminé apagava o outro. Hayner e Roxas foram pros lugares também, Hayner xingando até a quinta geração de quem tinha feito aquilo e Roxas concordando. O professor logo chegou à sala, fazendo Kairi e Naminé se sentarem.

– Não posso acreditar que fizeram isso com vocês. – Naminé olhou curiosa pros dois. – O Riku provocou o cara que fez isso?

– Não. – Sora estava sentado de qualquer jeito na cadeira, olhando pro nada.

– Sabe que isso tudo é inveja! – Naminé se virou e colocou o fichário em cima da mesa de Sora. – Uma hora ou outra passa.

– E se não passar? – Riku entra na conversa.

– Ai a gente mata ele. – Naminé falou, conseguindo um sorriso leve de ambos. – Tudo vai ficar bem! Vocês já tão até sorrindo!

Sora não tinha certeza se Naminé tinha razão. O resto do dia não foi tão bom quanto deveria ser, e com seu bom humor indo pro espaço, Sora tinha certeza de que tudo aquilo não ia acabar ali. As coisas estavam começando a ficar difíceis pra eles, mas não significava que eles não iam aguentar o que viesse por ai.

_**Continua...**_

**N/A: YOOOO pessoal! Espero que tenham gostado do capitulo!**

**A Kairi e Ollete garotas pompom, o Sora e Naminé aprendendo a incrível arte de cozinhar junto ao garoto misterioso! Quem Será ele?**

**Misstéééério!**

**O que foi isso das listas do time de basquete? Sei lá, mas me veio à cabeça enquanto estava enrolando pra acordar em uma segunda-feira! Um surto na verdade...**

**Selphie, Wakka e Tidus apareceram! Viva! (assopra língua de sogra) E tio Xehanorth também, pouco, mas apareceu! Já tava na hora!**

**Bem, espero reviews! E até a próxima!**

**o/**


	6. Chapter 6

_**City of lovers**_

_**AVISO:Essa Fic tem Yaoi. Ou seja, homem com homem, se beijando e tudo mais! . Se você é um leitor que não gosta de Yaoi, volte na setinha ali no canto da tela, jogue um bloco de construção na Fabiana-sama, mas não me encha o saco com**_**reviews**_**reclamando!**_

_**AVISO2: Essa fic é em universo alternativo, ou seja, o que minha imaginação mandar ta na historia! E também tem OOC, Ou seja, se você ver algum personagem e falar: OHmeudeus! Ele não era assim no jogo! Significa que fui eu que mudei!**_

_**Kingdom Hearts não me pertence!**__**Pois se pertencesse eu estaria ganhando dinheiro! Mas eu sou apenas uma adolescente que jogou o jogo, achou muito fofo e decidiu fazer uma fic! XD**_

.OoO

**Capitulo 6: intrigas e verdades**

.OoO

Aquela semana não foi a melhor de todas, ter que aguentar todos encarando não era uma coisa muito saudável, pelo menos era o que Sora ele nem Riku aguentavam ser apontados, e se não fosse pela insistência de Kairi pra eles não usarem violência, ele já teria batido na cara de alguém.

– Não quero meus amigos se metendo em encrenca. – Kairi se justificava, enquanto eles entravam pelo grande portão verde-escuro da escola.

– Até parece que ninguém viu um casal gay na vida. – Riku parava a bicicleta, Sora desceu da carona e encarou algumas alunas que tinham os olhos faiscantes.

– Ver elas já viram, mas nunca pensaram que o "príncipe encantado" da escola namoraria o amigo de infância. – Sora desvia o olhar das garotas e olha pra Riku.

– Então, não se metam em encrencas, ou eu bato em vocês. – Kairi falou, tirando os patins e calçando os sapatos. – Não quero ficar cuidando dos seus machucados. – E beliscou uma bochecha do Sora.

– Ai! – Sora se lamentou, enquanto via a garota ruiva se afastar com um sorriso sapeca no rosto.

– Eu acho que ela iria fazer a maioria dos machucados.– Riku sorriu pra Sora, que ainda acariciava a parte que Kairi havia beliscado há pouco. O maior não resistiu ao impulso, pegou o rosto de Sora e beijou sua bochecha docemente.

Sora deixara Riku beijar-lhe primeiramente, mas notou os gritinhos histéricos das garotas que o encaravam, não era a hora nem o lugar apropriado pra isso – Riku! –Sora falou assustado.

– Desculpe, Sora. – Riku olha pra baixo. Era inevitável pra ele, na escola não podiam ficar juntos nem no intervalo, pois haviam varias pessoas que faziam questão de olhar diretamente pra eles. Em casa nem pensar, Riku pensou em contar pra seu tio e Leon. Contar para Xehanorth seria fácil, Riku só tinha ele como família, porem Sora tinha Leon, A irmã mais velha e os pais que moravam em traverse town. Tinha que pensar em algo e rápido.

– Riku? – aquela voz o tirou de seu transe. – Vamos? O Sinal já tocou. – Sora o olhava curioso. Não podia deixar que ninguém impedisse esse amor, só a idéia de não poder beijá-lo, não poder se perder naqueles olhos tão claros e azuis como o céu, era desesperador.

– Vamos, não quero levar bronca por chegar atrasado. – Ele disse sorrindo. Os dois andam na direção das escadas, encontrando o Kairi e Naminé conversando.

– Oi Riku! Oi Sora! –A loira fala sorridente, os rapazes respondem educadamente e os quatro sobem as escadas. Era incrível como às sete horas da manhã, Namine e Kairi podiam conversar tão animadamente, enquanto Sora e Riku ainda estavam sonolentos.

– E eu digo que aquela garota tem é inveja da Selphie! – Kairi dizia confiante.

– Ela ta querendo arranjar confusão. – Naminé falava como se fosse obvio. – Qualquer coisa a Selphie corre o mais rápido que puder. – As aulas mal haviam começado e já havia intrigas entre as garotas. Sora não entendia como as garotas podiam arranjar briga, mas estava aliviado por saber que Naminé e Kairi ficariam longe delas. Ao chegar perto da primeira sala do corredor, encontraram Ollete, Roxas e Hayner conversando sobre algo.

– E essa tal de Dyna começou a implicar com ela do nada?– Roxas perguntou a morena.

– É, do nada! – Ollete falou – E eu to falando: se ela vier de graça pra cima da Selphie de novo, eu juro que meto uma porrada na cara dela. – Ollete cruzou os braços.

– É o meu orgulho. – Hayner falou sorrindo, ao ver os quatro chegando perto, ele para, – Oi pessoal. – e volta a prestar atenção em Ollete.

– O que houve? – Kairi olhava curiosa pros três amigos.

– A tal de Dyna implicou com a Selphie, a Ollete ta falando o que aconteceu. – Roxas suspirou em seguida. Os quatro ouviram a garota falar mal da outra, o sinal tocou pela segunda vez e Ollete entrou na sala, se despedindo dos outros.

– Essa garota está andando muito com você, Hayner. – Roxas falou enquanto entrava na sala de aula.

– O que quer dizer com isso? Roxas! – Hayner foi atrás do amigo, com uma falsa expressão de raiva no rosto.

– Realmente eu acho que a Ollete ta andando muito com o Hayner... – Kairi falou estranhando a reação da amiga, afinal Ollete podia fazer parte da turma do Hayner, mas nunca foi chegada em brigas.

– Daqui a pouco ela vai querer entrar pro clube de luta. – Riku brincou, fazendo os outros rirem. Ao entrarem na sala, o barulho da conversa parou e todos olharam pra eles, na lousa, escritas varias coisas novamente. Riku suspirou e começou a andar pro lugar sendo seguido por Sora. Naminé viu a lousa e olhou brava, procurando algum rosto culpado, porem Kairi a puxou pro lugar, antes que algo acontecesse.

– Hey, de briguenta aqui já basta a Ollete. – Kairi sorriu ao sentar. Naminé suspirou se acalmando. Riku e Sora se olharam, as garotas estavam ficando "ariscas".

– Acho que podemos fazer o time de luta da escola só com elas... – Riku falou, Sora deu um sorriso leve, Kairi e Naminé riram um pouco.

– Huh, as mocinhas já começaram a fofocar. – uma voz vinda das fileiras do meio falou alto. Naminé procurou o rosto. Lá estava ele, John, em pé, no meio de algumas garotas, olhando pra eles. – Que diria que um dia o "príncipe encantado" das garotas, seria como uma. – Ele caçoou.

– O que você- – Sora ia se levantar, mas Naminé segurou-o pelo braço.

– Deixa, Sora. Tem gente que não cresceu ainda. – Ela falou, fazendo alguém gritar de onde estava algo como "ai que chatoooo!", mas não prestaram muita atenção nele.

– Não se envolva nisso, magrela. – John falou. Mas falou as palavras erradas, pois a garota se levantou e falou com a expressão mais calma do mundo.

– Não posso deixar de me envolver, afinal o monte de músculos burro começou a falar mal de meus amigos. – Naminé tinha a língua afiada pra quem não gostava de brigas. Riku e Sora se olharam , olhando pra amiga ruiva em seguida. Os três olharam pra Hayner, que por alguma razão estava extremamente alegre e Roxas que estava bobo com tudo aquilo.

– E você se acha muito inteligente, não é loira metida a desenhista? – John retrucou.

– Eu não preciso me achar inteligente, eu _sou _inteligente! – Naminé falou sorrindo de canto. – Eu não sou como certas pessoas, que ficam insultando os outros pra ter respeito.

– Ora sua- – John foi interrompido por alguém. Alguém alto que usava uma toca cinza escura e era acompanhado por uma garota inexpressiva.

– Hey idiota, o que está fazendo? – Seifer perguntou ao entrar na sala.

– Não se meta nisso, Seifer!

– Eu não me meteria normalmente, afinal às brigas são suas não minhas. – Ele deu os ombros, e virou-se em seguida. – Porem, você está discutindo com a magrela ali... – Seifer aponta pra Naminé, que não parecia nada alegre com o apelido – E se você perder o controle e encostar um dedo nessa ou em alguma outra garota, eu mesmo te bato.

– Não está preocupado demais com alguém que você nem conhece direito? – John debochou.

– Não me preocupo com ela, mas seria covardia bater em uma magrela. – Seifer podia ser chato, inconveniente e brigão, mas não gostava de envolver mulheres em brigas de homens. – E pelo que eu sei... Você não hesitaria em bater nela nem por um momento. – Naquele momento, Naminé gelou no lugar em que estava. A garota nunca pensou que o monte de músculos podia bater nela sem dó nem piedade, mas sua expressão continuava a mesma, ela fazia questão de se mostrar confiante.

– huh. – John exclamou antes de sentar-se no lugar, Seifer olhou pra garota loira, que já se sentava também. – Nunca pensei que estaria ajudando eles...

– É melhor baixar a bola, perdedor, eu não to ajudando ninguém, só não quero ver covardia nessa sala. – Seifer olhou-o friamente. – Espero que tenha entendido. – E foi se sentar em seu lugar, a quarta carteira, logo atrás de Fuu. O professor chegou logo em seguida e a aula de matemática começou.

OoO

O dia decorreu normalmente até a quarta aula, educação física não era exatamente a especialidade de Sora, na verdade odiava a parte do alongamento, principalmente pelo fato da quadra ser bem perto do pátio do intervalo, Sora odiava fazer alongamentos com platéia, principalmente na parte de ter que colocar as mãos no chão sem dobrar os joelhos.

– Vamos, Sora! Mostre que existe vitalidade nesse corpo.– O professor o incentivava a colocar as mãos no chão, sem sucesso.

– Riku, como você faz isso? – Sora falou pro garoto ao lado, que alcançou o chão sem problema algum.

– Sei lá... É fácil. – Riku sorriu, se levantando em seguida. Sora se levantou também, reclamando de suas dores.

– Ok, agora eu quero cinco garotas aqui na frente. – Em seguida Kairi, Fuu e mais três garotas deram um passo à frente.

– Sora vai pro time da Kairi. – O professor falou e assim foi seguindo, Kairi fez questão de chamar os amigos. O time em que Fuu ia jogar primeiro contra o time da outra garota, o que vencesse jogaria com o que Seifer estava e assim sucessivamente, o time de Kairi ia ser o ultimo a jogar. Enquanto iam se sentar nas arquibancadas, Sora alcançou Kairi e os dois começaram a conversar, Riku estava um pouco atrás, hipnotizado pelo traseiro de Sora. Na verdade estava impressionado em como Sora tinha o quadril equilibrado com os ombros, era algo que deixaria qualquer garota do colégio no chinelo.

– Você podia fingir que está interessado no jogo... – Naminé tirou Riku de seu transe.

– Mas eu estou. – Riku tentou disfarçar, mas Naminé olhou pra ele novamente.

– Claro que ta, sou eu que to pagando um pau pra bunda do Sora! – Naminé falou revirando os olhos. Eles se sentaram e observaram os jogos de basquete, partido com dez minutos cada. O time de Fuu ganhou a primeira partida, mas perdeu pro time em que John estava.

– Ainda bem que somos os últimos... – Kairi falou sorridente.

– Por quê? – Sora olhou pra amiga.

– Eu não quero enfrentar esses "ogros"!– Kairi riu novamente, mas sua expressão mudou quando o apito tocou. O time de John tinha vencido novamente, ao ver o quarto time entrar em quadra, ela sentiu um frio na barriga. Não queria nem ver o que ia acontecer quando o time dela jogasse. – Sora, Riku e Namine, nada de ficar arranjando briga a toa! – Kairi falou olhando pros três – E você também, Hayner, que eu sei que você gosta de uma briga! –Hayner olhou pra ruiva e deu os ombros.

– Que seja... – Não queria saber se ia se dar mal ou não, afinal, já tinha brigado tantas vezes na escola que não ia se importar com mais um aviso aos seus pais. Os dez minutos se passaram mais rápido que eles esperavam, o quarto time perdeu por dois pontos, Kairi sentia o frio na barriga novamente, agora era a vez do time dela jogar. Com certeza iam perder, mas não era com isso que a ruiva se preocupava, e sim com o fato de John querer implicar com eles.

– Vamos lá... – Naminé se levantou e foi até a quadra, se colocando à frente, Riku acompanhou a loira, Sora ficou mais atrás, junto a Hayner e Roxas. Kairi suspirou e foi pra posição mais ao fundo. Nos primeiros momentos, o jogo foi sossegado, o time de Kairi foi pro ataque. Naminé quicou a bola duas vezes e passou pra Roxas, que estava mais a frente. Roxas quicou a bola enquanto corria, passou pra Hayner, que ia fazer cesta mas a marcação estava muito em cima. Procurou rápido alguém. Tinha que ter alguém do seu time livre. Sora! Sora estava sem marcação.

– Sora! – o loiro jogou a bola.

– O quê? – Sora não estava nem prestando atenção, e se desesperou quando viu a bola laranja vindo na sua direção. Ele a pegou, e tentou jogá-la no garrafão, mas não conseguiu acertar e eles perderam a bola. Sora suspirou triste.

– Valeu por tentar, Sora. – Hayner sorriu pro amigo. Sora sorriu de volta, iam ter mais chances de fazer cestas. Antes que eles pudessem falar algo mais, John passa quicando a bola e esbarra em Sora, fazendo-o cair no chão. – Hey? – Hayner falou.

– O que foi princesa? Delicada demais pra jogar basquete? – John zombou. Sora olhou irritado pra ele e se levantou.

– Não enche, John. – Foi a única coisa que ele pode pensar em dizer.

– "Não enche"? – John deixou a bola cair e se aproximou de Sora. – É a única coisa que consegue dizer, Princesa? – Sora olhou pra cima, sem mudar a expressão. O monte de músculos sem cérebro não o deixava assustado.

– Pare de me chamar assim! – Sora falou irritado.

– Eu te chamo do jeito que eu quiser, princesa. – John falou confiante pegando Sora pelo colarinho – E é melhor você não me irritar mais, se não eu - – o garoto foi interrompido por uma bolada no rosto, Sora cai no chão.

– Ai... – Sora olha pra trás e vê Riku se aproximando. – Riku? – o maior o ajuda a se levantar.

– Você está bem? – Riku pergunta.

– To. – Sora olha pra Riku. Ele tinha atirado a bola em John? Era o que o moreno se perguntava. John olhou para os dois, irritado.

– Veio defender sua princesa? – Zombou ele.

– É melhor você não tocar nele novamente, se não eu... – Riku falou em tom ameaçador.

– Se não você o que? – John olhou fixamente pra Riku – O que eu posso esperar de duas moças como vocês? – Dessa vez foi demais. – Que tal você e sua namoradinha baixarem a bola? – Riku estava aguentando por muito tempo, ele pode sentir cada célula de seu corpo ser tomada pela raiva. O garoto não aguentou e avançou, socando o nariz de John.

– Riku, não! – Kairi gritou de onde estava, Naminé tentou impedir, não queria que seus amigos se metessem em confusões, mas foi segurada por Hayner e Roxas.

– Maldito! – John colocou a mão sobre o nariz, tirando em seguida pra ver o sangue escorrendo. – Eu vou acabar com você! – E a confusão começou, e logo alguns amigos de John entraram na briga, assim como Sora, Hayner e Roxas. Naminé queria que eles parassem primeiro, mas depois começou a torcer pelos amigos.

– Gente para, por favor. – Kairi pediu em voz alta. – Quer saber? – Ela se aproximou de onde os garotos estavam, limpou a garganta e gritou bem alto: – DA PRA PARAR? – todos pararam e olharam pra ruiva. – NÃO AGUENTO MAIS! SE VOCÊS NÃO PARAREM AGORA, EU MESMA BATO EM TODO MUNDO!

– O que está acontecendo aqui? – A voz do professor veio a tona nos ouvidos de todos, pareceu até soar mais alto que os gritos de Kairi.

– Que droga. – a ruiva suspirou.

.OoO

Cloud nem gostava do filme que estava passando na televisão, odiava assistir dramas. Principalmente com Leon. Estavam sozinhos na casa dele, abraçados no sofá e assistindo a parte final de Antes do dia terminar.

– Cloud? – Leon olhou pro loiro, que desviou o rosto, tentando esconder as lágrimas. – Você está chorando?

– Não. – Cloud secou as lagrimas rapidamente e continuou a olhar pra tela.

– Está sim. – Leon sorriu e olhou pro rosto de Cloud. – Não precisa esconder, eu também estou. – Leon sorriu apontando pras próprias lagrimas. Cloud se aconchegou mais e voltou a ver o filme. Na tela, a mulher entrou no taxi e perguntou se o namorado não ia entrar, então ele olha pra ela e fala do amor que eles construíram e de como ele se sentia em relação a ela. Em seguida, ele entrou no carro e eles seguiram até a esquina, quando um carro bate no taxi e mostra em como ele a protege da batida. Um soluço bem audível veio de Cloud.

– Cloud?

– Nem vem, Leon. – Cloud olhou pra Leon.

– Eu não ia dizer nada. – Leon deu um beijo estalado na bochecha de Cloud, descendo pelo pescoço, dando chupadas em algumas áreas. O telefone toca, Leon abaixa o volume da televisão e vai atender. – Alô? Sou eu, por quê? – Leon ouvia atentamente ao que a voz no telefone dizia, Cloud não entendeu muito bem ao ver a expressão que Leon fez em seguida.– O Sora? Ah, sei... O Roxas também... – E olhou pra Cloud. – Eu estou com o irmão dele aqui comigo... Sei... Eu já estou indo ai. – e desligou o telefone.

– O que houve? – O loiro perguntou.

– Nossos irmãozinhos entraram em uma briga.

.OoO

– Mas por que eu tive que vir junto?– Kairi reclamava emburrada. Quem não ficaria irritado numa situação daquelas? Seus amigos tinham brigado e ela tinha que pagar o pato também?

– Por quê? Você gritou com toda sua força, aposto que os terceiros anos te ouviram!– Hayner falou se esparramando na cadeira. – Você me deu medo lá.

– É só a primeira vez no ano que você vem pra diretoria. – Roxas falou. – Pior eu e o Hayner.

– Você fala como se vivesse vindo pra cá varias vezes e... Ah, esqueci com quem eu to falando. – Kairi revira os olhos e volta a sua crise. – Quero só ver o que o Axel vai falar pra mim!

– O Axel vem? – Roxas falou alarmado.

– Claro. – Kairi olhou pra ele. – Por quê?

– Nada. – Roxas coloca os cotovelos nas coxas e apóia o rosto nas mãos.

– Sei... – Kairi suspirou e cruzou os braços. Nas cadeiras ao lado, Riku e Sora estavam quietos, pensando em como seus responsáveis iam reagir. Briga nunca foi algo pra eles se preocuparem, mas justo no dia em que Leon tinha folga, o John tinha que implicar com ele. Ele tinha que chamá-lo de princesa, e tinha que provocar o Riku.

– Nem reclama Kairi, o meu pai e o Tio do Riku vão ter que sair do trabalho pra vir aqui na escola. – Naminé andava de um lado para o outro da sala. Riku apenas olhava pro chão, pensativo demais pra prestar atenção nos outros. Como ia explicar ao seu tio que ele tinha começado a briga? Como ia explicar o porquê da briga?

– Riku? – Sora olhou pra ele. – Você está pensando o mesmo que eu? – Sora tinha os olhos, antes azuis claros e alegres, embaçados e confusos. Riku balançou a cabeça afirmando. – Como nós vamos explicar pra eles?

– Eu acho... Que o melhor a fazer é falar a verdade. – Riku aproximou-se de Sora, abraçando-o.

– Mas e se...? – Sora sentiu o indicador de Riku pôr-se sobre seus lábios, silenciando-o. Os olhos dele, como se perdia nos olhos de Riku. O verde água contrastava com os cabelos brancos e a pele mais clara. Sora pensava em como alguém tão bonito tinha se apaixonado por alguém tão normal como ele?

– Não pense assim. – Riku acariciou o rosto do menor – Vai ficar tudo bem. – e sorriu. Era sempre assim, Riku acalmava Sora, o protegia, mesmo sabendo que o garoto podia se cuidar sozinho.

– Hayner, como você não fica preocupado? – Naminé perguntou parando de andar.

– A verdade é que...

– Hayner. – um homem louro entrou pela porta que dava acesso a diretoria.

– Oi, pai. – Hayner se levanta meio sem jeito, enquanto o pai dele se aproximava.

– Espero que seja algo mais importante pra ter me tirado de casa desse jeito, mocinho. – Hayner suspirou e tentou argumentar, mas o homem o interrompeu novamente. – E espero que não seja outra briga com o Seifer, por que você sabe que eu cansei de me desculpar com a mãe dele.

– O que eu posso fazer, é ele que sempre começa a briga. – Hayner falou dando os ombros – E não foi nada disso não, se não nem teriam chamado o senhor.

– Quero só ver. Se for algo sério de novo, eu juro que sua mãe vai saber disso!– O homem falou, Hayner engoliu seco, em seguida uma mulher baixa abriu a porta da diretoria e o chamou.

– Senhor Bastian? – ela perguntou, e ele olha para a mulher e sorri.

– Ola de novo, Flora. – Eles se cumprimentaram de longe – Vim ver o que meu filho fez, de novo.

– Só você chegou até agora? – Flora pergunta e Bastian assente. – Pode entrar, Yen Sid o espera. – Bastian entra na sala, Hayner suspira e se joga na cadeira, ao lado de Roxas.

– Vê Naminé? Minha mãe trabalha, enquanto meu pai cuida de mim! – Hayner sorri. – Acho que como a briga era dos dois ai, eu me livro dessa.

– Por que você quase entrou em choque quando as palavras "Sua Mãe" foram citadas? – A loira perguntou.

– bem... He, he... É que sabe... Minha mãe é meio rígida... – Hayner sorriu, a porta se abriu novamente e entraram Xehanorth e Ansem por ela.

– Naminé. – Ansem foi até a filha e começou a avalanche de perguntas. – Você está bem? Te machucaram? Não quebrou nada, não é?

– Eu to bem, pai. – A loira responde sorridente. – Quem brigou mesmo foram os rapazes. – a expressão preocupada de Ansem se desfez e o Homem abraça a filha.

– "Rapazes" nada, quem brigou foram o Riku e o Sora! – Hayner falou e Naminé olhou pra ele, o repreendendo.

– E você não entrou na briga? – Roxas falou dessa vez.

– O importante é que o Riku e o Sora começaram a briga! – Hayner olhou pra porta da diretoria, Xehanorth olhou para Riku.

– O que foi? – Riku falou olhando pro tio – Foi o idiota do John que começou.

– Mas você entrou no embalo e se meteu nessa enrascada. – Xehanorth diz em tom repreensivo. Riku suspirou e olhou pra baixo, Xehanorth se aproximou dele e se abaixou para poder olhar nos olhos do sobrinho. – Riku, por que se meteu com aquele garoto?

– Tio, eu... – Riku olha pra Sora e depois pra Xehanorth novamente. – Eu quero... Não, eu e o Sora queremos falar, mas não aqui.

– É algo tão importante que o faria brigar com outro aluno? – Riku afirma com a cabeça, enquanto Sora estava surpreso com o que o namorado tinha dito. – Então...

– Senhores? – Flora pergunta – Como posso ajudá-los?

– Viemos falar com o Diretor. Sou Ansem, pai de Naminé. – o Homem Loiro fala, ainda do lado da filha. – Ele é o responsável por Riku, Xehanorth.

– Ah, sim. – Flora sorri – Sr. Ansem o diretor já vai atendê-lo e... – A porta se abre novamente, Cloud e Leon chegam dessa vez. – Deus, como hoje está movimentado... – Flora falou, olhando pros dois rapazes e se surpreende. – Leon!

– Como vai, Flora? – Leon Sorriu ao ver Flora. – Vim ver o que meu irmãozinho aprontou.

– Já faz algum tempo, não? – Flora falou e Leon sorriu – Olá Cloud, veio fazer o mesmo de sempre? – Cloud afirmou com a cabeça. – Pelo menos não é o Seifer dessa vez.

– Agora as coisas ficaram estranhas. – Cloud falou sem mudar muito a expressão, mas Flora riu.

– Yen Sid já pode atendê-los. – Todos os responsáveis iam entrar na diretoria, mas flora os interrompeu antes. – Leon, o diretor quer falar com você e Xehanorth em particular. – Ansem e Cloud entraram na diretoria, Leon e Xehanorth se olharam e olharam pra Riku e Sora em seguida. Os quatro esperaram em silencio a vez deles, Axel não chegou muito depois, falou com Kairi e entrou na sala do diretor assim que o pai de Hayner tinha saído.

– Vamos, Hayner. – Bastian falou e Hayner levanta se despedindo do pessoal. Depois foi Ansem, seguido de Cloud e Axel.

– Vamos, Naminé. – Ansem falou, Naminé obedeceu e acompanhou o pai. Cloud apenas olhou pra Roxas, que foi o mais rápido possível.

– Kairi. – Axel falou e Kairi foi até ele, esperando ouvir algum sermão. – Que bom que não se machucou. – A garota não entendeu, mas sorriu. – Tchau Riku, Sora... – Axel fala em tom cansado – Tchau, Roxas. – e abre um sorriso, ainda cansado, mas simpático.

– T-Tchau. – Roxas falou envergonhado.

– Até depois. – Kairi falou, saindo junto ao seu irmão em seguida.

– Sabe, Roxas, eu não gosto do jeito que esse cara te olha. – Cloud falou emburrado.

– Ah, Cloud, você que é paranóico. – Roxas falou – _"Eu bem que gostaria que ele me notasse de verdade..."_ – Roxas completou com o pensamento.

– Sei... – Cloud olhou pro irmão – Vamos pra casa. Te vejo depois, Leon. – Os dois saem da sala e Flora chama Leon e Xehanorth. Os dois entram na sala deixando os garotos apreensivos, lá dentro Yen Sid os esperava sentado atrás de sua mesa de madeira.

– Bom dia, Diretor. – Xehanorth falou.

– Bom dia, Sr. Xehanorth, Leon. – Ele respondeu – Acho que gostariam de saber por que eu os tirei de seus trabalhos ou afazeres para virem aqui hoje, certo? – Os dois assentiram. – Bem, eu vou direto ao ponto: O namoro de Sora e Riku Está causando certo problema na escola. – Yen Sid falou, Xehanorth e Leon se surpreenderam com o que o diretor havia dito.

– o Riku e o Sora? – Leon falou.

– É Leon, deve ser de família. – o diretor brincou e Leon ficou sem jeito, mas não perdeu a postura. – Vocês ainda não contaram pras suas famílias ou...

– Espera, Diretor! Como assim, namoro? – Xehanorth pergunta, surpreendendo Yen Sid.

– Vocês ainda não sabiam? Por que toda a escola só fala nisso. – o diretor viu os dois rapazes à sua frente ficarem pasmos com a notícia. Riku e Sora estavam namorando e ainda por cima os dois eram tema de fofocas na escola?

– Eles não disseram nada pra nós. – Leon falou cruzando os braços. Por que Sora não falou nada? Tinha medo da reação que ele teria? Ou seria apenas fofoca da escola mesmo? Xehanorth estava realmente arrasado, havia cuidado dele desde criança, nunca tinha imaginado que Riku esconderia algo assim dele.

– Acho melhor vocês conversarem com eles, pra esclarece melhor esse assunto. – Yen Sid sorriu, se lembrando de alguns anos antes, quando Leon entrou nessa mesma sala pela primeira vez pelo mesmo motivo, estava defendendo um "amigo". – Afinal, pode ser apenas fofoca de escola.

– Nós vamos. – Xehanorth falou decidido a ouvir da boca de Riku o que estava acontecendo. – Pode me dizer o que houve hoje pra eles terem parado na diretoria?

– Não falaram pro senhor? – Xehanorth negou.

– Me ligaram falando que era por causa de uma briga.

– E foi. – Yen Sid falou, se levantando. – Parece que na Educação física John derrubou Sora no chão, os amigos dele disseram que a discussão começou quando John o chamou de... Princesa. Eles discutiram alguns momentos, John foi agressivo e Riku jogou a bola de basquete no garoto e a briga começou. – Yen Sid sabia de todos os mínimos detalhes, não é como se estivesse lá, mas a diretoria estar de frente para a quadra j´qa ajudava bastante.

– Mas o que o resto do pessoal tinha a ver com isso? – Leon perguntou.

– Parece que Hayner e Roxas entraram na briga, a Naminé se envolveu na bagunça e a Kairi parou a confusão gritando com todos.

– E esses são os amigos que eu deixo meu irmão andar. – Leon sorriu discretamente, não deixando seus lábios se arquearem muito. – Acho que já terminamos, não é?

– Sim. – Yen Sid falou. – Não briguem com eles, aposto que eles não tiveram má intenção. – Leon e Xehanorth assentiram e foram até a saída, mas o diretor chamou-os antes.

– Espero que você tenha essa mesma coragem pra falar pros seus pais. – Yen Sid sorriu e Leon entendeu na hora e concordou. Os dois finalmente saíram da sala.

– Ficará tudo bem. – Riku falou acariciando os cabelos de Sora. Leon olhou pros dois e várias lembranças vieram a sua mente, e ele sorriu com isso.

– Sora, Riku? – Xehanorth falou sorrindo, os dois olharam pra ele e Leon – Vamos pra casa, temos que conversar.

.OoO

Os quatro estavam na casa de Leon, Riku e Sora sentados no sofá da sala, tensos.

– Queremos uma explicação. – Xehanorth estava em pé olhando pros dois que estavam sentados no sofá.

– Mas não explicaram lá na escola? – Sora tentou se livrar.

– Claro, mas tem muita coisa que eles falaram que nós não entendemos. – Leon falou sério.

– O que vocês queriam, falando com um filosofo como Yen Sid, ninguém entende o que ele fala. – Riku fala sorrindo tentando achar algum argumento pra prolongar a conversa o máximo possível.

– Na verdade a frase que nós não entendemos foi uma das mais claras que ele já falou. – Leon sorriu ao ver o rosto de Sora e Riku.

– E que história é essa de vocês dois serem o assunto da escola inteira? – Xehanorth olha pros dois, que se olharam e Riku cochicha ao ouvido de Sora.

– Acho melhor falarmos de uma vez.

– Você acha? – Sora olhou pra Riku. – Uma hora ou outra eles iam descobrir mesmo, não é?

– Então? – Xehanorth perguntou.

– Tio Xehanorth, Leon. – Riku pegou fôlego – Eu e o Sora estamos namorando faz um tempo isso não era problema até o dia em que eu tentei fazer o teste pro time de basquete porque eu dei um beijo na bochecha do Sora quando o treino tinha terminado então um tal de Alex começou a falar um monte de coisas daí eu... – Riku havia começado a falar rapidamente e sem pausas.

– Calma Riku, uma coisa de cada vez. – Leon falou pro garoto. – Agora, do começo.

– Bom, começou no fim das férias de verão... – Riku explicou tudo, desde a brincadeira do verdade ou desafio, até a briga da aula de Ed. Física, os dois homens ouviam atentamente a narração de Riku.

– Por que vocês não falaram com a gente? – Leon perguntou. Sora e Riku ficaram em silencio, fazendo Leon suspirar. – Não importa agora... – Os dois garotos se olharam sorrindo. Leon e Xehanorth tinham aceitado fácil assim? – Mas como castigo pela confusão na escola, você vai lavar a louça acumulada de ontem.

– O quê?

– Esperava sair fácil assim dessa? – Leon riu, Sora se levantou e foi desanimado pra cozinha – Agradeça por estar morando comigo, se fossem o Pai e a Mãe, você ia ficar pelo menos um mês de castigo. – Leon se gabou.

– Riku, vá ajudar o Sora. – Xehanorth falou. Riku não protestou, simplesmente obedeceu seu tio, se levantando e acompanhando Sora até a cozinha. Xehanorth suspirou balançando a cabeça negativamente.

– Acho que agora somos parentes. – Leon falou.

– Eu penso que sim... – Xehanorth sorriu um pouco

– Pois é... – Leon falou pensativo – Os garotos se conhecem desde pequenos, se vêem todos os dias na escola e no trabalho... Como nós, que convivemos com eles todos os dias não notamos isso?

– Eu admito que não tenha passado muito tempo com Riku, mas não faço idéia do porque dele esconder isso. – O homem de cabelos prateados falou.

– Insegurança. – Leon falou se levantando, ele andou até a porta da cozinha e olhou através do vidro, vendo Riku e Sora lavando a louça enquanto molhavam e sujavam de espuma um ao outro. – Medo de você não aceitar, ou proibir.

– Sei. – Xehanorth falou vendo os dois brincando na cozinha. Em meio a confusão, Sora acabou escorregando e caiu no chão, levando consigo um dos copos. O jeito que Riku se preocupou em saber se Sora estava bem, o jeito que o abraçou fez Xehanorth perceber algo. – "_Eles são um casal. –"_ E essa era a verdade naquele momento. – Sabe Leon, você fala como se tivesse passado pela mesma experiência. – Xehanorth viu um sorriso surgir no rosto de Leon.

– Isso não é importante agora. – Leon falou. – Agora temos que pensar no que seria melhor pra eles.

– Acho que devemos deixá-los namorar. – Xehanorth falou olhando através do vidro os dois garotos, ali sentados no chão molhado, trocando olhares.

– E você acha que podemos separar esses dois? – Leon deixou um sorriso de canto surgir em seu rosto. – Mesmo que fizéssemos, não estaria certo.

– Eu também acho. –Xehanorth falou em seguida Leon empurrou a porta da cozinha e os dois entraram vendo Riku e Sora se levantarem constrangidos, desviando o olhar.

– Garotos, nós temos uma noticia. –Xehanorth falou seriamente, os garotos se levantaram ansiosos com o que os mais velhos tinham pra dizer. – Eu o Leon conversamos e já decidimos. – As palavras fizeram Riku sentir como se tivesse borboletas voando em seu estomago, insegurança era o de menos. O coração acelerou, sentia que o ar lhe faltava, mas bem naquele momento, sentiu uma mão menor pegar na dele e apertar fortemente. Não precisaram se olhar, naquele momento, ambos sabiam que podiam contar um com o outro. Viesse o que viesse, estariam juntos pra sempre.

– E decidimos que vocês podem namorar. – Leon falou. Sora abriu o maior sorriso da vida dele e agarrou o pescoço de Riku, sem poder conter a emoção. Riku beijou Sora com alivio no peito. Leon pigarreou e os dois garotos se soltaram, os dois estavam ruborizados. – Bem, agora que tudo se acertou, eu vou ligar pro Cloud, que eu tenho algumas coisas pra falar com ele. – Leon saiu e em seguida Xehanorth ouviu o toque do celular e o atendeu.

– Alô? Sei... – Xehanorth saiu da cozinha deixando Riku e Sora sozinhos. Sora sorriu novamente e os dois se abraçaram. Sora não podia se conter, estava assustado, pois não sabia como Leon reagiria.

– Sora... – Riku encheu Sora de beijos. – Que bom que deu tudo certo.

– É... – Sora acomodou a cabeça na curva do pescoço de Riku.

– Meninos, eu vou ter que voltar pro laboratório, tem trabalho acumulado. – Xehanorth entrou na cozinha e viu os dois garotos abraçados e pigarreou pra chamar-lhes a atenção. – Eu... Já vou. Cuidem-se ok? – Riku viu o tio se despedir de Leon e sair. Leon não demorou muito no telefone, pois ia sair também.

– Tchau pra vocês. – Leon abriu a porta da frente – E não se esqueçam do trabalho. – ele saiu.

– Temos trabalho ainda! – Sora ficou alarmado com o que seu irmão mais velho disse. – Eu tenho que me trocar. – Sora foi até as escadas e olhou pra Riku. – Você também! – Riku sorriu e foi até a porta, abrindo-a. Escutando os pesados passos que Sora dava em direção ao seu quarto, Riku foi até sua casa, se trocar e esperar os gritos de Kairi os chamar. As coisas estavam acontecendo rápido demais pra todos eles, mas Riku sabia que o mais difícil ainda estava por vir. Pois Leon e seu Tio aceitaram, mas ele não sabia como os outros parentes de Sora iam reagir. Porem estando juntos, sabia que eles dariam um jeito.

_**Continua...**_

**N/A: Lali-how povo que eu amo demais! O capitulo demorou de mais, eu admito! . Não me matem não! Sabe como é... As provas de fim de bimestre me deixaram louca e eu não conseguia me concentrar direito... Mas eu terminei o capitulo seis! Viva! Espero que tenham gostado.**

**Eu sei, aquele John mereceu umas porradas! A Kairi colocou ordem na bagaça (Adorei essa parte, sinceramente)! Seifer e seu espírito justiceiro(pose de super-herói), isso foi realmente estranho... Mas qual é, nem o Seifer deixaria o monte de músculos machucar Namine, afinal, ela já virou a Magrela da sala.**

**Um fato que eu acho que vocês notaram, Xehanorth, que com tanto entusiasmo e felicidade eu escrevia assim: Zehanorth; na verdade se escreve assim: Xehanort. Me desculpem pelo erro, eu corrigirei isso, então pode ser que o próximo capitulo demore um pouco.**

**Bem, até a próxima! o/**


	7. Chapter 7

_**City of lovers**_

_**AVISO:**__**Essa Fic tem Yaoi. **__**Ou seja, homem com homem, se beijando e tudo mais! . Se você é um leitor que não gosta de Yaoi, volte na setinha ali no canto da tela, jogue um bloco de construção na Fabiana-sama, mas não me encha o saco com **_**reviews**_** reclamando!**_

_**AVISO**__**2**__**: Essa fic é em universo alternativo, ou seja, o que minha imaginação mandar ta na historia! E também tem OOC, Ou seja, se você ver algum personagem e falar: OHmeudeus! Ele não era assim no jogo! Significa que fui eu que mudei!**_

_**Kingdom Hearts não me pertence! **__**Pois se pertencesse eu estaria ganhando dinheiro! Mas eu sou apenas uma adolescente que jogou o jogo, achou muito fofo e decidiu fazer uma fic! XD**_

– Isso – é uma fala.

"– isso–" é um pensamento.

OoO. OoO. OoO

**Capitulo 7: Vamos acampar**

.OoO

O ônibus de viagem saia do portão da escola às oito e meia da manhã, dentro dele, os alunos dos primeiros anos estavam rindo, brincando e conversando sobre o acampamento. Esse era o primeiro passeio da escola, os alunos iam ficar uma semana no acampamento, fazendo exercícios de sobrevivência, caminhadas, escaladas e etc.

– Pessoal eu quero que se comportem o melhor possível no acampamento. Não quero que vocês arranjem confusão, e sim isso foi pra vocês dois, Hayner e Seifer. – Xemnas falou se segurando em um banco para não cair com o movimento do ônibus. – E antes que pensem que vão ficar numa boa nesse acampamento, saibam que não é bem assim!– Os alunos param o barulho. – Todas as atividades feitas nesse acampamento valerão nota. – Lá no fundo Hayner se esparramou no banco do ônibus, se ele ia ficar uma semana direto junto com o mala do Seifer e o idiota do John, tinha que pelo menos haver uma briga.

– Isso não vale! – Alguém gritou lá atrás e os outros alunos concordaram.

– Eu não sei como vocês serão divididos, mas o trabalho em equipe e o desempenho de vocês vão contar como um quarto da nota final. – Assim que terminou de falar, Xemnas foi falar com o novo professor de Física, Saïx e Larxene. Pelo menos Ele tinha certeza de que se cair com um dos amigos dele, a nota estaria garantida.

– Não fique assim, por que foi um sufoco a gente convencer o professor pra você vir nesse passeio. – Namine se virou olhando pro amigo do banco da frente.

– Que seja... – Hayner olhou pela janela. Via o movimento dos carros, os prédios se distanciando com o tempo, às vezes olhava pra dentro do ônibus e via alguns colegas conversando, outros jogando bolhinhas de papel, Riku e Sora as se beijavam as vezes, Kairi e Namine cuidavam pra que ninguém visse quando acontecia. Roxas apenas dormia ao seu lado, resmungando algumas coisas.

– Hayner, fique parado agora. – Namine estava virada novamente e apoiava o caderno de desenho nas costas do banco.

– O que está fazendo? – Hayner perguntou encostando a cabeça no vidro.

– Desenhando vocês dois. – a loira vira o caderno, mostrando um desenho inacabado dele e de Roxas. Ele olhava pela janela e seu amigo dormia com a cabeça encostada em seu ombro.

– Mas o quê? – Hayner olha pro lado, vendo Roxas ainda encostado. Ele afasta o amigo sonolento pra longe, fazendo Namine se desanimar.

– Por que fez isso? Eu ainda tava desenhando. – A loira disse em tom choroso. – Tava ficando tão legal.

– Porque parecíamos o casalzinho ali. – Hayner apontou para Riku e Sora no ultimo banco da fileira ao lado. – E eu não gostei disso.

– Do desenho ou do casal?

– Do desenho. – Hayner falou bufando em seguida.

– Ta dizendo que eu desenho mal? – Namine lançou um olhar nada amigável pra Hayner.

– Não. Só estou dizendo que não gostei da cena. – Hayner falou, fazendo Namine se sentar direito, a garota ficou assim por alguns minutos, depois ela se virou e fez uma pergunta nada discreta a ele.

– Hayner, você beijaria um garoto? – Ela perguntou com a maior naturalidade, já Hayner, ao ouvir a pergunta, arregalou os olhos. Esse não era o tipo de pergunta pra se fazer em voz alta, apesar da barulheira dos outros alunos, no ônibus de passeio escolar.

– Como chegamos a esse ponto? – Foi o que ele conseguiu falar. Namine deu os ombros e perguntou mais uma vez.

– E então, você beijaria um garoto?

– Não. – Hayner respondeu firmemente.

– Mesmo que estivesse atraído por ele? – Namine perguntou inocente.

– Eu nunca ficaria atraído por um cara. – Hayner falou a frase exatamente quando todos tinham parado com a barulheira. As palavras "atraído por um cara" pareceram ecoar pelo ônibus, Namine não se aguentou e começou a gargalhar alto, Roxas acordou com as risadas da garota. – Por que o pessoal só fica quieto quando eu vou falar besteira? – Hayner se encolheu no banco, totalmente envergonhado.

– Não sei... Mas foi engraçado... – Namine falou entre risos.

– O que aconteceu? – Roxas perguntou sonolento.

– Nada de mais, pode voltar a dormir. – Namine falou, respirando fundo. A bagunça voltou após o momento constrangedor que Hayner passou. Namine ainda estava virada pra trás e Roxas voltou a dormir. – Mas nunca diga nunca, Hayner. – Namine falou sabiamente. – Aposto que até o fim das férias, você jurava que o Riku e o Sora nunca estariam nessa situação. – A loira apontou pros dois sentados, lá no ultimo banco. Sora encostado no ombro de Riku, agarrado ao braço dele. Os dois conversavam, às vezes se beijavam, trocavam caricias. Hayner sabia que a garota tinha razão, nunca havia sequer pensado em ver os dois assim, juntos, namorando, se beijando.

– Que seja... – Hayner se encostou à janela novamente e voltou a observar a paisagem, sem notar o que acontecia no ônibus.

Namine olhou pro amigo, fez uma careta e virou pra frente. E lá estava Seifer, conversando com Fuu sobre alguma coisa banal. Um dos professores passou e tirou a touca da cabeça de Seifer falando alguma coisa pra ele e em seguida indo embora. – É, eles não dão folga nem nos passeios e... – Ela olhou novamente, Seifer sem a touca era igualzinho ao... Mas seria impossível. – Sora! – Ela chamou.

Sora estava junto de Riku, ele olhou pra Namine, que apontava pra frente. – Namine, eu não to entendendo... – Namine apontava com a cabeça, com as mãos, fazia o Maximo de sinais possíveis para que ninguém mais entendesse. – O quê?

– Vem aqui! – Namine diz irritada. Sora se levanta e vai ao lado dela, que pega o rosto dele e aponta pra onde Seifer e Fuu estavam.

– Namine desde quando aquele cara da aula de culinária é da nossa sala? – Sora estranhou o fato de o garoto estar no ônibus e o mais estranho ainda, de estar falando com a Fuujin.

– Ele é o Seifer! – Namine diz no ouvido de Sora.

–Ele é o-- – Sora fala alto, mas Namine coloca a mão na boca dele primeiro. – Mas como?

– Eu não sei. – Namine ainda olhava pasma pra parte da frente do ônibus. –Mas você não tinha achado estranho ele ter arranjado um senso de justiça do nada?

– Como assim? – Sora perguntou sem entender muito bem.

– Ele me defendeu, por que lá na aula, nós fomos legais com ele! – Namine sorriu.

– Mas nas duas ultimas aulas ele não apareceu...

– Acho que ele teve problemas com a dupla de loiros de novo. – Namine viu Seifer sacar outra touca de algum lugar e colocar na cabeça, substituindo a anterior. A loira olhou-o mais um pouco e depois observou Hayner.

– Ruivo... – Roxas falou, encostando a cabeça no ombro de Hayner, sendo jogado pro lado em seguida. Não sabia por que, mas estava com a sensação de que muitas coisas iam acontecer naquele acampamento.

.OoO

Quando eles chegaram ao destino, o sol estava alto no céu. os professores entregaram os alunos para os instrutores para eles explicarem as regras do acampamento.

– Alunos do primeiro ano B, todos aqui na frente. – O inspetor mais alto falou. O pessoal andou desanimado e parou na frente dos dois inspetores. Um deles era alto, com cabelos castanhos escuros divididos em grandes mechas, a outra era mais baixa, tinha os cabelos mais claros que os do outro, mas presos em um coque, ambos vestiam os uniformes. – Todos aqui? Ótimo. – Disse ele satisfeito. – Eu sou Tarzan e essa é Jane, nós vamos ser os principais responsáveis por vocês aqui.

– Nós vamos dividir vocês em grupos, dentro desses grupos haverá duplas, desse modo ficará mais fácil de identificá-los e dividi-los no alojamento ou nas barracas. – Jane sorriu. – Escolham seus parceiros, pois vão passar a semana inteira com ele. – Os dois viram varias pessoas darem os braços uma com as outras.

– Alias, não vai ser permitida uma dupla de sexos opostos. – Varias pessoas se separaram desanimadas. Os dois sorriram um para o outro, antes de darem mais alguma instrução, Xemnas e Larxene foram conversar um pouco com Tarzan e Jane.

– Ih, Hayner, lá vem coisa! – Roxas falou ao lado de Hayner.

– Por quê? – Ele perguntou.

– Com certeza eles devem estar falando sobre como a sala é desorganizada. O Riku e o Sora são o casal gay que mais arranja confusão, Namine e Kairi são as garotas que se sentem responsáveis por cuidar da gente, por isso sempre vão resolver alguma briga, alem do Seifer e da Fuu que não largam do nosso pé. – Roxas explicou.

– E ainda tem o John, que começa uma briga se a gente respirar perto dele. – Hayner falou cansado, aquela escola estava virando praticamente um ringue de luta livre. Os professores terminaram de falar e os dois instrutores continuaram.

– Meninos de um lado e meninas do outro, por favor. – Jane falou indo pro lado em que as meninas se agruparam e começou a dividir os pares e os grupos. Do lado dos garotos, Tarzan pegava pares já feitos, fazia alguns aleatoriamente para concluir os grupos e em seguida distribuía uma faixa colorida onde havia o numero do grupo.

– Ok, agora pro grupo R-1 eu quero... – Tarzan olhou para os garotos, os contou para poder dividi-los direito. Havia dezoito deles. O jeito era dividi-los em três grupos de seis. – Vocês dois... – Ele começou a escolher por um par já feito. – Você e você. – Ele apontou para um garoto sem grupo e para John.

– Coitado. – Roxas falou para Sora, que estava perto deles. O garoto apenas riu um pouco e comentou algo com Riku.

– Você ai, loirinho e magrelo. – O sorriso de Roxas sumiu assim que ouviu a descrição que caía como uma luva nele.

– Eu? – Ele perguntou e Tarzan confirmou. – Mas eu e o Hayner já formamos a dupla! – Roxas falou teimoso.

– Desculpe, mas foi um pedido dos professores. – Roxas olhou pra eles e foi pra frente, completando o grupo R-1. Riku e Sora foram os segundo a serem escolhidos para o R-2. Havia sobrado ele e mais cinco garotos, incluindo Seifer. Só queria ver o que ia acontecer.

– Você aí de touca, aqui pra frente. – Seifer foi sem muita animação. Hayner não queria ser escolhido, não agora. Podia fazer par com qualquer pessoa dali, menos com Seifer. – E você loiro e baixinho. – Definitivamente era com ele. Não havia outro loiro baixinho naquele lugar.

– Inspetor, o senhor pode me colocar em outra dupla? – Hayner perguntou se aproximando.

– Desculpe, mas fui ordenado de colocar vocês dois no mesmo grupo e dupla. – Tarzan falou olhando pra prancheta que segurava em suas mãos.

– Mas, inspetor, a gente se odeia! – Hayner falou olhando mortalmente pra Seifer, que retribuiu o olhar.

– Com certeza eu não quero passar uma semana no mesmo quarto que a loirinha. – Seifer falou com um sorriso de canto.

– Desculpe, mas vocês vão ter que aprender a conviver um com o outro. – Tarzan falou, terminando de fazer o grupo R-3. Definitivamente, aquele acampamento ia ter mais surpresas do que eles esperavam. – R-1 e R-2, vocês vão pros alojamentos. R-3, vocês vão pras barracas.

– Hey, por que o R-1 e o R-2 vão proa alojamentos e nós não? – Seifer perguntou.

– Por que queremos que pelo menos alguns alunos tenham a experiência de dormir sobre as estrelas. – Tarzan tinha o olhar perdido no céu e um sorriso no rosto.

– É um motivo idiota. – Hayner falou. – Tem é gente demais pra pouco alojamento.

– Ta aí algo em que finalmente concordamos. – Seifer falou sem tirar seu sorriso confiante do rosto. Hayner por alguma razão se sentiu constrangido em vê-lo sorrir daquele jeito pra ele. Jane voltou, com as meninas dividias em três grupos com quatro garotas em cada.

– Vamos explicar as regras agora. – Tarzan falou.

– Cada grupo vai ter uma atividade agendada nos próximos dias, ou seja, vamos fazer trilhas, exercícios de sobrevivência, primeiros socorros, gincanas e muitas outras coisas. – Jane diz toda animada, porem o pessoal não pareceu estar da mesma forma que ela. – Enfim, quando vocês não estiverem fazendo essas atividades, o tempo será livre.

– Vocês podem ir ao rio, explorar o lugar. – Tarzan falou. – Mas cuidado na floresta, é fácil se perder nela.

– Por esse motivo, temos regras quanto a isso. – o pessoal desanimou mais ainda. – Se vocês entrarem na floresta e estiverem sozinhos, não saiam da trilha ou vão se perder. Se isso acontecer, não saiam andando por ai, esperem, pois logo um dos instrutores vai buscá-los. – Ela explicou, fazendo-os ficar com medo. – Sobre o rio, não nadem muito fundo. Há muitas pedras que podem prender os seus pezinhos, alem disso, a partir de um certo ponto a correnteza fica forte, então, sempre fiquem junto de um responsável e não vão muito longe. – Assim que Jane terminou de falar do Rio, Seifer sentiu um arrepio na espinha, que Hayner percebeu.

– O que foi isso? – Hayner falou estranhando.

– Nada, loira. – Seifer falou e seguiu o caminho que os instrutores indicaram e os grupos se separaram, Hayner se despediu dos amigos, pois sabia que ia passar uma semana difícil. No acampamento, grupos dos três primeiros anos estavam reunidos com seus instrutores, Kairi e Namine também haviam ficado nas barracas.

– Hayner! – Namine chegou feliz e saltitante. – Vocês também ficaram nas barracas! – Namine olha para os lados procurando alguém. – Cadê o Roxas?

– Eles resolveram me torturar. – Hayner falou apontando para Seifer, que estava um pouco mais a frente. – Desfizeram minha dupla com o Roxas e me colocaram com o Seifer. – Namine olhou incrédula para Hayner.

– Ah, Hayner, qual é? – Namine falou sorrindo – Não colocariam dois rivais como uma dupla.

– Não? Pergunta pra qualquer um aqui. – Hayner falou olhando feio pro atual companheiro de barraca. –Foi uma ordem dos professores ou sei lá... – Ele revira os olhos. Os professores estavam ficando doidos ou o que? Aprender a conviver um com o outro? Era mais fácil os dinossauros voltarem a existir.

– Olha pra que escola que eu me transferi... – Namine passou a mão sobre o rosto. – Até os professores são doidos. – ela se recompôs e ficou pensando, Hayner ia ficar durante uma semana com Seifer, o cara que tentou beijá-lo quando estava vestido de mulher. Ela arregalou os olhos e abriu um sorriso maníaco. – E cuidado com o que você disse Hayner.

– O que foi que eu disse mesmo? – Hayner falou olhando pra loira.

– Que você nunca ficaria atraído por um garoto. Afinal, não se sabe o que pode acontecer quando se coloca duas pessoas pra dormir numa barraca durante tanto tempo. – Namine tinha um sorriso sapeca estampado no rosto. – Você pode estar sem a peruca e os peitos falsos, mas continua tendo rosto feminino.

– É melhor retirar o que você disse Namine. – Hayner olhou irritado pra ela.

– Calma, eu só estou comentando. – Namine balançou as mãos no ar, mostrando ser inocente. – É que às vezes, uma pessoa fica implicando com a outra apenas pra chamar a atenção. Apenas pra essa outra pessoa notar que ela está ali, observando, com os sentimentos escondidos por trás de uma máscara. Ficando feliz com as vezes em que eles dois discutem... É tão romântico... – Namine olhava pro céu, com as mãos fechadas sobre o peito. – Repense nesse negocio de "Eu nunca ficaria traído por um cara", porque o Seifer até que não é de se jogar fora! Dá um banho de loja nele, que fica até aceitável... – Namine disse, saindo da pose. _"– Ele sabe até cozinhar... –"_ Ela completou em pensamentos.

– Namine, vai desenhar, que você ganha mais. – Hayner foi pra perto do parceiro, deixando Namine em seus devaneios.

– Onde estava, Loira? – Seifer perguntou ao ver Hayner se aproximar.

– Não é da sua conta. – Hayner simplesmente respondeu. – E pare de me chamar de Loira, isso me irrita.

– Eu sei. – Seifer falou sorrindo de canto. É claro que Hayner sabia que era só pra irritar. Loira ou loirinha era mais um apelido idiota, igual ao de Namine, todas as pessoas que não eram tão amigas dela a chamavam de magrela. Mas não eram todas as pessoas que o chamavam de loirinha, só Seifer o chamava daquele jeito. Alias, nem os amigos do Seifer o chamavam assim!

"– _Será que era como Namine disse? Não, sem chance. Se não Seifer não teria tentado me beijar quando me vesti de mulher! –"_ Hayner pensou aliviado. _"– Se ele soubesse que era eu ele nunca teria tentado fazer aquilo... A não ser que ele soubesse que era eu naquela roupa! –"_ Naquele momento Hayner gelou. Era impossível! Ninguém sabia disso alem do pessoal que participou do jogo de verdade ou desafio. Com certeza ele estava passando tempo demais com a Namine, só podia ser isto.

– Que foi loira? Ta parado assim por quê? – Seifer olhou para Hayner.

– Pare de me chamar assim! – Hayner olhou irritado pra Seifer, que sorriu. Ele adorava quando Hayner ficava irritado, era o seu jeito de se divertir quando não tinha nada pra fazer, e às vezes quando tinha alguma coisa pra fazer. Não sabia por que, mas gostava de ver Hayner se irritar.

– Você não manda em mim. – Seifer falou, Hayner bufou e se afastou irritado. Aquilo definitivamente não daria certo, Hayner não ia dormir na mesma barraca que Seifer.

– Muito bem, a sua primeira tarefa é montar a barraca. – Um instrutor diferente falou para o grupo. – Quero ver trabalho de equipe.

– Trabalho de equipe? – Hayner olhou para o instrutor, para Seifer, para o instrutor novamente e concluiu que seria impossível.

.OoO

– Nós podemos realmente fazer isso? – Hayner olhava para os pedaços da barraca desmontada.

– Sei lá. – Seifer olhou para os pedaços de madeira e começou a tentar encaixá-los. Hayner nem notava o que o parceiro estava fazendo, pois a cena que se seguia mais a frente prendeu sua atenção. Ollete arrastava Selphie pelo braço, Kairi ia acompanhando-as e Namine queria acalmar as amigas.

– O que ta acontecendo? – Hayner prestou atenção em tudo que acontecia e viu as quatro garotas se aproximarem de um grupinho de garotas que estavam conversando com John.

– DYNA! – Ollete chamou a garota, Dyna olhou com desprezo. – Quero ter uma conversinha com você. – Ela se colocou frente a frente com Ollete.

– O que você quer com a minha irmã? – John apareceu imergir de algum lugar. Irmã? John e Dyna eram irmãos? Eles eram parecidos fisicamente... Principalmente por serem fortes, a cor de cabelos, olhos e pele iguais, e o mais impressionante era que os dois tinham a mesma cara metida.

– O assunto é com ela, se você não percebeu. – Ollete estava com Selphie ao seu lado, quase se desfazendo em lagrimas. Hayner se aproximou pra observar a briga, afinal, queria ver Ollete na primeira briga de escola dela. Na verdade, Ollete já havia dito que se a garota implicasse mais com Selphie, ela ia "meter porrada" nela.

– Aonde vai? – Seifer deixou de lado a barraca desmontada e acompanhou o loiro.

– Vou ver a briga da Ollete! – Hayner foi andando mais rápido. – Eu quero ver se ela parte pra porrada. – Hayner tinha um sorriso bobo no rosto.

Seifer olhou para a barraca desmontada, olhou para o atraente grupo de pessoas que olhava a briga.– Quer saber... Eu vou ver também. – Seifer se levantou e foi para mesma direção que Hayner tinha ido.

– Você fica ai, tirando sarro da cara dela, sendo que a Selphie nunca fez nada pra você! – Ollete discutia com Dyna, que rebatia como podia.

– E quem te disse que eu fico tirando sarro da cara dela? – Dyna apertou os olhos, olhando pra Ollete confiante.

– Ah, não! Agora você ficou boazinha, foi? – Ollete falou sorrindo de canto. – Quem fica fazendo as brincadeirinhas de mau gosto com ela nos ensaios? Quem fica colocando apelidos sem graça nela? Quem foi que roubou os pompons dela? – Ollete viu Dyna ficar irritada com cada acusação.

– E quem te garante que fui eu?

– Quem me garante que não foi? – A garota de olhos verdes rebateu. Dyna foi pra cima, pegando-a pela gola da camiseta.

– Você ta me irritando!

– E você já me tirou do sério faz tempo! – Ollete soltou a camiseta do punho de Dyna e a viu ficar vermelha de raiva.

– Presta atenção, você ta muito engraçadinha pro meu gosto. – Dyna se aproximou da garota e olhou-a nos olhos. – E se você quiser, eu conto até cinco pra você fugir. – Ollete pode ouvir John e os outros amiguinhos idiotas darem risadas, mas ela continuou confiante e falou em seguida.

– E eu conto até três pra você fugir de mim. – E encarou a rival por muito tempo. Hayner tinha chegado à conclusão de que Ollete sabia como irritar as pessoas quando ela queria. – Você nunca mais mexe com a Selphie.

– Por que, Ollete? – John foi ao lado da irmã e olhou para a garota. – Vai dizer que o tempo que você passou com a princesa te fez mudar de time? – Ollete sabia que falavam de Sora, pois esse apelido já havia se espalhado pela escola inteira.

– Você não mete o Sora no meio! – Kairi se manifestou pela primeira vez. – Ele nem aqui ta pra se defender.

– Eu meto quem eu quiser no meio, Ruiva. – John falou virando o rosto.

– Não mete não, por que eu não vou deixar! – Kairi franziu a testa. – E meu nome não é ruiva, é Kairi! – a ruiva falou irritada. John virou o rosto, encarando Kairi e pegou o queixo da garota, deixando ambos os rostos perto.

– Então "Kairi", sabia que você fica bem mais bonita quando sorri? – Kairi fez cara de nojo ao ouvir a cantada que acabara de receber.

– Sabia que eu não caio em cantada barata? – A ruiva se afastou e deu as costas. – Ollete, vamos embora. Não vale a pena sujar nossas mãos. – Ollete lançou um ultimo olhar mortal para Dyna e foi na direção dos alojamentos junto de Selphie.

– Kairi, eu preciso ir falar com o Sora. – Namine falou no ouvido dela. – Eu preciso contar sobre a discussão! – Kairi riu e concordou, Namine saiu andando rápido. As pessoas ali aglomeradas, assim como o grupinho de John e Dyna, começaram a se afastar e Hayner, vendo que não deu em nada, foi se afastando também.

– Qual é ruiva? – John pegou-a pelo braço e a fez se virar. – Você vai se fazer de difícil mesmo?

– John, eu NÃO estou me fazendo de difícil. –Kairi tentou soltar a mão. – Me deixa em paz. – John a agarrou pela cintura. Hayner não estava muito longe, ao ouvir se lembrou daquele dia.

"– _Então, quer dizer que você vem pra ficar por um dia, eu começo a gostar de você, e você simplesmente vai embora? Sem nenhum beijinho? –"_

Um arrepio percorreu sua espinha. Estavam fazendo o mesmo com a Kairi. Na verdade, deviam fazer isso com ela com frequentemente, afinal a menina só usava saia.

– Me larga seu idiota! – Kairi se debatia entre os braços de John.

– Eu não vou perder a oportunidade de beijar a garota mais bonita dos primeiros anos. – John pegou o rosto de Kairi com apenas uma mão e aproximou os rostos.

– Se você não me largar eu vou gritar! – Kairi ameaçou, mas sem ter muito que fazer. John era mais forte que ela.

– Se você gritar, eu te beijo. – John estava crente que teria o seu beijo, mas infelizmente, alguém o interrompeu.

– Ô, bombado, deixa a Kairi em paz. – Hayner tinha em seu rosto a expressão mais séria que ele já havia feito.

– E o que você vai fazer se eu não deixar? – John sorriu ao ver que Hayner não respondeu rapidamente, mas em seguida, um sorriso maldoso surgiu e Hayner deu um soco em John.

– É isso que eu vou fazer. – Hayner sacudiu a mão no ar, John massageou a parte inchada do rosto. – E da próxima vez vai ser pior... Vamos, Kairi. – Hayner guiou a garota até estar fora da vista de John, que agradecia por ninguém mais ter visto aquilo.

.OoO

– E eu pensando que você tava perdendo o jeito, hein? – Roxas falou ao se sentar junto à Hayner na mesa do refeitório. Naquela hora da tarde estava vazio, então podia ter uma conversa em paz ali.

– Como assim? – Hayner não sabia o porquê de terem o chamado ele pro refeitório naquela hora. Já era de tarde e a barraca nem estava pronta ainda, era bom ser algo urgente.

– Você defendeu a Kairi do John! – Roxas tinha os olhos brilhando.

– Qual é a surpresa? Eu não vivo brigando com alguém?

– Você vive brigando com o Seifer! E minha surpresa é você ainda estar vivo! – Roxas olhou para o amigo. – Considerando o sua altura pra altura dele, os músculos maiores... Qual é, o cara deve ser maior que o Ray.

– Ok, eu já entendi. – Hayner falou irritado, – Sabe por que chamaram a gente aqui? – ele apoiou os braços na mesa.

– A Ollete que chamou, mas pra que eu não sei. – Roxas olhou para os lados, mas não viu ninguém mais alem deles. A porta da cozinha se abriu e de lá saiu Ollete, com uma touca estranha na cabeça chamando os dois loiros.

– Hayner! Roxas! – Ela fez um sinal, mostrando que eles deviam ir naquela direção. Roxas se levantou, chamando Hayner. Os dois entraram na cozinha, que não tinha muito movimento e encontraram os seus amigos lá. – A Kairi me contou o que aconteceu depois da discussão que eu tive com a Dyna... E eu achando que você tava perdendo o jeito, hein?

– Por que todo mundo diz isso? – Hayner sentou-se ao lado de Pence. – Alias, porque você está na cozinha?

– Ah, isso? – Ollete tirou a touca da cabeça. – É porque os alunos que ficam no alojamento podem ajudar a cozinha quando não tiverem atividades. – Ollete pegou uma das jarras e colocou suco nos copos.

– Então não é só você que ta ajudando? –Roxas pegou um dos copos e tomou um pouco.

– O Sora, o Riku e a Selphie também ajudam. – Ollete sorriu pros amigos.

– Eu chamo isso de escravidão. – Pence falou.

– Nada, a gente só ajuda. – Sora falou, – Até porque, eu e o fogão não nos damos muito bem. – E sorriu sem graça.

– E eu posso aproveitar essa chance para testar uma coisa. –Ollete tinha um ar misterioso. – Vocês se lembram do dia em a gente se encontrou lá na Destiny Island? – Todos confirmaram.

– Eu lembro que você me fez ir até os quintos dos infernos pra achar aquela fruta estranha. – Roxas falou irritado. – Pao alguma coisa.

– Paopu. – Kairi falou de onde estava. – Ollete, pra que você queria uma fruta Paopu? – A ruiva olhou pra amiga desconfiada.

– Você sabe da lenda, não sabe? – Ollete perguntou e Kairi concordou. – Ollete falou, olhando para o nada. – Naquele dia eu pensei em testar, mas daí eu achei que seria mancada fazer isso com meus amigos e voltei atrás. – Todos se olharam em choque. Ollete queria usá-los de cobaia naquela tarde? Então qualquer um deles podia estar apaixonado um pelo outro?

– Que bom que você não fez isso. – Roxas se aliviava que a amiga tinha algum juízo.

– Pois é. Mas... – Ela sorriu.

– "Mas..." o que, Ollete? – Riku olhou sério para amiga.

– Bem... – Ela foi até a geladeira e retirou um copo com um liquido amarelo escuro e denso dentro. – Eu pensei em testar em mim mesma. – Ela colocou o copo na mesa junto dos outros.

– Ollete, você fez um suco de Paopu? – Namine olhou para o copo. Namine conhecia a lenda da fruta em forma de estrela, se duas pessoas dividissem uma, seus destinos estariam entrelaçados. – Será que os efeitos vão ser os mesmos? Afinal, você o diluiu e colocou açúcar, certo? – A garota morena balançou a cabeça negativamente.

– Só tem o que saiu da fruta. Eu nem coei ele. – Ollete falou.

– Mas isso é só uma lenda Ollete. – Kairi falou sorrindo. – Acho que não é possível duas pessoas se apaixonarem só porque dividiram uma fruta. – a ruiva se sentou ao lado de Sora, que estranhou a amiga.

– Achei que você acreditava na lenda, Kairi. – Sora acomodou a cabeça no ombro de Riku.

– É, mas isso quando eu era mais nova... – Kairi suspirou, tomando o copo de suco que Ollete tinha colocado da jarra. Queria acreditar, mas a história da Paopu não passava de uma lenda em sua cabeça fazia muito tempo.

– Então você dividiria comigo? – Ollete falou, e Kairi se engasgou com o suco de laranja que Ollete tinha feito pra eles tomarem juntos.

– Que tipo de proposta foi essa? – Namine olhou incrédula pra Ollete.

– Segundo a Kairi é apenas uma lenda, então não terá problema, terá? – Ollete se aproximou de Kairi com um rosto estranho. A ruiva balançou a cabeça e se levantou com o suco nas mãos.

– Se era só pra isso, eu já vou. – Hayner pegou o primeiro copo de suco que viu e foi na direção da porta.

– Ta com pressa de que?– Roxas perguntou, vendo o amigo apressado abrir a porta.

– Eu ainda não montei a barraca. – E saiu. Hayner tinha que terminar a barraca, porque segundo o professor de teatro, até a montagem da barraca valia nota pra dupla. Se bem que sua dupla não era a melhor, afinal, nunca conseguiria fazer um trabalho de equipe com Seifer. Ele tinha que ser rápido e fazer sua parte, antes que arrumasse confusão com o inimigo. Ele avistava a barraca, ou pelo menos o que era pra ser a barraca, do caminho que saia da cozinha. O garoto apressado tomou metade do copo em um gole só, fazendo uma careta e parando subitamente.– ARGH! – Hayner olhou para o copo com o suco pela metade. Estava azedo e cheio de bagaço dentro, Ollete estava perdendo o jeito.

– E ai loira?! – Alguém deu um tapa dos bem dados no pescoço de Hayner, fazendo-o cambalear, Hayner fez de tudo para o suco não cair. Ao se virar, viu que era nada mais que Seifer. Quem mais podia ser?

– POR QUE FEZ ISSO, CEREBRO DE PÁSSARO? – Hayner se irritou com a atitude de Seifer.

– Por que eu quis. – Ele simplesmente falou. – Onde estava até agora?

– Não é da sua conta o que eu faço. – Hayner rebateu e, antes que virasse as costas, notou que algo não estava em suas mãos.

– O que é isso? – Seifer olhava pro copo.

– É o suco que a Ollete fez! Me devolve! – Hayner tentou pegar o copo, mas Seifer ergueu o braço até uma altura que Hayner não pode alcançar.

– Por que está tão brava Loirinha? Só porque foi sua namoradinha que fez?– Seifer gostava de provocar.

– Ela não é minha namorada! – Hayner falou ainda tentando alcançar o copo.

– Se ela não é, então não tem problema se eu beber! – Seifer tomou o resto do que havia no copo de uma vez só.

– Não! – Hayner começou a bater no peito de Seifer, que tinha uma careta no rosto. – Você bebeu meu suco todo! – Hayner não acreditava que os dois estavam fazendo algo tão infantil assim, brigando por causa de um copo de suco.

– Pára de me bater. – Seifer segurou o braço esquerdo de Hayner com força e o puxou pra perto de si. Hayner ao ser puxado daquela forma conseguiu olhar nos olhos de Seifer e por alguma razão, se esqueceu do motivo da briga. Seu coração começou a bater forte, sentiu o rosto queimar. O que estava acontecendo ali?

Seifer mergulhou fundo nos olhos de Hayner. A cor amadeirada deles era incrível, por incrível que pareça, poucas pessoas que tinham olhos dessa cor. Era um sentimento estranho. O coração começou a bater mais forte, quando percebeu que Seifer tinha parado de segurar o pulso tão forte e entrelaçou as duas mãos.

"– O que é isso? –" Hayner sentiu Seifer passar a mão por dentro de seu colete, parando a mão em suas costas, fazendo-o se aproximar mais ainda. Aquilo só podia se brincadeira, Hayner estava tendo a mais estranha sensação da sua vida, pois queria ficar abraçado daquele jeito com Seifer, como se nada mais no mundo existisse, mas sabia que não era certo.

– Hayner... – Seifer falou ao ouvido do outro, fazendo-o estremecer. Sentiu a outra mão de Hayner agarrar uma parte de seu sobretudo. Um sorriso surgiu em seu rosto, não sabia por que, mas estava feliz por causa da reação do rival. Aproximou os corpos mais ainda, os dois estavam colados um n'outro.

Por quê? Porque aquilo estava acontecendo? Eles eram rivais, se odiavam! Não podiam ficar no mesmo lugar por muito tempo, que arranjavam alguma desculpa para brigar. Então, porque agora estavam grudados daquele Jeito?

– HAYNER! – Ollete vinha gritando de longe, – NÃO OUSE DIVIDIR ESSE SUCO COM AL-- – A garota parou ao ver a cena que se seguia. Hayner e Seifer abraçados no meio do acampamento? Ela esfregou os olhos, se recusando a acreditar naquilo. – Hayner? – Os dois pareceram sair de um tipo de transe e olharam para a garota.

– Ah, o que foi Ollete? – Hayner falou sem soltar o sobretudo de Seifer.

– Você dividiu o suco com alguém? – Ollete falou, mas já sabia a resposta e era obvio que Hayner não ia dizer de cara.

– Não. – Hayner estava certo. Não tinha dividido com ninguém, Seifer tinha tomado o suco por conta própria.

– Então, o que é isso? – Ollete apontou para os dois, que se olharam e se separaram assustados.

– O QUE VOCÊ ESTAVA FAZENDO?! – Seifer perguntou se afastando mais ainda. Ele olhou para os lados e viu que, alem de Ollete, mais algumas pessoas olhavam pra ele e Hayner.

– EU QUE TE PERGUNTO! – Hayner estava assustado, já era a segunda vez que Seifer tinha tarado ele. E o pior, dessa vez ele tinha deixado acontecer. – Seu tarado, pervertido!

– O que você ta dizendo?! – Seifer deu um passo pra frente e Hayner recuou. Seifer começou a estranhar, Hayner nunca recuava, principalmente se eram os dois que estavam brigando.

– Fica longe! – Os dois se encaravam, Hayner começou a se afastar e ir para perto da amiga.

– A lenda é real! – A garota falou em tom comemorativo. Os dois olharam pra Ollete sem entender. – Vocês dividiram um suco de Paopu! – Ela falou sorrindo.

– O suco de Paopu não era o seu? – Hayner olhou incrédulo pra amiga.

– Era, mas você saiu tão apressadinho, que deve ter pegado o suco errado. – Ollete pegou Hayner pela mão e levou até Seifer, unido as mãos de novo. – Agora seus destinos estão ligados.

– Sem chance! – Seifer soltou a mão, sentindo um estranho vazio. – Isso é uma lenda.

– E eu não dividi o suco por que eu quis. – Hayner olhava enraivecido pra Ollete.

– Desculpe, mas agora já foi. – A garota deu os ombros e começou a andar na outra direção. – Vou deixá-los sozinhos. – Ela se virou, deu uma piscadela e seguiu o rumo. Seifer e Hayner se encararam novamente.

Apesar do rosto de Hayner estar bravo, seus olhos mostravam confusão. O brilho avermelhado, por causa dos raios fracos do pôr-do-sol parecia deixá-los mais bonitos ainda. "– Lindos... –" Seifer pensou, fazendo um sorriso bobo surgir. Lindos? Não, não podia achar que seus olhos eram lindos. Eram rivais, mas mesmo assim, não conseguia deixar de sorrir.

"– Ele está sorrindo... –" Hayner pensou, ruborizando. "– Olhando assim... Ele parece mais bonito quando sorri... –" Ao notar no que estava pensando, Hayner balançou a cabeça e foi andando com a cara amarrada. – É melhor a gente montar a barraca logo. – Ele falou irritado. Seifer parou de sorrir e o acompanhou, pois sem barraca os dois iam ficar sem nota e sem ter onde dormir.

.OoO

A noite já havia caído e os alunos estavam em volta da fogueira conversando, alguns cantando, outros contando histórias de terror, mas os oito amigos estavam em um lugar mais separado falando de coisas alheias.

– Estavam comentando que vai ter uma competição aqui no acampamento. – Kairi disse olhando para a fogueira.

– Legal. – Sora disse animado. – O que será que vai ter nela? – O moreno olha pra Riku, que deu os ombros.

– Será que vai valer nota também? – Pence comentou enquanto devorava um marshmallow.

– Sei lá. – Namine falou sentando-se na grama. – Eu ainda acho que os professores falaram isso pra gente trabalhar em equipe. – Os estalos da madeira queimando foi o único som que se podia ouvir. Sora e Riku estavam abraçados, Ollete se deitou sobre uma parte do colo de Kairi e Namine no outro lado, Pence estava se deliciando com os marshmallows junto de Roxas e Hayner estava totalmente distraído.

Estava pensando nas coisas que aconteceram, não só nesse dia, sim muitos outros dias. Praticamente todos os dias ele e Seifer brigavam por algum motivo, os dois se odiavam isso era certeza. Mas quando ele pensava sobre a idéia de odiar Seifer, tinha um sentimento estranho. Se os dois não se gostavam, porque simplesmente não falavam um com o outro? Eles tinham que sempre brigar? Pensando nisso, Hayner olhou para longe, onde estavam Fuu e Ray conversando, Seifer não estava lá. "– Onde ele pode ter ido? –" O loiro olhou para a mão esquerda. A mão de Seifer estava quente e gentil naquele momento, diferente de muitas outras vezes, ele sorriu de leve.

– HAYNER!! – Namine gritou, fazendo o loiro se assustar.

– O que foi?

– O Roxas ta a mais de uma hora te perguntando se você conseguiu montar a barraca. – A loira disse irritada.

– Ah... Consegui. – Hayner disse sorrindo de leve.

– Então quer dizer que você e o Seifer deixaram as diferenças de lado pra um bem maior? – Kairi perguntou pasma. – É você mudou mesmo!

– Mudei? – Hayner apontou pra si e Kairi confirmou. A seu ver, não tinha mudado nada.

– Eu nunca pensei que você e o Seifer pudessem fazer algo juntos... – Pence devorou outro marshmallow, o loiro apenas deu os ombros, olhando para outro lado. – Acho que você mudou um pouco sim. –

– Talvez... – Ele suspirou, pegando na mão esquerda. Quente, como naquele momento, após Seifer soltar a mão pela ultima vez. "Devo parar de pensar nisso" Era a frase que estava em sua mente, porem era algo praticamente impossível, mesmo que fosse a contragosto de Hayner. Suspirou novamente, – Eu já vou dormir. – se levantou e saiu.

–Ele definitivamente mudou... – Roxas falou.

– É o poder do amor. – Ollete sorriu, olhando pras estrelas, enquanto os outros ficavam sem entender o que a sentença dita significava.

Mais à frente, Hayner avistou a barraca construída durante a tarde. Ele e Seifer construíram juntos... Como eles conseguiram, era um mistério até pra ele. Entrou na barraca e foi até a mochila, trocou a camisa por uma regata mais antiga e a colocou uma bermuda mais leve. Quando estava entrando no saco de dormir, viu Seifer abrir a barraca, o rapaz estava com uma calça de moletom azul escura e sem camisa. As bochechas de ambos queimaram.

– Você vai dormir? – Seifer perguntou. Hayner ficou sem responder por um tempo, pois não conseguia tirar os olhos de Seifer.

– Eu vou, por quê? – Hayner desviou o olhar, tinha que parar de ter aquelas reações estranhas.

– Nada. – Seifer se jogou em seu saco de dormir, sem nem mesmo se cobrir e ficou de costas pra Hayner. – Você tava muito estranho hoje. – Seifer tirou a touca e jogou-a em algum canto.

Hayner estranhou Seifer de momento, afinal os dois nunca tinham tido alguma conversa civilizada. – Foi impressão sua. – Hayner falou deitando-se sobre o saco de dormir, a noite estava ficando quente, ou era apenas ele?

.OoO

A noite se foi e a manhã veio. Hayner estava acordando, mas decidiu não abrir os olhos, estava muito gostoso ali, quente e tinha um cheiro bom. Sentia a sua mãos envolta na de outra pessoa. Quem era? Ele não fazia idéia, mas nem se importava.

– Hum... – Ele ouviu alguém fazer o som. Ah, estava no acampamento, com todos os primeiros anos da escola, os alunos foram divididos em turmas e...

–BOM DIA, HAYNER! – A voz estridente e conhecida veio inesperadamente, Hayner abriu os olhos e levantou a cabeça.

– Oi, Namine... – Hayner bocejou, se acomodando novamente. – Me deixa dormir mais um pouco, ta? Eu to cansado... – E fechou os olhos.

– Aposto que sim... – Um sorriso sacana surgiu nos lábio de Namine, que sacava o celular do bolso detrás da calça jeans. – Desculpe se eu os acordei, não queria atrapalhar nada. – A cena que Namine via a sua frente era perfeita demais pra ser verdade. Hayner dormia acomodado sobre o tórax nu de Seifer, esse por sua vez, estava com uma das mãos nas costas de Hayner e a outra se entrelaçava com a do outro.

– Atrapalhar? – Hayner olhou ao redor e se assustou ao ver que estava deitado sobre o tórax de Seifer, com ele o abraçando ainda por cima. O maior abriu os olhos lentamente e olhou para Hayner.

O grito de ambos foi ouvido por todo acampamento. Ambos se olhavam assustados, cada um pensava no que podia ter acontecido durante a noite, e da parte de Namine eram ainda piores para os garotos.

–O QUE VOCÊ TAVA FAZENDO??? – Seifer perguntou assustado.

– ISSO ERA O QUE EU DEVA PERGUNTAR! – Hayner falou, jogando a mochila no outro.

– Eu te falei pra pensar no que você tinha dito... – Namine sorriu e piscou um dos olhos.

– Namine, Vai desenhar que você ganha mais!! – Hayner falou, mas Namine ignorou.

– Eu só vim pra falar que o monitor tem um anuncio importante. – Namine falou, fechando a barraca e indo embora. Hayner e Seifer desviaram os olhares, era impossível pra eles se olharem agora. Hayner foi até onde Seifer estava para pegar a mochila onde suas roupas estavam. Ele se aproximou, sentou perto de Seifer, inclinando o corpo e pegou a mochila, indo se vestir. Seifer colocou uma camiseta qualquer e lado de fora, todos os alunos estavam juntos, alguns ainda estavam de pijama, mais a frente os monitores e os professores responsáveis estavam conversando sobre alguma coisa que parecia ser interessante.

– Atenção alunos! Atenção! – O chefe dos instrutores falou no microfone, e fez-se o silencio. – Primeiramente bom dia. Eu acordei vocês cedo assim para anunciar que amanhã começa uma competição entre os grupos. – o murmuro entre os alunos começou. – A competição consiste em: Cada grupo fazendo o seu melhor nas atividades designadas. – Hayner estava saindo da barraca quando ouviu o que o monitor chefe dizia. Kairi então estava certa. – As atividades vão incluir: Trilhas, provas dentro da água, como natação, raft... – Seifer não pode ouvir mais o que o monitor dizia. Natação? Seifer ia ter que entrar na água? – E agora eu passo a palavra ao professor Merlin. – Foi a única coisa que Seifer pode ouvir depois daquilo.

– Olá alunos. – A maioria dos alunos respondeu ao cumprimento de Merlin. – Eu queria avisar que isso também vai valer nota! – Um gemido desanimado foi feito por todos ali presentes. – Porem, vai ser avaliado o trabalho de equipe e o companheirismo... – as palavras "vai valer nota" e "trabalho em equipe e companheirismo" ecoaram na cabeça de Seifer. Como podia trabalhar em equipe com Hayner? Se bem que pra passar de ano até injeção na testa. O professor terminou de falar e devolveu o microfone, assim o monitor começou a explicar as regras.

Seifer se afastou. Hayner percebeu e foi atrás dele, para ter certeza de que o maior não ia fazer nada suspeito. O garoto perdeu Seifer de vista por uns instantes, mas logo pode vê-lo. Estava sentado sobre a sombra de uma arvore, com um olhar pensativo, algo muito estranho para alguém como ele.

– Hey, Seifer? –Alguém o chamou. Seifer se virou, vendo que era Hayner. Estranhou, pois era difícil ouvi-lo chamar pelo nome. – O que aconteceu?

– Não é nada. – Ele respondeu ríspido. – Eu só não vou participar de algumas provas.

– Você sabia que isso tudo ai vale um quarto da nota, não é? – Hayner viu Seifer confirmar. – E você ta sabendo que se não fizermos isso, depois vamos ter que recuperar? – Seifer confirmou de novo. – ENTÃO POR QUE RAIOS VOCÊ NÃO VAI PARTICIPAR???

–Não é da sua conta. – Seifer virou o rosto.

– Claro que é! – Hayner respondeu irritado. – Eu sou se companheiro de equipe, ou seja, você se dá mal, eu me dou mal! – Que frescura era aquela que Seifer estava fazendo? Ele gostava de competir.

– Eu só não vou participar das que vão acontecer dentro d'água. – Seifer falou, irritando mais ainda Hayner.

– Que frescura toda é essa? Agora a moçinha não quer se molhar ou você não sabe nadar? – Hayner falou em tom debochado, com um sorriso confiante no rosto, que sumiu ao que Seifer olhá-lo com a expressão estranha. Um misto de raiva e tristeza. – Você não sabe mesmo nadar?

– Não, eu não quero ir, por que se não vai estragar minha chapinha! – Seifer falou irritado e se virou, sem perder a pose.

– Isso é serio? – Hayner perguntou sem saber o que se o inimigo falava sério ou estava sendo sarcástico.

– Você é idiota? – Seifer levantou uma sobrancelha estranhando o rival. Hayner olhava sem acreditar, e nem sabia como responder. Mas sabia de uma coisa, que desde o momento em que ele e Seifer foram escolhidos como dupla, coisa boa não ia sair.

**Continua...**

**N/A: Gente, que insano! Isso foi um surto completo! Hayner e Seifer dividem uma Paopu, Ollete discute com Dyna, que descobrimos ser a irmã de John... **

**Gentem... Eu sou surtada demais! O.õ**

**Eu disse que ia ter mais casais, não disse? \o\**

**Enfim, espero que tenham gostado. Se sim, mandem reviews! Se não, mandem do mesmo jeito! **

**Amo vocês, e até a próxima! XDD**


	8. Chapter 8

_**City of lovers**_

_**AVISO:**__**Essa Fic tem Yaoi. **__**Ou seja, homem com homem, se beijando e tudo mais! . Se você é um leitor que não gosta de Yaoi, volte na setinha ali no canto da tela, jogue um bloco de construção na Fabiana-sama, mas não me encha o saco com **_**reviews**_** reclamando!**_

_**AVISO**__**2**__**: Essa fic é em universo alternativo, ou seja, o que minha imaginação mandar ta na historia! E também tem OOC, Ou seja, se você ver algum personagem e falar: OHmeudeus! Ele não era assim no jogo! Significa que fui eu que mudei!**_

_**Kingdom Hearts não me pertence! **__**Pois se pertencesse eu estaria ganhando dinheiro! Mas eu sou apenas uma adolescente que jogou o jogo, achou muito fofo e decidiu fazer uma fic! XD**_

– Isso – é uma fala.

"– isso–" é um pensamento.

OoO. OoO. OoO

**Capitulo 8: Can you fell the Love tonight?**

.OoO

Seifer olhou pro céu limpinho daquele dia, passavam das duas horas mais ou menos e ele não sabia por que Hayner o tinha chamado pra ir ao rio. O Garoto havia dito que era Algo importante e que ia o ajudar com seu "Problema".

"– Problema... Até parece que ele ia fazer algo assim. –" E suspirou, triste. Hayner nunca iria ajudá-lo, provavelmente queria tirar sarro dele, ou brigar, como fazia de costume. Então, porque ele ainda insistia? Porque ia lá vê-lo, sabendo que não era nada daquilo? Era estranho aquela sensação que tinha. Ao chegar no rio, o garoto não viu ninguém.– Sabia... – Suspirou novamente, deu as costas e foi fazer o caminho de volta.

– Aonde você vai? – Seifer segurou a respiração por um segundo e se virou, vendo a cabeça de Hayner flutuando na superfície do lago. – Eu não disse que tinha a solução pro seu problema. – Hayner saiu de lá, mostrando que estava apenas com sua bermuda de estampa militar, e balançou os cabelos loiros de um lado para o outro, bagunçando-os.

– Eu não tenho um problema. – Seifer falou irritado, Hayner olhou pra ele incrédulo. – Ta, é uma fobia. – Seifer olhou pro inimigo, que sorria pra ele.

– Sei... Agora, fique só de calça. – Seifer ficou surpreso com o pedido de Hayner e ficou parado por alguns momentos. – Que foi? Vai, tira! – Hayner falou enquanto ajeitava o Ali-chan. Seifer hesitou um pouco, mas logo começou a se desfazer das roupas.

– O que você quer comigo só de calça, hein Hayner? –Seifer tinha uma suspeita do que poderia se seguir, mas era bom perguntar.

– Antes que você pense besteiras, saiba que eu-- – Hayner se virou pra encarar Seifer, o que ele não esperava era que ia ficar vermelho com a visão do rapaz sem camisa. – Eu... – Ele havia saído do foco completamente.

– Você? – Seifer olhou pra Hayner, que continuava sentado na grama, bobo. – Ô loira, Vai ficar admirando meu corpo o dia inteiro ou o que? – Seifer falou já constrangido com aquela situação. Hayner piscou algumas vezes antes de notar o que estava fazendo e se levantou. – Como você pode me ajudar, loira?

– Fácil, você aprender a nadar na marra, com o método de educação espartana. – Seifer fez uma careta e olhou pra Hayner. – E alias, a partir de agora é Mestre Hayner. – O garoto se gabou. Seifer rolou os olhos e se aproximou do outro.

– Presta atenção, loira, eu não quis vir aqui hoje. – Ele olhou para Hayner e apontou para o peito dele. – Eu não me importo se ficar o resto da minha vida morrendo de medo de nadar. – Hayner olhava-o num misto de raiva e decepção, talvez tristeza. – Se eu não me importo, porque você se importaria? – Seifer viu o outro mudar a expressão e olhar pra ele confiante.

– Primeiro: Eu não me importo com _você_. Segundo: não aponte esse dedo pra mim, eu não sei por onde ele andou. E terceiro: Você quer me dar um motivo pra te zoar? – Hayner viu o inimigo parar por um momento e raciocinar, pra se render em seguida. – Vamos entrar na água.

– Falou, Loira.

– Mestre Hayner, pra você. – o garoto falou, cheio de si, levando um pescotapa em seguida. – Hey, por que fez isso???

– Por que deu vontade, _loira. _– Seifer falou enfatizando bem a ultima palavra. Hayner bufou indignado, como esse cara podia ser tão... Tão... Cabeça dura.

– Eu to querendo te ajudar! – Hayner falou quase gritando.

– Eu não pedi a sua ajuda! – Seifer rebateu no mesmo tom de voz. – Eu nunca quis que você soubesse nada disso... – e virou o rosto, respirando fundo.

– Então porque contou, seu idiota? – Hayner pegou no ombro do outro, virando ele, queria encará-lo. – Por quê? – nenhuma resposta. – Fala!

– Eu não sei por que! – Seifer respondeu alto. – Eu só desabafei naquela hora, foi só isso! – Ele não sabia o que estava pensando naquela hora, em que o inimigo dele o havia chamado pensando ter uma solução pra tudo aquilo. Era como se de repente, cada coisa que Hayner fizesse o atraísse, cada momento com ele o fizesse mais feliz, como jamais fora. – Cansei disso! – Ele disse, indo na direção das roupas largadas.

– Aonde vai?

– Não é da sua conta. – Seifer pegou as roupas emboladas e caminhou na direção da trilha. Hayner amarrou a cara novamente, ele estava ali, abrindo mão do tempo que ia compartilhar com os amigos pra ajudá-lo. Então, porque aquele cara não queria a ajuda dele?

– CLARO QUE É DA MINHA CONTA SEU IDIOTA! EU SÓ QUERO TE AJUDAR PORQUE EU ME IMPORTO COM VOCÊ! – O sangue ferveu e ele gritou a plenos pulmões, o coração estava acelerado demais e Hayner não tinha nem noção da gravidade do que tinha acabado de fazer. – Quer dizer... Eu... –Ou talvez tivesse.

.OoO

– Você ta me dizendo que eles dividiram uma Paopu? – Kairi mal acreditava no que estava ouvindo, apenas via Ollete confirmar a informação.

– Isso explicaria muita coisa, viu? –Riku se manifestou.

– Eu ainda acho que eles se gostavam antes dessa história toda ai. –Namine falou enquanto colocava uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha.

– Nem vem. – Roxas disse, levantando uma sobrancelha. – Uma das coisas que Hayner e Seifer têm em comum é que eles se odeiam.

– Num sei não, viu Roxas... – Sora falou desconfiado. – Pra mim eles não se entendiam, porque não queriam.

– Eu aposto cinco munny que vai rolar até beijinho. –Namine falou convencida.

– Pra mim o Seifer vai tomar um fora do Hayner. Aposto dez. – Riku falou com um sorriso de canto no rosto.

– Eu aposto quinze que nada vai acontecer! – Roxas olhou pros dois amigos e sorriu em seguida. – E você Sora?

– bem, eu acho que vou ficar com o pessoal que não aposta nada, porque eu não faço idéia do que possa acontecer.

– Eu to com a Namine! – Ollete falou, indo para o lado da amiga ouvindo um "toca ai amiga" dela.

– Só uma pergunta. – Todos olharam para Pence. – Como vocês vão saber quem ganhou? Cês devem saber que se "rolar beijinho", como a Namine diz, nenhum dos dois vai querer dizer. –Pence tinha razão, ninguém ali ia convencer o garoto de se abrir.

– A gente pode seguir ele e ver o que acontece. –Riku falou e todos se entreolharam, concordando com a idéia.

– É uma ótima idéia! –Namine falou entusiasmada.

– Mas, algum de vocês por acaso sabem onde ele ta agora? – Kairi falou, deixando todos na estaca zero novamente.

.OoO

Seifer pareceu não ter reação de primeira, mas logo se virou, suspirando.

– É por isso que insiste tanto? – Seifer levantou uma sobrancelha, colocando a toca cinza escura e o sobretudo prateado. – Você ta caidinho por mim, só porque coisas estranhas aconteceram ontem? – Seifer falou de forma irritante.

– Mas do que você...?

– E não me venha com "mas", você está estranho desde ontem. – Seifer se aproximou. – Cheio de ficar todo vermelho quando me vê sem camisa, pensativo, E o que diabos foi aquilo de manhã? – Seifer perguntou sem se preocupar se o estava magoando ou não, tinha que dar um basta naquilo. – Não pense que só porque aquilo aconteceu ontem, que eu vou virar seu amiguinho. – Ele falou para Hayner, que olhava o chão, sem ter nenhuma resposta boa.

– Seifer eu... – Nada vinha. Apenas cenas do dia anterior. Tinham se falado antes de dormir, e antes montaram a barraca juntos, e antes ainda, o abraço.–Só pensei que... – Os punhos se fecharam. Pensado? Em que? Talvez no modo em que Seifer havia pegado em sua mão, como havia sido gentil conversando com ele. Como se sentia bem melhor sem ter que brigar com ele.

– Hayner. – Seifer levantou o rosto dele. – Não é real. – As três palavras da frase, fizeram com que viesse apenas uma á cabeça de Hayner. Paopu.

– É tudo sua culpa. – Nada era de verdade. Era tudo culpa dele, que tinha que dividir o suco da paopu com ele. Hayner colocou a Mão na frente da boca. – Se não tivesse feito aquilo. Se você não... Não... – Porque estava chorando?

– Ah, Hayner. – Seifer não acreditou no que viu. – Qual é, não vai chorar agora não é? – Pegou no ombro do menor, que tentava fugir do toque.

– Não encosta em mim. – Hayner se soltou e foi andando. Seifer não soube o que fazer, tinha que acabar com o que acontecia, mas ver Hayner daquela forma era no mínimo perturbador.

– Hayner. – Seifer viu o garoto começar a correr mais e mais, e os dois se afastaram do acampamento pouco a pouco. – Para de correr!

– Para de me seguir! – Foi o que Hayner conseguiu dizer. Mas Seifer não parou. Hayner desviou o curso pra dentro do rio, sabia que Seifer não o seguiria lá.

– Hayner sai daí! – Seifer falou em tom autoritário. – Lembra do que a monitora disse!

– Ta preocupado com o que? – Hayner falou ironicamente. –Você nem é meu amigo.

– É, mas eu não quero que você morra! – Seifer falou impulsivamente. Hayner olha pra ele e mostra a língua, submergindo na água do rio. Seifer ficou apreensivo só de olhar como Hayner mergulhava na água. – Hayner...

– Você ainda ta aqui? – Hayner começou a nadar de costas e mergulhou fundo. Seifer suspirou e esperou mais um pouco antes de ir embora. Hayner estava demorando pra voltar pra respirar. Não sabia quanto tempo Hayner agüentava embaixo d'água, mas a demora era demais. O que a mulher tinha dito mesmo? Correnteza forte. Não poderia ser, Hayner teria pedido ajuda. O meu deus, o que era aquela cor vermelha na água? As pedras? Sim, as pedras!

– Droga! –Seifer falou. A respiração acelerou, assim como o coração. Tinha que se acalmar e ir buscar ajuda, mas Hayner estava lá embaixo a muito tempo. "– O que eu faço? –" Seifer conseguiu se ver com medo pela primeira vez em sua vida. "– O que eu faço? –" bolhas de ar vieram a superfície, Hayner estava sem ar. "– Não. Eu não vou deixar ele morrer desse jeito! –" Seifer tomou fôlego e coragem e entrou no rio, foi até onde tinha visto Hayner mergulhar da ultima vez.

Ele estava se contorcendo em desespero, um pouco mais a frente, Seifer foi andando, pois a água chegava à altura do seu pescoço. Tomou fôlego e mergulhou a cabeça. Tentou tirar o pé que estava preso entre duas rochas, sangrando. Hayner estava parando de se mexer, estava sem ar algum. Seifer voltou a superfície, pegou ar e mergulhou novamente, soprando um pouco na boca de Hayner, quase inconsciente. Depois de muito se esforçar, Seifer conseguiu tirar o pé de Hayner do meio das rochas e os dois emergiram.

– Sei... fer... – Hayner falou fraco.

– Cala a boca, idiota. – Seifer falou respirando fundo. – Só não morra... – Seifer tentava andar com Hayner agarrado aos seus ombros, mas a correnteza estava ficando forte, como disseram que ficaria. Ele não conseguiu resistir por muito tempo, por mais que quisesse e sentiu as águas levarem os dois corpos.

.OoO

– Riku, eu já disse pra você sair de cima de mim. – Sora dizia tentando sair de baixo de Riku. – Você anda muito tarado ultimamente, viu?

– O que eu posso fazer? – Riku beijou a bochecha de Sora. – Eu não posso te paparicar o dia inteiro por causa dos outros alunos... Eu sinto sua falta. – Riku saiu de cima de Sora e se sentou na cama. Sora por sua vez o abraçou.

– Eu sei. – o moreno sentou-se no colo do maior, beijando-o calorosamente. Riku aproveitou a situação e colocou a mão por baixo da camiseta de Sora, que na hora sentiu o rosto corar. – Riku... – Ele ofegou. Riku foi dando beijos no pescoço de Sora, fazendo-o corar ainda mais. Aquela camiseta que Sora usava atrapalhava muito, então Riku começou a tirá-la, sem objeção nenhuma do companheiro.

Sora começou a sentir os beijos do namorado se distribuir pelo seu corpo magro. Sentiu Riku depositar os lábios sobre seu mamilo e sugá-lo. Sora arqueou as costas e se afastou um pouco dele.

– Hey, espera! Tempo! Tempo!

– O que foi? –Riku pergunta carinhosamente e vê o rosto de Sora ficar vermelho como um pimentão.

– É que... Eu... Nós, sabe... Íamos...

– Íamos? – Riku riu um pouco ao ver a vermelhidão no rosto de Sora aumentar mais e mais.

– Íamos... Ah, você sabe. – Sora coçou a parte detrás do cabelo. – E eu não sei se nós já...

– Sei. – E beijou a bochecha de Sora. – Tudo bem, paramos aqui por hoje. – Riku viu seu namorado suspirar e sorrir.

– Que bom que você entende. – Sora encostou a testa na de Riku.

– Tudo bem. Quando você estiver pronto, faremos isso, ok? – Sora concordou e os dois se abraçaram.

– QUE LINDOOOOOO! – Os dois ouviram o grito abafado do outro lado da porta. Um grito de uma voz conhecida. Riku deixou Sora na cama e foi abrir a porta, vendo que Namine estava "saindo de fininho". A garota pigarreou e tentou se explicar rapidamente. – Cês deviam vigiar melhor essa porta. –E sorriu da forma como só ela sabia. – Tem gente por ai espiando pela fechadura, cuidado.

– Fala Namine. –Riku falou suspirando cansado.

– Vocês viram o Hayner? – Riku negou, Namine olhou pra dentro do quarto, onde Sora colocava a camisa.

– Eu também não vi não. Por quê? – Sora se levantou da cama e foi até eles. – Vai dizer que ainda é por causa da aposta?

– Não. É que eu fui azucrinar ele, como eu faço sempre, e ninguém sabe dele dês do almoço. – Namine colocou o polegar na boca e roeu um pouco a unha. – Já o procurei em todo lugar.

– Já foi na barraca? – Sora perguntou e Namine confirmou. – Refeitório? Sala de jogos? – Namine voltou a confirmar.

– E o rio? –Os dois olharam pra Riku. – Eu vi ele indo naquela direção, hoje mais cedo.

– Eu vou checar vocês vêm comigo? – Riku e Sora se entreolharam e assentiram. Ao terminarem o caminho que leva ao rio, os três ficaram decepcionados. Hayner não estava ali.

– Será que vocês só não se desencontraram? – Riku perguntou o obvio.

– Tem umas roupas soltas por aqui. – Sora se aproximou. Lá estava a camiseta e o colete de Hayner, junto aos seus sapatos. – São do Hayner. – Sora pegou elas e segurou no braço.

– Aqui tem mais. – Namine falou. – Essas botas de soldado não são do Seifer? – Namine pegou as botas desamarradas, junto a uma camisa. – Eu to começando a me preocupar com eles... – Namine pareceu apreensiva.

– É melhor a gente falar com alguém. – Sora falou, olhando pras roupas sujas de terra.

– Espera, vamos primeiro procurar melhor. Se a gente não encontrar, avisamos os instrutores. –Riku fala ciente do que roupas largadas por ai podiam significar.

– Eu vou chamar os outros.

.OoO

Seu corpo se arrastou pela margem do rio. Com certeza á aquela altura, eles já estavam longe demais do acampamento. Grande, agora estava perdido na floresta com seu inimigo fresco. Olhou-o por instantes, o garoto estava deitado e de olhos fechados.

– Loira levanta, a gente tem que ir andando. – Seifer se pôs de pé, mas Hayner não moveu um músculo. – Para de brincar. – Seifer se agachou e sacudiu o corpo do outro. Nada ainda. Seifer começou a se preocupar. – Hayner! Hayner! – O que havia acontecido? Ele tinha certeza de que Hayner estava bem a um minuto atrás. – Eu falei pra não morrer, panaca. – Seifer pegou o menor nos braços, tirando alguns fios de cabelos que ficaram presos no rosto molhado, não podia deixá-lo morrer, não assim. Apertou o nariz empinado de Hayner e sem ao menos hesitar juntou os lábios, assoprando. Tentou duas vezes e nada, Hayner não acordava. Assoprou mais uma vez, mas sem reação. Abraçou o corpo e chorou silenciosamente, talvez culpa por ter ocasionado aquilo. – Não morra Hayner.

Uma voz conhecida o chamava "Não morra Hayner.", Hayner sentiu apertado contra alguma coisa, duas gotas mornas caíram sobre seu rosto. Ele abriu os olhos lentamente e viu um sobretudo cinza úmido, tossiu de leve e esfregou os olhos. Eram de Seifer as lagrimas, Hayner se recostou, aproveitando o calor daquele abraço. –Seifer? – Hayner se afastou alarmado. – O que ta fazendo? – Seifer não conseguiu dizer nem fazer nada, quando viu o rapaz acordado. – Alôu? Tem alguém ai? – Seifer piscou algumas vezes antes de falar algo.

– Você está bem? Não está machucado? – Seifer se aproximou e viu Hayner negar. – Ainda bem. – Um suspiro aliviado, Seifer se levanta e seca o rosto.

– Espera ai, que negocio é esse de "você está bem"? – Hayner sentiu o sangue ferver, – Não foi você que disse agora á pouco que... – tentou se levantar, mas assim que pôs seu pé direito no chão, uma dor aguda veio e Hayner desequilibrou, foi pego por Seifer antes de cair completamente.

– Você se machucou nas... Pedras... – Os dois se olharam, tão próximos e ruborizados. – Então... Eu... – Seifer lembrou-se do que tinha feito pra salvar Hayner no rio e corou, viu o rosto do outro ruborizar. Aparentemente, Hayner também se lembrou. – Te ajudei. – Seifer viu Hayner respirar fundo e fechar os olhos. O que diabos estava acontecendo ali? Primeiro Hayner é todo "Nem pense nisso seu tarado" E agora se entrega assim? Seifer sentiu-se tentado, mas recuou. Não podia fazer aquilo. – Vai querer ser carregado que nem princesa ou o quê, Loira?

– Claro que não! – Hayner reagiu ao apelido e se debateu até ficar em pé, ou pelo menos o que ele chamava de ficar em pé. – Eu vou sozinho. – Assim que Hayner começou a andar, o pé começou a sangrar, mas ele não desistiu e continuou.

– Então ta. – Seifer começou a andar normalmente, deixando Hayner pra trás. – Só não reclame se eu chegar ao acampamento antes de você. – Seifer foi subindo o rio.

– Aonde você ta indo?

– Já que a nós fomos levados pela correnteza, o melhor a fazer é ir à direção contrária não é?

– Mas disseram que se nos perdêssemos não era pra sair andando por ai sozinho. –Hayner falou preocupado.

– E desde quando você se preocupa com as regras? –Seifer rebateu.

– Desde que eu desobedeci a uma e quase morri!

– E se nós chegarmos lá antes de anoitecer, vamos evitar muitos problemas. – Hayner nada disse, apenas começou a pensar no que Seifer tinha dito. Tinham que chegar ao acampamento antes que acendessem as fogueiras, pois era naquela hora em que eles faziam a contagem de alunos. Se conseguissem e alguém sentisse a falta deles, era só dar uma desculpa qualquer e ouvir um sermão do instrutor, mas se não ai sim, as coisas iam estar ruins pra eles.

.OoO

– Acharam? – Riku encontrou-se com Ollete e Selphie perto do refeitório, as duas garotas negaram. – Que droga. –Em seguida chegaram Sora, Pence e Kairi.

– Eles não estão em lugar nenhum. – Kairi falou preocupada. –

– Será que não foi algo que o Seifer e aqueles outros dois não planejaram, não? – Ollete opinou.

– Será? – Pence ficou pensativo. – Ta certo que a gente não se dá bem, mas acho que eles não fariam algo sério com ele.

– Não sei não, viu Pence... – Ollete falou, olhando pra Riku, Sora e Namine. – Vocês acharam as roupas dos dois lá? – Os três confirmaram.

– Gente... – Sora falou, fazendo todos olharem pra ele. – Cadê o Roxas? –Ninguém respondeu nada. Eles se olharam. Será que Roxas também tinha sumido? Antes que alguém saísse correndo atrás do loiro, avistaram Roxas vindo na direção do refeitório junto de... Fuu e Rai?

– Roxas! – Ollete e Pence foram até ele. – Você ta bem? – a morena perguntou.

– To sim.

– O que eles tão fazendo com você, Roxas? – Pence perguntou olhando para os dois que estavam mais atrás do amigo loiro.

– Eles tão procurando o Seifer, então eu propus uma trégua. –Roxas respondeu simplesmente. Pence e Ollete olharam pra Fuu e Rai, sem acreditar. Então Seifer e Hayner tinham sumido de verdade, não era nada mais e nada menos.

– Estamos preocupados. – Fuu respondeu. –É só.

– É. – Rai concordou. – Não vão pensando que só porque a gente vai procurar juntos, que vãos dar folga depois, ta sabendo? (1)– Pence revirou os olhos, resmungando algo como "que idiota", Ollete bufou e viu Roxas dar os ombros.

– Ok, aonde vocês procuraram? – Riku perguntou de onde estava.

– Todo lugar. – Fuu se limitou a responder.

– Nas trilhas, nas quadras, nos quartos, no refeitório, até nos banheiros! Ta sabendo? – Rai contava nos dedos em cada lugar que eles tinham procurado.

– Já foram ver no rio? – Namine perguntou enquanto se aproximava.

– Foi o primeiro lugar que vimos. – Rai parecia preocupado com toda essa situação. – Não encontramos nada. – Rai viu a amiga suspirar e coçar o queixo. – 'Tamos preocupado, ta sabendo? –Namine, Sora e Riku se entreolharam.

– Rai, Fuu... – Namine começou a falar. –Não sei quando vocês foram ao rio, mas nós estivemos lá antes. – Rai arqueou a sobrancelha e Fuu cruzou os braços. – E nós encontramos isso. – Namine deu passagem pra que os dois pudessem ver as roupas de Hayner e Seifer nas mãos de Sora.

– Merda. – Fuu falou e em seguida se virou, passando a mão sobre a testa. – Não acredito que ele chegou perto do rio! Aquele idiota. –A garota falou em um misto de preocupação e raiva.

– Calma Fuu, você não acha que ele ia pular no rio, né? Sabe, ele não... –Rai colocou a mão sobre o ombro da amiga.

– Ele é um idiota cabeça dura, eu não sei o que ele poderia fazer. – A garota respirou fundo encostando a cabeça no ombro de Rai.

– Calma aê! – Sora e Riku se aproximaram. – Qual é o problema se o Seifer pulou no rio ou não? – Sora perguntou,

– Sabe, o Seifer tem uma... Anh... Dificuldade! É mais uma fobia, ta sabendo? – Raijin tentou responder, sem sucesso.

– Ele não sabe nadar. – Fuu respondeu friamente, deixando todos sem resposta. – Seifer simplesmente afunda. – o Silencio predominou naquele momento, ninguém sabia o que falar, exceto Namine.

– Agora nós podemos avisar os monitores?

.OoO

– Estamos andando há quando tempo hein? – Hayner parou de andar e se sentou ao lado de uma arvore qualquer. – Que droga de pé... – Hayner olhava pro machucado feito no rio. Estava com cortes fundos e o tornozelo tinha inchado, estava torcido ou algo do tipo? Mal conseguia colocá-lo no chão.

– Acho que Duas horas, talvez mais. – Seifer falou olhando pra Hayner. – Não vai dar uma de marica agora e reclamar do pezinho, não é?

–Cala a boca! – Hayner falou bravo. – Não é você quem torceu o pé! – Hayner encarou o tornozelo novamente. Não ousava pensar em encostar naquilo, podia ficar pior.

– Do jeito que esta, nós não vamos chegar nunca... – Seifer tinha certeza de que estavam mais longe do acampamento do que imaginara talvez se fossem mais rápidos chegariam lá á noite. Mas pensou na distancia em que andaram e no tempo todo que levou. Suspirou. – Vamos indo Hayner, se quiser sobreviver...

– Eu não! – Ele respondeu. – Só vou quando os monitores che... – Hayner parou de falar um pouco e pensou no que Seifer tinha dito. – Como assim sobreviver? – Hayner viu o outro olhá-lo, sorrir de canto e continuar a caminhar. Hayner se levantou e começou a seguir o outro do jeito que podia. – Volta aqui! Como assim sobreviver?

– Vamos andando, não temos tempo. – Ele se limitou a responder. Os dois continuaram andando diante do céu, que já começava a ficar laranja e rubro. Hayner começou a pensar, pensar em várias coisas. Estava perdido, machucado, descalço e agora que começara a entardecer, com frio. Mas o pior de tudo era ter de discutir com Seifer até nessa situação. Hayner podia ter evitado isso?

"– Eu tinha que querer ajudar! –" Ele pensou. Talvez se tivesse deixado de lado tudo o que havia acontecido, ele estaria na barraca, ou até mesmo com seus amigos, aproveitando o dia. "– Eu não podia ter deixado de lado toda essa história... –" Pensando nisso, Hayner viu a tarde virar noite, sentiu o vento gelado percorrer sua espinha. O tempo estava mudando.

– Acho que vai chover... – Seifer falou olhando pras nuvens no céu. – Vamos ter que ir mais rápido.

– Você acha é? – Hayner sentiu outro calafrio, agora nada poderia melhorar o dia. – Mas você se esqueceu de que _esse _é o meu "Mais rápido"? – Hayner deu um passo pra frente, esquecendo-se do pé, machucando-o e se agachou no chão, de tanta dor que sentiu.

Seifer revirou os olhos e se aproximou, sentando-se do lado do loiro. – Você ta bem? – Hayner evitou olhar nós olhos do outro, mas confirmou com a cabeça que estava bem. Seifer teve uma idéia, que talvez ele não gostasse, mas era o único jeito deles irem mais rápido. – Vem aqui. – Seifer pegou Hayner no colo.

– TA FAZENDO O QUE? – Hayner foi pego de surpresa, começou a se debater, querendo sair do colo de Seifer de qualquer forma. – LARGA! LARGA! LARGA!

– É o único jeito de irmos mais rápido. – Seifer falou enquanto tentava segurar o outro em seu colo.

– Eu não quero ser carregado igual a uma princesa!– Hayner se debateu mais ainda.

– Eu te carrego de outra forma então! – Seifer colocou Hayner no chão e o olhou. – Eu não queria estar nessa situação tanto quanto você. Mas já que a gente está, que tal uma trégua? – Seifer estendeu a mão, Hayner olhou o outro e excitou um pouco, mas apertou a mão do outro.

– Ta, mas não quero ser carregado que nem princesa. – Hayner esfregou as mãos nos braços e em seguida sentiu algo o cobrir. – Hey! O que é...? – O sobretudo de Seifer. Hayner olhou para o outro, que estava de costas.

– Pode usar. – Antes que Hayner pudesse falar algo, Seifer ficou de pé e falou. – Eu vou te carregar nas costas.

– Tem certeza? – Hayner colocou o sobretudo, totalmente ruborizado. Aquela peça de roupa tinha um cheiro estranho, não era ruim, só deixava Hayner estranhamente envergonhado, – Vou te dever uma... Eu acho... – e se levantou com dificuldade.

– Só não conte pra ninguém, que estaremos quites. – Sorriu. Seifer sorriu. Não era um sorriso convencido, como o que sempre dava. Desta vez era sincero. Hayner retribuiu quase instantaneamente. Seifer virou de costas, pra que Hayner pudesse passar os braços sobe seus ombros, ele pega as pernas de Hayner e as segura na altura de sua cintura. – É melhor você se segurar bem, eu vou correr. – Hayner segurou forte o suficiente pra que não caísse. Seifer pegou fôlego, e correu o mais rápido que pode.

.OoO

O clima na sala dos monitores estava tenso. Os oito amigos já haviam avisado os monitores e agora esperavam as equipes de busca chegar. Passava das sete horas os amigos começaram a ficar mais preocupados ainda.

– Você acha que eles estão bem, Pence? – Ollete perguntou preocupada.

– Eu não sei, Ollete... – Pence, dava os ombros, sem saber o que dizer a amiga. – A gente só pode esperar.

– Vocês ouviram? –Kairi perguntou, pedindo silencio em seguida. O som que vinha do lado de fora eram pingos de água caindo. – Chuva? – Kairi foi até a janela pára olhar melhor, em poucos minutos, a chuva fraca começou a ficar mais forte. A garota viu vários monitores levando os alunos pros alojamentos.

– Podia ficar melhor? – Assim que Roxas terminou de falar, a luz apagou.

– AHHH!

– Selphie, não grita no meu ouvido! – Riku reclamou.

– Desculpa... Eu não gosto do escuro... – Minutos depois a porta se abriu e Jane entrou com uma lanterna acesa.

– Vocês estão bem? – Todos confirmaram.

– O que houve? – Sora perguntou.

– Nada de mais, a luz volta logo. Mas eu quero que vão pro dormitório A-2 e fiquem lá. Assim que tivermos alguma noticia, vamos falar com vocês. – Todos concordaram e antes de saírem, a luz pisca duas vezes, acendendo em seguida. Todos ficaram aliviados e foram para o corredor. – Levem guarda-chuva! – Jane falou saindo da sala, vendo Tarzan entrar pela porta de entrada com o uniforme molhado e com uma cara não muito boa.

– Riku, você acha que o Hayner está bem? – Sora pergunta se aproximando mais do namorado.

– Vai ficar tudo bem com ele. – Riku passou o braço pelo ombro de Sora. – É do Hayner que estamos falando.

– Espero que você esteja certo.

.OoO

Hayner olhava a chuva cair forte e impiedosamente, sem trovões, malditas chuvas de verão. Estavam parados embaixo de uma arvore ambos tremendo e impacientes.

– Parece que essa chuva não vai passar tão cedo. – Seifer estava em pé, o frio não o incomodava muito. Olhou para baixo, vendo a terra escorrer pelos pés, entre os dedos e a barra da cala encharcada.

– O que fazemos agora? – Hayner se encolheu dentro do sobretudo bem maior que ele. Sentiu o queixo bater, por deus, como odiava o tomar frio.

– Esperamos, procuramos um abrigo, sei lá. – Seifer realmente não sabia o que fazer em uma situação como aquela. Não podiam continuar o caminho com aquela chuva, a trilha podia ser perigosa quando estava escorregadia. – Uma caverna, ou...

– E aquele papo de "Se quiser sobreviver"? – Hayner olhou o outro de uma forma preocupado.

– Era brincadeira. – Seifer tirou a touca e a olhou desanimado, – Você acreditou mesmo? – olhou para o rapaz ao seu lado. – Cê acha que levariam um bando de adolescentes idiotas pra algum lugar perigoso?

– Bem, eu quase morri, não foi? – Hayner falou enquanto via a escuridão da noite aumentar gradativamente. Que horas eram? Estavam literalmente ferrados. – Aonde você vai? – Seifer começou a se afastar aos poucos.

– Vem, vamos procurar um lugar pra ficar até a chuva parar. – Seifer sentiu o outro vir junto de si, tremendo feito um gatinho. Não hesitou em abraçar os ombros de Hayner e deixar ele mais perto de si.

– O que...

– Fica melhor assim, não é? – Seifer não o olhou, sabia que se o fizesse, teria que encarar Hayner nos olhos. Não podia nem pensar em se perder novamente na cor de madeira, aquela cor de olhos que apenas poucas pessoas tinham. Seifer decidiu não pensar mais nisso, estava perdendo o foco.

Não demorou até acharem uma pequena caverna, onde entraram e observaram a chuva cair, sem trocar uma palavra ou mesmo se olharem, apenas vendo o tempo passar, esperando que acabasse.

Hayner correu os olhos pelo chão da caverna, deitou-se sobre o chão e observou como a noite parecia mais escura, mas ainda era estranhamente possível ver a silhueta de Seifer sentado na entrada. Viu o corpo dele se arrepiar com um calafrio, sentiu-se mal por estar vestindo a algo que pertencia ao outro.

– Está com frio? – Perguntou ainda deitado, olhando para Seifer, que negou. – Mentiroso. – Hayner pode ver os ombros de Seifer relaxarem.

– Eu não to mentindo. Não precisa se preocupar comigo. – Hayner viu o inimigo falar sem encará-lo. Hayner bufou, irritado, estava cansado de ouvir aquilo. Será que Seifer não entendia que ele tinha começado a se preocupar por causa dele? Levantou-se, foi até Seifer sentou ao lado dele e cobrindo ambos com o sobretudo. – Ta fazendo o que? –Seifer estava surpreso, mas evitou demonstrar.

– Cala a boca. – Hayner respondeu, porque nem ele sabia o que passava na sua mente para fazer algo como aquilo. – Assim fica melhor. – Encostou a cabeça no ombro do outro e sem perceber dormiu um sono sem sonhos, apenas descansando, por causa do dia difícil.

.OoO

Seifer acordou com uma dor horrível no pescoço, piscou os olhos acostumando-se com a pouca claridade. A Manhã estava nublada, as folhas das arvores mais próximas estavam verde-escuras e aparentava ter chovido a noite inteira. Sentiu algo se remexer em seu colo, olhou e viu que Hayner estava lá, totalmente descoberto babando em sua perna, algo que não foi realmente agradável de notar logo de cara.

– Hayner, acorda. – Seifer falou entre um bocejo, o garoto em seu colo apenas se virou. – Vai Hayner, acorda logo! – Seifer o balançou.

– Pika... Chu... – Seifer chacoalhou mais uma vez e Hayner começou a acordar. O Garoto bocejou, esfregou os olhos e suspirou. – Que horas são? – Olhou pra Seifer e começou a se lembrar do dia anterior. Olhou para o pé, parecia estar pior do que antes.

– Veste o sobretudo... A gente vai sair daqui agora.– Seifer falou ficando em pé. – Consegue andar? – Hayner tentou se levantar, mas sem sucesso. – Vem, vamos fazer igual a ontem.

– Como, se eu não consigo levantar? – Antes não conseguia andar direito, mas agora mal podia mexê-lo, menos ainda ficar em pé. Seifer virou de costas e se agachou bem perto de Hayner.

– Se segura nos meus ombros que eu faço o resto. – Hayner fez o que o outro tinha proposto, estava com receio de Seifer não conseguir se levantar daquela forma, mas no minuto seguinte, o rapaz segurou as pernas dele e se levantou com a maior facilidade do mundo. Seifer foi o mais rápido que pode, tomando cuidado para não escorregar no chão lamacento, ambos seguiram em silencio por alguns minutos.

– Como você consegue me carregar tão fácil, Seifer? – Hayner quebrou o silencio. Estava com essa pergunta vagando na sua cabeça. – Quer dizer, eu não sou a pessoa mais pesada do mundo, mas...

– Nada, você é leve. – Seifer colocou um sorriso no rosto. Sim, Hayner tinha os seus quarenta e nove, talvez cinqüenta quilos, mas Seifer nem notava.

"– Leve? –" Hayner pensou. "– Se o Seifer é tão forte pra conseguir me levar fácil assim, significa que... Ele deve ser mais forte que eu. –" Hayner apertou mais as mãos nos ombros do outro. Se Seifer era mais forte, então porque quando ia brigar com ele perdia? Claro que não era sempre, mas era um numero considerável de derrotas, tinham vezes em que Hayner nem saia muito machucado das brigas com Seifer. Será que ele se continha?

– HAYNER! – O garoto se assustou com o chamado de Seifer.

– O que?

– Você ta vendo? – Seifer parou e Hayner olhou para frente. Definitivamente reconhecia aquela parte do rio, aquela trilha de paralelepípedos com estacas enfiadas no chão e ligadas por cordas.

– Estamos chegando! – Hayner falou, abraçando o pescoço de Seifer. – Finalmente.

– Segura firme. – Seifer ajeitou Hayner em suas costas e correu em disparada.

No acampamento, Selphie, Ollete e Kairi andavam perto do começo das trilhas e conversavam sobre a competição que ia acontecer.

– Mal posso esperar pra competir! – Selphie comentava, com um sorriso no rosto. – Eu vou fazer parte do time de Blitzball (2)!

– Sério? – Kairi perguntou interessada. – Não sabia que você jogava.

– O Tidus me ensinou. – E sorriu. – Ele joga muito bem, mas já eu...

– Imagino em que o Hayner iria competir... – Ollete falou entristecida. Kairi e Selphie se entreolharam e decidiram dar uma força pra amiga.

– Ele com certeza vai chegar a tempo de competir. – Kairi colocou a mão no ombro da amiga.

– É, estamos falando do Hayner. – Selphie enfatizou.

– Cê vai ver, ele vai chegar aqui do nada e falar: – Antes que Kairi pudesse completar a frase alguém disse ao longe.

– AH, CARA! CHEGAMOS! NÃO ACREDITO! – As três garotas se viraram e viram o loiro sendo colocado sentado no chão por Seifer. Ollete foi a primeira a sair correndo em direção aos dois.

– Finalmente... – Seifer se sentou ao lado do outro e recuperou fôlego, tinha corrido o caminho inteiro com Hayner nas costas.

– Achei que eu era leve Seifer. –Hayner falou sorrindo de canto.

– É, mas tenta levar alguém nas costas por todo esse caminho e correndo. – Hayner riu do comentário e antes de tentar falar mais alguma coisa viu Ollete correndo na direção deles.

– HAYNER SEU PANACA! –a garota parou antes perto deles. – Onde você estava? Você deixou todos mortos de preocupação! – A garota falava sem parar, não deixando chance de Hayner tentar se explicar. – E não tente me dizer que estava bem, porque você chegou sendo carregado! Fala o que aconteceu! – Ollete parou e respirou fundo, Hayner apenas apontou para o pé.

– Selphie, chame alguém. – Kairi disse no ouvido da amiga, que saiu imediatamente.

– Não quero nem saber o que aconteceu, ok? – Ela se virou – irresponsável, cabeça-dura, quase me mata de preocupação. – e suspirou de alivio.

– Ollete, ficou tudo bem... – Hayner falou despreocupado. – O Seifer me ajudou muit-- – Hayner parou um momento, lembrou-se que era segredo. Olhou para o outro, que sussurrou algo como "Tudo bem... Já estamos quites.", em seguida Selphie apareceu acompanhada de Jane e Tarzan.

–Vocês estão bem? – Jane perguntou, Seifer assentiu, mas Hayner explicou que não podia andar. – Vão pra enfermaria, tomem um banho, que depois o diretor do acampamento que conversar com vocês. – A garota disse. – Tarzan, ajuda o Hayner. – Tarzan pegou Hayner no colo, Hayner fechou a cara, mas deixou. Finalmente estavam de volta ao acampamento e prestes a ouvir um sermão daqueles.

.OoO

Por causa do pé, Hayner não pode competir, então a dupla foi liberada da competição. No fim, Kairi e Namine ganharam uma medalha de bronze, a dupla de Fuu conseguiu o ouro e o resto da semana continuou normalmente. Na ultima manhã que passariam no acampamento, Hayner acordou abraçado com Seifer novamente, claro que teve um susto, mas resolveu não acordar o outro. Vestiu suas roupas, pegou as muletas e saiu da barraca. Kairi e Namine estavam esperando-o do lado de fora.

– Então, Hayner, como foi a sua ultima noite numa barraca com o Seifer? – Namine falou, querendo provocá-lo, como sempre.

– Nada mal... – Ele respondeu.

– E o que isso quer dizer? – Namine tinha um brilho estranho no olhar.

– Deixo isso por conta de sua imaginação. – Disse sorrindo. Claro que não havia acontecido nada, mas ficar se preocupando com as provocações de Namine logo de manhã cedo, não era recomendado. Agora ele só se importava em tomar seu café da manhã, pra arrumar logo suas coisas e voltar pra casa.

– E ai Hayner! –Sora, Riku e Roxas estavam mais a frente. – E o pé? – Roxas perguntou totalmente despreocupado.

– Ta bem. – Hayner suspirou. – Acho que vou ter que baixar a bola por uns tempos...

– Pensa bem, podia ser pior... –Sora falou, tentando animar o amigo. – Pelo menos você conseguiu fugir das caminhadas logo cedo.

– isso não é tão ruim assim. – Hayner avistou o refeitório ao longe, e lá Ollete, Selphie e Pence os esperando.

– É se o John te acompanha. – Kairi falou cruzando os braços.

– Ele te fez alguma coisa de novo Kairi? – Hayner olhou pra amiga, indignado.

– Não se preocupe herói mascarado, os rapazes deram um jeito nele. – Namine falou em toda orgulhosa. – Ele ficou todo roxo, você tinha que ver...

– Mas foi divertido, eu tenho que admitir. – Kairi falou enquanto cumprimentava os amigos. – Sabe, tirando a parte de ser assediada e do Hayner ter se perdido na floresta, foi bastante divertido.

– Se você acha... – Roxas disse, enquanto ajudava o amigo a subir os três degraus que davam acesso ao refeitório. Realmente, Hayner nunca tinha odiado tanto alguns degraus quanto agora.

– E você Hayner, o que achou do acampamento? – Riku abriu a porta do refeitório e procurava uma mesa agora, Hayner o olhou impaciente, mas respondeu a pergunta.

– Mal posso esperar pra chegar em casa... – O rapaz se sentou junto aos amigos, o café da manhã passou rápido e sem problemas. Hayner nem avistava Seifer, mas também não ligava muito se ele estava lá ou não, pois depois de voltarem da floresta, não tinham se falado muito, nem sequer tinham brigado. Assim que terminou o café da manhã, deu um até logo aos amigos e foi direto pra barraca pra arrumar mochila. Estranhou encontrar Fuu e Rai parados do lado de fora de sua barraca, mas logo entendeu que talvez Seifer estivesse lá.

– Vai logo Seifer, vamos perder o café da manhã, ta sabendo? – Rai falou impaciente.

– Ok, ok! Só não enche... – Assim que Seifer saiu da barraca com a mochila em mãos, pode notar Hayner parado mais a frente.

– Tava fazendo o que? – Fuu perguntou, mas o amigo não disse nada, apenas ajeitou a mochila e começou a andar. Passou por Hayner sem dizer nada, que não se surpreendeu, apenas seguiu em frente e entrou na barraca. Lá estava sua mochila encostada num canto qualquer, junto ao saco de dormir, Hayner a colocou nas costas, vendo que atrás dela havia uma peça de roupa dobrada e meio sujinha, com um bilhete em cima.

– Mas o que é...? – Hayner abriu o bilhete. – "Loira, presentinho pra você." – O garoto sentiu o rosto corar, mas tinha mais. –"P.S: Não pense besteiras! Eu só to te dando ele porque eu tenho muitos e ficou com seu cheiro nele... Eu não posso mais usar." – Não pôde deixar de sorrir com o recado desajeitado do inimigo. Desdobrou a roupa e viu que era o sobretudo de Seifer, o que ele nunca tirava, o preferido. Alarmado abriu a tenda e olhou pra fora, – Sei-- – Não estava mais lá. – Que idiota. – voltou pra dentro, colocou o "presente" dentro da mochila, deixando-a superlotada e saiu andando com as muletas pra junto dos amigos.

Perto da saída do acampamento estavam os ônibus que levariam os alunos de volta, os alunos esperavam que os professores terminassem a chamada para que pudessem entrar no ônibus.

– Adeus acampamento! – Namine disse com lágrimas nos olhos. – Eu vou sentir saudade...

– Eu não. – Hayner tentava segurar a mochila enorme enquanto andava de muletas. – Já disse que eu _odeio_ acampar?

– Essa semana? – Roxas olhou pro amigo. – Umas 357 vezes...

– Há, há... – Hayner viu Riku e Sora chegarem abraçados, logo em seguida Kairi e Selphie conversando.

– Alunos do 1°B, entrem no ônibus! – Xemnas falou alto e os alunos começaram a entrar no veiculo. – Não quero confusão durante a viagem! E sim, isso foi pra vocês dois, Hayner e Seifer! – O professor falou em tom cansado.

– Isso ta ficando repetitivo. – Pence falou baixo para os amigos, que riram escondidos do professor. Hayner revirou os olhos e subiu para o ônibus, mal podia mesmo esperar pra chegar a sua casa. Aquela semana tinha sido muito doida pra ele, e sabia que alguma coisa tinha mudado, mas durante a viagem calma, Hayner conseguiu não se preocupar com nada, apenas observando a paisagem passar pela janela e ouvindo o murmuro da conversa dos outros alunos.

_**Continua...**_

**1: Esse negocio do "Ta sabendo" é porque eu notei que o Rai sempre que ia falar, terminava a frase com Y'know e eu tive que adaptar.**

**2: Blitzball é o esporte praticado no Final Fantasy X, Claro que alguns de vocês já devem saber... **

**N/A: IO pessoal! Esse capitulo demorou, eu admito. Não joguem pedras, por favor! (Ó.ò) **

**Foi porque eu estava enrolada com algumas coisas e não estava com cabeça pra escrever... Acho que foi mais uma empacada que me deu! Mas coisas aconteceram nesse acampamento! Eu sei que esperavam mais, mas foi o que eu consegui encaixar na história...**

**Já adiantando pra todas que pediram, no próximo capitulo tem Axel e Roxas! \o/**

**Então, até a próxima!**


	9. Chapter 9

_**City of lovers**_

_**AVISO:**__**Essa Fic tem Yaoi. **__**Ou seja, homem com homem, se beijando e tudo mais! . Se você é um leitor que não gosta de Yaoi, volte na setinha ali no canto da tela, jogue um bloco de construção na Fabiana-sama, mas não me encha o saco com **_**reviews**_** reclamando!**_

_**AVISO**__**2**__**: Essa fic é em universo alternativo, ou seja, o que minha imaginação mandar ta na historia! E também tem OOC, Ou seja, se você ver algum personagem e falar: OHmeudeus! Ele não era assim no jogo! Significa que fui eu que mudei!**_

_**Kingdom Hearts não me pertence! **__**Pois se pertencesse eu estaria ganhando dinheiro! Mas eu sou apenas uma adolescente que jogou o jogo, achou muito fofo e decidiu fazer uma fic! XD**_

_**AVISO ULTRA ESPECIAL: Esse capitulo é presente pra Buru-chan! Espero que você goste menina! **_

.OoO

** Capitulo 9:Pôr-do-sol**

.OoO

Já fazia duas semanas desde o acampamento acabara e os dias pareciam passar mais devagar para Roxas, Pence e Ollete, já que seu "líder" estava de castigo, Seifer parecia não agir como antes, a calmaria reinava. Mas não era algo que tornavam os dias mais divertidos, pelo menos para o garoto sentado com seus amigos na lanchonete de Xaldin. Roxas via o tempo daquela quinta-feira passar devagar.

– Que tédio... – Pence falou bocejando.

– Podíamos fazer algo melhor não é? – Ollete brincava com os palitos de dente jogados sobre a mesa, a garota viu Namine ouvindo o Mp3 calmamente. – Namine, quer ir ao shopping comigo? – Sem resposta. – Namine? – A loira continuava em silencio. – NAMINE! –Ollete gritou bem alto, chamando a atenção de todos, que pra sorte de Xaldin, não eram muitos.

– Chamou? – Namine apenas tirou os fones os ouvidos e perguntou, totalmente aleatória a situação.

– Não santa, imagina... – Ollete falou enquanto terminava de montar o boneco feito de palitos de dentes deitado sobre a mesa.

– Desculpa. – A loira riu sem graça, colocando um dos fones no ouvido de novo. – É que eu to esperando por um sor... Ah! – Ela exclamou de repente. – É agora! –Namine parecia ansiosa e depois de alguns minutos começou a comemorar, alegre e serelepe, deixando todos sem entender nada. – Ganhei! Ganhei!

– O que foi Namine? – Roxas perguntou preocupado pra a loira chateada á sua frente.

– Olha os pedidos. – Kairi chegará a mesa com a bandeja.

– Eu acabei de ganhar um par de convites pra ir á um parque de diversões nesse sábado. – Namine suspirou e desligou o mp3, se levantando em seguida.

– Sério?– Todos perguntaram juntos.

– Isso é ótimo Namine. – Kairi falou enquanto colocava o copo com refrigerante na mesa. – Você vai levar quem?

– Eu não posso ir. – ela pega o copo e toma um gole generoso do refrigerante.

– Por quê? – Roxas perguntou confuso.

– Eu vou pra casa da minha avó no sábado e não vou poder ir. – A loira terminou de tomar o conteúdo do copo rapidamente. – Mas quem quiser os ingressos... –ela olhou para os amigos.

– Não posso, tenho que fazer o projeto de ciências. –Pence se manifestou.

– Eu enjôo fácil, não da pra aproveitar os brinquedos comigo por perto... – Ollete falou desmontando o homenzinho de palitos á sua frente.

– Kairi? – Namine olhou pra amiga.

– Nope. – Ela pegou a bandeja e voltou a andar. – Eu vou visitar os meus pais! – Kairi falou toda alegre. – Sabe-se lá quanto tempo eu não falo com eles.

– Será que o Riku e o Sora vão querer? – Namine olhou curiosa pro casal que conversava no balcão da lanchonete.

–Acho que sim... O Riku tava quebrando a cabeça porque queria levar o Sora pra sair nesse fim de semana. – Kairi suspira. – Aniversário de namoro, essas coisas de casal. – Nesse momento, Kairi, Ollete e Namine suspiram juntas.

– Quem dera eu ter um par romântico assim... – Ollete olhou para os palitos de dente e se recostou no ombro de Pence.

– Eu vou lá falar com eles. – Kairi falou ainda sorridente.

– OK, eu já vou indo, senão meu pai vai ficar me perguntando onde eu estive a tarde toda. – Namine se despediu dos que estavam na mesa, e do casal quando passou pelo balcão. – Ah, Kairi, me liga depois pra ver se eles querem mesmo o ingresso ta? – Kairi concordou e viu Namine sair, pra em seguida se afastar da mesa e se aproximar de Riku e Sora. Todos ouviram algumas batidas no vidro, Namine fazia alguns gestos estranhos, parecia alarmada.

– O que ela ta fazendo? – Roxas olhou para a loira.

– Sei lá... Ela é estranha. – Pence fez uma careta e olhou para os amigos novamente. – Ela me dá medo. – Assim que a porta abriu, Namine fez uma estranha careta de desistência e saiu.

– Acho que eu sei do que a Namine tava querendo avisar. – Ollete apontou para o grupo que acabara de entrar no local.

– Bem vind- – Kairi sorriu, mas quando, infelizmente, viu tantos rostos conhecidos junto a John, seu rosto sorridente transformou-se em uma careta. – Ah são vocês... – Sora e Riku olharam para a porta, surpresos. Na mesa numero dois, todos olhavam para porta semi-aberta.

– O que eles estão fazendo aqui? – Sora cochicha para Riku, que já estava com caras de bons amigos.

– Eu não sei Sora, mas não vai prestar. – Riku respondeu.

– Olha, e eu que queria vir aqui só por que parecia um lugar legal. – John falou se aproximando da ruiva. – Mas eu encontrei algo muito mais interessante, não é ruivinha? – John colocou a mão no rosto de Kairi, que se solta rapidamente.

– Já não bastava os idiotas nos incomodarem na escola, agora aqui também? – Kairi falou.

– Lembre-se que eu sou seu cliente agora, melhor me tratar bem. – John olhava para Kairi estranhamente, tentou colocar a mão na cintura da garota. – Que tal um tratamento especial? – Sora e Riku queriam fazer algo, mas se brigassem lá, com certeza seriam despedidos. Mas Ollete, salvadora da pátria e barraqueira, faz questão de sair de onde estava e ficar do lado da ruiva.

– Olha aqui, Johnatan, ela não ta afim! – Ollete falou alto e claro. – Repetindo: Não! Repetindo de novo: Nããão ta afim! – John fez uma careta que deixou o rosto ainda mais estranho. Ollete pode sorrir vitoriosamente. – Agora vaza.

– Tem sorte dos meus amigos estarem aqui... Senão eu ia... – Dessa vez o rapaz parecia irritado.

– Ia o que? Eu não tenho medo de vo-- – Antes que Ollete terminasse a frase, Roxas tapou a boca dela e a levou de volta para a mesa. Ollete se solta do amigo loiro e olhou irritada. – Ta fazendo o que?

– Eu é que pergunto o que você ta fazendo? – Roxas olha indignado pra Ollete. – Quer dar uma de barraqueira justo com o John? Ele é, tipo, três vezes o seu tamanho! – A garota ficou emburrada.

– Não faz a sorumbática Roxas. Se eles vão começar a vir aqui, é melhor saberem que é _nossa_ área, e não a deles. –Bufou, virando o rosto e apertando os punhos. – Se o Hayner estivesse aqui, faria a mesma coisa... – Pence olhou para Roxas e concordou silenciosamente.

– Você se auto-intitulou líder reserva ou coisa do tipo? – Roxas realmente não entendia o que se passava na mente da amiga.

– Ah, não to nem ai, já to vazando. –Ollete pega as coisas dela e vai se afastando dos amigos, – O Ar ficou pesado aqui. –ela falou antes de sair da lanchonete. No momento seguinte, Xaldin volta para o balcão, onde Kairi, Sora e Riku pareciam discutir algo. Kairi apontou pra ela e Sora, Riku suspirou cansado e foi atender a mesa em que os arruaceiros se sentaram.

– Roxas, você acha que vai acontecer algo ruim aqui? – Pence tomou o resto do refrigerante dentro do copo, mas Roxas não respondeu nada, apenas observando a atividade da mesa três. Viu Sora se dirigir até sua mesa.

–Roxas e Pence, se quiserem ir embora podem ir. – Sora falou com um ar cansado.

– Por que diz isso? – O loiro perguntou.

– Já ta ficando tarde e seria ruim vocês ficarem aqui. – Sora respondeu. – A Kairi disse que não precisam ficar aqui pra protegê-la, o expediente acaba só em uma hora, já vai estar escuro e podem ficar preocupados... Principalmente o seu irmão, Roxas. – Roxas balbuciou algo, mas logo desistiu, pois sabia que era verdade. Ficou preocupado com Kairi, mas sabia que ela ficaria bem com Riku e Sora por lá, sem falar que o dono da lanchonete estava lá pra colocar ordem na situação.

– Se a Ollete ficasse aqui ia rolar um barraco daqueles, hein? – Pence fez o comentário, que fez os dois outros rirem da situação.

– O pior que é verdade... – Roxas pegou as coisas e se levantou, seguido de Pence. – Agora eu vou embora, porque dessa vez quem paga é o Pence! – E correu pra fora da loja, deixando Pence e Sora sem reação.

.OoO

Roxas não sabia bem para onde iria, apenas pensou em andar. Olhou para o céu, o pôr-do-sol era agradável para ele. O jeito que as cores laranja e vermelho se misturava nas nuvens enchia os seus olhos, havia algo naquilo que lhe encantava. Suspirou. Roxas parou num parquinho vazio que havia ali por perto, sentou-se num dos balanços sem um motivo, apenas pensou em sentar-se e apreciar o céu. Era meio raro ver um céu colorido daquele jeito em Hollow Bastion, se perdeu nos pensamentos enquanto empurrava levemente o balanço com um pé.

– Hey. – Alguém chamou. – Você é o Roxas certo? – Roxas olhou para os lados, alarmado tentando encontrar quem o chamara.

Perto do banco, uma figura com os cabelos rebeldes em forma de juba acenou. Roxas não reconheceu de primeira, apenas quando o estranho chegou mais perto, Pode ver a face comprida e com as tatoos em forma de gotas nas bochechas.

–Você é... – Roxas soube quem era , sentiu o coração acelerar. – Axel. O que faz aqui? – Roxas falou, ruborizando levemente.

– Procurando emprego. – Axel sorriu e mostrou o jornal do dia. – Posso me sentar? – Roxas balançou a cabeça afirmativamente. O ruivo se sentou e ambos ficaram em silêncio por um tempo, Roxas não sabia o que falar.

– Você foi demitido? – O loiro perguntou, se reprimindo mentalmente depois. Que tipo de pergunta idiota era aquela? Era obvio que ele tinha sido demitido.

– Não. – Axel respondeu surpreendentemente. Roxas ergueu um sobrancelha. – Eu me demiti. – E sorriu abertamente.

– Por quê? – Roxas não entendia bem porque o irmão de Kairi sorria como se fosse um prisioneiro saindo na condicional.

– Sabe, o chefe era chato, o salário era baixo e não tinha nada lá que me interessasse. – Axel respondeu simplesmente e começou a balançar bem alto. – E você, o que faz aqui? – Roxas ruborizou mais um pouco.

– Eu queria ver o pôr-do-sol... – Roxas não conseguiu conter o rubor. –Não é sempre que vemos um desses por aqui. – Roxas suspirou novamente. Axel olhou para o olhar perdido de Roxas.

– Você deveria ir à Twilight Town. – Axel disse olhando pra frente. – Dizem que lá tem um belo pôr-do-sol. – O Céu escurecia, logo não havia mais o sol, o as nuvens se tornavam púrpuras e Roxas foi tirado de seus devaneios.

– Caramba, olha a hora! Eu tenho que ir, senão o Cloud me mata! – O garoto se levantou e saiu correndo. Roxas correu até a calçada e se virou para Axel. – Te vejo depois "tio". – E saiu com um sorriso sapeca no rosto.

– TIO NADA! – Axel gritou, com uma falsa irritação, para o garoto que corria desesperado, que nem chegou a ouvi-lo. Olhou para o céu novamente, agora já azul escuro. – Ele gosta do pôr-do-sol... – Axel ficou impressionado quando soube que Roxas gostava do pôr-do-sol, assim como ele. Olhou para o jornal nas mãos e suspirou pesadamente.

Levantou-se e tomou o caminho de casa. Afinal, precisava avisar Kairi que teriam um desocupado na casa novamente. Pelo menos eles não dependiam do próprio lucro pra cuidar das contas em casa. Era estranho como mesmo com uma diferença de três anos, eles e Roxas tinham preocupações diferentes. Seguiu pela rua pouco movimentada.

Roxas chegou a sua casa com um sorriso bobo no rosto. Tinha falado com Axel, e não foi só um "oi" ou um "tchau" como sempre fazia. Roxas tinha conversado com ele, tinham sentado nos balanços e conversado.

– CHEGUEII! – Roxas gritou enquanto abria a porta com tudo.

– Oi Roxas. – Cloud se assustou com toda aquela felicidade do irmão mais novo e deixou o livro que lia cair no chão. – Como foi o dia? – Cloud se ajeitou no sofá.

– Maravilhoso. – Roxas falou sorridente e um pouco diferente do comum, o que fez Cloud olhá-lo intrigado.

– Tem algo errado Roxas? – Cloud se levantou, viu Roxas ir até o corredor e negar. – Tem certeza? – Ele gritou. A porta do quarto se fechou e a resposta não veio. Cloud franziu as sobrancelhas, preocupado. –Roxy?

– Não tem problema nenhum Cloud! – Roxas abriu a porta. – Eu estou feliz hoje, só isso. – E correu na direção do banheiro com uma muda de roupas e uma toalha nas mãos. – Vou tomar banho.

– Ta bom. – Cloud viu o mais novo fechar a porta do banheiro. O que estava de errado com ele? Estava estranho, mais feliz do que o normal. Sentou-se novamente no sofá e pegou o livro do chão. – O que poderia ser?

Não demorou muito para Roxas sair do banheiro, Cloud continuava naquela duvida. Viu o irmão se sentar no sofá, com os cabelos molhados e já com outra roupa e começou a assistir a Tv, totalmente aéreo a tudo.

– Tem lição de casa? – Cloud perguntou. Roxas acenou negativamente e logo depois deu um suspiro. Um suspiro longo e cheio de sentimento. Seus olhos estavam longe, muito longe, as bochechas levemente ruborizadas, o que com certeza, não era o normal do garoto. Mais um suspiro. Cloud olhou aquilo e simplesmente jogou o livro na cabeça do irmão mais novo.

– AI! – Roxas colocou a mão na cabeça, onde tinha um enorme galo. – O que foi isso? – Olhou para o irmão.

– Escorregou. – Cloud se levantou e foi até perto do outro sofá, onde Roxas se lamentava da dor. – Você está estranho. – Cloud lançou um olhar mortal para o irmão. – Fala logo o que aconteceu.

– Eu já disse que não aconteceu nada! – Roxas falou bravo. Olhou para baixo, não gostava de mentir para o irmão, mas não podia chegar e falar para ele: "Ah maninho, hoje eu falei com o Axel, o irmão mais velho da Kairi! Pelo qual, por acaso eu tenho uma quedinha!", seria constrangedor para ele falar dessas coisas com Cloud. – Por que você não acredita?

– Hum... – Cloud não acreditou muito em Roxas, porem resolveu deixar quieto por um tempo. – Ok. – Quando ele quisesse falar, iria fazê-lo por si mesmo. – Eu vou começar a fazer o jantar...

.OoO

– Graças a deus é sexta-feira! – Kairi se espreguiçou. As aulas já estavam acabando, e por alguma razão, o professor Saïx havia chamado Hayner para ter uma conversa séria, não demorou muito, logo o garoto estava de volta.

– O que o professor queria com você Hayner? – Namine perguntou curiosa.

– É sobre minha nota na matéria dele. – Hayner se sentou na cadeira logo atrás da de Roxas. – Eu to péssimo... – Hayner encosta a cabeça no caderno sobre a mesa.

– Suas notas não podem estar tão ruins assim Hayner. – Riku comentou, enquanto arrumava o material dentro da mochila.

– É ruim assim sim! – Hayner falou em tom irritado. – O professor quer que um aluno bom da sala me ajude.

– Não vejo qual é o problema nisso Hayner. – Sora olhava para os amigos. – Eles vão te mandar estudar com a Namine, provavelmente. – Sora falou, se lembrando que Namine era quase um computador em forma de gente.

– Acho que não vai dar certo. – Namine falou sorrindo.

– Por quê? – Kairi olhou pra a loira. – Você é muito inteligente, porque não te indicariam?

– Simples, eu não gosto de tirar notas altas. – Namine disse olhando pra algum lugar do teto. – Aquilo estava ali ontem? – Namine apertou os olhos.

– Acho que não... – Kairi olhou para o mesmo ponto no teto, realmente tinha algo preso no teto, e era estranho.

– Espera. – Riku chamou a atenção das duas. – A Namine não tira notas altas porque não quer? – As duas olharam para Riku, e Namine acenou afirmativamente.

– Eu aqui, me matando pra tirar notas boas e essa ai na maior folga... – Hayner colocava os cadernos na mochila. A campainha estridente ecoou pelos corredores, e todos se levantaram dos lugares. – Você bem que podia doar um pouco da sua inteligência pra gente, não é Roxas? – Hayner se virou para o amigo, que ainda guardava as coisas na mochila, totalmente distraído.

– É... – Roxas sorriu e voltou a andar, cantarolando. – Vamos? – E saiu todo alegre. Hayner não entendeu bem, ver Roxas sorrindo tão abertamente e com o olhar tão perdido era, no mínimo, estranho.

– Vocês notaram algo diferente nele? – Sora olhou para a porta que Roxas acabara de sair.

– Eu não. – Riku passou os braços pelos ombros de Sora, abraçando seu pescoço carinhosamente. – Pra mim ele ta o mesmo de sempre, só que de bom humor. – Beijou a bochecha de Sora, fazendo um estalo alto.

– Riku, já falei para não me beijar desse jeito. –Sora falou emburrado. – Deixa um monte de marca em mim.

– Desculpa, é que eu não resisto a essas bochechas lindas. – Riku beijou Sora novamente, mas agora as bochechas estavam mais quentes que o usual, Sora havia ficado vermelho novamente.

– Ok, parem com isso, estamos em publico! – Hayner falou para os dois, que se esqueciam totalmente que estavam no meio da sala de aula. Certo que não tinham muitos mais alunos lá, mas era sempre bom, prevenir.

– Parem não! – Namine pediu manhosa.

– Ok, parem com isso. – Kairi falou alto, colocando ordem em tudo, como sempre. – Se algum professor ver vocês dois assim, eles vão querer dar outro sermão... – Kairi suspirou cansada. Ela era como uma irmã mais velha, para todos ali. Sempre cuidando para que eles não se metam em encrencas, mas no fim, ela acabava indo na bagunça.

– Eu não ligo. – Riku se aproximou mais de Sora. – Eu sou a mochila do Sora agora! – Kairi rolou os olhos e começou a andar.

– Aliás Hayner, você não disse quem ia te ajudar em Física. – A ruiva falou e viu, em seguida, o rosto de Hayner se contorcer em uma careta.

– É o... – Hayner engoliu seco e disse. – Seifer.

Silencio.

– Pff... – Kairi se segurava para não rir.

– Seifer? – Sora perguntou ainda surpreso com a noticia. – Você tem certeza? – Hayner acenou afirmativamente, cabisbaixo.

– Você e o Seifer? Juntos? Presos sozinhos dentro de um quarto? – Namine falou com os olhos azuis e brilhantes arregalados.

– Não é nada disso que você ta pensando sua doida! – Hayner fez uma cara horrível para Namine, que mostrou a língua pra ele.

– Tem certeza absoluta Hayner? – Riku parecia não acreditar. – Eu achei que ele fosse, sabe, meio burro.

– Ele só não é burro inteiro porque só tem metade do cérebro. – Hayner falou, pensando que talvez fosse um pouco mais inteligente que Seifer.

– Quem é bom em física, normalmente é bom em matemática e Química também, não é? – Sora perguntou a Riku, que não soube responder.

– Admita Hayner, Seifer é mais inteligente que você. – Namine falou, ainda andando. – Quem sabe ele não te ensine algo _interessante. _– Namine tinha malicia na voz novamente.

– Quer parar sua maluca? – Hayner olhou para a amiga estranhando o comportamento dela. – Você me dá medo.

– Parem com isso e vamos logo. – Kairi falou autoritária. – Eu e os dois pombinhos ali temos trabalho na Lanchonete. –Kairi massageou levemente as têmporas. – E como temos.

– Depois que o John começou a frequentar aquele lugar, só temos trabalho... – Sora falou, enquanto tentava andar sincronizado com Riku.

– Nem fala. – Riku largou Sora por um momento, para ir pegar a bicicletas, mais atrás, perto de alguns armários, Kairi tirava os patins. – E você Hayner, já vai poder sair de casa? – Riku tirou a corrente que estava em volta do guidão e a colocou na mochila.

– Já sim. – Suspirou. – Mas parece que eu entrei em outro... Quando meu pai e minha mãe souberem, eles vão com certeza me mandar estudar com o Seifer todos os dias. – E fechou a cara, numa mistura de aborrecimento e manha.

– Bem que você queria que fosse mais que reforço, não é? – Namine falou maliciosamente, mas com aquele rostinho de anjinho de sempre.

– Namine, eu só não te respondo como devo porque eu respeito você, ok? – Hayner saiu portão afora, pisando pesado e bufando, parando alguns passos a frente e encostando-se na parede, batendo a cabeça.

– Adoro quando ele é carinhoso desse jeito. – Namine sorriu.

– Quando quem é carinhoso? – Logo atrás dela Ollete vinha feliz pimpona e serelepe, acompanhada de Pence e Roxas. – O Hayner? Ta brincando não é?

– Claro que eu to. – Namine falou e Pence fez um rosto de "elementar, minha cara...", mas lá atrás, Roxas continuava daquele jeito, pensativo e distante. – NÃO É ROXAS? – Namine foi até ele toda feliz.

– É SIM! – Roxas sorriu abertamente e enlaçou o braço de Namine com o próprio. – Não faço idéia do que você esta falando, mas parece ser legal! – E os dois saíram saltitando por ai, deixando os outros sem reação.

– Notaram que ele esta estranho? – Pence perguntou franzinho as sobrancelhas.

.OoO

Já passavam das cinco da tarde. O céu não estava tão bonito quanto no dia anterior. Axel se sentou no banco do mesmo parquinho, desanimado e cansado. As roupas formais suadas e amarrotadas, Axel ficou o dia inteiro andando por ai, procurando emprego. Desmanchou o cabelo que havia penteado de manhã.

Não havia aparecido nenhuma chance, nenhuma vaga. Era só "Desculpe, mas as vagas estão todas preenchidas" ou "A entrevista foi ontem, moço", a maioria queria ver o currículo de Axel. Talvez fosse por que Axel era ruivo daquele jeito, por mais que ninguém acreditasse, ele era ruivo natural!

– Preconceituosos. – Talvez fossem suas estranhas marcas nas bochechas. – Eles não entendem... – Suspirou, gostaria de ter alguém que o entendesse. Claro que tinha a Kairi, sua querida maninha, mas ainda era diferente. Alguém que o admirasse, que gostasse dele, que Axel pudesse proteger. Alguém como... Roxas. O sol já estava quase se pondo por completo. Axel olhou para os lados sem ver ninguém.

– Ninguém vem mesmo para cá. – Axel se levantou. Estava mesmo esperando Roxas?Lembrou-se dos olhos azuis do menor, o rosto ruborizado se misturando com a cor do pôr-do-sol que iluminava seu rosto. Balançou a cabeça, tentando esquecer tal visão. – O que eu to pensando? Ele é um menino e quatro anos mais novo... – Axel falou pra si mesmo, mas desde que viu o loiro pela primeira vez, o que não era muito mais que um ano, não parava de pensar nele. Mas não podia pensar nele! Respirou fundo e deu o primeiro passo para ir embora, mas...

– Aonde vai tio? – A voz lhe chamou, Axel arregalou os olhos e se virou. Roxas o olhava, de perto do balanço, com os mesmos olhos azuis. – Eu disse que te via depois, não disse? –

– Sim... – Axel falou constrangido. – Espera, que negocio de tio é esse? – Axel se aproximou do garoto, com uma falsa raiva na voz. – Caso você não saiba eu só tenho 18.

– É você que ta dizendo. – Sorriu. Roxas reparou nas roupas que o ruivo vestia, parecia cansado e arrasado. – Você está bem?

– Ah, eu to sim... Quer dizer não. – Axel se atrapalhou. – Eu fui procurar emprego hoje. – Ouviu o som das correntes do balanço rangendo. Roxas se balançava levemente.

– Você conseguiu? – Roxas viu Axel levantar as sobrancelhas e desviar o olhar. – Ah... – Roxas entendeu. O mais velho se aproximou e sentou no balanço do lado.

– Nem tive chance. – Axel suspirou. – Os Chefes devem achar que eu sou algum tipo de vândalo ou coisa do tipo...

– Não entendo por que. – Roxas olhou indignado para Axel, que logo apontou para as tatuagens.

– Eles me vêem de uma forma diferente. – Axel olhou para o chão, sua barra da calça arrastando no chão de terra. – Eu já estou acostumado.

– Pois não deveria. – Roxas fechou na cara. – Só porque você é diferente não significa que eles têm que te tratar de qualquer forma! – Roxas viu Axel olhá-lo. Seus olhos estavam cheios de surpresa, Admiração e felicidade, que logo se transformaram em duvida.

– Você não me acha estranho? – Axel começou a balançar levemente.

– Não. – Roxas falou, acanhado. – Você é... – _Bonito_, foi o que Roxas pensou. –Legal. – Mas não pode dizer. Não podia.

– Valeu. – Axel sorriu. Roxas pareceu impressionado primeiro, mas logo depois sorriu, Axel fixou o olhar em Roxas. Ficaram se encarando por um tempo, seus rostos se aproximavam aos poucos. Roxas fechou os olhos por instinto, aproximando mais os rostos. Axel foi o primeiro a perceber o que estavam fazendo e pigarreou, fazendo Roxas abrir os olhos e ver que o outro já estava de pé.

– Axel eu... – O que tinha acabado de fazer? Roxas olhou para o chão, estragou tudo. Tinha que ter dado uma de impulsivo novamente e ter estragado tudo. – Me dês...

– Roxas, – Axel falou antes que Roxas falasse algo mais. – você gosta do pôr-do-sol também, não gosta? – Roxas não entendeu bem o motivo da pergunta, mas respondeu afirmativamente, Axel ainda não olhava pra ele. – Ta livre amanhã? –

– Se eu to livre? – Ele disse desorientado, Roxas não pode acreditar na pergunta que acabara de ouvir. – Claro que eu to! Por quê? –

Axel se virou, – Quero te levar a um lugar. – seu rosto estava sério, parcialmente encoberto pela própria sombra. – Quer? – Roxas não encontrou palavras, apenas balançou a cabeça. – Ótimo! Me encontre na estação central às cinco da tarde. – Sorriu.

– Eu estarei lá. – Roxas respondeu de imediato.

– Te vejo lá então. – Axel se virou e foi andando. Roxas sorriu de orelha a orelha, mal podia acreditar no que havia e Axel saindo juntos. Isso era quase como um encon... Balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro. Axel não veria aquilo como um encontro, sem chance nenhuma. Para o ruivo com certeza seria só dois amigos saindo num sábado a tarde, só isso.

– Isso mesmo... Só amigos. – Disse pra si mesmo. Mas apenas a idéia de passar a tarde toda sozinho com Axel, fazia com que Roxas ficasse tão bobo-alegre. Olhou pra o céu, a tarde ia embora e Roxas decidiu ir pra casa, já pensando em como seria o dia seguinte.

.OoO

– Eu sei que você não tem nada a ver com isso Namine... – Roxas falava no telefone com Namine, já estava na estação central da Hollow Bastion há algum tempo. – Se o meu irmão te ligar, diz pra ele que eu passei o dia com você?

– _Porque eu diria isso? _– A voz no telefone era de uma pessoa irritada. _– Eu não te vi o dia inteiro... E alias, eu fiquei sabendo que você vai sair com um certo ruivo pra Twiligth town. _–Roxas se engasgou. Como Namine sabia disso?

– Ele vai me levar pra Twiligth Town? – Roxas disse animado, mas logo tentou disfarçar. – Quer dizer, quem te contou isso?

– _O Axel, irmão mais velho da minha melhor amiga, caso tenha esquecido... – _Roxas não disse nada. Tinha imaginado que Axel manteria segredo ou coisa do tipo. – _Por que não posso dizer que você vai pra lá com o Axel? O Cloud acha que ele é um tipo de delinquente ou coisa do tipo? –_ A voz de Namine parecia preocupada.

– Não Namine, não é nada disso. – Roxas falou tentando acalmar a amiga. – É que eu não avisei que ia pra Twiligth town, ele pode ficar bravo. – O loiro se encostou à parede, Namine parecia meio incrédula. – Ta, meu irmão não gosta do Axel! Se ele souber que eu to com ele em Twiligth town, ele vai lá pra me matar e matar o Axel.

– _Eu tenho medo do seu irmão. –_ Namine ouviu o riso de roxas pelo telefone. – _ Olha, eu posso falar, mas se você demorar muito não me culpe, ok?_

– Ok. – Roxas viu Axel descer as escadas, usava uma calça jeans preta, uma camiseta azul escura e uma jaqueta, nada muito especial. Mas conseguia deixar Roxas fascinado com o que via. – Tenho que desligar. – desligou o celular, o colocou no bolso e foi até o ruivo. – Axel.

– Roxas. – Axel viu o mais novo se aproximando. Vestia as roupas que costumava usar, A camiseta de zíper, o casaco de detalhes quadriculados e a calça bege e verde-escura. – Esperou muito? – perguntou sorrindo.

– Não muito. – Respondeu abrindo o sorriso.

– Que bom. – Axel olhou no relógio enorme da estação, já estavam atrasados. – Melhor irmos, certo? – Roxas concordou e logo depois, ambos andaram até a plataforma. O trem ainda não tinha chegado, a estação não estava cheia, apenas algumas pessoas paravam para esperar, Roxas estava entretido com o mapa das linhas que os trens percorriam. Era impressionante como dava pra ir a qualquer lugar partindo da estação central. Mais a frente, Axel observava Roxas, admirado com o mais novo. O som do trem chegando à estação chamou sua atenção.

– Roxas. – Chamou, mas o garoto não olhou. – Roxas! – Chamou mais alto, mas ainda nada. O trem já parava na plataforma e abria suas portas. Axel foi até Roxas e o pegou pela mão, assustando-o.

Roxas ficou tão vermelho quanto os cabelos de Axel. – A-A-x-xel! – exclamou enquanto era guiado pelo mais velho.

– Vamos logo! – Axel correu junto de Roxas e os dois conseguiram entrar segundos antes da porta se fechar. Axel encostou-se na porta fechada, arfando.

– O que foi isso? – Roxas perguntou arfando e bem vermelho também.

– Íamos perder o trem. – Axel recuperou o fôlego e olhou para roxas.

– Era só ter me chamado. – Roxas falou irritado.

– Você tava viajando lá no mapa das linhas! –Axel falou já com o fôlego recuperado. – A gente ia perder o Trem, eu tive que te puxar. – Axel olhou o vagão. Não estava cheio, mas não haviam lugares para se sentar. O ruivo andou um pouco, ficando no corredor e se segurando facilmente em uma das barras de ferro mais alta. Roxas viu Axel se afastar, ficou parado onde estava por um tempo, mas logo se aproximou do outro.

– Axel eu-- – O trem chacoalhou, fazendo um estrondo e Roxas desequilibrou, caindo por cima de Axel.

– Uou. – Segurou Roxas como pode. – Toma cuidado Roxas. – Axel olhou para Roxas, agarrado a ele.

– D-Desculpa. – Roxas estava com o rosto inteiro vermelho, – Eu não queria... Você sabe... – largou-se de Axel e olhou através da janela.

– Tudo bem. – Axel desviou o olhar também. Estava acontecendo algo estranho e Axel sabia disso. E não era só o fato de que ele e Roxas não conseguiam olhar um para o outro sem ruborizar, o trem parecia estar andando mais devagar depois do tranco. A paisagem lá fora passava lentamente, até que um outro barulho veio do trem.

– Axel. – Roxas virou para o amigo alto. – Acho que o trem parou. – Roxas foi até a porta, onde havia uma pequena janela. Não estava se mexendo.

– Parou? – Axel se aproximou. Dava para ver algumas casas mais distantes, os trilhos próximos também estavam sem movimento algum. – O que será que houve? – Algumas pessoas se levantaram e se aproximaram das janelas, outras apenas olhavam de onde estavam. Logo o cochicho começou, algumas pessoas preocupadas, outras acreditavam que não passariam mais de quinze minutos parados ali. Axel não esperou muito até se mover e ir até o canto do vagão, para se sentar no chão.

– O que está fazendo? – Roxas perguntou, seguindo o outro com o olhar.

– Eu acho que pode demorar, então, porque não senta aqui comigo? – o ruivo fez um sinal para que se sentasse junto dele. Roxas hesitou por alguns momentos, mas logo percebeu que, mesmo se o trem começasse a andar, não teriam muito o que fazer, então, porque esperar em pé? Roxas foi até Axel e se sentou.

Passaram-se quinze, trinta, quarenta minutos e nada do trem se mexer. Dois rapazes tentavam abrir a janela de emergência, mas estava emperrada. Algumas pessoas estavam encostadas em qualquer canto, outras que mal se conheciam conversavam como se já fossem melhores amigos. Axel e Roxas? Bem os dois conversaram, mudando sempre a posição ou o lugar onde estavam.

Nesse meio tempo, eles puderam jogar conversa fora e conhecer um ao outro, a cada palavra que trocavam Roxas ficava mais interessado em Axel. Queria saber mais, queria ouvir mais, queria saber como era a vida do ruivo. Do que gostava, do que não gostava. E principalmente, o que Axel achava dele.

A conversa entre eles cessou por um momento, – Axel? – Roxas chamou, virado de costas para o chão.

– Fala. – Axel bocejou já cansado de estar ali.

– Como se sabe que você gosta de alguém? – Roxas falou isso casualmente. Axel se remexeu um pouco, acertando a postura.

– Como assim? – Axel não entendeu, ou pelo menos fingiu que não entendeu, do que Roxas estava falando. – Tem alguém que você está gostando? – De alguma forma, aquela informação o alegrava e entristecia ao mesmo tempo.

– Bem, acho que sim. – Roxas sentiu o coração disparar. – Eu vejo essa pessoa de longe a algum tempo. – Roxas desviou o olhar. Não conseguiria dizer aquilo olhando para aqueles olhos verdes lindos. – Talvez essa pessoa nem ligue pra mim, ou me ache até sem graça, mas... – Sorriu de leve. – Eu acho que estou gostando faz algum tempo.

– Olha quem é que está apaixonado. – Axel falou brincalhão. Suas palavras saiam alegres, mas por dentro ele sentia uma estranha dor. – Aposto que é a Namine. – Falou sorrindo.

– É claro que não. – Roxas falou abismado. – Não tem nada a ver com a pessoa que eu gosto!

– É melhor não ser a Kairi, porque eu não deixo ela sair com "Delinquentes" não. – Axel sentiu-se triste. A idéia de ser a Kairi doía ainda mais.

Roxas ficou sério, seu coração batia forte. – Não é nenhuma das garotas. – Roxas falou em alto e bom som. Não estava irritado, estava nervoso e não conseguia pensar direito.

– Se eu não conheço, acho que não posso ajudar. – Axel falou ainda meio debochado. – Mas você tem que conversar com ela e dizer o que está dentro do seu coração. – Axel não queria dizer aquilo, mas conseguiu disfarçar. Um silencio desconfortável veio entre eles. Observou os rapazes que tentavam abrir a janela de emergência. Por que diabos estavam demorando tanto para abrir aquela coisa? – Quer dar logo o fora daqui? – Falou baixinho antes de se levantar e caminhar até a janela.

– Claro que eu quero e... Axel? – Roxas disse, não sabendo o que o ruivo ia fazer.

– Eu já volto. – Sorriu – Hey, caras... – Chamou, fazendo os três garotos olharem para ele. – O que estão tentando fazer?

– Não ta obvio tio? – um dos garotos disse, irritando visivelmente Axel. – A gente ta tentando abrir a janela pra sair do vagão. – Axel olhou atentamente, se aproximou, viu dos lados da janela.

– Estavam tentando abrir a janela desse jeito? – Os garotos se olharam e assentiram. Axel riu contidamente.

– O que foi, tio? – o maior dos garotos perguntou. – Vai dizer que você consegue abrir essa janela? – Os três riram um pouco.

– Duvida? – Axel viu os garotos darem espaço para que ele pudesse mechar na janela. Sorriu de canto, olhou para Roxas, que parecia apreensivo. – Então ta. – Foi até a janela, olhou para as laterais, encontrando duas alavancas vermelhar, rentes a janela. Puxou uma de cada vez e depois, simplesmente empurrou levemente a janela, que caiu no chão do lado de fora do trem, causando um barulho alto.

– Mas o que? – o garoto convencido ficou pasmo. Axel voltou para perto de Roxas, encarando o menor, que não estava tão impressionado com a façanha do mais velho, mas sim com a cara que os caras ficaram.

– Vamos? – Axel pegou a mão de Roxas novamente. Apesar do dia quente, a mão de Axel era fria, não havia notado da primeira vez em que pegou na mão do ruivo, até porque foi algo muito rápido, mas desta vez, pode sentir perfeitamente enquanto andavam, não sabia se era porque sua mão soava igual a um corredor na maratona ou se era porque Axel era assim mesmo. Logo ambos saíram pela janela, seguidos pelos outros passageiros.

– Você mostrou pra eles. – Roxas falou risonho, mas apenas para ele e Axel ouvirem.

– Acha mesmo? – Axel deu um sorriso divertido. – Eles queriam dar uma de alegres, tentando abrir a janela na marra. – O ruivo viu uma moça tentando sair, a barriga estava grande e oval. Sim, a moça estava grávida! Roxas e Axel pareceram alarmados e foram ajudá-la.

– Moça, quer ajuda? – Roxas se manifestou e pegou a bolsa enorme que a mulher segurava, Axel ajudou-a a descer pela janela.

– Muito abrigado. – A moça sorriu. – Vocês dois são uns amores. – Ambos ficaram vermelhos com o elogio da mulher, que pegou a bolsa e saiu andando devagar pelos trilhos, na direção da estação central. Roxas sorriu, contente pelo que havia feito e seguiu o mesmo caminho. Axel não demorou muito para acompanhá-lo. Seguiram em silencio. Algumas vezes, Roxas assoviava e andava num ritmo mais compassado, lembrando muito uma dança. Axel sorria enquanto via o outro se divertindo. Observou o Sol se por, suspirou. Seus planos tinham ido por água abaixo.

– Me acompanha? – Roxas perguntou certa hora, assoviando uma melodia conhecida. Axel sorriu e começou a acompanhar a musica, entrando no ritmo que Roxas estava andando. Logo os dois estavam cantando e dançando estranhamente, enquanto andavam ao longo dos trilhos. Não demorou muito para chegarem ao destino, sorriram e correram até a estação.

– Chegamos!– Roxas tentou subir na plataforma, mas só conseguiu com a ajuda de Axel. – Valeu. – Roxas estendeu a mão, Axel a pegou, mas só para poder se segurar. Depois de subir, Roxas não soltou a mão de Axel e ficou o encarando por um tempo. Roxas ficou vermelho ao notar e sorriu constrangido. Roxas era realmente lindo.

– Bem, – Axel desviou o olhar pela milésima vez no dia. – Acho melhor irmos pra casa... – E começou a andar. Sentia uma sensação de vazio estranho, não queria mais estar junto a Roxas. Todas aquelas palavras que ele havia dito dentro do trem o machucaram, ele estava gostando de uma garota. Mas porque aquilo o magoava tanto? Roxas o seguiu com o olhar, seus planos não tinham saído da estação. Que lugar de Twiligth town Axel ia levá-lo e pra que? Correu até o outro o mais rápido que pode, queria saber aonde eles iriam.

– Axel posso te perguntar algo? – Roxas pegou na mão de Axel novamente, tirando-a rapidamente.

– Perguntar o que? – Axel tentou disfarçar a voz irritada, mas não foi muito convincente.

– Pra onde íamos hoje? – Roxas estranhou o jeito de Axel, mas perguntou do mesmo jeito.

– Pra onde? – Axel perdeu-se novamente. – Pro topo da estação de Twiligth town... – Ruborizou um pouco. Um sorriso breve se formou em seus lábios, abriu a porta de saída e começou a descer as escadas. – Sabe, é um bom lugar pra se levar aquela garota de que você me falou. – Continuou a andar, mas logo notou que Roxas havia parado.

– Não é... – Roxas falou baixinho. – Não é uma...

– O que? – Axel não ouviu bem o que o loiro dizia. – Repete! – Se aproximou de Roxas.

– Não é uma garota. – Falou em tom que apenas os dois ouviam.

– Não é? – Axel se surpreendeu um pouco com o que o menor havia dito. – Então ta... – Axel não sabia por que, mas sua surpresa sumiu e se tornou compreensão. Passou os dedos sobre as mechas loiras arrepiadas. – Você quer contar pra mim? Desabafar talvez? – Roxas confirmou, Axel sorriu. Roxas desviou o olhar, estava visivelmente ansioso, olhou para o ruivo. Como Roxas era bonito, Axel estava com vontade de abraçá-lo, de dizer que estava tudo bem, beijá-lo. Xingou-se várias vezes em sua mente por pensar em coisas assim.

– Eu gosto dessa pessoa faz algum tempo... – Roxas disse sentindo o coração bater forte, as mãos suarem como nunca suaram. – Ele é muito estiloso e é legal comigo também, eu acho que comecei a gostar dele por isso. – Sorriu timidamente.

Cada palavra que Roxas dizia magoavam Axel por dentro, mas ele tinha que superar. – Quem é? – Sabia que se magoaria, mas se Roxas estivesse feliz, ele também estaria. Isso. Não demonstraria que gostava de Roxas se ele gostava de outra pessoa. Apenas estaria ali, para ser o amigo, para cuidar e apoiar Roxas.

– Essa pessoa é... –Roxas encarou o Ruivo, fechou os olhos criando coragem e disse. – É você Axel!

O Silencio predominou. A informação demorou muito pra ser processada por Axel. Era ele de quem Roxas gostava? Era sério aquilo? Tentou dizer algo, mas nada saia, nem conseguia pensar direito.

– Eu sei que não tenho nem chance. – Roxas sorriu agora, sabendo que provavelmente, Axel iria rir, iria mandá-lo embora. – Mas eu quero só que você saiba que eu gosto muito de você... E eu não... Não... – Não conseguia falar, estava envergonhado demais. – Desculpa. – Roxas ia correr, mas sentiu seu pulso ser segurado. Braços o envolveram, ouviu o coração de Axel tão disparado quanto o dele.

– Está tudo bem. – A voz suave entrou pelos ouvidos de Roxas. As mãos de Axel acariciavam seus cabelos, o acalmavam. Seu coração parou de bater tão rápido, mas suas bochechas ainda queimavam. – Eu to aqui. – Sussurrou e em seguida, beijou a bochecha de Roxas.

– Por quê? – Roxas perguntou, sem coragem de olhar nos olhos de Axel. – Por que faz isso? – Roxas olhou rapidamente para cima.

– Eu não sei. – Axel falou com um enorme sorriso no rosto. – Eu só quis fazer. – O abraçou mais. Ficaram assim por algum tempo, antes de olharem para o horizonte, apreciando o finalzinho do pôr-do-sol, sem soltar as mãos.

– Axel? – Roxas não tirou os olhos do horizonte, apesar de não ser um crepúsculo tão bonito, tinha algo especial nele. – Por que queria me levar pro topo da estação de Twiligth town? – Ouviu um riso envergonhado.

– Dizem que lá tem o pôr-do-sol mais bonito de todos... – Axel apertou mais a mão de Roxas, apenas para sentir melhor o calor do outro. – Eu queria que você visse, mas não deu muito certo. – Sorriu para Roxas, que o olhou de relance.

– Não importa. – Roxas sentiu uma brisa fria, lembrando-o que a noite estava caindo. – Esse foi a tarde mais legal que eu já tive. – Começou a andar, guiando Axel.

– Sério? – Axel viu a cabeça do outro balançar afirmativamente. Sorriu, mas se sentiu triste por não ter feito nada por Roxas. Pensou em que Roxas talvez gostasse, tentou se lembrar das vezes que viu Roxas andando com sua irmãzinha. Mas por alguma razão, sempre se lembrava dele ou na diretoria da escola, ou tomando sorvete. Suspirou. – Roxas, quer tomar sorvete? – O loiro parou, virou lentamente.

– Você vai me levar pra tomar sorvete? – Seus olhos pareciam brilhar mais que o normal. Axel confirmou, estranhando a reação de Roxas. – Claro que eu quero! – Abraçou Axel firmemente.

– Calma Roxas. – Axel falou rindo um pouco. – É só um sorvete. – riu mais um pouco do rubor instantâneo de Roxas.

– Vamos na lanchonete do Xaldin, lá tem um sorvete muito bom! – Roxas sorriu e voltou a andar. – Chamam de Sea salt ice cream, você tem que experimentar. – E os dois saíram andando na direção já conhecida, apenas vendo tudo se tornando mais escuro com o tempo.

.OoO

– Hey princesa, cadê o pedido, hein? – A voz de John veio da mesa ao fundo. Sora bufou, irritado.

– Eu não volto naquela mesa! – Uma das garotas que substitui Kairi, Marie, falou enquanto pegava a bandeja com outros pedidos. – Não quero que aquele panaca ali me mande outra cantada idiota! – e saiu andando até as mesas mais próximas, onde Pence, Ollete, Namine e um Hayner recém liberado do castigo estavam sentados.

– Pode deixar que eu vou. – Sora pegou a bandeja, que logo foi tomada de suas mãos. – Riku! – Sora olhou bravo para o namorado.

– Não tenta dar uma de valentão. – Riku mantinha a bandeja bem alta, para que Sora não tentasse pegá-la. – Lembre-se que nem se sair confusão dentro da lanchonete, vai sobrar pra gente. – Sora tentou pegar a bandeja, mas como Riku a levantava bem alto, ele não conseguia alcançar.

– Eu posso fazer isso! – Sora ainda tentava. – Me da aqui!

– Não mesmo. – Riku começou a andar até a mesa dos arruaceiros e colocou os pratos cuidadosamente sobre a mesa.

– Valeu garçonete. – John falou, fazendo seus amigos rirem. Riku lançou um olhar mortal para eles, mas respirou fundo e decidiu voltar pro balcão. Aqueles idiotas estavam irritando ele fazia tempo. – Ah, pede pra sua namoradinha trazer o _catchup_, ok? – Mais risos. Riku respirou mais uma vez, mas sua paciência já estava chegando ao fim. Voltou para o balcão.

– Riku? – Sora olhou para o maior, que sorriu e passou a mãos na cabeça dele. – Porque a Kairi tinha que faltar? Você agüenta tudo aquilo sozinho, e não me deixa ajudar!– O moreno perguntou chateado e bravo ao mesmo tempo. – Por que Ri--

– Tudo bem. – Riku interrompeu Sora. – Não quero que aconteça algo de ruim, e por minha causa você ou alguém aqui ser demitido. – abriu o sorriso e foi até o balcão, respirando ruidosamente. Em seguida a porta abriu e Xaldin saiu com alguns pacotes nas mãos.

– Que cara é essa Riku? – Xaldin perguntou levando os pacotes estranhos para outro canto. – Vai dizer que são aqueles caras de novo? – Xaldin disse indiferente. Riku respondeu baixo e enrolado, não dava para entender o que tinha falado, mas era algo afirmativo. – Fala com a boca, moleque. – Xaldin olhou para ele, com aquela cara de mafioso de sempre.

– Eu já disse que quando você me olha com essa cara de chefe da máfia me da muito medo? – Riku sentiu calafrios percorrer sua espinha.

– Fala logo o que é. – Xaldin se sentou do outro lado do balcão, se apoiando nos cotovelos.

– Você não deixa eu bater nos manes ali por que eu sou seu empregado, certo? – Riku falou cansado. Xaldin concordou. – Então se eu não for mais o seu empregado, eu posso quebrar o nariz dele, certo? –

– Acho que sim... – Xaldin coçou o queixo, pensando no que Riku havia dito. – Mas se for fazer isso, faça lá fora, ta? – Riku olhou para o chefe e concordou. Era uma possibilidade de qualquer forma.

– Do que estão falando? – Sora perguntou ao chegar mais perto.

– Nada de m.. – Riku não terminou a frase, pois ouviu alguém em alguma mesa chamar.

– Hey! Quando é que a princesinha vai trazer o catchup, hein? – Foi a ultima gota. Riku olhou para Sora, para Xaldin e se decidiu ali mesmo.

– Pra mim já é demais! – Riku soltou o cabelo, e olhou sério pra Xaldin. – To me demitindo! –Estralou as juntas dos dedos e foi até a mesa três. Sora parecia ter ficado em estado de choque, Marie e os outros olhavam como Riku fechou o punho e deu um soco com o maior gosto no nariz de John.

– É essa a hora em que a gente vai lá segurar o Riku certo? – Hayner olhou para Ollete, que já arregaçava as mangas e ia entrar pra separar.

– Ollete sua louca, não é pra entrar na briga! – Namine se levantou e ficou na frente da amiga, tentando controlá-la.

– Riku! – Sora finalmente se moveu e foi impedir o namorado de fazer alguma coisa que se arrependesse depois. – Para!

– Nem pense nisso Ollete! – Hayner falou autoritário. – Eu vou lá resolver isso! – Hayner foi todo feliz, mas antes de ter chance de entrar em uma boa briga, e, para o desespero de Xaldin, a porta se abriu. Duas pessoas entraram, uma com cabelo ruivo e todo espetado e o outro, loiro.

– Na verdade costuma ser calmo aqui e... – Roxas olhou a cena naquele local. Riku com o punho todo ensanguentado, Sora segurando Riku para que ele não avançasse novamente , e o resto do pessoal na maior baderna.

– Acho que entramos no lugar errado... – Axel falou, dando meia volta.

– Não, é aqui mesmo. – Roxas puxou Axel de volta e foram pra o balcão, enquanto Xaldin expulsava Riku, John e o resto dos amigos briguentos dele, incluindo Hayner e Ollete. Logo, Xaldin veio totalmente cansado.

– O que vão querer?

– Dois Sea Salt ice cream. – Roxas falou. – O Axel paga! – Xaldin concordou e foi buscar o pedido.

– Oi Axel, Roxas... Não é meio tarde pra você estar aqui? – Sora veio e perguntou como quem não quer nada.

– Eu já vou pra casa. – Roxas respondeu rápido. – o Axel quis pagar um sorvete pra mim.

– Ah, sei. – Sora olhou para Axel. A Kairi tinha ido visitar os pais deles, mas Axel não? Estranho. – Então ta então. – Saiu e foi se sentar onde Namine e pence estavam.

– O que houve aqui? – Axel olhou para as mesas, algumas derrubadas, outras desarrumadas. – Parece que aconteceu uma guerra.

– Foi só mais uma confusão e uma demissão. – Xaldin trouxe os picolés, e os colocou no balcão. – Tenho uma vaga pra garçom, alguém quer? – olhou para a lanchonte, agora quase vazia. Automaticamente Axel levantou o braço.

– Eu quero senhor...

–Xaldin. – Ele respondeu olhando analiticamente para Axel. – Sabe equilibrar uma pilha de quatro bandejas cheias? – apertou os olhos.

– Sei equilibrar uma pilha com seis bandejas! – Respondeu com um olhar desafiador no rosto.

– Ta contratado. – Sorriu satisfeito. – Começa na segunda-feira.

– Você contratou o Axel? – Sora olhou para eles da cadeira que estava. Axel e Xaldin balançaram a cabeça, confirmando. – Por que quer trabalhar num lugar assim, Axel? – Viu o ruivo apenas dar os ombros.

– Aqui parece ser divertido. – Sorriu.

– Você só viu um pouco do que é isso aqui. – Roxas falou, enquanto pegava o picolé.

– Aqui o dinheiro. –Axel pagou os sorvetes e abriu o pacote, observando a cor estranha do sorvete. – É azul. – Olhou pra Roxas, que sorria enquanto tomava o sorvete.

– Experimenta. – Roxas incentivou. Axel lambeu o sorvete, era salgado e depois ficava doce. Estranho, mas uma delicia.

– É bom. – Sorriu e foi andando para a porta de saída – Até segunda, chefe. – Saiu acompanhado de Roxas. Lá fora a briga rolava solta, e eram dentes e sangue voando pra tudo quanto é lado, mas os dois nem prestavam atenção naquilo. – Quer que eu te leve pra casa? – Roxas balançou a cabeça negativamente.

– É perto daqui, eu vou sozinho. – lambeu mais uma vez o sorvete. – Te vejo depois? – falou olhando para Axel, que confirmou dando um beijo na bochecha de Roxas em seguida.

– Até. – E foi embora, deixando Roxas sem reação, completamente bobo, enquanto olhava-o ir, só depois de algum tempo ele percebeu o que estava acontecendo ali. Olhou para os lados, procurando alguém que tivesse fora do rolo de briga. Olhou para Namine na janela que aparentemente havia visto a cena e estava com os olhos brilhando, já Pence fez uma cara de "melhor não se envolver", ele apenas acenou para os dois e voltou a caminha.

"– Acho que a Namine vai ter mais assunto na segunda-feira... – " Pensou e olhou para o céu,pensando no dia que tinha tido.

_**Continua...**_

_**N/A: Oh meu deus, que capitulo enorme! Eu, na verdade, não ficaria surpresa se algum de vocês me jogasse um bloco de construção civil... Porque demorou muuuito, eu admito!Mas foi por falta de tempo mesmo e sobra se sono! **_

_**Mas valeu a pena! Pensem bem, Axel e Roxas juntinhos... Ai, ai... Num saiu beijo na boca ainda, mas logo estaremos lá. *olha pro horizonte* **_

_**Enfim, espero que tenham gostado, especialmente a Buru! Feliz niver de namoro super atrasado! **_

_**Então, até o próximo capitulo e deixem reviews! To aceitando tanto elogios, quanto criticas viu?**_

_**Te mais, porque agora... Eu vou durmi... U¬u**_


	10. AVISO!

Gente, n o isso n o um capitulo da City of lovers!

MAS CALMA, N O ME BATAM! / . /

O capitulo da fanfic tava quase pronto, tinha acontecido v rias coisas lindas, maravilhosas, cheias de amor e aventura!

Porem, o pc deu pau! SIM, o pc deu pau! T.T

E culpem a minha irm mais velha, que fez eu sei l o que e o computador quase explodiu... Mas enfim, o capitulo esta inacess vel, eu n o sei se vou conseguir recuperar. Se eu conseguir, timo, eu termino ele e coloco no ar, mas se n o vou ter que escrever tudo de novo (o que n o era pouco).

Ah, me perdoem por n o conseguir o capitulo que voc s tanto queriam... J a segunda vez que isso acontece! *chorando desesperadamente* Tinham tantas coisas escritas... *batendo a cabe a na parede*

Eu espero que dessa vez eu consiga reescrever o capitulo sem problemas.

Ent o, at o capitulo dez, eu espero...

Fabi/ FNonato-sama.

P.S.: Quando eu colocar o capitulo dez no ar, eu vou coloc -lo no lugar desse aviso, ent o fiquem atentos, ok?  



	11. Chapter 10

**City of lovers**

**Aviso: essa fic é um yaoi, ou seja, homem com homem se beijando e fazendo coisinhas do tipo. Se você não gosta, não me encha o saco, volte ou feche a pagina.**

**Kingdom Hearts não me pertence. Se fosse assim, o jogo seria um yaoi descarado e eu estaria ganhando dinheiro a!**

**.OoO**

**Capitulo 10: barata, bolo de morango **

**.OoO**

O pó de giz que saia da lousa chamava muito a atenção da Naminé, principalmente o jeito que eles flutuavam no ar de forma displicente, irritando seus olhos e nariz. Parou com seus devaneios assim que ouviu o professor Saïx a chamar para responder uma questão qualquer. Respondeu rapidamente, poucos minutos antes do sinal da troca de aula bater. O Homem arrumou suas coisas e saiu da sala, com um aceno de mão.

– Não sei como você consegue responder essas coisas tão facilmente, Naminé. – Kairi suspirou profundamente. – Eu aposto que vou vir com notas ruins... – Falou em tom choroso.

– Vai nada. – Naminé sorriu. – Você é muito inteligente, e eu só sei tanta coisa, porque já tinha aprendido antes. – A loira folheou o caderno procurando os horários das aulas. – Quem se deu mal mesmo foi o Hayner, ele vai ter que estudar com o "senhor salva-vidas".

– Pior que é verdade... – Kairi fechou o caderno e olhou para os lados. – Senhor salva-vidas?

– O Seifer. – Naminé sorriu.

– Porque senhor salva-vidas? – Kairi fechou o caderno, notando um atraso significativo do professor de Literatura.

– Por causa do acampamento. – Naminé viu Fuu se levantar do lugar e sair da sala. Há algumas semanas foram eleger os representantes de turma e haviam escolhido Fuujin. Naminé não entendia o porquê, mas a garota era melhor que muitos naquela sala.

– Não quero saber o porquê do apelido... – Kairi virou-se para trás, observando Sora ajeitar um band-aid no queixo de Riku.

– Que briga no sábado, hein? – Naminé sorriu de canto. – Hoje o John nem veio. – Disse enquanto apontava para a carteira vazia. – Alias, não foi só a briga o único assunto interessante do sábado.

– O que mais foi interessante? – Kairi não se lembrava de mais nada que havia acontecido, até porque ela estava arrumando a bagunça na maioria do tempo.

– Hum, bem... – Naminé olhou para Roxas, dormindo novamente em sua carteira, pensou em falar, mas desistiu. – Nada, não... Perai, que eu vou encher o saco do Hayner, já volto! – Naminé saiu sorridente, aproveitando que nenhum professor havia chegado à sala ainda. – Oi Hayner! – Ela cumprimentou Hayner, o pegando de surpresa.

– Sua maluca, para de me assustar! – Hayner parecia mal-humorado. – Fala o que é!

– Nossa, que agressividade... – Naminé falou um pouco irritada. – Só vim saber se você já falou sobre as aulas de reforço com o Senhor Salva-vidas?

– Não, eu vou falar com ele agora... –Suspirou.

– Esse negocio de força, velocidade... – os lábios de Namine pareciam fazer um "W", assim como o de um gato. – Cuidado, porque você + Seifer + um quarto fechado = a uma noit-

– Não termine essa frase. – Hayner disse alarmado. –Eu terei certeza se que vamos estudar em um lugar aberto e bem movimentado. – Hayner viu Naminé se desapontar um pouco e sair resmungando. O loiro levantou e foi até a carteira de Seifer, estranhamente, como Fuu não estava lá, realmente era uma boa hora pra falar com ele.

Nas duas ultimas carteiras da parede, Riku sentiu o band-aid de sua bochecha ser puxado com tudo. – Auch! – Reclamou, colocando a mão sobre a área machucada. – Machuca.

– É pra machucar! – Sora olhava bravo para seu namorado. – Você não deveria se meter em brigas assim! E ainda se demitiu do nada! – Bufou.

– Sora, qual é? – Riku olhou incrédulo para o outro. – Você também ia bater neles.

– É, mas não me demitiria! – Sora fechou a cara e virou apara o lado. Riku suspirou, levou a mão até as bochechas de seu namorado.

– É por isso que você está tão bravo?

– Não... – Sora desfez a cara emburrada e olhou singelamente para Riku. – É porque você me disse que não era nada... Se você tivesse me dito, eu... Eu...

– Não precisa me dizer. – Riku aproximou os rostos, olhando fixamente para Sora, admirando seus lindos olhos azuis. – O que você quer que eu faça?

– Confie em mim. – O garoto de cabelos castanhos parecia triste. – Daquela vez você disse que eu devia confiar em você, então quando tiver algo pra me dizer... Mesmo que seja uma coisa boba... Diga-me. – Sora umedeceu o lábio inferior rapidamente. – Nós somos namorados, então não deveríamos esconder nada um do outro.

– Sim... – Riku pegou em uma das bochechas de Sora. – eu pensei que você estava bravo por eu ter batido no John.

– Qual é? Eu nunca ficaria bravo por isso! – Sora observou Riku ficar aliviado. – E, aliás, eu ia dar um soco neles cedo ou tarde.

– Se você diz... – Os dois sorriam, encararam um ao outro. Sora sentiu as bochechas queimarem um pouco, começou a admirar os belos olhos de Riku, um misto de verde e azul. Ainda se perguntava como o garoto mais lindo de todos tinha se apaixonado por ele, mas esse maravilhoso momento foi cortado por um grito estridente vindo do outro lado da sala. Alguma garota estava apontando horrorizada para os pés de Hayner.

– O que foi? – Hayner olhou para o lado do seu pé esquerdo e lá estava uma barata, olhando para ele e com as duas patinhas dianteiras em seu sapato, como se fosse um animal de estimação. Hayner olhou a barata, a barata olhou para Hayner e em um milésimo de segundo ele foi parar do lado de Seifer, segurou fortemente o braço esquerdo dele, estava com os olhos arregalados e uma expressão de horror no rosto. – S-Seifer... Mata aquela coisa horrenda.

– Do que você ta falando? – Seifer viu Hayner apontar para a barata que ainda parecia olhar pra o loiro como se fosse um cãozinho. – Da barata? – Hayner confirmou ainda assustado. – Você não ta falando sério, ta?

– É claro que eu to! – Hayner parecia realmente apavorado. – Eu tenho medo de barata desde pequeno. – Seifer achou incrível que Hayner, o "bad boy" estava com medo de uma barata. Seifer até riria da cena, mas o simples fato de pronunciar a palavra "barata" que todas as garotas saíram correndo daquele lado da sala. – Mata ela, por favor! – Hayner estava até lacrimejando.

– Ta, eu mato a barata... – Seifer saiu de seu lugar e tentou pisar na barata, que foi mais rápida e correu na direção de Hayner, que por sua vez saiu correndo pro outro lado da sala. – Ora sua... – Seifer correu atrás da barata, que ia de um lado para o outro da sala, assim como todas as meninas e Hayner.

Outros garotos se juntaram na tentativa de matar a barata, porem só tentavam pisar nela quando o serzinho passava por eles. Nesse ponto, não havia quase nenhuma mesa ou cadeira no lugar, Seifer por um momento perdeu o contanto visual com a barata.

– Cadê aquela maldita? –Seifer bufou e viu Naminé apontar para porta e lá estava ela, parada. O garoto de touca se aproximou devagar e sorrateiramente, todos estavam em silêncio. Como se fosse um fantasma Fuu aparece na porta, acompanhada da professora.

– Mas que dia-? – Antes que a professora terminasse a frase, Seifer apontou para perto do pé de Fuu. A garota simplesmente olhou por alguns instantes e depois pisou no animalzinho, fazendo um som enojante.

– Pronto. – Disse Fuu, como sempre, sem emoção, – Agora coloquem as cadeiras nos lugares. – Enquanto a professora de literatura entrava e apagava a lousa.

– Essa foi a melhor do ano. – Naminé sentava na cadeira com um sorriso de satisfação no rosto, um pouco assustada, é claro, mas alegre.

– Você já sabia que o Hayner tinha medo de barata. – Kairi se sentou. – Ele te disse.

– Isso eu já sabia, mas bom mesmo foi ver o Hayner se agarrando ao Seifer daquela forma! – Naminé abriu a mochila procurando o livro que estavam lendo. Kairi riu, pois de certa forma era engraçado ver o garoto marrento da turma todo assustado. – Shh, ele ta vindo! – Naminé e Kairi pararam assim que Hayner se sentou.

– Não faça isso, Axel! – Roxas acordou alarmado. Notou que estava na sala de aula e que a maioria doa alunos olhava pra ele. – O que eu perdi?

– O melhor, Roxas. – Naminé disse. – Seu sono é muito pesado. – Viu o amigo esfregar os olhos e abrir a mochila. "– Eu amo essa escola... –" Pensou enquanto observava as partículas de pó de giz voar pelo ar novamente.

.OoO

Ao termino da aula, Sora despediu-se dos amigos e foi andando para a sala onde tinha as aulas extracurriculares. Apenas quando subia as escadas para o terceiro andar, notou que Riku ainda o acompanhava.

– Riku, o que você esta fazendo? – Sora perguntou parando um pouco.

– Eu to indo pra aula extracurricular. – Riku parou mais a frente e se virou, tinha um sorriso calmo no rosto.

– Que aula extracurricular? – Sora não tinha uma boa expressão, um misto de desconfiança e raiva, pouca, mas ainda era raiva.

– Dança. – Riku sorriu abertamente. – Como estou sem nada pra fazer, e a turma começou a pouco tempo, por que não? – Continuou a andar junto de Sora, que parecia confuso. – Eu não tinha te dito?

– Não. – Sora levantou uma sobrancelha, inquieto e esperando a explicação de seu namorado.

– Estranho, eu disse isso até pro Roxas... – Riku parou por um momento, ele colocava a mãos sobre o queixo, aparentemente tentando lembrar-se dos fatos ocorridos ao longo dia até o momento. – Desculpe não te dizer, mas é que eu achei que tinha te dito de manhã. – Riku viu Sora fechar os olhos e suspirar, foi compreensivo e simplesmente sorriu.

– Desde que você me conte, não há problema. – Agarrou o braço de Riku e os dois voltaram a andar, subindo as escadas, na direção das ultimas salas. Sora não quis demonstrar, mas realmente tinha ficado bravo, principalmente pelo comentário sobre para quem ele tinha contado. Preferiu não comentar isso.

– Está bravo? – Riku perguntou subitamente.

– E se eu estiver? – Sora olhou para ele e fez um bico. Riku sorriu e o beijou rapidamente, em seguida pararam no segundo lance de escadas.

– Bem, se você realmente estiver bravo, eu posso fazer algo que pra te recompensar? – Riku pareceu guiar Sora até que ele se encosta-se a parede mais próxima, encurralando-o.

– Eu não sei. – Disse Sora com fazendo-se de desentendido. – O que você tem pra mim? – Sora mexeu nas mechas de cabelo que caiam sobre o rosto e ombros de Riku.

– Bem, se você quiser, eu posso... – Riku beijou Sora por longos minutos, depois desceu pelo seu pescoço, fazendo o garoto dar risadas, pois a respiração do maior fazia-lhe cócegas.

– Riku, nós estamos na escola. – Sora fez com que Riku parasse. Porem o rapaz o olhou de forma séria, como se o repreendesse por pedir e depois pará-lo. – Não olhe assim pra mim. – Sora o abraçou. – Você sabe que já entramos em muita encrenca por que nos viram juntos. – Sora suspirou pesadamente. As regras da escola eram claras, não haveria namoro entre alunos nos horários de aulas, normais ou extracurriculares. Riku retribuiu o abraço e logo depois os dois ouviram um suspiro longo e de ar sonhador, vindo de nenhum dos dois. Ambos olharam para trás, vendo a amiga loira, encostada no corrimão da escada, sorrindo abertamente.

– Oh, não liguem para mim, apenas continuem. – A garota abriu ainda mais o sorriso, que logo se desfez ao ouvir passos se pessoas descendo as escadas. Rapidamente Sora e Riku se desfizeram do abraço e voltaram a andar pelas escadas, desta vez apenas de mãos dadas, Naminé os seguia de não muito longe.

Chegando ao andar viram uma turma mais velha, não sabiam dizer se eram do segundo ou terceiro ano, mas não importava, iam apenas passar por eles. Riku pode reconhecer alguns rostos ali, principalmente um desgraçado no qual havia batido certa vez no vestiário, não disse nem fez nada, apenas os olhou com desprezo e procurou seguir até a escada mais próxima.

– Hey, Alex! – Um deles chamou após os três passarem pela turma. – Aquele ali não é a bicha que te bateu no vestiário? – Ao ouvir aquilo, todos pararam. Sora apertou a mão de Riku mais forte, o rapaz fez questão de não ligar, mas notou que Sora parecia incomodado com o comentário.

– Ah, é sim. – Disse um garoto em tom desdenhoso enquanto se dirigia para frente de todos. Tinha cabelos curtos e usava roupas, pelo menos, três números mais largas que o normal. – Qual o nome dele mesmo? Ah, é Riku. – Alex disse ao garoto ao lado, que apenas concordou.

– Não foi ele também que te fez sair do time? – Disse, o garoto de seu lado concordou de uma forma idiota. – E parece que ele não está sozinho. – Sora se virou e olhou para o grupo. Pensou em pedir para Naminé e o parceiro irem para sala para ele poder cuidar das coisas, mas notou que a loira não estava mais ali, ela devia ter fugido. Esperta ela.

– É ele está com a namoradinha. – Alex falou. – Quem diria que eu realmente estava certo. –Ao ouvir aquilo, Riku o encarou.

– Então, foi mesmo você! – Riku cerrou os punhos. Tinha sido ele quem virou a vida dele e de Sora de cabeça para baixo.

– Olha Ed, ela fala. – Zombou o garoto, – Fui eu que o que? Espalhou as listas? – ele sorriu de forma torta e vitoriosa. – Demorou quanto tempo para descobrir, hein? – levantou as sobrancelhas.

– Ora seu... – Riku largou a mão de Sora e foi na intenção de avançar no garoto e fazê-lo sangrar, mas Sora foi mais rápido, deu passadas largas, deixou o namorado para trás e quando ficou frente a frente com Alex, deu um soco tão forte no rapaz que o fez cair.

– Como você pode? – Sora arfava, nunca estivera tão nervoso com alguém. Os outros ali levantaram Alex e ele o encarou, limpando o filete de sangue que escorria pelo canto de sua boca.

– Maldito. – Alex tentou acertar Sora, mas o rapaz foi mais inteligente, apenas colocando-se para trás. Sora não era o mais forte, mas com certeza era mais ágil que muitos ali. Antes que Alex pensasse em mandar outro soco, Riku puxou Sora para trás, segurando-o.

– Riku, não me segura! – Sora se debatia.

– Não. – Riku segurou o namorado pelos ombros. – Não vale a pena que você se machuque. – Riku realmente não queria que Sora se machucasse, principalmente por uma briga que não era dele.

– Riku. – Sora não podia estar mais irritado e confuso. Porque quando era ele quem queria protegê-lo, Riku nunca o deixava fazê-lo.

– As duas moças já terminaram? – Ales disse. Riku o olhou decidido, não deixaria que esse tipo de pessoa o ofendesse ou a qualquer um ao seu redor. –Olha aqui... – Riku não pode terminar a frase, gritos de alerta e passos foram ouvidos no mesmo instante.

– INSPETORA, É POR AQUI! – Era a voz de Naminé ecoando pelos corredores. – TEM UMA BRIGA ALI EMBAIXO! – mais passos foram ouvidos.

– Droga. – Ed disse preocupado. – Vamos embora antes que dê encrenca. – Disse o rapaz para Alex, que mesmo relutante foi.

– Te vejo depois, florzinha. – E começou a descer as escadas. – Não acredito que eles deixaram o John naquele estado. – Foi o que se deu para ouvir antes que Naminé descesse as escadas rapidamente.

– Naminé! – Sora olhou para a amiga fujona. – Onde você estava e cadê a inspetora?

– Eu tava me preparando pra salvar a pele de vocês. – Naminé disse. – Gostaram da minha atuação? – A garota faz uma expressão dramática.

– Afinal, as aulas de teatro não foram jogadas fora. – Disse Riku suspirando aliviado.

–Sim. – Naminé falou mais calma e curvando, fazendo um movimento de agradecimento. – Agora vamos logo, se não a gente vai chegar atrasado!

Em seguida os três subiram os lances de escadas que faltavam até chegarem ao andar destinado, lá apenas se separaram indo cada um para sua respectiva sala. Sora e Naminé eram os únicos que faltava, o professor estava atrasado, o que era realmente estranho, mas os dois correram e pegaram os aventais.

– Que bom que o professor não chegou ainda. – Naminé amarrava o avental cheio de babados e enfeites, que ela mesma customizara. Sora concordou com a colega enquanto terminava de amarrar o próprio avental e ia lavar as mãos. – É uma pena que aqueles idiotas atrapalharam a gente.

– Você tava esperando pra fazer aquela atuação desde quando?

– Desde o: "Como você pode?". – Naminé fez um gesto com as mãos realmente engraçado, Sora riria se não estivesse bravo o bastante pela imitação. – Relaxa, eu to brincando. – Naminé sorriu para o amigo.

– Eu sei, mas... – Sora suspirou enquanto deixava a água fria da torneira cair sobre as mãos com sabonete liquido nas palmas. – Sabe, às vezes eu sinto que o Riku não fala tudo o que tinha que falar. – Sora terminou de enxaguar as mãos e as balançou no ar, fazendo gotas de água respigar para todos os lados. – É como se ele me colocasse em uma bolha de plástico! Quando ele quer me defender é uma coisa, mas quando eu quero defendê-lo...

– Pare com isso! – Naminé segurou as mãos de Sora de modo que ele parasse.

– Eu sei que eu deveria parar com isso, afinal eu e ele estamos namorando há tão pouco tempo que eu nem sei se...

– Não é isso, Sora. – Naminé interrompeu o rapaz. – Eu queria que você parasse de balançar as mãos. – Naminé soltou o garoto e lhe deu duas folhas de papel próprias para secar as mãos. – Estava me molhando.

– Que bom que você se preocupa comigo... –Sora nem teve o trabalho de tentar desabafar com Naminé, afinal, a garota era muito estranha às vezes.

– Eu me preocupo com você... Alias, com todos vocês. – Naminé se dirigiu até a mesa onde sempre faziam suas aulas, bem ao lado de Seifer, ou melhor, o "Senhor Salva vidas" e melhor aluno das aulas de culinária.

– Pode deixar que eu acredito... – Sora seguiu a garota e esperou mais alguns minutos até o professor chegar e dar cumprimentos a todos. – Naminé, esse não é o nosso professor... – Naminé, que estava totalmente distraída até o momento reparou que não era mesmo o professor deles. Era um homem jovem, de cabelos compridos e bagunçados em tons de rosam e trazia consigo uma rosa.

– Olá alunos, sou Marluxia, o seu novo professor. – O homem disse, sorrindo em seguida. Foram ouvidos os suspiros de algumas garotas, outros elogios, nada que não deixasse o professor mais modesto do que aparentava ser, ou não.

– Não fui com a cara dele. – Naminé fez uma careta e voltou à atenção aos ingredientes em cima da mesa. Sora não ligou muito, afinal tinha coisas mais importantes pra se preocupar.

– Meus métodos são diferentes dos do antigo professor, mas garanto que sou tão bom quanto ele. – Abriu mais um sorriso e continuou suas explicações, assim a aula prosseguiu de forma estranha, já que ninguém estava acostumado com o novo professor, e enquanto Naminé tinha sérios problemas em terminar, ou melhor, começar o seu prato, Sora tirava o bolo do forno, não podia dizer que estava incrível, mas era um progresso. O garoto ergueu a forma, segurando-a com luvas térmicas, e colocou-a sobre a mesa.

– Sora, você conseguiu! – Naminé olhava admirada para o bolo do amigo. – Incrível! – A garota jogou a tigela com batedeira dentro e tudo, para o outro lado e ficou olhando para o bolo ainda na forma. – Agora o que você vai fazer nele?

– Eu tava querendo cobrir ele de marshmallow. – Sora apontava para a panela com cauda já retirada do fogo e alguns ovos que estavam por cima da mesa.

– Como você vai fazer marshmallow com isso ai? – Naminé ergueu uma das sobrancelhas loiras.

– Eu tenho que fazer clara em neve e depois jogar a calda nela. – Sora falou sorridente.

– Falando assim, parece algo tão "ogro". – Naminé voltou a olhar para a tigela jogada em algum lugar da mesa. – Pelo menos você conseguiu tirar a batedeira de dentro da sua massa de bolo! – Ela pegou a tigela e singelamente tentava tirar a batedeira de dentro da massa, mas era quase impossível.

– Naminé, eu vou precisar da batedeira. – Sora dizia em um tom de preocupação, tinham poucas batedeiras, o rapaz não pensava que alguém abriria mão do incrível aparelho.

– Não se preocupe, eu vou tirar essa coisa daqui! – Naminé disse calmamente, mas no minuto seguinte pôs-se puxar com toda a força que tinha, mas a batedeira parecia estar completamente grudada lá dentro. – Meu deus do céu, não sai! – A loira não parecia muito feliz com aquela situação, pois a cada puxão a batedeira parecia grudar mais e ela ficava cada vez mais irritada.

Seifer olhou tudo de longe, enquanto tirava alguns biscoitos do forno. – O que ta acontecendo? – Claro que não era apenas ele que olhava com estranhamento para Naminé, a cena era extremamente engraçada e constrangedora.

– Sora, você segura a tigela e eu puxo a batedeira! – Naminé segurou a batedeira, que trazia suspensa a tigela, que Sora pegou, ainda incerto daquilo. – Agora, puxa! – Sora puxou com toda a força que tinha nos seus braços finos e desprovidos de músculos e do outro lado Naminé puxava com tanta força que Sora era puxado para seu lado.

– Vocês tão tentando tirar essa batedeira dessa massa de cimento? – Seifer olhou aquela cena bizarra. – Querem ajuda?

– Eu acho que não. – Sora falou com toda sua determinação, agora era questão de honra.

– Não, valeu. – Naminé puxou com toda a força que tinha, as mãos escorregaram por estarem suadas, então a garota caiu e bunda no chão com as pernas para o alto, mostrando a calcinha para praticamente todos.

– É azul. – Disse Seifer indiferente. Naminé parecia ter pintado as bochechas de tinta vermelha, a vergonha era tanta, mas ela logo se levantou avisando a todos que ela estava perfeitamente bem.

– Não tem jeito, vou ter que bater na mão mesmo. – Sora suspirou e pegou os ovos que estavam sobre a mesa.

– Da pra fazer isso na mão? – Naminé se ajeitava.

– bem, vai ter que dar. – Ele quebrou os ovos e separou a clara da gema de forma desajeitada, colocou as claras na tigela e tentou batê-las para formar a clara em neve. Sora realmente não sabia como fazer aquilo, apesar de estar há semanas tendo as aulas, a primeira vez que tentou o negocio desandou. – Droga. – Sora suspirou, chateado. Olhou para Namine, que já recomeçava toda a receita.

– Você realmente não sabe mexer isso! – Disse Naminé cantarolando.

– Isso foi para mim, ou você estava falando sozinha? – Sora limpou a tigela e começou a separar a claras novamente, Naminé não pareceu se importar com o que Sora disse, ela sabia que era um desastre na cozinha. Depois de algumas tentativas frustradas, Sora sentia seu braço direito dolorido, queria jogar tudo para o alto e deixar o bolo simples mesmo.

– Sora. – Chamou Seifer da outra mesa. – Tente fazer assim. – O rapaz fez um movimento com as mãos, simulando o movimento que o outro deveria fazer. Sora até tentou, mas não conseguia de forma alguma fazer com que as claras ficassem fofas. Sentiu os braços de alguém envolver os seus, pegando em suas mãos. O Rapaz se assustou e olhou para trás, vendo que era Marluxia que o "ajudava".

– É desse jeito. – Abriu um sorriso discretamente malicioso, enquanto mexia os braços de Sora em movimentos rápidos e circulares, se aproximava mais de Sora pousando o queixo nos cabelos do rapaz. Naminé, ao lado, tinha os olhos tão arregalados, que lembravam pratos. Marluxia continuou com movimento por alguns minutos.

– Ta, valeu. – Sora se soltou rápida e bruscamente dos braços de Marluxia. – Eu já sei o que fazer depois. – Viu o professor sorrir e se retirar dali.

– Nunca mais deixe essa criatura se aproximar de você. – Alertou Naminé, balbuciou ainda algo como 'tarado', ou coisa do tipo, Sora não soube dizer ao certo. Ouviram alguns múrmuros das garotas ao lado, muitos deles maldosos, mas não demorou muito para todos voltarem ao que faziam, pois Sora apenas as ignorava.

Sora desistiu de fazer o marshmallow, tentaria algo mais fácil, Naminé começou uma nova briga com sua massa (ou seja lá o que for aquilo) e Seifer ficou ali, com seu prato pronto e esperando a aula terminar.

Cinco minutos antes de o sinal tocar Sora ouve batidas na janela que da para o corredor, ninguém entendia o porquê das janelas de algumas salas darem direto para o corredor, mas não importava, pois do lado de fora estava Riku acenando para ele, como se fosse um bobo. Algumas garotas pareciam animadas, outras acenavam de volta, mas Sora sorriu e acenou de leve, fazendo Riku parar e sorrir de volta.

– Bem, vamos terminado as coisas. – Disse o estranho professor. –Podem ir lavar as mãos, guardar os aventais e bem... Vejo vocês na próxima aula. – Viu os alunos saírem apressados, prestando a devida atenção em apenas um: O adorável garoto de cabelos espetados. –"Se eu fosse mais novo..."– coçou as mechas cor-de-rosa e desordenadas.

.OoO

– O pedido da mesa três. – Gritou o cozinheiro enquanto batia no sino, chamando um dos garçons. Kairi foi patinando alegremente, pegou o pedido e foi entregá-lo, os clientes agradeceram, logo em seguida outra mesa pedia a conta. Aparentemente a lanchonete estava finalmente fazendo o sucesso que seu dono esperava.

Kairi deslizou até a mesa, passando por seu irmão. Axel atendia os clientes, mas parecia um tanto distante, a cada quinze minutos ele olhava para a mesa sete, onde Roxas, Ollete e Pence estavam sentados, Hayner estava em outra mesa, esperando Seifer. Ouviu-se uma risada bem alta vinda de Ollete.

– Eu ainda não acredito que aquela gritaria foi o Hayner e as meninas correndo de um lado para o outro da sala com medo de uma barata! – Ollete não conseguia parar de rir. – Eu sabia que o Hayner tinha certo medo, mas chegar ao ponto de sair correndo de um lado para o outro da... – Ollete caia na gargalhada só de pensar na cena. –Ai, minha barriga. Eu não to respirando! – Pence ria mais baixo, não queria chamar tanta atenção quanto a amiga.

– Eu não vi nada, o pessoal que me disse tudo. – Roxas realmente não se lembrava nem dos sons das cadeiras se arrastando, como todos diziam que tinha sido.

– Foi amedrontador e engraçado ao mesmo tempo. – Kairi passou deslizando, novamente com a bandeja nas mãos.

– Eu imagino. – Pence disse ainda rindo.

Hayner via todo o movimento de longe, estava emburrado, pois sabia que seria zoado por, pelo menos, toda sua vida. Olhava para a sacola, onde havia trazido tudo que era necessário para estudar. Bem, nem tudo ali era para estudo, pois Hayner tinha que devolver algo para o "Senhor Salva vidas", como Naminé dizia. Não que ambos poderiam ficar em um mesmo lugar sem se estapear, pelo menos pensava dessa forma. Pois, nada era o mesmo que antes, mesmo que tentasse, não podia esquecer Seifer.

"– Sou um idiota... –" Pensou ele, deitando a cabeça na mesa. Depois de tudo o que acorreu no acampamento, pensava que ficar longe de Seifer poderia ser o melhor, mas o mundo parecia conspirar conta ele. Poucos minutos depois, Seifer entrou, foi recebido por Kairi, a garota teve o recebeu bem. "– É ele... –" Hayner ficou impressionado como aquele seu ultimo pensamento tinha parecido muito uma garotinha no primeiro encontro. Antes que pudesse se recriminar, viu Seifer andando em sua direção, vestia um sobre-tudo diferente, que o deixava com um ar de pessoa mais velha. Hayner piscou algumas vezes, tentando tirar os olhos do rapaz.

– E ai, loira? – Seifer se sentou ao lado de Hayner. – Trouxe o necessário?

– Claro, idiota. – Hayner tirou algumas canetas, um caderno e um livro enorme de sua sacola, os colocou sobre a mesa e olhou para Seifer.

– Ok... Diga-me, o que você não entende? – Seifer puxou o livro e o abriu no sumário.

– Tudo isso. – Hayner apontou o primeiro capitulo, depois virou a pagina e mostrou o ultimo.

– Ok, você é muito burro. – Seifer olhou o sumário por alguns segundos, procurando algo. – Vamos fazer assim: Estudamos a matéria desse bimestre e depois, se você não melhorar a gente vê o que faz. – Seifer voltou a folhear o livro. Hayner concordou, pois era a única coisa que poderia fazer naquele momento. Voltou sua atenção para a mesa a frente, onde seus amigos riam ou conversavam coisas alheias. Não demorou quinze minutos até que Sora e Riku chegassem. – Hayner? Loira? – Seifer chamou-o. – Está me ouvindo?

– Claro. – Hayner olhou para o caderno a sua frente, nem um pouco afim de estudar física. Pegou um lápis qualquer e começou a batê-la no canto do caderno, provocando um barulho repetitivo e irritante.

– Presta atenção. – Seifer deu um peteleco no meio da testa de Hayner, fazendo-o se irritar. – Se você não aprender, quem leva bronca sou eu. – Seifer voltou a procurar a matéria que haviam estudado essa semana. Haviam apenas duas aulas de física por semana, não era de se admirar que Hayner-tiro-cinco-e-to-me-achando não tirasse notas boas, ou pelo menos notas piores que o normal. Finalmente achou que pagina que queria. – Começamos aqui.

Hayner olhou para aquelas paginas e sentiu sua disposição ser drenada de seu corpo. – fazer o que, não é? – respirou fundo e começou a ouvir o que Seifer lhe explicava, claro que metade do que ele dizia Hayner entendia: bla, bla, bla... Mas nada que atrapalhasse muito. Bateu a borracha do lápis no canto do caderno novamente, "ouvindo" Seifer por mais quinze minutos, no mínimo. E o tempo parecia estar parado, até o momento em que Seifer lhe entregou o primeiro exercício.

– Consegue resolver só com o que eu expliquei? – Seifer mostrou o exercício. Hayner pegou, observou, tentou decifrar, mas não pode. – Eu peguei o mais fácil pra você fazer. – Zombou Seifer.

– É claro que eu consigo. – Hayner olhou para o livro e resolveu que iria fazer o exercício sozinho. Sabia que era alguma coisa que o professor havia passado na semana passada, tinha haver com um numero subtrair o outro para dar um resultado, mas não podia se lembrar como aplicar aquilo. Amaldiçoara-se mais uma vez, se perguntando o porquê de não prestava atenção nas aulas.

– Você não consegue, não é? – Seifer sorriu ao ver a cara confusa de Hayner.

– Claro que consigo! – Hayner olhou mais uma vez para a conta, nada veio a cabeça alem do pensamento de que ele era muito burro.

– Vou explicar de novo. – Seifer aproximou as cadeiras, de forma que pudesse explicar para Hayner na prática. – Pra descobrir o que o problema ta pedindo é só você... – Hayner sentiu um arrepio lhe percorrer o corpo. Essa era a primeira vez que ele e Seifer ficavam tão próximos um do outro desde o acampamento, mesmo que este tivesse sido há algumas semanas, sentir a pele dele o fazia ruborizar imediatamente. – Entendeu? – Hayner estava tão concentrado em seus pensamentos, que mal ouviu, novamente, o que Seifer disse.

– Desculpe, eu não consegui "pegar" ainda. – Hayner disse ainda confuso, não sabia se era por ainda pensar nos acontecimentos passados, ou por ter pedido desculpas para Seifer.

– Ok, primeiro, você tem que descobrir a variação de temperatura. Pra fazer isso, você tem que pegar a temperatura final e a inicial e subtrair elas. – Seifer exemplificou com outro exercício. – Tente. – Seifer entregou o lápis a Hayner, que fez o mesmo que Seifer, apenas trocando os valores. – Bem depois é só você aplicar a formula que o professor ensinou hoje. Você se lembra dela, não é? – Viu Hayner piscar algumas vezes e confirmar, voltando sua atenção para o livro e o caderno a sua frente, parecia surpreso em como pode lembrar-se da conta tão facilmente.

Seifer não pode deixar de se divertir com a reação de Hayner. Obviamente, não era acostumado a conviver com ele, pelo menos não tão de perto. Não era acostumado a o ouvir falar coisas bobas, ou do que gosta. Mas se sentia estranhamente confortável na presença dele. Essa sensação não era recente, muito menos nova pra ele. Muitas vezes havia saído de casa no intuito de encontrar Hayner e pelo menos trocar xingamentos.

_Isso é certo?_ Era uma das perguntas que várias vezes vieram a sua mente. Será que eles não poderiam algum dia ser Ami...

– Isso ta certo? – Hayner interrompeu os pensamentos dele. Seifer olhou a equação mal resolvida, apontou os erros e explicou como resolver. – Como pode ser tão fácil assim pra você e pra mim é tão difícil, Seifer?

– Você é muito burro, é isso. – Seifer disse simplesmente, ignorando o soco de leve que Hayner lhe dera no ombro. – Quero ver você conseguir fazer uma dessas sem ajuda. – Disse confiante.

– Ora... – Hayner franziu o as sobrancelhas e pôs-se a fazer o problema seguinte, resmungando algo sobre superar Seifer.

– É assim que eu gosto, loirinha. –Seifer cochichou e começou a observar o "colega" tentar resolver a conta. Vez ou outra ele apontava para alguma parte e sussurrava os erros cometidos_,_ o que deixava Hayner realmente puto. Depois de algum tempo nessa mesma situação, Hayner mostrou o caderno para Seifer, que observou a folha gasta pelo uso da borracha.

– Ta certo? – Hayner ficou apreensivo.

– Você errou no sinal. – Seifer apontou a ultima parte. – Mas até que pra uma segunda tentativa e com tão pouca ajuda, você foi bem. – Falou sarcástico para Hayner, que mal se importava com as provocações de Seifer, pelo menos fingia que não.

– Meninos... – Kairi chegava patinando, como sempre, a mesa. – Vão querer alguma coisa? – Os dois pediram coca-cola, mas nada pra comer, Kairi foi e logo voltou com duas latinhas e copos. – Se quiserem pedir algo mais, me chamem. – A ruiva disse cansada e se foi. Um desconfortável silencio pairou sobre o ar.

– Não sabia que a Kairi e o Sora trabalhava aqui. – disse Seifer, abrindo a latinha e tomando o refrigerante direto dela.

– Na verdade, o Riku também trabalhava, mas aconteceram uns negócios ai e ele se demitiu... – Hayner tomava sua coca no copo, mal havia notado o quanto ele e Seifer estavam próximos naquele momento, em todos os sentidos. – Porque o interesse? – Hayner o olhou, desconfiado.

– Nada, eu só não sabia. – Seifer se recostou na cadeira, respirando fundo.

– Sei... – Hayner voltou a olhar pra o copo a sua frente. O silêncio voltou a predominar e ambos não tinham muito que falar, deixando uma tensão incomum entre eles. – melhor voltarmos a estudar... – Seifer concordou e ambos voltaram a fazer seus números e contas.

Na mesa mais a frente, o assunto eram eles.

– Isso me parece tão estranho. – Roxas se inclinou sobre a mesa, tentando ver melhor, recebendo uma bronca de Kairi em seguida.

– Vocês realmente acham? – Naminé brincava com o canudinho do suco, mas tinha o olhar fixo em Hayner e Seifer.

– É que você os conheceu esse ano. – Ollete bocejou, olhando para fora da janela. – Hayner e Seifer não conseguiam ficar no mesmo lugar por muito tempo, não. – a garota lembrava risonha, de quando havia conhecido Hayner.

– Vê-los se dando bem é estranho... – Pence deu uma mordida no seu sanduiche. – Não exatamente bem, mas "bem"... –Pence fez aspas com os dedos.

– Vocês não achavam que um dia isso ia acontecer? – Riku nunca tinha ligado muito para os desentendimentos de Hayner e Seifer, mas sempre imaginou que um dia aquela criancice, hora ou outra, teria que terminar. – Sério, eles talvez tenham cansado de tantos olhos roxos e perda de sangue.

– Nunca pensei nisso. – Pence descansava a cabeça sobre a palma da mão, realmente tentando lembrar o porquê dele nunca ter pensado na possibilidade de Hayner e Seifer serem amigos. Depois de alguns segundos, Pence se lembrou que era porque os dois se odiavam.

– Sem falar que o Hayner nunca cansaria de arranjar briga. – Roxas disse, lembrando que ele ainda se recuperava da ultima briga em que ele e Hayner se envolveram.

– Mas, por mais estranho que pareça, fico feliz por eles se finalmente conseguirem conversar. – Ollete sorria. – Mesmo sabendo que é culpa minha. – A garota parecia até mais feliz ao se lembrar de tal fato.

– Aquela estória da paopu de novo? – Riku olhou para Ollete, que sorria abertamente.

– Se não foi isso, então foi um milagre! – Ollete se levantou da mesa. – Eu vou indo gente. – Mesmo com protestos, a garota foi embora, deixando os rapazes com sua discussão sobre a estranha nova amizade de Hayner. O dia não demorou a passar, e lentamente, a lanchonete se tornou mais vazia. Logo Pence e Naminé também foram embora.

– Logo vai anoitecer... – Riku olhou pela janela, o pôr-do-sol estava especialmente feio naquele dia.

– É. – Roxas disse, num suspiro. – Gostaria de poder ficar mais... – Olhou para Axel, descansando no balcão.

– Por quê? – Riku disse, olhando para o horário no celular. – Ah, o Cloud ainda deixa você ficar na rua só até as sete? – Viu Roxas confirmar, e sorriu. – Nem se preocupa, não tem nada de mais, principalmente porque todo o resto vai embora bem antes.

– É... – Roxas disse, ainda triste. Riku não sabia que ele queria ficar ali pra sair de lá com Axel. Ninguém sabia, e mesmo que soubessem, talvez eles não entendam. – Acho que eu vou indo também. – Roxas se levantou e se despediu dos amigos com um aceno. Antes de chegar à porta, Axel, que ia buscar um pedido, se despediu e, sussurrou rapidamente:

– _Eu te ligo mais tarde. _

Roxas sentiu as bochechas queimarem, e um leve sorriso se formou em seus lábios. Saiu da lanchonete e começou a fazer o mesmo caminho que sempre fazia todos os dias, vendo as luzes dos postes lentamente acenderem.

Através da janela, Axel via seu loirinho caminhar de forma alegre.

– Você disse algo pra ele? – Kairi veio deslizando até seu irmão.

– "Tchau" foi o que eu disse. – Axel foi até o balcão, onde Sora esperava que algo acontecesse. – Algo de novo, Sora? – Axel viu que o garoto bocejava, parecia cansado demais pra um adolescente.

– Até agora, o mesmo. – Sora sorriu, fazia certo tempo que não conversava de verdade com Axel.– As garotas ainda me culpam por ter "roubado o príncipe encantado" delas. – Sora disse, achando a situação engraçada.

– Se você olha pelo lado delas... É verdade. – Axel disse, rindo um pouco. – Quem diria que vocês iam ficar realmente juntos. – A conversa foi interrompida por Kairi, que chagava, já olhando pra o relógio de pulso.

– Ah, que bom, o turno acaba em dez minutos! – Kairi já tirava seu crachá. – Pelo menos os nossos. – Kairi falava pra Sora, já que Axel ficava até que a lanchonete fechasse. – Avisa o Hayner que a gente já vai, Sora? – Kairi sorriu simpaticamente.

– Porque eu? – Sora falou manhoso.

– Porque eu já fui lá duas vezes, e agora é a sua. – Kairi disse, indo para trás do balcão. Sora foi, mesmo sem realmente querer.

Na mesa, Hayner e Seifer estavam na mesma situação, mas não pareciam se desentender mais. – Viu, eu sabia que podia fazer. – Hayner sorriu.

– Eu disse que é só entender a questão. – Seifer sorria de canto.

– Er... Hayner. – Sora chamou quando estava quase ao lado da mesa. – O turno meu e da Kairi está quase acabando, então a gente vai embora daqui a alguns minutos. – Sora sorriu simpaticamente.

– Tudo bem. – Hayner olhou para Seifer. – Acho que por hoje é só.

– É. – Seifer começou a fechar os livros e cadernos e ajudou Hayner a colocá-los na sacola. Ambos se levantaram e foram andando.

– Kairi, Sora e Riku até amanhã! – Hayner se despediu dos seus amigos, como fazia sempre, e saiu da lanchonete. Mas antes que pudesse notar o céu escurecendo e as luzes acesas dos longos postes, viu Seifer andando de forma trivial, pelo mesmo caminho que ele fazia. Ele apressou os passos, quase correndo até Seifer, porem, mantendo certa distância.

– Vai me seguir mesmo? – Seifer não olhou para traz.

– Não estou te seguindo. – Hayner esclareceu, ainda mantendo a distância de alguns passos. – Esse é o mesmo caminho que eu faço.

Seifer não respondeu nada, mas Hayner soube que ele havia entendido. Ambos seguiram o caminho, apenas os sons da cidade transformavam o terrível silêncio entre eles em algo suportável.

Certamente, haviam varias coisas "dançando" em suas mentes, coisas confusas demais pra se falar naquele momento. Coisas que, talvez só pudessem descobrir o significado com ajuda de outras pessoas. Coisas que faziam seus corações acelerarem por instantes.

Em poucos minutos, Eles se separaram. Não se despediram, apenas olharam um para o outro durante alguns segundos, para cada um seguir seu caminho, passando pelas ruas, casas e pequenos insetos sugadores de sangue. Hayner logo chegou a sua casa. Não era uma casa muito grande, ou luxuosa, mas tinha o seu charme. O rapaz abriu a porta, observando, por um momento, a movimentação da casa.

– Oi filho. – Hayner foi recepcionado pelo pai, que saia de seus manuscritos e textos jogados na mesa de centro da sala. O garoto sorriu em resposta. – Como foram os estudos? – perguntou Bastin.

– Foi tudo bem. – Hayner se limitou a responder apenas isso. – Como anda o livro? – Se aproximou do pai, que já se sentava a mesa, em frente ao notebook. Hayner não contava para muitas pessoas, mas seu pai era escritor. Um escritor de apenas um livro de sucesso maior, uma história infantil.

– Bem, estou preso em um dilema... – Bastin disse frustrado. O homem havia decidido que deixaria de fazer contos e pequenas histórias, e faria uma série, mas parecia estar com problemas. – Se lembra da mocinha principal? – Hayner ouvia atentamente ao pai e seu quase monologo, pedindo opiniões para si mesmo, e por fim, chegando a uma conclusão sozinho. – Obrigado filho. – Bastin agradeceu, sorrindo.

–De nada pai. – Hayner disse risonho. – Fico feliz em saber dos fatos do livro antes mesmo de sair. – Hayner gostou de ver seu pai sorrindo, desde pequeno, gostava de ouvir os devaneios do pai, os contos inventados na hora e os finais mais diferentes para cada um deles. Não havia porque ser marrento e brigão em casa, Hayner deixava de ser um "bad boy", como se auto intitulava, para ser apenas Hayner.

– O que eu posso fazer? Você é minha salvação quando entro em crise. – Bastin se levantou, e foi andando até a cozinha, resmungando algo sobre ter esquecido a hora e o jantar. – Sobe e toma um banho, o jantar fica pronto em meia hora. – O homem disse. Ele cuidava da casa, sua mulher construiu uma carreira como empresária. Não era algo incomum Hayner e seu pai jantarem sem ela, muito menos achavam que ela era desnaturada ou ausente, mas apenas ocupada.

– A mãe não vem hoje de novo? –Hayner ouviu a resposta afirmativa de seu pai, Hayner apenas fez uma careta e subiu as escadas rapidamente.

Ao chegar ao quarto, Hayner jogou a sacola sobre a cama, deixando o conteúdo cair sobre a cama e no chão. Em um suspiro cansado, Hayner foi até seus livros e cadernos, que estavam caídos sobre uma peça de roupa dobrada e limpa. O garoto Havia se esquecido de devolver o sobretudo para Seifer. Suspirou, guardando a peça de roupa, que Seifer já esquecera por sinal, em uma de suas gavetas. Algum dia aquilo teria uma utilidade, mas Hayner não pensou muito nisso. Naquele momento, ele queria tomar um banho e relaxar depois do dia de estudo, que no fim, não tinha sido tão ruim quanto imaginara.

**Continua...**

N/A: O CAPITULO DEZ SAIU! *Faz dança da felicidade*

Não tem desculpa para eu ter demorado tanto pra postar, o PC tinha dado pau, mas voltou a funcionar em poucas semanas, o que me "atrasou" tanto, foi que eu não sabia bem como e quando colocar cada cena que eu imaginei... Bem, mas finalmente terminei! Espero que tenham gostado, rido um pouco e tal. Pra finalizar, eu dei uma olhada nos capítulos anteriores e mudei e/ou revisei algumas coisas, por exemplo: Os pais de Sora e Leon não moram em twilight town e sim em traverse town! Erro meu, mas já está resolvido.

Espero reviews com reclamações e tudo mais.

Até a próxima!

P.S: Gente, eu sei que o medo de barata que o Hayner tem é, no mínimo, estranho, mas eu realmente tenho uma explicação plausível pra isso! Bjos, cremosos!


	12. Chapter 11

**City of lovers**

**Aviso: essa fic é um yaoi, ou seja, homem com homem se beijando e fazendo coisinhas do tipo. Se você não gosta, não me encha o saco, volte ou feche a pagina.**

**Kingdom Hearts não me pertence. Se fosse assim, o jogo seria um yaoi descarado e eu estaria ganhando dinheiro até hoje!**

**.OoO**

**Capitulo 11: Decisões, amor e dia especial. **

**.OoO**

Se existe um som irritante no mundo, Leon diria, com certeza, que é o do despertador pela manhã. Não importa o quando tentem mudar o som do famoso relógio despertador, para toques polifônicos ou até mesmo musicas um barulho terrivelmente alto, te tirando de seus sonhos mais profundos as seis da manhã é o tipo de som que faz Leon odiar levantar cedo.

Ouviu os passos de Sora saindo de casa e se encontrando com Riku e Kairi, ambos reclamando sobre o atraso dele. Era praticamente rotineiro isso, enquanto o sol ainda estava nascendo no horizonte, as vozes altas e alegres dos três amigos praticamente acordavam a rua toda.

Leon suspirou, ainda pensando em ficar algum tempo na cama, mas não tinha tempo pra isso, afinal, Tinha que se arrumar e tomar café, seu dia, como sempre, seria longo e entediante. Em pouco tempo o homem havia terminado de se aprontar, pegou rapidamente os papeis que estavam sobre a estante da sala e foi para seu carro, esperando não pegar tanto transito naquela manhã.

.OoO

–Acorda Roxas. – Kairi disse, sacudindo o amigo que dormia todo largado sobre a carteira. Era incrível como Roxas conseguia dormir tanto em uma aula, a garota não entendia o amigo de Forma alguma. – Acorda! – Kairi o chacoalhou mais, mas o garoto ainda dormia. Hayner olhou aquela situação e resolveu ajudar.

– Você tem que fazer assim, Kairi. – Hayner se levantou, tomou distância e depois correu até a mesa de Roxas, dando um chute forte o bastante para fazer a mesa se mover, caindo no chão logo depois. Roxas se assustou com o súbito movimento e acordou alarmado.

– E não é que funciona... – Kairi sorriu satisfeita. – Hayner, consegue fazer isso sem se quebrar todo? – Viu o rapaz se levantar com certa dificuldade, confirmar e voltar para carteira que pertencia.

– Porque me acordaram? – Roxas bocejou de forma preguiçosa e demorada.

– Aula de teatro, meu bem. –Kairi sorri simpaticamente pra Roxas, que fez uma careta, nunca se dava bem nas aulas de teatro, principalmente quando era pra fazer uma cena na frente de todos.

– Então, vou dormir mais. – Roxas voltou a posição em que estava, sem ao menos colocar a carteira de volta no lugar. Na noite anterior ficou acordado até tarde, conversando com Axel pelo telefone.

– Hoje a gente vai pro palco da escola. – Kairi viu o amigo nem se mexer, apenas resmungava algo sobre "a fada do sono chegando", mas a garota não desistiu de fazer o rapaz se levantar. Kairi foi até Roxas e puxou, com todas as forças que tinha a cadeira dele, que desavisado, caiu de bunda no chão. As gargalhadas dos colegas de classe não foram o bastante para fazê-lo se envergonhar, mas ficar com raiva de Kairi, nada que durasse mais de cinco minutos.

– Ta bem, eu vou ficar acordado. – Roxas bocejou novamente. O professor chegou em seguida, sem nada em mãos. O homem olhou para a sala, e seus alunos conversando, andando e até dormindo.

– Bom dia alunos. – disse Xemnas, enquanto caminhava para sua mesa. Não demorou muito até que o professor terminasse a chamada e levasse os alunos para o teatro, e enquanto desciam as escadas, ninguém saberia dizer quem estava mais entusiasmado, Xemnas ou os alunos.

De qualquer forma, ao chegar a seu destino, todos olhavam maravilhados, apesar de ser um pequeno palco de madeira com cortinas simples, não era todo o dia em que podiam entrar ali, visto que a escola não tinha tantos projetos que envolviam peças ou danças, apesar de haver a aula de teatro.

– Odeio aula de teatro. – Hayner disse, já cansado.

– Você só não gosta porque teve que fazer uma cena de casal com o Seifer. – Mesmo sabendo que corria o risco de levar um soco de Hayner, Sora disse a frase em voz alta, ouvindo alguns cochichos dos outros alunos.

– Sora, só não te meto a porrada, porque você é meu amigo. – Hayner suspirou, não estava com muita paciência naquele dia, muito menos pra brigar com um amigo. Agora que estava estudando com Seifer, tinha muito menos tempo pra aproveitar, isso o tonava muito mal-humorado. O garoto ouviu o professor os mandando esperar. Não demorou muito, até que Xemnas subisse no palco e começasse seu discurso sobre os exercícios de confiança e coisas do tipo. Hayner, como sempre, não prestou muita atenção.

– Professor, a gente vai fazer esses exercícios? – Naminé levantou a mão, assim que o professor terminara de falar. A resposta positiva veio curta e sem delongas, porem, a pergunta o levou a falar sobre confiança no palco, um discurso com mais ou menos dez minutos de pura falação.

– Naminé, porque você teve que perguntar? – O rosto de Roxas se contorcia numa careta de desgosto puro. Odiava ficar ouvindo o discurso enorme de Xemnas.

– Desculpa, não sabia que ele começaria a falar sem parar. –Naminé suspirou, adorava as aulas de teatro, mas realmente, às vezes parava de prestar atenção no que o professor falava.

– Porque ele não termina de falar? – Até mesmo Kairi estava cansada disso, queria fazer os exercícios que o professor tanto falara.

– Bem, acho que já falei o bastante... – Xemnas conseguiu ouvir a comemoração de alguns alunos, mas não lhes deu atenção, apenas focou-se em juntar os grupos pro primeiro exercício que teriam. – juntem-se em grupos de cinco pessoas. – As várias perguntas sobre adicionar mais uma pessoa no grupo vieram. – Grupos de apenas cinco pessoas, nem mais, nem menos! – Disse em tom alto, para que todos pudessem ouvir no meio daquela algazarra toda.

– Okay, um dos dois vai ter que sair. – Kairi apontou para Hayner e Roxas.

– Porque nós? – Hayner disse, recuperando toda a vontade de discutir por um momento.

– Porque, obviamente, Riku e Sora não vão se separar só pra fazer esse negócio e a Naminé não conseguiria encontrar outro grupo que pudesse entrar. – Kairi disse simplesmente.

– E porque você não sai? – Roxas falou como se fosse comum, Kairi era popular e bonita, e a maioria das pessoas gostava dela.

– Apenas imagine isso: esse grupo precisa de mim pra que nada saia dos eixos. – Kairi se aproximou de Roxas e o olhou nos olhos. – Sabe o que eu vejo? – Roxas respondeu negativamente, apenas balançando a cabeça. – Destruição e sangue! É isso o que eu vejo. –Kairi estava mais dramática que o normal.

–Porque não vira uma atriz, de uma vez? – Roxas foi até Hayner. – Vai, uma rodada só, par ou impar? – Roxas olhou para Hayner, com o punho fechado, bem em frente ao corpo.

– Impar. – Hayner havia desistido de discutir, não havia argumentos quando se tratava de Kairi, ela sempre conseguia convencer os outros, e às vezes isso irritava Hayner, mas não tinha escolha, de qualquer forma. Suas mãos balançaram, no ar, e logo em seguida o total de dedos eram seis. Hayner se amaldiçoou por sempre colocar três na primeira jogada.

– HÁ, sabia! – Roxas comemorava.

– Desgraçado. – Hayner bufou e fechou a cara. – Melhor de três! – Hayner fechou o punho novamente, mas Roxas não o atendeu.

– Nem pensar, vou parar enquanto ainda estou vencendo. –Roxas foi pra junto de Naminé.

–Parem com isso, não é uma competição. – Kairi disse, já se irritando. – O Roxas venceu, pronto. Desculpe Hayner, mas é a vida. – A garota sorria abertamente, mas com o mau-humor que Hayner estava, poderia até mesmo bater nela.

– Ta bom, ta bom, eu vou procurar outro grupo. – Hayner saiu com os comentários dos outros se aquilo foi justo, ou bom. Hayner não terminou de ouvir a conversa e foi procurar um grupo, apesar de tudo, ele não era tão odiado ou temido pelos outros alunos, sabia que tinha pelo menos um grupo que ia aceitar ele. Um grupo incompleto logo ao lado, simplesmente perfeito. – Ah, oi, posso me juntar ao grupo? – Hayner deu seu mais simpático sorriso forçado, mas aparentemente, não convencia.

– Anh, você não é o garoto que fugiu da barata á umas semanas atrás? – Algumas risadas contidas forma ouvidas das outras garotas e do único garoto do grupo.

– Por favor, não toque nesse assunto... – Hayner mal conseguia ouvir o nome do tão temido animal, sem sentir um arrepio, porem o que lhe afetou mais, foi o fato delas rirem dele.

– Desculpe na hora ninguém pensou nisso, mas realmente foi engraçado. – A garota sorriu pra ele, mas tava na cara que mal podia se agüentar. Hayner tentou relevar aquilo, não queria tornar seu dia ruim, realmente não queria. – Mas desculpe, nosso grupo já está completo, o John só foi colocar a mochila dele perto do palco.

– John? – Tudo bem, ser temido era uma coisa, mas perder o respeito só por um deslize era outra completamente diferente. Era o que Hayner entendia com aquelas frases, apesar de não ter praticamente nada a ver com o incidente da barata. – Ta, valeu de qualquer forma. – Saiu irritado, com as mãos nos bolsos e foi procurar outros grupos incompletos. A única coisa com que não contava era que todos já estavam com seus grupos de cinco pessoas, não era possível que não tivesse nenhum grupo que faltasse uma pessoa ou duas.

– Todos prontos? – A voz do professor ecoou pelo recinto, Hayner suspirou, sem ter o que fazer, sentiu-se bravo por não ter tido uma melhor de três com Roxas, às vezes odiava não ter o que queria. Alias, sempre odiava não ter o que queria. – Tem alguém ai sem grupo? – Hayner ia levantar a mão, mas alguém o impediu, segurando seu braço e o puxando de repente.

– Professor, só sobrou nós três. – Seifer chamou a atenção do professor, ao lado de Fuu e segurando o braço de Hayner. – Podemos ser um grupo? – O homem não tinha muito o que fazer quanto aquilo, por isso, Xemnas deixou.

– Porque fez isso? – Hayner soltou-se de Seifer com um puxão.

– Você tava sem grupo, e aqui tava faltando gente. – Seifer olhou para Hayner como se fosse obvio.

–Mas, porque, como assim? A gente não... Deveria... Supostamente... – Hayner tentou falar algo. Era meio obvio que eles já não eram tão inimigos quanto poderiam ser, mas olhando dessa forma, eles estavam quase virando amigos. "–_ Ou eu definitivamente, to perdendo respeito. –"_ pensou ele, suspirando em seguida. – Deixa quieto.

– Não faço idéia do que você ta falando, só vem aqui e vamos fazer essa droga de exercício logo. – Seifer andou um pouco mais para trás junto de Fuu, ambos não queriam ficar perto do resto dos alunos, seja lá qual atividade o professor passasse.

O professor falou o nome do exercício, mas Hayner não o ouviu mais uma vez. – Um do grupo de vocês vai ser o boneco e vocês vão "modelar" ele, mudando a posição dos braços pernas e etc. – O professor olhou os rostos confusos dos alunos, a maioria tinha estampado no rosto uma grande interrogação. – Desse jeito. – O professor chamou um aluno para perto e explicou algumas coisas, mas ninguém mais poderia ouvi-lo. Em poucos minutos Xemnas deixou o seu aluno em uma posição bem ridícula, os risos baixos foram ouvidos e alguém muito lá no fundo, escondido entre a turma, gritou alguma brincadeirinha. – Dessa forma. Depois de umas três poses ridi... Enfim, revezem. – O professor dispensou o rapaz e depois os alunos começaram a fazer o exercício entre risadas e zoações.

– Eu não vou primeiro. – Disse Seifer, cruzando os braços.

– Idem. – Fuu disse indiferente, como sempre.

– Por que eu sempre sou o primeiro a fazer coisas constrangedoras? – Hayner suspirou e ficou parado entre Seifer e Fuu.

– Simples, – Fuu disse ainda no seu tom indiferente. – porque se não fosse a gente, você estaria sem grupo. – A garota começou a mexer os braços de Hayner, de forma aleatória.

– Você ta falante hoje, Fuu. – Seifer mexeu uma das pernas de Hayner, dobrando-a. – O que aconteceu?

– Nada de mais. – Fuu passou a mão sobre a franja caída no olho, mas sem tirá-la do lugar.

– Foram seus pais de novo? – Seifer perguntou o seu tom, apesar de discreto, era preocupado. Fuu não respondeu, mas sua expressão mudou, parecia mais triste que antes, então a conversa se encerrou desse modo, pois Seifer não tentou conseguir uma resposta.

Hayner achou estranho, não pelo fato da conversa ter terminado de tal forma, mas sim pelo fato de que os dois pareciam entender um ao outro tão bem, que apenas poucas palavras bastavam. Talvez a amizade deles fosse assim, ou simplesmente estavam acanhados de falar coisas pessoais na frente dele, o que Hayner não estranharia. Nos minutos seguintes o silêncio reinou absoluto, ninguém parecia querer começar um assunto, a tensão no ar parecia fazer qualquer tema sumir de suas mentes.

– Ai. – Reclamou Hayner, ao tentar deixar o braço em uma posição que Seifer tentou fazer. – Meu braço não vai ficar assim nunca, então PARA DE TENTAR TORCER ELE! – Hayner gritava, seu braço doía muito e Seifer parecia não se importar muito.

–Vai dar uma de menina agora? Sem ofensas Fuu. – Fuu não parecia se importar, a garota parecia imersa em pensamentos.

Hayner se continha pra não choramingar, com certeza Seifer gostava de ver as pessoas sofrerem. "–_Maldito sádico, quando for a vez dele, vou fazê-lo sofrer! –" _pensou Hayner. Seifer largou o braço, vendo que não conseguiria fazer Hayner deixar de tanta frescura.

– Desgraçado, sádico, espero que você apodreça e morra sofrendo. – Hayner disse, de forma infantil. – Queria quebrar meu braço, é? – Hayner passou a mão no ombro que doía.

– Cala a boca, você que é todo cheio de "nhenhenhe". – Seifer estalou os dedos da mão. – Mas o que eu esperava do cara que correu de uma barata.

– HEY! –Hayner parecia uma criança que fora provocada, queria bater em Seifer, depois de tantas semanas se ao menos um soco na cara dele. – Pelo menos não sou eu que não consegue entrar numa piscina de criança sem pensar que to me afogando. –Hayner saiu da posição que estava e foi para cima de Seifer. Ambos se encaravam, porem, Hayner, que estava tão bravo segundos atrás, ao encarar os olhos de Seifer não conseguia manter o foco. Podia até sentir suas bochechas corarem levemente.

– VOCÊS AI ATRAS, SE BRIGAREM EU TIRO A NOTA DO BIMESTRE! – O grito do professor ecoou por todo o lugar. Todos os outros alunos olharam para eles, curiosos. – Voltem ao trabalho. –Xemnas podia ser muito autoritário quando queria e assustador também.

– Parabéns "bad boys". – Fuu disse cansada da briga deles. – Sai daí, eu vou ser o boneco agora. – realmente, a garota estava sem paciência nenhuma naquele dia, assim como os outros. Parecia que aquilo era contagioso. – Se me "zoarem", mato vocês. – Foi o necessário para que Hayner e Seifer sentissem como se um balde de água fria caísse sobre eles, fazendo os ânimos se acalmarem.

Hayner não aguentava aquele silêncio, pois sempre começava a pensar em coisas que o levavam, estranhamente, a pensar em Seifer. Apenas pensar sobre isso já o fazia pensar em Seifer e logo imaginava o porquê dele ter medo d'água, sempre se perguntava isso, mas nunca teve coragem para perguntar diretamente. Bem, se tinha um momento para perguntar sobre isso, era agora.

–Seifer... –Chamou Hayner, não muito confiante.

– Fala Hayner. – Seifer dobrou uma das pernas de Fuu.

– Por que você tem medo de nadar? – Hayner não ouviu a resposta de Seifer de primeira, mas não estava esperançoso sobre uma resposta desde o começo.

– Eu... –Seifer começou a falar baixo. – Não sei direito, mas eu tenho esse medo desde pequeno. – O rapaz parecia perdido em pensamentos. Suas memórias eram confusas desde que era pequeno, apenas pensar em entrar em algum lugar onde a água era mais alta que seu joelho, o fazia se arrepiar todo. – Eu só...

– Simplesmente afunda. – Fuu disse suspirando cansada.

– É... – Disse Seifer envergonhado, em seguida olhou para Hayner, que não sabia como encará-lo, afinal não esperava uma resposta do tipo. – E você, porque tem medo de barata. – Hayner quase pode ver um sorriso se formar no rosto de Fuu, provavelmente foi impressão.

– Bom... – Hayner coçou a bochecha, sua história não era nada misteriosa quanto a de Seifer. – Quando eu me mudei pra cá, eu era muito pequeno, sabe uns três ou quatro anos... Então eu, meu pai e minha mãe estávamos arrumando a casa... – O rapaz não sabia como contar aquilo, era completamente constrangedor. – Quando eu fui abrir um dos armários da cozinha e saíram milhões de baratas de lá de dentro. – O riso no rosto de Fuu foi claro naquele momento.

– Deve ter sido no mínimo, engraçado. – Seifer olhou para Hayner, com um sorriso torto no rosto.

– Qual é, eu tinha três anos, você queria que eu achasse o máximo? – Hayner fechou a cara.

– Mas deve ter sido mesmo. – Fuu disse, sorrindo levemente.

– Olha, você conseguiu um sorriso da Fuu. – Seifer disse, sorrindo abertamente, recebendo um tapa forte de Fuu, que já voltava a sua expressão normal. – AI! Acho to perdendo o respeito... – reclamou o rapaz.

Hayner riu baixinho, ambos voltaram as suas posições, mas o rapaz nem prestava atenção no que fazia, sua atenção se voltou a forma com que Seifer estava lhe tratando. Era tão amigável e casual que imaginava que a discussão de poucos minutos atrás foi fruto de sua imaginação. Talvez, agora ambos estavam ficando sem disposição para brigas e coisas do tipo, talvez para discussões, mas, aparentemente não queriam brigar entre si. Hayner sentia isso, e talvez, fosse preocupante.

– Sua vez, Seifer. – Fuu disse, saindo da posição completamente desconfortável que estava. Seifer trocou de lugar com a amiga e depois daquilo a conversa continuava de forma comum e, incrivelmente, sem mais brigas.

.OoO

Os papeis estavam espalhados pela mesa de trabalho, em frente ao computador, essa era uma das partes que Cloud mais odiava no trabalho, a burocracia. Ser o mais novo membro do Comitê de restauração de Hollow Bastion tinha suas desvantagens (1). Respirou fundo e voltou a fazer os formulários e assinar os papeis.

Logo, voltou a olhar pra o calendário, talvez fosse a vigésima vez que fizesse isso apenas naquela manhã. Era realmente um dia especial, talvez não fosse um dia que ele e Leon gostassem de comemorar, mas era especial. Cloud se lembrava de tudo o que acontecera naquele dia, a alguns anos atrás.

– CLOUDZINHO! – A voz de Yuffie veio estridente aos seus ouvidos, cortando-o de seus pensamentos.

– Fala Yuffie. – Cloud bocejou e voltou sua atenção a ninja.

– Olha, o chefe mandou isso pra você. – A ninja colocava os papeis na mesa, toda feliz e saltitante.

– Yay, tudo o que eu queria. – Cloud disse sarcástico e já desanimando. Yuffie olhou para ele, parecia estranho, mais quieto e bravo que o normal.

– Que foi Cloud? – A garota se sentou sobre a mesa de Cloud, encarando-o de forma curiosa. – Não tem se encontrado com Leon ultimamente? – Yuffie disse de forma brincalhona, porem, Cloud suspirava.

– Não é isso, só que... – Cloud parou por um momento para pensar no que Yuffie havia dito. – Cala a boca, Yuffie. Desde quando você sabe detalhes do meu relacionamento com ele?

–E você acha que o Leon lida com as situações por si só? – Yuffie sorriu abertamente, orgulhosa de ter uma parcela de "culpa" no namoro deles.

– Leon nunca me disse que pede sua ajuda... – Cloud estranhou, podia até ser que Leon fosse reservado com as outras pessoas, mas com ele era diferente, afinal, era seu namorado.

–Eu aposto que você também não. – Yuffie desceu da mesa lembrando-se da época em que ela foi conselheira de muita gente, ela sorria, mesmo sabendo que Cloud e Leon não tinham falado tudo que sentiam, mas, adorava ser útil. Sentia falta da época de escola. – De qualquer forma, hoje não é o aniversário de namoro de vocês?

– É. –Cloud disse, sua expressão era neutra, mas seus olhos pareciam mostrar uma tristeza que ela desconhecia.

– Ai, vocês vão a algum restaurante? Já preparou o presente dele? –A ninja ficava muito animada com essas coisas, como estava solteira no momento, adorava saber sobre como iam os relacionamentos de seus amigos, porem, ao ver Cloud negar com a cabeça todas as perguntas, Yuffie ficou realmente intrigada. –O que você quis dizer com esse balançar de cabeça?

– Eu e o Leon não comemoramos, se lembra? –Cloud disse, simplesmente voltando a prestar atenção nos papeis à sua frente.

– NÃO, ISSO É IMPOSSIVEL! – Gritou ela, assustando Cloud e mais algumas pessoas que passavam por ali. –Um casal não pode simplesmente não comemorar o aniversário de namoro. – percebendo que chamou atenção demais, Yuffie diminuiu o tom de voz.

– Mas nós não comemoramos. –Cloud desistiu da pilha de papeis e se espreguiçou na cadeira. – Você sabe por quê.

– Sei que foi difícil, mas você tem que superar. – Yuffie falava da tragédia que aconteceu quase duas semanas depois que Leon se Declarou para Cloud. Os pais de Cloud e Roxas haviam morrido num estranho incêndio, mesmo que fosse considerado um "incêndio acidental" não havia como explicar o porquê da casa pegar fogo, então o caso foi arquivado. Naquela época, Cloud tinha apenas 16 anos, mas ainda assim, cuidou sozinho de Roxas. – Não é motivo para vocês não comemorarem.

– Yuffie, você tenta nos convencer todo ano, e todo ano a gente não comemora. – Cloud disse. Já estava cansado da amiga fazer toda aquela cena só por causa daquele dia. – Eu e o Leon já decidimos e pronto, não tem o que discutir. – Cloud já se irritava com a insistência de Yuffie.

– Mas... Mas... – Yuffie estava completamente inconformada, não podia aceitar que seus amigos agissem daquela forma, mesmo que tenha sido por escolha própria, não era justo.

– Yuffie, por favor, eu tenho trabalho pra fazer... – Cloud voltou aos papeis tão odiados sobre a mesa. A ninja foi até ele, olhando-o no rosto.

– Você e seu namorado me irritam. – Yuffie cochichou, seus olhos pareciam mandar faíscas diretamente para Cloud, porem não conseguia ficar seriamente brava com aqueles dois. – Mas tudo bem, – Yuffie deu tapinhas no ombro de Cloud. – eu não sei como deve ter sido difícil pra vocês... – A ninja saiu dali, sabendo que não poderia entender a dor de Cloud, mas ainda assim tinha na cabeça que era simplesmente besteira não comemorarem.

.OoO

O intervalo seguia bem, as dezenas de adolescentes andando, falando alto e brincando vez ou outra.

– Ah, depois daquele exercício eu fique meio dolorida... – Naminé reclamava, esfregando uma de suas articulações do braço. – culpa do Sora. – A garota dizia chorosa.

– Você é que não tem preparo físico nenhum. – Sora dizia, se espreguiçando.

– Olha só quem fala, bracinho de graveto. – Naminé disse, enquanto pegava no braço de Sora e o balançava.

– Para com isso. – Sora se soltou de Naminé.

– Okay, okay. – Naminé se deitou sobre a grama mal cortada e virou sua cabeça, vendo Hayner. O garoto estava olhando para nenhum lugar especifico. Ou talvez estivesse. Naminé seguiu a direção do olhar de Hayner. Ou ele estava olhando para uma das garotas do terceiro ano, ou para Seifer, Rai e Fuu. A última opção era, realmente, a mais provável de todas. Naminé se aproximou do amigo, sorrateiramente e disse em voz alta: – Olhando alguém especial? – Riu ao ver que Hayner se assustar.

– Não, eu... Eu não tava olhando... Claro que não era pro Seifer... – Hayner se atrapalhou todo e sentiu as bochechas esquentarem muito ao perceber que Naminé não havia nem mencionado Seifer. – Vou ali e já volto... – Hayner se levantou e foi andando em direção ao outro pátio. Naminé, muito satisfeita, voltou ao seu lugar sorrindo.

– Adoro ver que a paixão desse menino crescendo. – Naminé falou para Kairi.

– Você acha mesmo que ele ta gostando do Seifer? – Kairi olhou para Naminé, já desconfiada. Já tinha conversado com ela algumas vezes sobre isso, mas nunca achou mesmo que Hayner e Seifer se gostassem. – Se bem que eles estão muito estranhos esses tempos... – Kairi realmente achava estranha a forma como eles se olhavam e até conseguiam conversar um com o outro normalmente.

– Até mesmo eles podem mudar, certo? – Riku disse, estava prestando atenção na conversa delas, apesar de não ter se manifestado até o momento. – Como eu disse, eles podem ter se cansado dessas criancices de ficar brigando um com o outro... – Riku acariciou os cabelos de Sora.

– Ou, talvez eles estejam se gostando mesmo. – Olette disse, suspirando. – Apesar de parecer muito estranho e quase impossível, talvez eles realmente estejam levando isso a sério. – A garota parecia mais distante que o normal. – Sabe, eu sempre falo "Paopu isso" e "Paopu aquilo", mas não acho que seja realmente uma fruta mágica. – Olette olhou para Roxas, que ouvia musica com apenas um dos fones, para poder prestar atenção ao seu redor. – O que você acha, Roxas?

– Eu? – Roxas olhou para o aparelho em sua mão e pausou a musica. – Sei lá, o Hayner é meu amigo, mas eu não sou adivinho... – Roxas bocejou. – Qualquer escolha que ele fizer, por mais estranha que seja, eu vou continuar sendo amigo dele. – Roxas dizia a verdade, se importava com o amigo, sempre estaria lá para ele, mas Hayner nunca foi de falar muito sobre essas coisas, muito menos com ele.

– Não era você que dizia que "parecia tão errado". –Olette olhou para Roxas, incrédula, mas o garoto apenas deu os ombros. O que podia fazer? Realmente parecia errado, mas não poderia falar nada se Hayner realmente estivesse gostando de Seifer, o que viesse, teria que aceitar, afinal, um dia ainda iria dizer para todos ali o quanto amava Axel.

Sim, amava Axel. Roxas não se lembrava muito bem desde quando, mas sabia que gostava dele a um bom tempo. Apesar de se falarem apenas quando Roxas se tornou amigo de Kairi, ele já notara o rapaz de cabelos espetados andando pelo parque abandonado que costumava passar no caminho de casa.

No começo não era nada de mais, apenas ficava olhando o cara que simplesmente ficava no balanço enferrujado, com seu olhar triste, depois, de certa forma, começou a se interessar por ele. Nunca chegaram a se falar naquela época, mas sempre que cruzavam seus caminhos, Roxas o cumprimentava com um sorriso. A verdade é que ficou impressionado ao ver que Axel, o rapaz que ele via todos os dias na volta pra casa, era irmão mais velho de Kairi.

"–_A vida é estranha...–"_ Ele pensou. "_– Mas mesmo que estejamos namorando agora, não trocamos nenhum beijinho sequer...–"_ Roxas suspirou. Queria que o namoro deles fosse sério, mas não parecia nada alem de uma coisa passageira.

–Roxas. – A voz de Kairi entrou em seus ouvidos de forma brusca, não devia estar ouvindo-a, pois a garota praticamente gritava. – Ta dormindo? – Roxas balançou a cabeça negativamente. – Fica de olho nas mochilas, por favor. – Não havia sido um pedido, pois depois disso, a garota simplesmente saiu de lá com Naminé ao seu lado.

– Elas foram resolver coisas de mulher... –Sora se deitou no colo de Riku, repetindo a frase que Kairi acabara de dizer para ele.

– Melhor não deixar ela brava durante uns dias. – Riku começava a mexer nos cabelos de Sora novamente. Aqueles dois não tinham medo de parecer para todo mundo, era verdade, até mesmo sobre os olhares mortais que cada uma das garotas da escola davam sobre eles.

E ainda havia garotas que não acreditavam na história toda ou em seus olhos e simplesmente continuavam mandando bilhetinhos de amor para Riku. Não que eles tenham anunciado para todo mundo, mas era mais que obvio.

"– _Gostaria tanto que eu pudesse ficar assim com Axel...–"_ Roxas não conseguia tirar os olhos do casal. Gostaria de ficar assim com Axel, mesmo que fosse por pouco tempo, gostaria de poder acariciá-lo, de beijá-lo, de parar de ficar apenas nos telefonemas tarde da noite, mas ele parecia ter medo. De qualquer forma, Roxas não queria pensar sobre aquilo, iria falar com Axel uma hora ou outra.

– Não encanta não, viu? – Riku disse de forma brincalhona, ao ver que Roxas encarava ele e Sora por tanto tempo. – O Sora é só meu. – E abraçou o namorado fortemente.

– Riku, para de apertar tanto. – Sora reclamava, com as bochechas pegando fogo de tanta vergonha.

– Não se preocupe Riku, se eu quisesse roubar o Sora, já teria feito isso. –Roxas disse com um sorriso maroto no rosto. Logo, as garotas voltaram, mas mal deu tempo para elas se sentarem, pois o sinal estridente que anunciava o fim do intervalo tocou. Viu todos pegarem suas coisas e se aprontarem para subir para a sala de aula. De relance, viu a data no celular e se sentiu triste por estar pensando em coisas triviais, quando deveria estar pensando em seus... Era melhor pegar a mochila e ir pra sala, ainda havia muito para aquele dia.

.OoO

Através do grande computador, Leon observava o sistema de segurança em cada ponto da cidade. Seus olhos já ardiam de tanto olhar para aquela tela. Sentia falta da época em que ele, Yuffie e a "trupe" saiam para defender Hollow Bastion com as próprias mãos, parecia que eram anos e anos, mas era coisa de dois anos, quase. Talvez a cidade estivesse ficando tão grande e desenvolvida, que não precisasse mais de seus defensores humanos.

Com este pensamento, Leon se recostou na cadeira, lembrando-se de acontecimentos de seu passado. Conseguia sorrir, se lembrando de seus amigos de escola, de Tifa, sua irmã mais velha, participando dos treinos e competições interescolares, Yuffie sendo apenas Yuffie, e Cloud... Ah, Leon se lembrava de cada expressão dele, cada riso contido, e não muito mais, pois logo foi interrompido por Yuffie, que apareceu em uma Bomba de fumaça, como sempre.

– E ai, Squall? – Yuffie sorriu de canto, vendo que Leon estava irritado. O rapaz odiava que o chamassem pelo nome original. Leon tinha mudado o nome assim que atingiu a maior idade, não que seus amigos já não o chamassem de Leon, mas ele gostava que fosse oficial.

– É LEON. – Enfatizou, mesmo sabendo que a garota o chamava assim só para irritá-lo. – O que quer? – Viu a ninja observar a tela do computador e formar um triste sorriso nos lábios.

– Era bom na época em que a gente saia pra chutar a bunda de alguns caras maus, hein? – Yuffie suspirou. – Ah, eu usava minha habilidades tão bem, eu era formidável! –Yuffie perdeu o foco da conversa completamente e começou a lembrar de como era quando usava suas habilidades ninjas para escapar de todo tipo de situação.

– Yuffie! – Leon já estava cansado daquilo, queria sabe o motivo da ninja estar lá. – Fala, porque veio aqui?

– Ah, sim. – Yuffie riu encabulada por se dispersar do assunto tão facilmente. – Enfim, sabe que dia é hoje? – O sorriso em seu rosto foi de orelha a orelha, praticamente, mas Leon não teve a mesma reação. Seus olhos estavam baixos e tristes, Leon, com toda certeza, dava muito mais brechas que Cloud. – Não vai me vir com e esses "mimimis" todos, não é? – Yuffie já começava a perder a paciência.

– Não é besteira e você sabe muito bem disso. – Leon não sabia por que a garota insistia tanto. Era irritante às vezes. – Você sabe o quanto Cloud sofreu por causa disso...

– Eu sei que foi difícil, mas vai ser só no domingo. – Yuffie realmente se sentia triste com aquilo. – Vocês não podem fazer uma forcinha e tentar aproveitar o dia? Quem sabe, com isso, vocês possam consolar um ao outro? – O suspiro pesado de Leon pode ser ouvido claramente.

– Nós já decidimos... Apesar de não ser hoje, é meio triste fazer uma comemoração na semana em que os pais do seu namorado morreram. – as palavras saíram mais pesarosas do que queria. Por mais que Leon e Cloud agissem de tal forma, eles queriam comemorar. Queriam poder dar presentes um para o outro, poder passar um dia todo apenas os dois. Eles queriam, mas a tristeza daqueles dias era demais para que uma comemoração fosse feita.

– Tudo bem, vocês já decidiram. – Yuffie suspirou. – Não vou mais insistir com vocês dois. – E saiu dali, pensando em várias coisas. Porque Cloud não queria lembrar-se da data em que, finalmente, Leon se declarou para ele? Tinha sido um dos momentos mais lindos que Yuffie já vira, mas, nunca puderam comemorar. Porque depois de tantos anos juntos, Leon não conseguia tirar aquela escuridão do coração de Cloud? Talvez ele já tivesse desistido de tentar alcançar o fundo do coração de seu amado e tornado aquela parte obscura, uma coisa normal no seu relacionamento.

Mas não podia ser assim. Por mais dolorido que fosse Cloud teria que enfrentar aquela tristeza e simplesmente seguir em frente. Eles tinham que comemorar aquela data, não importando se eles saberiam o que seria feito ou não, era o que Yuffie tinha em mente. Pois ela conhecia-os, sabia da maioria de suas fraquezas e pontos fortes.

A única coisa que a ninja não sabia, ou talvez apenas quisesse ignorar, era que Leon e Cloud poderiam esconder um segredo tão bem, que nem ela saberia.

.OoO

– Um cachorro? –Olette perguntou, depois de terminar o refrigerante.

– Não é legal? – Hayner tinha os olhos brilhando, cheios de felicidade. – Meu pai disse que o cachorro o seguiu ontem, quando ele tava voltando do mercado.

– Mas não tem problema esse cão na sua casa? Sabe, sua mãe... – Pence disse, lembrando que Hayner sempre quis ter um cãozinho, mesmo sua mãe nunca deixando.

– Quando ela viu disse: Desde que eu não vá cuidar e ele não morda a mobília, você pode ficar com ele. – Hayner parecia que a qualquer momento explodiria de tanta felicidade. – Vocês têm que ver, ele é tão lindo. –Disse animadamente. – O pelo dele é marrom bem claro e as patas dele são brancas.

– Calma, cara, respira. – Riku disse, achando engraçada tamanha felicidade do amigo. – É só um cachorro. –Naquele momento, Hayner o olhou como se Riku fosse a pior pessoa do mundo.

– Agora você se deu mal. – Roxas olhava para Riku com certa pena, deixando o rapaz com medo.

– Não é SÓ um cachorro. – Hayner falou, irritado. – Ele é o melhor amigo do homem, ele é o único animal que é capaz de ir pegar o jornal só com um pedido! – Hayner elevara o tom de voz.

– Ok, Hayner, eu entendi, é o seu cachorro, ele é incrível, todo mundo faz festa. – Riku disse, tentando acalmar o rapaz. No momento seguinte, Hayner olhou pela janela e viu Seifer chegando.

– Dá licença que ta na hora da minha aula de física. – Hayner se levantou, com um sorriso bobo no rosto. Logo viu Seifer entrando pela porta e sem nenhum dos dois falar nada, foram pra mesa na qual estudavam.

– E lá foi nosso menininho. – Olette disse, sorrindo e se encostando ao ombro de Pence. – Namorar.

– E pensar que ele já está tão grande. – Pence acariciou os cabelos de Olette e os dois riram em seguida.

– Cara, vocês são piores que a Naminé. – Riku disse, recebendo uma careta de Naminé. – Eu não estou mentindo. Realmente agradeço por vocês não zoarem eu e o Sora.

– Qual é, vocês são um casal lindo e cheio de "fofidão"... – Naminé disse, com seu jeito apaixonado.

– Já o Hayner e o Seifer são um casal que não quer se juntar. – Olette disse ainda encostada em Pence. – Tudo o que eu e Naminé tentamos fazer é um final feliz! – A garota tinha um sorriso bobo no rosto. Apesar de tudo, gostaria de ver se aqueles dois ficariam juntos realmente ou se era apenas coisa de sua imaginação.

– Se você diz. – Riku olhou para a paisagem lá fora, lembrando-se do terrível calor que fazia. Agradecia por Xaldin ter colocado dentro da lanchonete um ar condicionado, senão com certeza estaria morrendo de desidratação no exato momento. Não que Riku odiasse o verão, até gostava daquela época do ano, bem antes das férias, mas apenas odiava o sol queimando sua pele logo pela manhã. Uma musica alta interrompeu seus pensamentos. Roxas recebeu uma mensagem e estava completamente ruborizado.

– Pessoal, eu preciso ir. – Roxas se levantou, com um sorriso tão bobo quanto o de Hayner há poucos minutos atrás.

– Hum, recebendo mensagens de texto... – Olette estava com um sorriso sacana no rosto. – Aposto que não é do seu irmão.

– Vocês tão chatos hoje, hein? – Roxas se virou antes de abrir a porta.

– Posso fazer o quê? Estou inspirada! – Olette disse e viu o rapaz ir embora praticamente correndo, em uma direção na qual ela não sabia.

Roxas esperou virar a esquina para poder começar a correr, se desviando das pessoas que passavam por ali, apenas a idéia de falar com Axel o alegrava. Não havia visto o namorado nos últimos dias, pelo menos, não como gostaria. Odiava ter que fingir para os outros que Axel era apenas o irmão de sua amiga, um conhecido. Queria poder abraçá-lo, beijá-lo, passar mais tempo com ele.

Logo chegou ao parque, seus pulmões queimavam e podia sentir o suor praticamente colando sua camisa no corpo. Axel já estava lá, o esperando.

– Não pensei que chegaria tão rápido. – Disse Axel.

– No recado dizia que era pra eu vir rápido. – Roxas disse, pegando fôlego. – O que é tão urgente assim? – Ele viu Axel se aproximar.

– Eu queria te ver. – Passou a mão nos cabelos do menor, sorrindo. Viu o rosto de Roxas desviar o olhar, ruborizando. – Não é motivo o bastante?

– Acho que sim... – Roxas se lembrara da mensagem de texto que recebeu do namorado, era engraçadinha até. – Mas não coloque mais "cubinho de açúcar" nas mensagens, é vergonhoso.

– Até parece que você não gostou. – Axel riu, tentando imaginar a cara de um dos amigos de Roxas ao ver no celular uma mensagem de alguém o chamando de "cubinho de açúcar". Viu Roxas negar com a cabeça e se aproximar lentamente, beijando o rosto dele, suavemente.

Os dois foram para debaixo de uma das grandes arvores do parque, devido ao sol quente e ficaram ali, observando o dia passar e conversando besteiras, sob a sombra fresca, mas em nenhum momento, Roxas conseguiu entrar no assunto que queria.

– Nunca entendi porque você nunca foi pra uma faculdade Axel. – Roxas olhava para Axel, que parecia pensativo.

– É que eu nunca quis mesmo. – Axel disse, com um sorriso em seu rosto. –Sabe, estou feliz assim, mesmo não tendo achado uma profissão de verdade ainda.

– Entendo... – Roxas suspirou e se aproximou mais de Axel, acomodando sua cabeça no peito dele.

Roxas estava falando muito menos que o normal, por mais que o garoto tentasse disfarçar, não conseguia deixar aquele ar melancólico para trás – Roxas?

– Sim?

– Porque está tão triste hoje?

– É um segredo... – Roxas disse, com um sorriso triste. – Se eu contar, você vai ter que me falar algo seu. – Roxas pensou muito em contar isso para Axel... Bem, poderia compartilhar aquilo, sentia que poderia confiar nele.

– Tudo bem. – Axel sorriu.

–Sabe, Semana que vem vão fazer sete anos que meus pais morreram. – Roxas sentia aquela tristeza de sempre. Por mais que os anos passassem, o tempo não poderia amenizar a dor que ainda sentia. – Sabe, eu tinha nove anos quando eles morreram... Tenho poucas lembranças daquela época, disseram que eu fiquei inconsciente no hospital por muito tempo... Eu só me lembro de estar brigando com Cloud no banco de trás do carro. – Roxas sentiu o nó na garganta subir. – Mas eu não cheguei a ver meus pais serem enterrados... Pra mim, aquilo era como um sonho... Um pesadelo, que logo eu ia acordar e tudo ficaria bem. – Cada palavra que saia da boca de Roxas, parecia sair do mais profundo de sua alma. – Eu não sei por que, mas, na época, não consegui chorar. Vivia me dizendo: Tenho que ser forte, eu _preciso_ ser forte. – As lágrimas teimavam em cair de seus olhos, mas o rapaz sabia que quando elas saíssem, não poderia controlá-las.

– Roxas... – Axel se sentou, olhando fixamente para o namorado, – Eu não estou te pedindo para ser forte. – Acariciou as mechas que caiam sobre a testa de Roxas e viu as lágrimas caírem, de forma tímida, o rosto do garoto ficando avermelhado a cada gota quente que saia de seus olhos. – Você pode chorar se quiser. – Roxas se levantou e pousou a cabeça no peito de Axel, deixando que toda sua tristeza saísse através dos soluços contidos. Então, ali, Axel o abraçou ternamente desejando poder ficar daquele jeito para sempre.

Os minutos se passaram, Roxas parecia melhor, mas não queria se soltar de Axel tão cedo. Queria sentir aquela sensação de segurança por mais tempo, os lábios de Axel beijando sua testa de forma terna.

– Se sente melhor? – Axel viu Roxas confirmar, ele ia se soltar do namorado para que pudessem ir a outro lugar, entretanto, mal soltou as mechas loiras de Roxas antes de sentir os lábios do mesmo tomarem os seus, num beijo simples. Depois que se separaram, Axel o olhou, surpreso. – Você não estava triste?

–Estava. – Roxas disse. – Mas como você não tomava iniciativa... – Mesmo entre os soluços e a dor de cabeça que não passaria tão cedo, Roxas disse francamente, mas não pode deixar de desviar o olhar. – Comecei a achar que não estava querendo me tocar. – Abaixou a cabeça tristemente.

– Não sei por que eu não gostaria de te tocar. –Axel abraçou Roxas mais uma vez.

– Mas então porque não me beijava?

– Por que... Eu não queria que você se sentisse pressionado. – Axel sentiu as mãos de Roxas envolverem as suas de forma gentil. – Eu não queria que você se sentisse obrigado a gostar de mim.

– Axel, eu realmente gosto de você... – Roxas sentiu a testa de Axel encostar-se às suas costas. – Por que tem tanto medo de se aproximar de mim? – Roxas perguntou, acariciando as mãos dele carinhosamente

– Bem... – Axel parecia se preparar para contar algo. – Sabe, quando eu estava no ultimo ano do colegial, eu namorei um cara... Ele era mais velho que eu, mas dizia que me amava e tudo mais... – Axel desviou o olhar, estava triste.

– Mas? – Roxas perguntou, virando o rosto de Axel gentilmente para si.

– Mas ele estava só me usando e quando ele e o namorado reataram, eu já estava gostando muito dele. –Axel tinha a voz baixa e triste demais. – Eu vinha para esse parque pra poder raciocinar direito, sabe? Tentar colocar a mente no lugar... – Os lábios de Axel se curvaram em um sorriso melancólico. – Eu acho que superei a maioria das coisas que ele me fez passar, mas...

– Uma pessoa que machuca pode esquecer a cicatriz que fez, mas alguém que foi machucado, nunca esquece. – Roxas suspirou, olhando para o céu. Não imaginava que seu amado era tão inseguro assim, por isso, sempre que passava por aquele lugar, ele estava sempre sentado naquele balanço, olhando tristemente para o nada. O haviam Machucado, deixado uma grande cicatriz em seu coração. – Eu nunca faria nada pra te magoar.

– Eu sei. – O ruivo afagava os cabelos de Roxas, pensando no que ele havia dito. Riu consigo mesmo, Roxas não podia ser tão sábio assim naquela idade. – Onde conseguiu uma frase dessas?

– Meu pai me disse uma vez. – Notou que Axel se sentiu mal por fazê-lo falar do pai, mas não se preocupou, apesar de ainda sentir a dor de cabeça por causa da choradeira, estava aliviado. Encostou-se ao ombro de Axel, recebendo mais dos gostosos afagos. - Pode me beijar agora?

– Acho que sim. – Axel sorriu e beijou Roxas suavemente, sentiu a mão de o rapaz segurar em sua camiseta. Axel sabia que aquele não era o primeiro beijo de nenhum dos dois, mas não deixava de sentir que era diferente de tudo que já tivera antes, apesar de não durar por muito tempo, foi o suficiente para deixar ambos mais vermelhos que nunca.

Roxas recostou a cabeça no peito de Axel, ouvindo o coração igualmente acelerado e sorriu. Agora tinha uma coisa a menos em sua cabeça, finalmente poderia começar o seu namoro.

.OoO

Yuffie andava de um lado para o outro da sala, falava impaciente ao telefone. – Sim, Sim... Obrigada por fazer esse favorzão, não sei o que eu faria sem você... – A moça ouviu as ultimas palavras do homem que falava do outro lado da linha. – Fico te devendo essa. Tchau. – Yuffie tinha um sorriso de satisfação em seu rosto. Agora só faltava uma coisa para o seu plano dar certo. Voltou a discar em seu celular. – Alô, Cid?

Após falar com Cid, Yuffie corria de um lado para o outro do Comitê de restauração. Era incrível que, com os anos, o Comitê passou de apenas um grupo de jovens com a vontade de tornar Hollow Bastion um lugar melhor, para agora ser tão grande e valorizada. Mas Yuffie não estava pensando nisso.

– Você! – Yuffie apontou para uma das novatas. – Você é da equipe de Leon, certo? – A garota confirmou assustada. – Olha, normalmente ele sai junto do Cloud, sabe quem é?

– Sim senhora...

– Tudo bem, quando eles estiverem saindo, você pode dizer que o portão do estacionamento está emperrado, e que nenhum carro vai sair hoje? – Yuffie viu a garota concordar. – Valeu, você é a melhor. – E saiu, deixando a garota desnorteada.

Não se passou muito tempo desde então, e logo, o expediente havia terminado. Porem Leon sempre saia um pouco depois, muitas vezes, apenas para sair com seu amado loiro. Ele chamou o elevador, se sentia extremamente cansado naquele dia, ter de lidar com uma Yuffie elétrica e boba alegre e seu trabalho ao mesmo tempo, era muitas vezes era cansativo.

– Leon. – Cloud disse, chegando ao elevador. Todos os dias eram assim, Leon e Cloud se viam poucas vezes até o horário de saída, entretanto, não era como se eles quase nunca se vissem.

– Você parece cansado. – Leon olhava o rapaz ao seu lado, parecia completamente destruído.

– Odeio ter que cuidar de toda aquela papelada. – Cloud suspirou, com certeza preferia a antiga forma de lidar com os problemas da cidade, sem falar na dor de cabeça que sentia.

– Eu também gostaria de sair por ai fazendo as coisas do nosso jeito, – Leon parecia feliz ao se lembrar do passado não tão distante. – mas você sabe o sermão que a gente ouviria e a outra tonelada de papeis pra assinar. – Cloud confirmou.

Alguns segundos depois, uma garota, provavelmente uma estagiária ou novata, já que nenhum dos dois se lembrava muito bem dela, correu até eles afobada.

– Senhor Leon. – A garota disse, com o rosto todo vermelho. – Pediram pra eu avisar que o portão do estacionamento está quebrado. – Ela disse acanhada e com a voz em um tom bem baixo.

– Não de novo... – Leon desanimou completamente, alem do dia cansativo e extremamente trabalhoso teria que ir para a casa de ônibus?

– Espero que ninguém mexa na minha moto desta vez. – Cloud sentiu sua cabeça doer mais ainda, só de lembrar-se de como ficou a moto da ultima vez.

Assim que o as portas do elevador se abriram chegou ambos se despediram da garota e entraram nele. Não havia muito que conversar naquele dia, mas enquanto o elevador não chegava ao andar desejado, Leon e Cloud mantinham suas mãos juntas, aproveitando que quase ninguém ficava alem do expediente, ou se ficava, demoraria mais do que eles.

Logo chegaram ao térreo, se despediram das poucas pessoas ali e quando saíram, viram um grande e reluzente carro parado bem na porta de entrada. Surpresos, mas não o bastante para se descobrir quem era, Leon e Cloud começaram a caminhar para o ponto de ônibus mais próximo, porem, quando a porta do carro se abriu e Yuffie saiu de lá vestida como um quepe chofer, ficaram paralisados.

– Senhores, esta é a carruagem de vocês hoje. – A moça sorriu, dando a volta no carro e abrindo a porta.

– Eu to indo embora. –Cloud se virou e recomeçou a andar, após alguns segundos sendo acompanhado por Leon.

– NÃO! – Yuffie correu até eles, desesperada. – Eu tive o trabalho de pegar um carro emprestado com o Cid e comprar um quepe de Chofer! – Yuffie parou na frente deles, com lágrimas nos olhos.

– Yuffie, o que você quer? – Cloud estava irritado até demais. – E, por favor, diga que nada vai acontecer a minha moto e ao carro do Leon.

– Seus veículos estão sãos e salvos em suas garagens nesse momento. –Yuffie falou polidamente a frase.

– Você dirigiu _minha_ moto? – Cloud sentia sua irritação crescendo.

– Claro que não... Foi o Cid. – Cloud ficou mais aliviado, sua moto sofria até hoje das batidas que Yuffie fez. – Vamos lá, eu só quero que vocês entrem no carro... eu tenho uma surpresa pra vocês.

– Não me diga que é por causa do... – Antes que Leon terminasse a frase, a moça se adiantou e calou a boca dele com a mão.

– Já disse que é uma surpresa! – Yuffie estava brava agora. Leon tinha certeza que a moça era bipolar, mas ainda ninguém ainda tinha descoberto. – Não me forcem a drogá-los!– Leon e Cloud se olharam, desistindo de tentar discutir com Yuffie, que parecia realmente feliz com a ação dos rapazes. – Por favor... – a ninja disse, indo até a porta traseira do carro e abrindo-a.

.OoO

– Definitivamente, Hayner, você e o Seifer não podem mais entrar na lanchonete! – Kairi dizia enquanto patinava pela rua. –Não sei como o Sora consegue agüentar vocês quando eu tenho folga.

– Nem eu sei. – Sora suspirou. – Não é a toa que o Xaldin proibiu vocês de entrarem na lanchonete. – o rapaz entrelaçou a mão com a de Riku.

– Eu não sei por que, nem saiu sangue dessa vez! – Hayner parecia indignado.

– Cala a boca idiota, você não parava de falar sobre o seu cachorro. – Seifer falou irritado.

– Eu não te perguntei nada! E porque você ta andando com a gente? – Hayner e Seifer começaram sua habitual briga novamente.

– Ok, rapazes, vejo vocês amanhã. – Kairi disse, vendo os dois se afastarem ainda discutindo. – Um dia eu ainda vou ver esses dois dando uns beijos. – Kairi riu do seu próprio comentário, mas notou que tanto Sora quanto Riku não prestaram muita atenção nela. Sentiu uma estranha solidão e suspirou, olhando para o chão e suas marcas que passavam rapidamente sobre as rodas de seus patins. Não é que Kairi achasse que tinha perdido seus amigos, mas as vezes, sentia como se fosse excluída de coisas importantes, coisas que ela deveria saber, porem nenhum dos dois se abria completamente com ela.

O resto do caminho os três foram conversando sobre trivialidades, nada que importasse realmente. Ao chegar perto das casas, antes de Kairi se despedir, Sora correu até ela.

– Kairi eu preciso de um caderno seu. – Sora olhou para ela desesperado.

– Claro, mas não é melhor pegar do Riku? Sabe... – Antes que ela pudesse terminar a frase, viu os olhos brilhantes e pidões de Sora. – Ah, tudo bem, vamos lá. – Disse.

Depois de entrarem na casa, Kairi foi direto para o sofá, onde sua mochila estava jogada, mas ao invés de pegar os cadernos, a garota se sentou e olhou diretamente para o amigo.

– To esperando. – Ela diz, arrumando o cabelo. – Que tipo de crise você e o Riku estão sofrendo pra eu ter que dar conselhos? – Ela olhava cansada para o amigo, de certa forma feliz por Sora pedir conselhos para ela.

– Não sei como lidar com o ciúme do Riku... – Sora se sentou no sofá, jogado e desanimado. – Nós já falamos sobre isso, mas ele ainda é super protetor. – Sora tinha o olhar perdido. – Não é que não goste que ele se preocupe, mas está demais, sabe?

– Como assim? – A garota se fez de desentendida, qualquer um saberia o quanto Riku é ciumento em relação a Sora.

– Por exemplo: Naquele dia que eu, ele e a Naminé encontramos o Alex, ele não deixou eu defender ele, mas tenho certeza que o Riku estava com tanta vontade de socar a cara deles quanto eu! – Sora começou a falar tudo que vinha na cabeça, indignado.

– Diga pra ele. – Kairi disse, simplesmente. – Sabe, não é uma coisa que você deve guardar, vá até ele e diga que o ama, mas quer poder defendê-lo da mesma forma que ele te defende. – Sorriu a moça. – Não é difícil, mas também não é fácil. – Kairi sabia, pois já teve que conversar com o ex-namorado, claro que por motivos diferentes e sempre suas "conversas" envolviam mais gritos.

– Ah, Kairi... – Sora estava realmente agradecido não era preciso dizer que ele era novo nesses assuntos amorosos, apesar de ter ido muito bem até agora, havia coisas que realmente não entendia. – O que eu faria sem você? – A menina deu os ombros e entregou um caderno qualquer para Sora. Não demorou muito até que o rapaz fosse embora e Kairi se jogasse mais uma vez no sofá, encarando o teto e o cansaço a fazendo quase dormir ali mesmo.

Do lado de fora, Sora alcançou Riku. Mal havia notado o bolo de correspondências nas mãos dele, e até ficaria impressionado pela demora do namorado para entrar em casa, se não estivesse cheio de coisas na cabeça.

– Riku... – Disse Sora. – Precisamos conversar.

.OoO

Estava mudando as estações de rádio a um bom tempo, procurando uma musica boa para ouvir, nem sabia a quanto tempo estava ali, Yuffie esperava no carro, esperançosa de que seus dois amigos pudessem ao menos aproveitar o jantar. Suspirou ao ouvir a musica lenta no rádio e ficou cantando baixinho. Bocejou, sentindo o cansaço e a preguiça tomarem seu corpo. Dormiria ali mesmo se Leon e Cloud demorassem muito.

Seu tédio logo foi cortado, viu os rapazes se aproximarem calmamente, via a satisfação nos rostos deles, algo que ninguém via há algumas semanas.

Rapidamente, Yuffie saiu e abriu a porta para os bancos detrás do carro. – Espero que tenham gostado do jantar. – Viu Cloud olhá-la e sorrir muito brevemente, não iria admitir (ao menos para Yuffie), mas o jantar havia sido divertido, mas a ninja sabia que tinha feito algo de bom. A confirmação disso veio quando Leon ia entrar no carro e sorriu abertamente para ela.

– É vocês gostaram. –Murmurou ela enquanto andava de volta para o banco da frente do carro.

Enquanto o carro passava pelas ruas já sem transito, Yuffie olhou rapidamente pelo espelho e os viu de uma forma que nunca havia visto antes, mesmo quando estavam entre amigos. Os dois estavam sentados bem perto um do outro, Cloud estava com sua cabeça encostada no ombro de Leon, que por sua vez, retribuía o carinho enlaçando a cintura dele com um dos braços, cochichando num tom quase inaudível um para o outro.

Aquela cena foi o bastante para Yuffie saber que a única coisa que deveria prestar atenção era na rua.

.OoO

Na sala havia um silencio incomodo que deixavam os dois adolescentes ali inseguros. Riku havia ouvido tudo que Sora tinha pra falar. Aliás, tudo que Sora já havia falado, mas dessa vez ele parecia muito mais seguro e firme do que queria dizer.

– Então, é isso o que você acha? – Era a única coisa que conseguia dizer, não estava conseguindo raciocinar bem.

– É Riku... Você sabe que eu gosto muito de você, – Sora suspirou, abaixando o olhar. – eu não posso continuar assim. Você me trata como seu eu fosse de vidro, não posso te defender, não posso brigar e toda vez que é comigo, você age como se eu não soubesse lutar.

– Você ta dizendo que quer poder brigar e se machucar? –Riku não entendeu o que Sora queria dizer. –Prefere que eu não te defenda se alguma coisa acontecer?

– Não é isso. –Agora até Sora estava confuso. Era incrível como a clareza em sua mente poderia voar pra muito longe. – Eu até gosto quando você faz isso... Eu só quero que você saiba que eu posso me defender e que eu posso, e quero discutir e bater em alguns idiotas que enchem o nosso saco. – tentou dar aquele sorriso de sempre, mas saiu de forma torta.

– Entendo... – Riku suspirou e encarou o namorado. Tinha como ele não se derreter todinho por aquele moço? – Vou tentar ser menos ciumento. – Sorriu, pegando na mão de Sora.

– Que bom que entendeu meu ponto de vista. – Sora se sentia feliz, finalmente conseguiu se expressar da maneira que queria. Sentou-se mais perto de Riku e o beijou na bochecha.

– Mas se alguém te machucar... – Riku disse. – Saiba que vou deixar ele irreconhecível. – Viu um sorriso de deboche se formar no rosto de Sora, sabia que tal fato não aconteceria tão cedo. Sora sabia como se virar, era verdade, mas se por um acaso aparecesse um hematoma sequer, Riku jurava pra si mesmo que seria expulso da escola, mas não deixaria barato. – Só mais uma coisa.

– Fala.

– Sabe que eu sou tão... – Riku parou por um momento e pensou no que dizer. – "Assim"... Porque eu amo você demais, não sabe? – As bochechas de Sora ficavam cada vez mais vermelhas, ele desviou o olhar e assentiu. Riku apenas conseguiu pensar no quanto aquele garoto era fofo.

Os dois ficaram sentados no sofá, apreciando a companhia um do outro até Sora ter de ir embora não saberia como Leon reagiria se não estivesse em casa em naquele horário, e no dia seguinte, de qualquer forma, teriam um dia inteiro pela frente.

Riku após levar Sora até a porta se sentou no sofá, e enquanto olhava o nada, perdido em pensamentos que não se lembraria depois, deixou seus olhos correrem pela mesa de centro. Lá haviam cartas meio espalhadas, como se tivessem sido jogadas ali as pressas. Decidiu colocá-las em seu lugar, já sabendo que seu tio deveria ter saído apressadamente e mal reparou onde as havia deixado.

A maioria eram contas, propagandas, cartas para seu tio, mas havia uma em especial endereçada a Riku. Ao ver o remetente, o garoto sentiu como se borboletas subissem desde seu estomago até sua garganta, segurando sua respiração. Sabia que aquela carta não trazia boas notícias.

E mesmo assim, abriu o lacre da carta.

.OoO

Yuffie parou o carro, e ouviu a porta de trás bater. Apesar de a noite ter saído muito boa, a seu ver, algo ainda a incomodava.

– Não precisa perguntar, Yuffie. – Leon disse do lado de fora do carro. –Eu vou explicar porque eu e Cloud não comemoramos. – Houve uma pausa. – Você sabe que foi difícil aquela coisa toda do incêndio, mas o que faz a gente não comemorar não é só isso...

– E então?

– Bem... Quando isso aconteceu, eu e Cloud ficamos muito afastados um do outro, principalmente com toda aquela coisa dele querer cuidar do Roxas sozinho. – Leon parou por um momento, parecia se lembrar dessa época. – Por isso, mesmo que se a gente quisesse chamar aquilo de namoro, não era. Chegou uma época em que eu achei que não conseguiria vê-lo mais.

Yuffie queria falar algo, mas nenhuma frase vinha em sua cabeça.

– Mas, nós fomos pacientes e, no tempo certo, nós voltamos... – Era engraçado falar dessa forma, pois não havia como voltar para algo que mal havia começado, havia? – E nós realmente não gostamos de comemorar.

– Seus idiotas. – Yuffie ouvia tudo no maio silêncio, imaginando o quão havia sido idiota esse tempo todo, insistindo em algo que não significava nada. – Se tivessem me contado, não ficaria fazendo essa birra todos os anos...

– Apesar de tudo, a noite foi boa. – Leon bocejou. Naquela noite, os dois se lembravam de coisas tristes, mas de coisas boas também. Puderam se lembrar daquele dia especial, no qual Leon segurou na mão de Cloud pela primeira vez, dizendo um tímido "eu gosto de você". Há muito tempo não sentiam isso. Mas claro que nenhum dos dois contaria isso para Yuffie.

– Pode me dizer quando é que comemoram o aniversário de namoro de vocês? – A ninja fez aquela cara de pidona, na esperança que funcionasse.

– Eu não vou te contar, e não adianta fazer essa cara, que eu não caio. – Leon se despediu dela com um aceno.

Yuffie até que tentou, mas decidiu deixar. Sabia que muitas vezes suas palavras e ações não poderiam chegar aos corações de seus amigos, muitas vezes reservados e cheios de orgulho. Num suspiro, engatou a marcha e saiu, imaginando o dia em que poderia saber tudo o que se passava com os amigos, podendo os apoiar por completo e se esse dia chegaria ou não.

_**Continua...**_

**(1)O Cloud originalmente não faz parte do comitê. Mas vocês já sabiam disso.**

**N/A: Ai, Jesus... E eu que prometi a mim mesmo que esse capítulo sairia mais rápido. Tá tão grande que nem sei como eu consegui escrever tanto, to com medo de mim mesma. **

**Então, mó loucura essa coisa AkuRoku, não? Bom, se vocês notarem, eu tinha colocado que antes eles já se admiravam e tal, mas nunca tinha colocado como eles começaram isso ou quando eles se conheceram. **

**Notei que o nome da Olette é com dois "T" e não dois "L", assim como várias coisas que estão erradas, então vou tentar corrigir tudo que está errado ou mal escrito nos capítulos anteriores (É, FNano tentou corrigir os outros cap., até o fez, mas ainda ficaram erros horrendos e nomes errados no meio da porra toda), vou me dedicar inteiramente a isso. *pose de herói***

**Espero que tenham gostado mais uma vez desses meus devaneios loucos em forma de fanfic e não joguem pedras e tomates em mim por atrasar tanto, por favor. **

**Ah, sim. Se der, vão dar uma olhada no Blog onde eu e minhas irmãs estamos publicando algumas fics. Procurem por "Divinérrima trindade Nonato" e sejam felizes. **

**Beijos cremosos. **


	13. Chapter 13

Okay, isso não vai ser bom pra nenhum de nós.

Isso, meus caros leitores, é um aviso, o mais triste que eu vou colocar desde que iniciei essa fanfic.

Há quatro anos eu estava terminando minha fanfic **Mais do Que amigos**, que era baseada na primeira CamusxMilo que eu tinha lido, a história era divertida e eu queria ir muito mais longe com ela, mas não consegui. Acabei tendo que correr com a história e terminei com muitas pontas soltas, pois eu não conseguia imaginar mais nada que pudesse acontecer, no fim a fanfic não terminou da forma que eu queria.

Pouco tempo se passou antes de começar a escrever City of lovers. A verdade é que eu estava tão maravilhada com Kingdom Hearts, a história, os personagens, Disney com Final Fantasy, tudo. Eu ainda sou maravilhada com esse jogo, acho ele lindo, dinâmico e apaixonante e não tinha como eu não shipar SoraxRiku, AkuRoku, HaynerxSeifer e todos os outros. Eu fiquei tão animada, que tive que escrever uma fanfic.

A questão é que eu não esperava que minha fanfic tomasse uma dimensão tão grande. Eu esperava uma coisa de três capítulos, com apenas o Sora e o Riku. Mas no meio surgiu tantas coisas, que não consegui parar de fazer histórias, relações entre os personagens e pensar em tudo o que vinha pra eles. E, apesar de não ser a melhor escritora, eu me divertia, e ainda me divirto muito, escrevendo.

Mas eu não consigo mais.

City of lovers foi muito especial, não apenas por eu ter escrito uma história minha com personagens que eu amo ou por ter ajudado a melhorar minha escrita, mas porque vocês, leitores, fizeram eu me sentir uma pessoa desejada, apreciada e além de tudo, especial.

Eu amaria continuar ela até o fim. As coisas que estavam para acontecer, as histórias por vir e tantas descobertas. A família do Riku, Hayner e Seifer, como Roxas ia contar para Cloud sobre o relacionamento dele com Axel.

Seria perfeito. Mas não tem como continuar.

Eu não sei por que, mas eu simplesmente sento na frente do computador, abro os arquivos e olho para eles, sem saber o que digitar. Eu não consigo fazer a história singela que eu planejava, uma que mereça os personagens de Kingdom Hearts. Se eu a continuasse, ia acontecer a mesma coisa que aconteceu com minha primeira fanfic, e isso é o que eu menos quero.

Então, aqui estou eu, cinco anos depois de ter começado essa fanfic, oficialmente "cancelando" City of Lovers.

Eu não vou tirá-la do ar, mas também não vou terminar. Não sei se vou continuar ela em um futuro próximo, mas é provável que não. Eu amaria ver ela terminada, (essa fanfic é como meu bebê) então se alguém estiver interessado em continuar ela, fique a vontade, apenas me mande uma mensagem ou qualquer coisa assim e conversamos sobre isso.

Bom, é isso.

Esse é o ultimo update de City of Lovers. Obrigado a todos que a leram, as pessoas que me mandaram reviews me cobrando e me elogiando, a Buru, que ama essa fic. E pras minhas irmãs que me apoiaram enquanto eu escrevia (principalmente a Luciana, que ouvia meus devaneios loucos no meio da noite).

Vejo vocês na próxima.


End file.
